Phoenix
by BlueEyedAuthor
Summary: Full summary inside. Mac/OC
1. Prologue

Summary: Seventeen-year-old Riley Hoffman, nicknamed The Hoff for her job at a local radio station, was queen of the world in 2001. She was starting her senior year and going places. All that changed September 11th after the towers came down. Now the newest CSI in New York, she reunites with someone she thought she would never see again during the third season – Mac Taylor…

A/N: This is gonna be pretty AU. And for the anti-Peyton fans, she won't be around for long.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters except for the following: Riley, Remy, Bianca, Katie, Rod, Blake, Babs, Kayla, Jen, Mandy, Deb, Cassie, Jared, Brad, Thomas, Diane, and Sylvia.

**Prologue- September 11, 2001 Part 1: Just Like Any Ordinary Day… NOT!!**

_5:00 AM, a penthouse in the Upper East Side._

Riley woke up to the nasty noise of her alarm clock. It was only her second week of school, and she was already sick of it, not to mention the party at her job last night. She walked up to it and shut it off, putting her dirty blond hair into a ponytail afterwards. Staring in her mirror, her bright blue eyes looked bloodshot, and she was sober.

"One of these days, alarm clock, I will kill you," said Riley.

She would've gone back to sleep and skipped out if the noise hadn't woken her up completely. She also had to bring her video camera to school today. She would be filming the hallways during school, then afterwards would photograph and film the World Trade Center, then head to CTNS 101, the radio station in SoHo where she worked as a Dear Abby of sorts, taking calls from people with problems, giving advice, and playing requested songs. CTNS was short for City That Never Sleeps, and Riley was getting less and less of it. It was only her alarm that she hated as it sometimes gave her a headache. She got dressed into her Hathaway Prep uniform and walked into the kitchen. There she tossed an egg bagel into the bagel slicer, then both slices in the toaster. She then poured herself some cranberry juice and took out the cream cheese and a knife. She turned on her transistor radio while eating and tuned in to CTNS. It was on speaker, and the next words nearly made her spit out her juice.

"… And school has been canceled at Hathaway Prep due to a burst pipe in one of the bathrooms. The principal informed us of the matter last night. Have fun, Hoff, and come to work whenever you feel like it."

Riley laughed, not just because the cancellation was a possible prank. She hated being called The Hoff because she hated Bay Watch and the way all the show's actors puffed out their chests, especially Pamela. Her cell phone rang. She took the call. It was her boss, Rod.

"I have good news, Hoff," said Rod.

"I heard about it, you know I tune in every morning," said Riley. "I'll come in at 11:30. I need to get some views of the World Trade Center with my video camera. It's for the video yearbook for the senior class".

"Have fun, Hoff," said Rod. "Don't forget the pizza."

"I won't," said Riley.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Riley changed into a pair of jeans, an AC/DC concert tee, and biker boots. She then grabbed her cell phone and called some close friends from her choral class: Jen, a junior, and Deb, Cassie, and Mandy, who were all sophomores. Riley thought of calling her BFF Alexa, but the girl would still be sleeping right now. She left all four girls the same message as she put on her black leather jacket.

"Meet me in lower Manhattan. 8:00. Come in Jen's SUV. I'm gonna film some crazy footage."

She didn't need to yap about school. Everyone who attended listened to CTNS. Rod, her 20-something boss who considered getting laid the only thing more important than the station, and had even gotten laid at the station. Bianca, her eyes and ears for the station's website wanted to be a supermodel. Katie, the redhead reporter-turned-receptionist in her thirties who always had a pot of coffee on hand, a great story about her days as a journalist, and a nasty story about her separated cheating husband who worked at the World Trade Center, were the foundation of CTNS. They were the eyes and ears of New York. God forbid something tragic happened, they would be the first to know about it.

Riley started her motorcycle and left. She had filming to do…

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

_7:00 AM, an apartment in lower Manhattan._

"Stop it, baby," said Claire Taylor. "I have to get to work by 8:00".

Mac Taylor showered his wife of six years with more kisses.

"So do I, but we could always play hookie," said Mac.

"You're a CSI, I'm PR," said Claire. "Playing hookie is out of the question."

They sighed, got dressed, and got ready for work.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

_7:30 AM, CTNS 101 Radio Station in TriBeca._

Rod Barr loved his radio station. He loved women. He loved having sex with them in the station most of all. He was the black sheep of his ultra rich family for wanting to live an unconventional life. As his latest fling kissed him in unmentionable places, he thought of Riley Hoffman. Everyone called her the Hoff because her name bore similarity to David Hasselhoff's. He had seen his persona and familial problems in the teenager a few years ago and had hired her after his interview with her. He hadn't touched her, though. While he was a sexual animal, he didn't have sex with underage girls. His fling, Blake, said something that brought him back down to earth.

"Shouldn't we be listening to the police scanner to see if anything major happens?" said Blake.

"We're near the World Trade Center," said Rod. "The worst that'll happen will be a binder fight in one of the boardrooms."

Blake grinned and they resumed their tryst.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

_8:00 AM, a few feet from the Twin Towers._

Riley dismounted from her Harley and looked around. The sky was as clear as it could get. _What a day to film outside footage_, thought Riley. She fished her digital camera from her purse and started snapping pictures of the Twin Towers. She wanted pictures and footage. She would be doing the same with the Statue of Liberty tomorrow and the Empire State Building Thursday. She had gotten a few people heading to the towers in their cars on her video camera.

"Why are you doing double duty?" said Amanda.

"The landmark structures get special treatment" said Riley. "They're pieces of history and should go on the tape both ways".

"Neat!" said Cassie.

"Start the car, Jen," said Riley.

Jen had done this before. Drive Riley around while filming a huge space. Riley turned on her video camera, got in the car, and soon was halfway out of the van via the skylight. Amanda was in charge of the Harley as the van drove around the Twin Towers. Satisfied with what she had gotten on camera close up, Riley decided she would get some far-off footage with the video camera zooming in later. Her friends drove away. Riley put on her helmet and drove off in a different direction.

**I hope I get some good feedback with this one, it's kinda out of the box for me. Tomorrow I have school so I may or may not update, depending on homework. Also, I've had trouble updating another story. Every time I try to post a new chapter, it posts the same one instead. Anyone care to explain how I can fix that bug? Thanks.**


	2. Chapter 1: 911 Hell Breaks Loose

_8:30 AM, a back alley near the World Trade Center._

Mac snapped a couple photos of the body. The man had been shot at least ten times, maybe more, and his shirt was ripped open and the word "RAPIST" was knifed into his abdomen. Talk about overkill, literally. Stella dusted the scene, Don took prints off evidence, Aiden found the knife and bagged it. Mac was searching for the gun when he heard a noise, so he decided he would see what it was. Aiden resumed the photography of the body. Mac walked onto the sidewalk and saw a girl in her late teens on a motorcycle riding down the street. She had on a helmet, but had looked too small to be a guy. She also wore a leather jacket, an AC/DC concert T-shirt, jeans, and biker boots. She then stopped and started filming the Twin Towers with the video camera slung over her shoulder. There was also a purse and the bike, a Harley-Davidson, had a trunk behind the seat. _Only in New York_, thought Mac. Wondering if she saw anything, and what she was doing out of school and in this part of town at that, he walked over.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley was getting a good view of the towers when a man got in her spot.

"I hate to be rude, but you're blocking my view," said Riley. "Please move."

He took something out of his jacket. It was a police badge.

"NYPD, Detective Mac Taylor," said the man.

"How do I know you're a real cop?" said Riley.

Mac took out his cuffs. Riley lowered her camera and laughed.

"What's funny?" said Mac.

"I thought only your wife was supposed to see those!" said Riley.

Mac realized the girl had seen his wedding band. The teen definitely didn't miss a beat.

"Good joke, but I need to ask some questions" said Mac. "For starters, you look like a minor to me, so why aren't you in school?"

"Burst pipe" said Riley. "Thought I'd use the time to film famous buildings and landmarks for the video yearbook, which is for the senior class."

"Sure the pipe wasn't a prank?" said Mac.

"If it was I had nada to do with it," said Riley. "I'm Riley Hoffman by the way."

"I listen to the radio station" said Mac. "As for why I'm here, a man was murdered. Shot and stabbed. Saw anything?"

"I didn't take this road to the Twin Towers, only back from them, so no," said Riley.

"Alright," said Mac. "Thanks for your time and be safe."

As if on queue, a black cat crossed the road.

"I don't believe in that hype," said Riley.

Mac nodded his head. He didn't believe in it either. He went back to the crime scene. As he did he saw Riley tilt her camera upwards to zoom in on the World Trade Center.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

_8:45 AM, a small road near the World Trade Center._

Riley kept her angle steady. She saw a plane and zoomed in. Something felt off, though. She had had a bad feeling all morning, even though she was happy. The plane weaved in the sky. Riley laughed. _The pilot is drunk_, thought Riley. Suddenly it straightened out and flew downward. The plane was flying too low. It was going to crash.

It crashed a minute later – right into the North Tower, AKA Tower 1.

"What the hell was that?!" Riley yelled.

She ran over to the yellow tape, video camera in tow.

"Detective Taylor!" Riley yelled.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

_**BOOM!!**_

The noise shook the CTNS building. Rod sat up on the futon and looked outside, Blake's mouth open an O of horror.

"Sweet Jesus," said Rod. "It's worse than before."

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac watched as the body was hauled into the ME's van and driven away. He wondered if Riley was still on the other side of the alley. He walked back into the alley and heard a deafening roar, followed by the biggest boom he had ever heard. What he heard next was Riley shouting for him. He ran out from under the tape, followed by Stella, Don and Aiden.

"What was that?!" said Mac.

"The tower, Tower 1, oh my god!!" said Riley. "The plane, I don't know how it happened!!"

She started filming again. The tower had a huge hole in it and was on fire. The clouds of smoke billowing out were huge.

"Whoa," said Riley. "All those people in the plane died, didn't they?"

Mac got in front of the lens again. Riley moved her camera.

"What is it this time?" said Riley.

"Does that thing seat two?!" said Mac.

"Yeah, why?" said Riley.

"My wife works up there!" said Mac. "You need to take me down there!"

"Get in the back and keep your hands on the bars at all times," said Riley.

He got on and she hit the gas. He noticed that while Riley was watching the road, she had her video camera propped on her shoulder. He couldn't believe she was doing this. She must have had years of practice. Suddenly Riley hit the breaks and dismounted. By now people were running around in the street, pointing and taking pictures. Mac almost yelled at her, but then he saw the horrifying sight that Riley was now filming.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

_9:00 AM, a few feet from the World Trade Center._

Riley heard a plane coming. Perhaps some help? She dismounted the bike and tipped up her camera for a better angle. She saw that the plane was just another passenger jet like the one she had caught on her camera earlier. It was headed for the South Tower, AKA Tower Two. She watched in horror as that one crashed too.

"Oh my god!" Riley shouted.

Both Riley and Mac looked on in horror.

**TBC...**

**OK so I know the prologue was kinda filler but it was supposed to set the tone or I was overthinking the disaster film angle of the story. More reviews means more updates.**


	3. Chapter 2: 911 Information

**Chapter 2- September 11, 2001 Part 3: Information**

A homeless guy ran around saying the world was coming to an end.

"Shut up!" said Mac and Riley.

"It's the apocalypse!!" said the man.

"Shut your yap!!" Riley yelled.

"Oh my god," said Mac.

Riley looked behind her. The detective had his head in his hands and he was crying.

"Detective Taylor, she'll be okay," said Riley.

"You don't know that," said Mac.

"I don't wanna think badly about all this right now," said Riley.

She released the break and they took off again, Riley's camera on and catching everything on film. This would definitely be making the yearbook, if only to categorize a major news event for the 2001-2002 year. Soon they pulled up to some yellow tape. They were as close as they could get. Riley slowed the engine down so she could get a better look.

"I have to find something out," said Mac.

"Then ask someone," said Riley.

"Why, Riley?" said Mac.

"Huh?" said Riley.

"The fire is on the top floors, why can't they get a helicopter or something?" said Mac.

"You're really upset, why don't I ask about that, alright?" said Riley.

Mac nodded. Riley left after he promised to stay with the Harley. She saw some cops and waved in their direction. She wound up bumping into someone running out of the north tower. After backing away, she saw who it was and grinned.

"Remy!!" said Riley, giving her best guy friend a hug.

"Good to see you too," said Jeremy, who everyone called Remy.

"I didn't think you'd be at work," said Riley, close to tears.

Remy was the computer geek on floors 90 and above in Tower 1, as some of the other techs were scared to be that high. He was very computer-smart, and had been working those floors since his freshman year of high school, fixing computers and lending business types a hand in developing programs. He was at Hathaway Prep on a scholarship, so he needed the money to keep up with everyone else.

"15.00 an hour is 15.00 an hour," said Remy. "When I heard school got canceled, I ran straight over. What was I going to do, sleep?"

"Yeah," said Riley.

They walked in the direction of the cops.

"How did you get out?" said Riley.

"Hacked my way into an elevator," said Remy.

He was grinning. Riley glared at him.

"You could've gotten your butt killed!!" said Riley.

"It stopped three-fourths of the way down, I had to shimmy down the cable after that!" said Remy. "Ow!"

Riley looked at his hands. They were bleeding.

"You need to get checked out," said Riley.

"Later," said Remy. "Babs is at home, by the way."

Riley smiled. Her dearest friend, who everyone called Broadway Babs because she wanted to be on Broadway, was a hostess in the Windows On The World Restaurant, but took time off whenever she could to practice for her upcoming role in the Fall Senior Play, as the talent agents usually hopped in the restaurant at night, which was the reason why Babs had taken the job, hoping to meet someone who would help her get a break on Broadway. Riley saw Babs walk up to them. The three of them walked to the cops.

"Officer!" said Riley.

A policeman turned around.

"Can't you get a helicopter up there?" said Riley. "It's obvious the hoses can't go that high!"

"Can't do that, miss" said the policeman. "Fire's too unstable."

"A guy had me drive him here so I could help him locate his wife!!" said Riley. "What the hell am I supposed to tell him?!"

The policeman shook his head sadly, then said that Remy might want to have his hands looked at. Then he walked away.

"Yeah yeah yeah, I got that already!!" said Remy.

The three of them ran back to Riley's bike, where Mac waited. Riley shook her head.

"Why?" said Mac.

"Something about the fire being unstable," said Remy. "He's a fat tub of goo."

"Riley, are these your friends?" said Mac.

Riley introduced everyone. Remy told Mac how he got out.

"So let me get this straight," said Mac. "Babs, you slept in and just heard about this on the news."

"Yeah" said Babs. "I never take the breakfast or lunch shifts".

"Remy, I need to ask you a couple questions," said Mac.

Mac handed Remy a photo of Claire.

"This is my wife, Claire," said Mac. "Did you see her on your way out?"

"Yeah, I saw Claire," said Remy.

FLASHBACK

"_Is the building on fire?" said Claire._

"_Looks it," said Remy. "Shoot!"_

_He called Babs, and she said she was at home practicing her lines from the play and not to call again unless it was important. Remy didn't mention what had just happened, but was glad that she wasn't in the tower. He stuck his phone back in his pocket. He pulled the fire alarm, in case people on the lower floors had no idea. Everyone ran out. He saw Claire trip. He helped her up and they ran out. They got to an elevator. Remy punched in a code._

"_Won't work," said Claire. "They automatically shut off in situations like this."_

_The doors opened._

"_We're in the clear," said Remy._

_He walked in and put a hand on the door, waiting for Claire._

"_The stairs are going to be a zoo," said Remy._

"_What if it stops?" said Claire. "We'll both die."_

"_We can climb down the cable" said Remy. "It doesn't look good with the stairs, Claire. Don't you want to see your husband again?"_

_For a minute he thought she would go with him._

"_I'll take my chances with the stairs, Remy," said Claire._

_She walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek._

"_What was that for?" said Remy._

"_For trying to get me out of here," said Claire._

_Then she turned and ran in the direction of the stairs. Remy let the door close and listened to the elevator as he made his descent. No muzak for him today…_

END FLASHBACK

Remy told Mac everything – except for the kiss. No way was he getting his head bashed in by New York's finest. A guy he had looked up to had died at the hands of an NYPD officer for doing the man's wife.

"I never saw her after that" said Remy. "I looked for her when I got out, and that's when Riley bumped into me."

"Alright," said Mac.

Riley's transistor radio went off. She frowned at the garbled words. Mac and the others listened to it, but weren't able to hear it. Apparently Riley had heard it clearly, because Mac saw that the teenager was white as a ghost.

**Sorry about the update taking so long. I wanted to update sooner but the site was only letting me review other people's stories, I couldn't get into my account. Hope you like it. I also enabled anonymous reviews for those of you reading this who lack an account here. R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 3: 911 Chaos Spreads

**Chapter 3- September 11, 2001 Part 4: Chaos Spreads**

"Are you okay?" said Mac.

Riley shook her head.

"A plane was flown into the Pentagon," said Riley. "This goes beyond New York now."

"Oh my god!" said Babs. "America's under attack!!"

Riley rolled her eyes. A bunch of reporters came in their direction.

"Detective Taylor!" a reporter yelled.

The male reporter stuck a tape recorder in Mac's face.

"Is it true your wife is among the missing?!"

That got the other reporters started.

"What floor was she on?"

"How will you identify her body?"

"How do you feel knowing your wife could be among the many fatalities?"

Mac started to cry. Riley, sick of it, punched the reporter who had gotten everyone started up in the face. Mac and the teenagers ran off. Babs and Remy got in Babs' car and left. Mac and Riley got on her motorcycle.

"Thanks," said Mac.

"Your welcome," said Riley. "I really don't wanna be a reporter anymore."

Before Mac could ask her a question, a rumbling sound could be heard. Riley looked up and was horrified when she realized that the second tower was starting to collapse. She immediately started up her bike and they rode away as fast as the bike could go, but they were barely ahead of the dust cloud resulting from the collapse. Riley rode into a building and wiped out. The next thing she knew, Mac was in front of her, asking if she was okay.

"I don't think I blacked out, I'm fine," said Riley. "My Harley? You?"

"Both good as gold," said Mac.

"Where are we?" said Riley. "Did I run anyone over?"

"You didn't hurt anyone except for that reporter you punched, and only his ego at that," said Mac. "We're in St. Paul's church".

Mac and Riley looked outside.

"We need shelter of some kind," said Mac.

They wheeled the Harley outside and then rode to a nearby pizza place. The TV was on, and Riley saw a downed plane in Pennsylvania. Between the events at what was left of the World Trade Center and the plane at the Pentagon, she was sure this was no coincidence.

"Jesus," said Riley.

They ordered a small pepperoni and nibbled, staring at the TV. Neither person had an appetite. Mac then asked her about the reporter thing.

"I wanted to be a reporter for a long time," said Riley. "But what happened at the World Trade Center was just so cruel. It's just not worth the glamour."

"Thinking of something else?" said Mac.

Riley nodded and finished her slice of pizza.

"Crime Scene Investigation, maybe," said Riley. "My father has all these tapes of _Quincy_ and I've seen every episode. If anything, it still grabs my attention like articles in the _New York Times_."

They didn't talk much more, just stared at the television wondering who had done this. This wasn't supposed to happen. Not in America, and definitely not in New York. They slowly walked outside. Mac was a little concerned about the teenager, given the fact that there was a dust cloud over the city and she wasn't planning on going home anytime soon.

"Think the looters will come out like in the movies?" said Riley. "My parents are on vacation, which probably got extended given that the airlines are closed."

"If you have a security system, they won't be able to get in," said Mac.

"Not an electric one, but our dog barks so loud it scares people sometimes," said Riley. "The super has an electric system that goes throughout the whole building, though."

"That'll work," said Mac.

"My sister Kayla and I usually invite our BFFs, Alexa and Sarah Endecott, over whenever we have the penthouse to ourselves," said Riley. "Safety first, my parents always say. They'll be the ones freaking out, especially my mom, she works in Tower 1 and I think she mentioned a Claire Taylor once."

Mac sighed. The everything-is-connected theory had just hit a new low. Riley's mother knew his wife.

"I've never been close to my mother, but she's gonna get a rude awakening when she gets home and I'm not looking forward to it" said Riley. "She's your typical Wall Street freak and my father's a lawyer, he also worked in Tower 1."

They got to Riley's bike and heard a song playing. It was "Fallin'" by Alicia Keys.

"The music is still there," said Riley. "I take it to be a good sign."

They got on the bike and sped towards the radio station. They then ran inside. Mac smelled pizza. A red-haired man with a beer in his hand came out of a room and walked towards them.

"I'm Rod," said the man. "Riley, is this the cop? Maybe he could help us."

"He does forensics, I don't know," said Riley. "Anyone talking?"

"No, and I hate to be the bearer of bad news, my dear, but it's not on our end," said Rod.

Riley rolled her eyes. Her boss, Rod Barr, had gotten drunk at the station – wasn't the first time, wouldn't be the last time.

"New York died!" said Rod.

Mac heard Riley mutter an obscenity under her breath and proceeded into the room where the CDs were played and the mics were. Not knowing what to do, Mac followed her.

"Ignore him, he's a Howard Stern wannabe," said Riley as she went on the air.

"Will this help me find Claire?" said Mac.

"If she's in an area with cell phone reception," said Riley. "Rod's probably gonna make some big speech about how I went full circle just 'cuz he was seventeen when the World Trade Center got bombed in '93 and he worked at this place as well."

Riley grabbed the mic.

"Hello New York!" said Riley. "This is Riley at CTNS wondering what the hell is going on right now?! Call in if you can!! And what's that noise?"

The airwaves were deafeningly silent – until a roar came through, probably on someone's phone. Riley and Mac exchanged a look. This was not good.

"Do I dare look out the window?" whispered Riley.

Slowly they looked. Tower 1 was collapsing. Mac, distraught, ran out of the room and left the building – literally. Riley chased after him up to the entrance.

She never saw the detective again.

**This is it for 2001, readers. Next chapter everyone's a CSI, and Riley makes an enemy out of one of the MEs (guess who?).**


	5. Chapter 4: Five Years Later

**Chapter 4- Five Years Later**

_Spoilers: People With Money_

Riley tossed and turned in her bed. A beeping noise had woken her up. It was her alarm clock. Her three-year-old Dalmatian, Snowy, began licking her face.

"I'm up, girl, I'm up" said Riley.

She grabbed her cell phone. God, it was late. She hoped Remy wasn't calling her about his new club, Club X. It was supposed to open in a few weeks, and boy it was going to be the talk of New York. Riley looked at the screen on her cell phone a little closer. Sure enough, it was him.

"Just wanted to wish you a good first day at work," said Remy. "Who knew that Mac Taylor was gonna hire you."

"No reason why not, I graduated first in the academy and all my justice professors gave great recommendations," said Riley.

"You outta eat breakfast. Me, I'm going back to bed," said Remy.

"'Cuz you only work at night," said Riley.

They said their goodbyes and hung up. Riley had a bagel and cream cheese. It was easy to eat quickly. After breakfast was a jog with Snowy near her TriBeca penthouse, going across to buy a cup of coffee from Starbucks. After getting back to her loft, she got dressed in a pair of jeans and a navy sweater. Soon she was ready to leave and she left, going down ten floors and hopping onto her motorcycle. She managed to get to the crime lab a half hour earlier than she had to, so she went to the locker room and found her locker, Locker 13, and threw her huge purse inside it, as well as her bike helmet and her motorcycle boots, which she switched with a pair of sneakers she had brought with her. After she threw a couple shirts inside she closed it and came face-to-face with a man a few years older than her. He had dark blond hair sticking out in every direction, blue eyes, and glasses.

"I'm Danny Messer," said the man. "Got your stuff?"

"I'm Riley, and yeah I got my kit and everything," said Riley.

"Mac wasn't kidding. It's really you!!" said Danny. "Riley, CTNS DJ to us mere mortals."

Riley laughed. "Don't tell me you're a fan."

"I thought you'd be older," said Danny. "You always gave out great advice."

Laughing, the two of them left the locker room and went into the break room, where they were greeted by Sheldon. Danny introduced the two and the three of them talked about a bunch of random stuff until their phones went off.

"Wow, my first crime scene," said Riley.

"Too bad everyone else is investigating another murder, you haven't met the whole team yet," said Sheldon.

The three of them went out to one of the vans assigned to the CSIs and got in.

"Is that your motorcycle, Riley?" said Sheldon.

"Yeah," said Riley.

"Holy smokes," said Danny.

**Half Hour Later**

The three of them walked into a penthouse kits in hand to find a woman dead on the first floor. Riley looked down over the railing and saw she had bruises everywhere, was only wearing lingerie, and had pillows on her hands. A brunette woman, a detective by the looks of her, was on the first floor surveying the scene.

"Detective Angell," said Danny.

Detective Angell looked up and saw the three of them. She threw a friendly smile in Riley's direction, which Riley returned. To Riley, it seemed that she would have friendly colleagues, which made her feel even better about accepting the position when it had been available.

"Who's the new girl Messer?" said Jessica.

"It's Riley," said Riley.

Danny rolled his eyes. Apparently the new girl had an attitude. _Like Aiden_, thought Danny. Not wanting anyone to see he was affected, he made a remark.

"Benton took the training wheels off?" said Danny.

"You're bad Danny," said Riley.

"I came up here to work, unlike some people," said Jessica.

Riley and Sheldon laughed.

"Angell got her wings," said Sheldon.

"Gimme a break you two," said Jessica. "Riley, welcome to the NYPD."

"Thanks," said Riley.

"At least _you're_ friendly," said Jessica.

Riley laughed at her male counterparts as they descended the stairwell down to the first floor and examined the body.

"Anyone know what the pillows are for?" said Riley.

"I was wondering the same thing," said Danny.

"Don't look at me, I'm not the trendy type," said Jessica.

Riley saw a grin on Sheldon's face and saw he was trying to stifle a laugh.

"What do we know about the vic?" said Sheldon.

"Name is Vanessa May," said Jessica. "Between fiancés and she lived alone. No signs of burglary or forced entry."

"Looks like she was beaten," said Sheldon. "Danny, help me get these pillows off, Riley, get your camera."

Riley took pictures of the crime scene then waited while Danny and Sheldon took the pillows off the victim's hands.

"Possible TOD is midnight," said Sheldon. "She died right here."

"Who found her?" said Riley.

"Margo Demy, says she's the best friend," said Jessica. "These girls party and are always in the paper."

"All 'cuz they were born rich," said Danny.

Noting the condescending way he said it, Riley made a mental note not to tell Danny she was loaded more than either of those girls combined. The three of them watched as Sheldon went over to question Margo.

"Riley, what do you think of all this…" said Danny.

"I don't judge," said Riley.

Danny nodded. After Sheldon was done, the three of them took turns bagging and tagging evidence wherever they found it.

"Ten grand in her pocket and blood," said Danny.

"Blood on the jacket, it might be hers," said Riley.

"Means she came home in trouble," said Sheldon.

"So where did she get in trouble?" said Danny.

They went back to the lab and Danny examined the evidence while Sheldon and Riley went down to Autopsy.

"You're not skittish, are you?" said Sheldon.

"You're kidding, right? I read Stephen King whenever I have the time," said Riley.

The two of them laughed as they entered and saw Sid standing near the body.

"Hey Sid," said Sheldon. "This is Riley, our newest CSI, she just started today."

"I'm Sid," said Sid. "Did you both know that when Egyptian Princesses died they weren't embalmed for several days to prevent necrophilia? The natural decay of the body made it unappealing to even the most deviant of men. Why someone would want to have sex with a lifeless body in the first place –".

"Sid!" said Sheldon. "You're going to that creepy place again!"

"Hey, I like the creepy place," said Riley.

"I think you'll enjoy it here more than most," said Sid.

"COD?" said Sheldon.

Poor Sid. Just when he was trying to figure out how much Stephen King Riley had read.

"Blunt force trauma," said Sid. "Seems most of these bruises were made by closed fists."

"Small hands," said Sheldon.

"No forced entry, the victim probably knew her killer," said Sid. "Also, a tongue print above the navel."

"Sticky," said Sheldon.

"Take this from a former sorority girl, that's a body shot," said Riley. "We found a tequila bottle at the scene."

"Sorority, huh?" said Sid.

"Pi Beta Phi," said Riley. "Sheldon, what do you have there?"

"Void in the tongue print," said Sheldon.

"Could we get a match off that?" said Riley.

"Yes, we could," said Sheldon.

"Anything else Sid?" said Riley.

"Found this on the roof of her mouth," said Sid.

"That a tattoo?" said Riley.

"Designer LSD on a blotter," said Sheldon.

"Tequila and acid, sounds like your vic had a good time last night," said Sid.

"Didn't end well," said Riley as she stared at the body.

Riley relayed the information about the blotter to Danny, who went out with Jessica to question the dealer and get a fist mold. Judging from the bruises, Danny wondered if the dealer, Picasso, had killed the girl.

"She's dead?" said Picasso.

They questioned him some more and found out he'd seen her at the dance club Prowl, had tried flirting with her but some other guy she was with had given him a beat down. Danny and Jessica managed to get the fist mold and a tongue print, which Danny and Riley examined back at the lab. Sheldon then walked in.

"Either of you got a match?" said Sheldon.

"No," said Riley.

"Four strands of DNA on the salt rimmmer," said Sheldon. "The vic, unknown male and female, and an ex-con."

"Clarence Rome," said Riley.

"Blood on the jacket and the tooth behind Prowl match Clarence," said Adam.

"So he was at the apartment and the club," said Danny.

"We got a blood trail," said Sheldon.

"You know what they say about Rome," said Riley.

Danny found himself questioning the ex-con later on.

"She's dead, your DNA's all over the scene, we got you!" said Danny.

The ex-con told Danny that he had had a paid fight with Vanessa's bodyguard. Meanwhile, Riley was about to find out she had an enemy at work during her lunch break, though she didn't know it yet. She had just walked into the break room to get her salad and saw two women talking. Neither of them were Stella, Mac had introduced her to Stella yesterday so Riley knew who Stella was.

"Hey, is it ok if I sit?" said Riley.

"No, we don't do third wheels," said the brunette.

Riley was about to tell the brunette with an accent exactly what she thought of her in that moment when the other woman glared at brunette-with-an-accent.

"You're Riley, right? I'm Lindsay, you can sit," said Lindsay. "Peyton doesn't speak for me."

Peyton got up in a huff.

"From the looks of you Riley, you'll need that salad," said Peyton.

"And your outfit is so ugly your stylist should be shot," said Riley.

Peyton left, and a blond named Kendall took her seat.

"Peyton's really gross," said Kendall.

"I can't stand her either," said Lindsay. "Even though she and Mac are going out, I still can't stand her."

"How long has that been going on?" said Riley.

"It's secret," said Lindsay.

"All summer," said Kendall. "She was the new girl before you so she's gonna keep being a bitch."

"Unless we do something about it, and Mac probably wouldn't like that," said Riley.

"Maybe we should set you up with Mac," said Kendall. "You would do better than that stiff he's with."

They laughed and ate their food. Mac and Stella came in.

"What's going on?" said Stella.

"Nothing," said all three women.

The three women left, giving each other looks and giggling. Riley went back to the lab and found Danny and Sheldon with the vic's jacket on a dummy.

"He lied, these blood drops are all from contact," said Sheldon.

"Now how do we prove that?" said Riley.

"His fist was too big, so he didn't kill her," said Danny.

"But he was at the scene," said Riley.

Adam came in saying there was a rare prescription med on the tongue print.

"I could make some calls," said Adam.

"500 pharmacies, knock yourself out," said Danny.

Out of the corner of his eye, Danny saw Riley smirk. He vaguely wondered if she would want to race him to Sullivan's after their shift ended. For now, they would have to take the CSI van to Prowl and question Vanessa's bodyguard. Danny, Riley, and Jessica managed to find him amongst the many martinis being served.

"Why don't you tell us how she died?" said Danny.

"How?" said the bodyguard.

"You tell us, you look like you came out of a fight," said Jessica.

"Money fight, her idea," said the bodyguard. "Clients get what they want."

"What about the body shot?" said Riley. "Was that here?"

The bodyguard said yes, but Riley was sure he was lying. She just didn't know how she knew. Later on, as Riley left with Danny and Jessica, it came to her.

"I haven't seen anything here but martinis!" said Riley. "You only put gin or vodka in those!"

"Not tequila," said Danny thoughtfully. "They couldn't have done the body shot here."

"He lied," said Jessica.

The day came and went, and Riley was back at work with Danny and Sheldon examining the ten grand and trying to get her mind off Peyton's nasty treatment of her. The prints they had pulled off had gone back to Margo.

"We got our unknown male and female," said Riley.

"That places all four of them in the apartment when she died," said Danny.

"Three against one, not a fair fight," said Sheldon.

Later that day, Riley, Danny, and Sheldon questioned their three suspects while Jessica watched behind the window. Danny questioned Margo, Sheldon questioned the bodyguard, and Riley questioned Rome, trying to get them to confess what had happened.

"You had margaritas, but the party didn't end smoothly," said Riley. "What happened that night in her apartment?"

"Margo wanted to win her money back, only she wanted to go against Vanessa," said Clarence. "It was supposed to be a joke, but they started fighting for real."

Meanwhile, Margo and the bodyguard were telling the other CSIs the same thing. Margo had taken her pillows off and had really given Vanessa a beat-down.

"Why not report an accident?" said Riley.

"My record," said Clarence.

In the next rooms, the other suspects gave their reasons, but it didn't matter anymore and the three CSIs and Jessica escorted everyone to booking. Later that night as Riley went home she spotted Peyton trying to get Mac to go to dinner with her. Riley kept going. She hadn't raced Danny yesterday, staying behind because Mac had wanted to show her some of the cold cases he was working on. Now she owed Danny a motorcycle race – legal, of course – all the way to Sullivan's. When she got to the parking lot both CSIs mounted their bikes.

"OK, here are the rules: go the speed limit, your only advantages are traffic lights," said Don.

Danny and Riley laughed. Riley had confessed her little financial secret to Danny, and he seemed cool about it, which was good. She didn't want to lose a friend over something as trivial as money.

"Go!" Don yelled.

Danny and Riley rode off, getting into separate lanes, Riley's had a green light. Soon they were neck and neck, Riley could spot Don's car in the parking lot of Sullivan's. She hit the gas, Danny did the same, and they both got into the parking lot.

"Riley wins by a scarf!" said Don, pointing out the white scarf Riley had around her neck.

"You're buying my drinks, Danny!" said Riley.

Danny rolled his eyes, and laughing, the CSIs all went inside.

**I hope I did well, seeing as everyone liked my 9/11 chapters! My updates may be weekly or twice a week for a little while because I have a big essay due for College Composition. Ironically enough, it's on the CSI Effect. Next chapter will focus a bit more on Riley vs. Peyton, especially when Peyton realizes Riley is gonna be working a case with Mac!!**


	6. Chapter 5: Sick Of The Drama

**Chapter 5- Sick Of The Drama**

_Spoilers: Not What It Looks Like_

Riley was in autopsy waiting for Sid. She had a copy of _1408_ that he wanted to borrow. Peyton happened to show up instead.

"Hello Riley," said Peyton. "We need to talk."

"I'm waiting for Sid," said Riley.

"I saw you and Mac on your first day," said Peyton.

Riley's mind immediately flashed back to the night Mac had offered to show her the cold cases he worked on.

FLASHBACK

_Riley was looking through the evidence from the penthouse murder when Mac showed up._

"_Going home yet?" said Mac._

"_Thought I'd box this all up for Danny and Sheldon so we can get to it tomorrow," said Riley. "I didn't have plans."_

"_I'd like to show you something," said Mac. "Come to my office when you're done."_

_Riley nodded. The excitement of seeing something top-secret gave her the incentive to find the shelf that much faster. She made her way over to Mac's office and saw him looking through a file. He motioned for her to come in and she sat in one of the chairs._

"_What is it?" said Riley._

"_Cold cases," said Mac._

_He gestured to a nearby box. Mac opened up the file a little more so Riley could see it. She listened as he explained that it was never acceptable for the bad guy to get away, so he always took a peek inside the files to see if there was anything new in the databases to compare with. Soon Mac sent Riley out._

"_You should go home," said Mac._

_Riley nodded and ran smack into Peyton, who gave her a nasty look as she left._

END FLASHBACK

"So what?" said Riley.

"Stay away from Mac," said Peyton. "Also, don't come down to autopsy unless you have too, Sid has work to do."

"Sid likes my company and Mac and I just might have to work a case together," said Riley. "Also, you don't own me and isn't this just a little too high school for you?"

Riley left before Peyton could throw a remark in her direction. She spotted Kendall in the lab and walked over.

"Have you seen Lindsay or the others?" said Riley. "What about Danny?"

After a couple weeks at the lab, Riley could easily say Danny and Lindsay were her closest friends there, although she was friends with everyone else. Well, everyone but Peyton.

"They're at a jewelry robbery gone bad," said Kendall. "Mac's the only one here."

"Speak of the devil and he arrives," said Riley as Mac walked into the lab.

"Riley, you're with me, we have a case," said Mac.

Riley saw Kendall smirking as Mac and Riley left the lab. The two of them left in a CSI van, following Jessica Angell, who was in a squad car. They made their way to a partially demolished building and went to where the body was. It took Riley a moment to register that she was staring at a mummy. Jessica muttered something about the woman possibly being Pauline Rayburn, Councilman Rayburn's wife, who had gone missing three weeks ago. _Three weeks? More like three years_, thought Riley.

"You two okay?" said Mac.

"First mummy," said Jessica.

"You should've seen the rat I had to dissect when I was 16," said Riley. "Worse than any horror film I ever saw."

Mac pictured the rookie CSI watching one of those horror movies from the 80's with a bowl of popcorn sitting vigil and was slightly amused.

"I don't want the press knowing anything until we do," said Mac.

Riley found the woman's wedding band, which according to Jessica matched the councilman's.

"Should I notify him? He's still our prime suspect," said Jessica.

"Follow proper procedure," said Mac.

"I don't get it," said Riley. "How did she wind up like this after only three weeks?"

"That's what we have to find out," said Mac.

Mac and Jessica talked about how the woman had been discovered while Riley searched for more evidence and photographed the scene.

"Know what was on that wall?" said Mac.

Riley followed Mac and Jessica to the huge hole made by the wrecking ball. Both women shook their heads.

"Somewhere down there is our crime scene," said Mac.

They left the building and Jessica drove back, Mac and Riley photographed the debris on the ground and then transported it to the lab. The drive back was pretty uneventful, until "Stairway To Heaven" by Led Zeppelin came over the radio. Mac noticed Riley look out the window.

"Switch the station, please?" Riley whispered.

She couldn't and wouldn't listen to that song. All it did was remind her of the past, of when things had been good.

FLASHBACK

_Riley walked into Sullivan's, never tearing her eyes off the hunk with the surf-esque hair._

"_So this must be Riley," said one of the nearby firemen._

"_Sure is," said Jared, wrapping an arm around her. "She can put my fire out any day of the week."_

END FLASHBACK

Riley came back down to earth to find that they had gotten back to the lab, and was thankful she hadn't dozed off. The nightmares always plagued her. Soon she and Mac had to go down to autopsy. Peyton had won the coin toss for the mummy, which didn't make Riley feel any better. Peyton she could handle, the nightmares she had every night were another story. Peyton told them – more like she told Mac, she never looked Riley in the eye – that their victim was definitely Pauline Rayburn.

"TOD?" said Mac.

"Three weeks," said Peyton.

"Same time her husband reported her missing," said Mac.

"What about COD?" said Riley.

Was it just him, or did Mac see Peyton frown at Riley? Maybe it was just the light in this place.

"Still a few hours away from that," said Peyton.

Riley nodded. Considering the condition of Pauline Rayburn, a few hours seemed pretty quick. Peyton pointed out a postmortem injury on the woman's jaw. Both CSIs deduced the wrecking ball had caused it. She pointed out a couple more things that Mac and Riley whipped out magnifying glasses to look at.

"I've already gotten a few phone calls from the media and the D.A.'s office," said Peyton.

"What did you tell them?" said Mac.

"Call you," said Peyton.

Riley watched as Peyton smirked at Mac. Soon both CSIs left to go back to the evidence.

"This is gonna be one of those, isn't it?" said Riley.

"Yes, it is," said Mac.

"You don't like the press much do you?" said Riley.

"No, I don't," said Mac. "It's really irritating because it puts pressure on solving the case quickly. It's not about solving it quickly, and they don't care about that."

"They're idiots if they can't see that," said Riley.

Mac nodded as they arrived at the lab. Soon he got paged, leaving Adam and Riley to set up the reenactment of the apartment where Pauline Rayburn had been stashed. Chief Sinclair had the press outside and they wanted to talk to Mac. He was almost at the entrance when he saw the press, waving cameras and tape-recorders like the carnivores they were.

"_This is gonna be one of those, isn't it?"_

Riley's words came back to him as he stepped outside and was greeted by the flashes of several cameras going off at once.

"Detective!"

"You found the body, are you arresting Councilman Rayburn?"

More questions were thrown in his face. God, he hated this. Maybe he should've had Riley go instead. No – that would've been mean, for her and for any reporter unlucky enough to be in front of her fists. That had probably been a onetime incident, but all the same, it was his job to handle it.

"I can only confirm that it's Pauline Rayburn and the investigation's ongoing," said Mac.

That just got them even more fired up. They were never satisfied, were they? He walked through the melee of press and bumped into Riley.

"Adam and I finished the sketch, I'm buying lunch," said Riley.

Mac decided to walk with her. After that face-off with the press, he needed some food too. They wound up with company in the form of ADA Jeremy Bloomfield. Riley wasn't too thrilled, as she could tell that he was checking her out the entire time he talked with Mac. Between this and Peyton's cattiness, she felt as if she was right back in high school. Soon Mac and Jeremy were done their conversation and Jeremy turned to her.

"So I didn't quite catch your name," said Jeremy.

"Riley Hoffman," said Riley.

"Socialite, radio personality, and now a CSI," said Jeremy. "You look more like a rock star than a detective."

"Can we speed this up? I can't do squat on an empty stomach and I have to get back to the case soon," said Riley.

"I'd like to go out after the DA and I are able to make an arrest," said Jeremy. "There's this place, Rinaldi's?"

Riley knew Rinaldi's. Fine seafood restaurant on the nearby docks. During the coming out season in 2002 her escort, Bryce, had taken her there a few times. She had picked Bryce on purpose to evade her mother's plans of finding her a husband during the spring debutante ball. Last she had heard Bryce was living in New Jersey with the same girl he had been dating since that time. Riley had been seeing someone seriously back then too. Now, not so much.

"You need directions?" said Jeremy.

Riley shook her head, hoping he would take the hint. She wasn't interested.

"Great, I'll just call you with the time," said Jeremy.

Riley left after saying goodbye and rolled her eyes until she got to Cirque, a coffeehouse with tables outside which made for great people-watching. She went inside and bought a mint mocha and a veggie sandwich. Boy, her roommates were influencing her eating habits big time. She was eating and drinking her purchases when Mac walked out with a cup of coffee.

"Is this seat taken?" said Mac.

"No, feel free," said Riley.

Mac sat down, and Riley knew she was in trouble. If what Lindsay had said was true about Peyton and Mac, Riley was screwed.

"I don't care," Riley muttered.

"What?" said Mac.

"This case is making me realize I haven't watched my DVD of _Fugitive_ in a while," said Riley. "Good movie for an insomniac like myself."

"'I don't care' is the line Tommy Lee Jones' character says in the movie," said Mac.

"You've seen it before?" said Riley. "His character is beginning to remind me of the ADA. He definitely doesn't care, alright."

She let out a laugh, and Mac laughed too. He took the half of sandwich that Riley offered him when his stomach let out a nasty growl of protest. It was pretty good for a meatless sandwich. After they finished Riley headed for the labs while Mac headed for his office. Riley saw Lindsay and Kendall, who waved her over.

"I'll cover for you for ten minutes," said Adam.

Lindsay and Kendall pulled Riley behind a partition in the lab.

"What's going on, you guys?" said Riley.

"I saw Peyton in the break room – alone," said Kendall. "Then I look up from my microscope and see you and Mac walking in together? Spill, girl!"

"It was nothing," said Riley. "We bumped into each other outside the building and wound up eating at the same place."

"He was smiling and I'm sure I saw laugh lines near his mouth," said Lindsay.

"Technically isn't that a date?" said Kendall.

"I said something that cracked us both up, and no Kendall," said Riley.

Danny walked in and messed with Riley's hair. He did that a lot. He was like that older brother she had always wanted but never got.

"Just saw Mac," said Danny. "Boss looked pretty happy."

Lindsay and Kendall were trying hard not to laugh.

"Ya stood me up, Riley," said Danny. "I thought we were gonna eat pizza in the break room?"

"You didn't get done with your trace, I had to eat something," said Riley.

"Sure did," said Danny.

He whipped out his cell phone. A picture of Riley handing Mac half a sandwich was there for the whole lab to see.

"So what's goin' on?" said Danny.

He had dropped the act of pretending to be offended by his best girlfriend standing him up and was more interested in what his new friend was doing with Mac.

"Where did you get that?" said Riley.

"Went looking for you at Cirque's when I was done," said Danny. "Thought I'd capture it for posterity."

"You had your fun, delete it," said Riley.

Danny passed his phone to Lindsay and Kendall.

"I didn't know Mac went to Cirque's," said Lindsay.

"That's just the thing, he doesn't!" said Danny, laughing.

"You two make the cutest couple," said Kendall. "Riley, are you blushing?"

"No, my cheeks are always like this," said Riley. "Seriously!"

"Whatever you say," said Kendall.

Danny then backed out of the lab, and Riley unsuccessfully tried convincing him to delete the picture. She couldn't tell him why – that Peyton would probably kill her with any type of tool the MEs used on the bodies – because it wasn't hers to tell. She told Adam she needed a bathroom break and walked into a nearby bathroom to collect herself. Stella walked out of a stall seconds later. Fantastic, Riley needed advice and she needed it now.

"Question," said Riley.

"About?" said Stella.

"Ever been asked out by a man who doesn't give you the chance to answer yes or no?" said Riley.

"Spill," said Stella.

Riley told her about the ADA Jeremy and how he just expected her to show up.

"Are all the political hotshots in this field that egotistic?" said Riley.

"Yeah," said Stella. "That's why Mac hates politics."

"And the press?" said Riley.

Stella nodded. Riley's phone rang.

"Remy, I'm at work. No, I'm not on break. I might have work Friday. It's next Friday? I still might have work. I'll do my best but I don't see why you can't ask Babs. You tried already. Give her time, she's gun-shy. Look, one of my colleagues is standing right next to me and I feel like I'm being rude. I'll go. It'll give me an excuse to dress up."

Riley hung up and shut her phone off.

"Whose Remy?" said Stella.

"He's a close friend of mine," said Riley. "I've known him since the ninth grade when he got a full scholarship to Hathaway Prep. It was his ticket from New Jersey. No one respected him, especially the guys. The girls I knew were nice to him probably because I would've given them hell if they hadn't been. My other friend Barbara Stanwell –".

"Babs Stanwell?!" said Stella. "You know Broadway Babs."

"Another Hathaway Prep alumnae," said Riley. "She was one of my best friends back then. Still is but there's different people in our circle now. Even then she was destined for Broadway, she was so talented."

"Did you know Alexa Endecott?" said Stella.

The seasoned detective saw Riley avert her eyes and wished she hadn't asked that question. Last year Stella and the rest of the team had hunted down Henry Darius, who had kidnapped Alexa from Miami U. Unfortunately, he had killed her before they had caught him.

"It was the three of us since preschool," said Riley. "We did everything together. I read about it in the paper and I know you and the rest of the team tried to find her. It's her sister and her father I blame. If she hadn't been greedy and if he hadn't lied Alexa would still be alive."

Stella shrugged, even though there was a possible chance that Riley was right. As for Riley, she wasn't about to tell Stella just how below the belt she went at the funeral reception. No one had to hear about that.

"As for Remy, he got a business degree and he's opening a club in a couple weeks. The crazy thing is that everyone who put him down for being poor is now licking his boots because they want to put a piece of their trust fund where the action is. All he does is complain about it. Can't say I blame him. He actually got his roommate and some guy from New Jersey to invest in it," said Riley. "It's called Club X, and there's seven floors, the five middle floors have VIP areas with the seventh floor all VIP, and an elevator in the center of the club. As you go up, parts of the floor are clear so you can see people down below as well as the performing band."

"That sounds pretty cool, especially the effect with the floors, like an opera house for a club," said Stella. "What does it have to do with next week?"

"He wants the best alcohol, especially for the opening," said Riley. "There's a launch party next week for Buri vodka and he tried asking Babs to go romantically but Remy and I are always each other's backup so he called me."

"Mac or I might have to page you if it gets busy," said Stella.

"I'll just resort to sipping Remy's glasses then," said Riley. "I heard there's only four flavors coming out."

Both women smiled at each other and left the bathroom. Riley immediately went back to the labs to work with Adam. Mac then walked in. He wasn't happy. Apparently the cause of death had come back as a heart attack. Yeah, right.

"She was only 28 and the body was in that building for a reason," said Mac. "We're going back there, all three of us."

Adam grabbed the computer sketch he and Riley had worked on as well as a tripod. Riley and Mac grabbed their kits. Murder meant seafood, white wine, and possibly sitting not only with an egotistical ADA but the DA and his wife. It was going to suck big time. Kayla, Riley's sister, had always been better at being someone's Stepford for the evening. It came naturally to her to kiss up and pretend that her opinion didn't matter. Right now Kayla was attending Chelsea University as a freshman and was living it up. Not much was on Riley's mind as the three of them drove to the crime scene. Riley Hoffman was sick of drama, pure and simple. So she shared a sandwich with Mac, big deal. Big fucking deal. Lindsay and Kendall didn't have to fuss and Danny certainly didn't have to take a picture. Peyton also didn't have to treat Riley like dirt every time they were in a room together and ADA Bloomfield could've at least let her say no to the date instead of roping her in. Soon she realized the three of them were there and she got her head together. They walked into the building and up to where the body was found, setting up the tripod.

"We need to prove murder," said Mac as they set the tripod down.

Some pieces of the partially demolished structure began falling. One of them was about to hit Riley when Mac pulled her out of the way. She made a mental note not to tell the girls. They would make it into something it wasn't.

"Sir, I know we need to process, but unless one of you has duct tape we won't be able to," said Adam.

Riley gave Adam a look.

"What?" said Adam.

"Nothing," said Riley.

Lindsay had told Riley about her hazing ritual of Danny telling her Mac liked being called sir. Turned out it was the opposite. Riley had long ago figured out _her_ hazing ritual. Lindsay and Kendall would employ any means necessary to set her up with Mac, and it also seemed Danny was getting in on it. Also, Adam seemed to kiss Mac's butt all the time, which made Riley roll her eyes. As unique as Adam was with his computer skills, he was just way too eager at times.

"That's why we have to take the crime scene to the lab," said Mac.

Adam turned on the gadget sitting on the tripod and scanned the room with it. Riley didn't know what it was but it looked pretty cool. Mac and Riley took some prints off a chair. Mac seemed really interested with a beetle he had found behind some wallpaper. Riley vaguely wondered how it was interesting. She nearly tripped over an AC unit that Adam helped her pick up. Soon they were headed back to the lab. Adam walked their ears off throughout the entire ride. Mac and Riley just stared at each other wondering how much more he could say.

"He talks more then me," Riley whispered.

Riley could've sworn she heard a small laugh from Mac. She then switched the radio on. AD/DC's "Highway To Hell" blasted throughout the unmarked police car. Adam stopped talking. Soon after they got back Mac and Riley donned a couple lab coats and went back to the lab. Mac wondered when Riley had popped a piece of gum. The car, maybe? She was doing her best to chew quietly, but he could still hear a light smacking noise. The TV in the lab was on…

"…and the barracudas are out in full force," said Riley, popping her gum.

Mac focused on the TV. Councilman Rayburn was in the middle of a press conference. Mac turned it off and both CSIs got back to the evidence. More specifically, the prints they had gotten back at the scene.

"I'll wait here, your office probably got slammed with calls," said Riley.

Mac was about to leave when the computer beeped.

"Good, a short wait," said Riley. "Sal Bovado."

She read off his stats to Mac. Soon Mac left, leaving Riley with Adam to do the reconstruction of the crime scene. When Riley was paged to go to interrogation, she found herself standing next to Jeremy and heard the tail end of the suspect telling Mac that the gun booby-trap hadn't been for the detectives.

"Bull," said Riley. "I hope Jessica is okay."

"She's fine," said Jeremy. "So about tonight, I told the DA and he's bringing his wife."

"What makes you think tonight?" said Riley.

"I'm close, I can smell it," said Jeremy.

Riley smelled something too – the ADA's ego. She grinned when Mac nearly walked out on the suspect. Looked like something she would do if someone was making her testy.

"The husband paid me to hide her body," said Sal. "I don't know how he got my name, but I work construction and knew the building was going down, so I suggested we leave her there but I didn't know demolition would be postponed."

"Who killed her, him or you?" said Mac.

"She was already dead," said Sal.

Mac pressed for more information but Sal didn't cave, so he walked out, leaving the picture of the mummified Pauline Rayburn for Sal to stare at and squirm. Riley watched Jeremy and Mac going at it again. God, Jeremy was a hotshot. From what she could garner, he didn't know much in the way of testimony or he would know not to issue a warrant of arrest right now. Riley could only think of one way to get out of the date. It was cold, cruel, and something she'd only heard about from her sorority sisters.

"I'll call you when I get something," said Mac.

He walked off, and Jeremy focused his attention onto Riley again. She was hot, no question about it. Maybe they would even go back to his apartment.

"Meet us there at eight," said Jeremy. "Hope you like the oysters."

Riley nodded and left, deciding to call Remy's friend from New Jersey. He wasn't just any friend, and now that she was in law enforcement she shouldn't be making calls to Vincent "Vinny" Brucitelli, but he was engaged to her friend Julia from Riley's sorority days and the couple had been frequenting Rinaldi's a lot because the wedding planner had an obsession with crab. Also Julia liked the oysters. They were such a potent aphrodisiac some people left without finishing their meals. However, this was a special case: Vinny and Julia knew that place inside out and considering Riley hadn't been there in years, she needed a refresher course.

"Vinny? It's Riley. Look, can you and Julia swing by later tonight? Thanks," said Riley.

She had to hang up before Vinny started asking her how life was after the police academy. That wasn't the kind of thing you talked about with the heir to the Brucitelli Jersey crime family. She went back to the lab to work with Adam. He had tried recreating the crime scene on a computer to prove Sal or someone else killed Pauline Rayburn.

"I got nothing," said Adam. "Also, the weather's off. It was hot and humid, so the body should've decayed, not mummified."

"Mummification happens in low humidity," said Mac.

"The AC, maybe?" said Riley.

Mac looked in Riley's direction where the AC was.

"It must've been running," said Mac. "The body was right in front of it."

"Trying to mask the smell," said Riley.

"There's a print on the knob," said Riley.

"Adam, see if the print matches Sal Bovado or Mathew Rayburn," said Mac.

"You two make such a good team," said Adam.

Mac and Riley shared a smile with each other. This was a huge break in the case. Mac turned around and stared at the AC from the other side.

"The beetle," said Mac.

"I have to ask, what has you thinking about it?" said Riley.

"What?" said Adam, a pen in his mouth and no clue what the other two were talking about.

"I found a beetle stuck behind the wallpaper," said Mac. "The glue was sticky, which means at some point there was humidity."

"That completely contradicts everything," said Adam.

"Wait a minute," said Riley. "I don't know if this sounds relevant, but the building I live in is a few buildings away. There was a blackout two weeks ago and I lost power. Heard that a few surrounding buildings did as well."

"That's it," said Mac. "The AC turned off for a while, which attracted insects."

"Barely any insects in the autopsy report," said Adam.

"Power came back on," said Mac. "There was significant temperature change in the room for a time. That's what we're looking for. Good work, both of you."

Adam and Riley grinned at each other. Yeah, they definitely had a break in the case. Mac and Riley walked down to Autopsy. Sid wasn't down there, but Riley was so excited about the case not even a dirty look from Peyton could quell her excitement.

"Looks like I got more work to do," said Peyton.

"Lots of it," said Mac.

He explained the power outage to Peyton and how apparently the cycle had been repeated when the body had been stored in one of the freezers.

"Which means there's stuff visible that wasn't when I first examined it," said Peyton. "I need to go back to the body."

"Would you like some help?" said Mac.

Peyton gave Riley a nasty look when Mac wasn't paying attention.

"I got it," said Peyton.

Mac and Riley left, but not before Riley said something.

"Wow, I can't believe she's hogging it! How harsh!" said Riley.

She made sure to say it loud enough for Peyton to hear. She didn't have to raise her voice, Autopsy echoed like crazy.

"I would've liked to see it myself," said Mac.

Boy, Peyton wasn't nice at all. Riley made a mental note to tell Lindsay and Kendall, but Lindsay was busy with the robbery case so she only talked with Kendall.

"That's cold," said Kendall. "Say, what are you doing tonight?"

"Possible date," said Riley. "I can get out of it."

"Sullivan's, but if this is a date with Mac I want you to take it by the horns," said Kendall.

"Actually, it's the ADA and I'll probably sneak off the first chance I get," said Riley.

"Meet Lindsay and me there whenever. We'll be there when you arrive. We need tequila after today," said Kendall.

Riley nodded then went back to the lab, almost bumping into Peyton, who was also on her way in. Peyton stuck her foot out, and it worked like a charm. Unfortunately for Peyton, Mac happened to catch Riley before she fell.

"Sorry, I blame my shoes," said Riley.

_Actually, I blame someone else's shoes._

"It's alright," said Mac.

In the next room, Riley saw Kendall and Lindsay with their mouths open and ready to catch flies. When Danny walked in the women closed their mouths. Peyton had a piece of dermis under a microscope. Mac was looking into the microscope and Riley was looking over his shoulder trying to see what it was. Apparently someone had slapped Pauline across the jaw hard enough to aggravate the sinuses and cause a heart attack. Riley drew in a sharp breath. Domestic abuse cases hit home pretty bad with her. Peyton pointed that the impression in the skin tissue was of the other wedding band.

"Domestic violence led to death," said Peyton.

"Mathew Rayburn killed his wife," said Mac.

Later that day the Councilman was arrested, paraded right in front of the press who had congregated nearby the precinct. DA Patrick Lantana made a speech of how the evidence had obtained the arrest. Mac, who watched it from his office, turned the TV off. Meanwhile, Riley had gone home and was in her apartment getting ready for her date while Vinny and Julia talked to her. Riley gave herself a once-over: pink dress with spaghetti straps that went a little below the knee, silver stilettos, her black leather jacket, her Chanel necklace, and the earrings and sunglasses that went with it.

"You look like a rock star," said Julia. "Hey, you're gonna be at the Buri vodka thing, right? I'm gonna be one of the models there."

Riley nodded. Julia, with her almost black curly hair, jade colored eyes, and pale skin, was a knockout model who did any and all shows that were offered to her.

"Remy's taking her, he wants her opinion," said Vinny.

"Hey, I'm right over here," said Riley. "Now stop ignoring me just 'cuz I have a badge."

Vinny just laughed.

"See, that's why I don't care about you being a cop. You're too smart to be bought," said Vinny. "Now we gotta talk about springing you from this hellish double date."

"Tell me about it," said Riley.

The three of them laughed. Riley's cat Tuxedo intertwined itself around Julia's legs.

"There's an old toilet in the bathroom," said Julia.

"I need an escape plan, not a recap of _The Godfather_," said Riley.

"There's a window behind the toilet, those bobby pins in your hair outta do the trick," said Vinny. "Make up an excuse before you go. Don't women always have to powder their nose?"

Julia smacked Vinny on his right hand.

"That's my trigger hand!" Vinny cried.

Riley just snickered.

"I don't have that problem," said Riley.

"Yeah, 'cuz you're the maid of honor," said Vinny.

Riley was walking toward the door with the couple when she gave her answer.

"Actually, it's because I'm left-handed," said Riley.

Soon they all got to the ground floor, parting ways outside. They fought like an old married couple already. Riley just hoped that Vinny kept the "sanitation business" in New Jersey and didn't get Julia killed and Riley would leave well enough alone. Riley hailed a cab to Rinaldi's and got there a few minutes early, which was just as well.

"Riley! So glad you didn't get lost! This is the DA, Patrick Lantana, and his wife, Karen," said Jeremy.

Riley shook hands with Patrick and was embraced by Karen. However, it was a tactic to whisper in Riley's ear.

"Get out while you can or he'll take you back to his apartment," Karen whispered. "If you leave I'll cover."

Riley plastered a fake smile while sipping Chardonnay and talking about the case. She had long ago placed her sunglasses in her purse. A couple appetizers of oysters and crab legs sat on the table. Riley nibbled some of each, although Jeremy was trying so hard to push the oysters on her.

"Excuse me, I need to go powder my nose," said Riley.

Riley never powdered her nose on a date, which made it even funnier. Soon she was in the ladies' room and found the old toilet. She went inside the stall, and sure enough the window was right there. It was small, but it was big enough that she could fit through it. Putting her purse and stilettos on the windowsill, she stood on the toilet and fished a bobby pin from her hair to unlock the window. Soon a clicking noise signaled that the window was unlocked. Riley opened it and after throwing her purse out the window, used her stilettos to pull herself up and crawl out of the bathroom and outside the restaurant. She put her heels back on, took her bobby pins out of her hair, put her sunglasses back on, and walked down the pier to hail a cab. Soon she was at Sullivan's. Lindsay and Kendall were sitting at the bar, and Jessica had joined them.

"Hey Jess!" said Riley. "I heard what happened, are you okay?"

"For the most part, yeah," said Jessica. "Thanks for asking."

Riley nodded.

"I thought you had a date," said Lindsay. "Riley, what did you do?"

She told Lindsay and the others about her daring escape. The four women laughed and ordered a round of tequila shots. A saltshaker and lemons came with them. They sprinkled salt on their hands, licked it, downed the shot, and bit their lemons.

"That's so refreshing after drinking wine!" Riley giggled.

"Hey, tell Jess what happened in the lab," said Kendall.

"Which happening?" said Riley. "Frankie! More tequila!"

Frankie, the bartender, left the bottle. Soon the drama was dished to Jessica, who just dismissed it.

"He was just being nice, you two quit reading into it or you'll scare Riley away," said Jessica.

"Peyton tripped her in the lab," said Lindsay. "Guess who caught her."

"Yeah, and if he hadn't grabbed me when he did I would be in the hospital right now," said Jessica. "He probably didn't want any evidence destroyed. Only I don't know why he went to Cirque's. Riley, he hates that place. It's more of a trendy hangout than a coffeehouse."

Riley just shrugged her shoulders, and the four of them downed tequila shots until they felt the need to hail a cab.

**I'm sorry about the wait between updates, for some reason I don't know about I wasn't able to get into my account for at least 2-3 days. Luckily it seems that that has resolved for now. As always, leave a review.**


	7. Chapter 6: Stood Up

**Chapter 6- Stood Up**

_Spoilers: Love Run Cold_

Top 40 music played and a man in a white tux and a woman in a short red dress and diamonds twirled on the dance floor at the Buri Vodka Release Party.

"Riley, as much as I'd like to dance all night I need to talk business with these people," said Remy. "See what price they want for this stuff."

"OK, but if I get called in you're out of luck," said Riley. "Why didn't you bring Chaz or Vinny?"

"Chaz drinks too much so he doesn't do well with the business aspect. Vinny would be trying to make out with Julia all night, she has him whipped," said Remy. "That left you, my former partner with the Champagne Shuttle, my friend with an unbiased mind and when the time comes a sober one. Also you were the first person to look beyond the fact that I was poorer than dirt back at Hathaway. On a lighter note, did you try all four flavors of that stuff?"

"I had one sip from each glass you had," said Riley. "I could get called in at any time, remember? No full glasses for me."

Remy was on his fifth glass. In Riley's opinion her friend was imbibing way too much. It reminded her of the Champagne Shuttle days when she and Remy had driven their drunk classmates around for five bucks a pop, and at the end of her sophomore year she gave Remy the van they had been using, and had opted out for more hours at CTNS.

"I liked all four, but if it's peppermint it's mine," said Riley. "And apparently you like the green apple."

"You know I love a good green apple martini," said Remy. "Babs probably thinks I'm gay."

The two friends laughed and approached some of the businessmen about buying the vodka. They decided to speak only with Remy so Riley danced and mingled with the crowd, and waved to Julia when she saw her. Julia walked over, ice bottle in hand.

"I'm good, how's the gig?" said Riley.

"It's great, I actually got cards from some agents attending the party!" said Julia.

"I'm not surprised," said Riley. "You're great."

"Walk with me, alright? I wanna know more about _your_ new gig," said Julia.

They talked a bit about Riley being a CSI, how the wedding was coming along – Julia and Vinny were marrying in February – and then the discussion went back to the party.

"I love the décor, even though it's so cold," said Julia. "Y'know, you got that whole fire and ice thing going with your diamonds and your dress that you probably feel warmer than you really are."

"I just liked the look," said Riley. "You know me, I'm modest with compliments."

"You look like a rock star all the time, no joke," said Julia. "Riley, that penguin's checking you out."

Riley looked. Sure enough, the penguin was giving her the once-over. Both women laughed and walked towards the stage.

"It must be a male penguin," said Riley. "At least he's cute, I'll give him that much."

They laughed again and listened as the hydrolic lift started moving up. Julia muttered something about the watermelon and cherry vodkas turning dark lavender when they were mixed. Riley stuck out her tongue as a joke to catch a snowflake, making Julia laugh. They had been standing on the stairs, and Riley went back down to the floor while Julia went to the top step. The Ice Princess was being lifted up, but Riley noticed something wasn't right. The model was slumped in her chair staring blankly into space, and there was blood on the stomach area of her white costume. She was so pale that she almost blended in with the décor. It was obvious to Riley then that she was dead. Julia and another model leaned over for a better look.

"She's bleeding!" one of the models yelled.

Several people ran up the stairs then, one of them Riley. Remy, who had been joking with the businessmen after purchasing sixteen boxes of the vodka, saw the pandemonium and followed Riley up. Seeing the dead model, he almost tossed his cookies and decided it best to lean on Riley for support.

"Quit it Remy, I'll wind up dropping you," Riley hissed.

Julia looked nervous. Riley knew once Don got there he'd pounce on the poor woman, so when some guy ran up and started yelling at everyone to call an ambulance, Riley pulled Julia aside.

"Tell me you didn't do this," said Riley.

Julia shook her head.

"Is she dead, Riley? Oh lord, I've never seen a dead body before, I'm gonna lose it!!" Julia wailed.

Remy came over to them.

"Riley, you need to tell these people you're a CSI," said Remy. "Please tell me you have your badge."

"I have that and my gun in my purse," said Riley.

"Some purse, but they're all freaking out, and so am I," said Remy. "Anything I can do?"

"Yeah, you can get Julia to a table and try calming her down before my friends get here," said Riley. "Also, if I go up there right now I'll contaminate the crime scene."

It wasn't long before Mac arrived with Lindsay in tow. Don wasn't far behind. Mac walked over and handed Riley her kit. She had called him and told him what happened and he told her she could work the case.

"Thanks for bringing it," said Riley.

Mac nodded then turned around and asked Don what they had, as Riley hadn't known enough NOT to work the case.

"Party was for the release of a new vodka," said Don. "DOA's Tanya Nettles, face of the promotional campaign."

"Access to the basement?" said Mac.

"Employees only," said Don. "Hey, who's the lady in red? The name's Flack, Don Flack".

"Riley Hoffman," said Riley. "I'm a CSI."

She looked over her shoulder and saw Danny come in under the caution tape. Riley threw a grin in his direction, which he threw back halfheartedly. Riley frowned. Tonight Danny and Lindsay were supposed to go out for dinner, but something must've happened or Danny would've come running up to Riley grinning ear to ear. While Riley was close with Lindsay, she was closer with Danny. He told her the stuff he didn't want Don knowing about, and after meeting Don tonight, she could see why.

"Check out all those diamonds," Danny mused. "Were you at this party Riley?"

"If I hadn't been I'd be dressed in something way more discreet," said Riley.

Danny smirked, but he was slightly concerned. In the few weeks that they had been working together, he had become protective of Riley. Maybe it was because she sometimes reminded him of Aiden or maybe it wasn't, but either way she was like a little sister to him. Lindsay had commented on it once. He just hoped the girls wouldn't hate each other after he told Riley what had happened tonight.

"Sorry Mac, I got hung up," said Danny. "Honestly Riley, where do you get off looking like a rock star? Even in jeans and T-shirts, what the hell?"

Riley laughed a little, then went with Danny to the model's body, where Lindsay and Mac were. Unfortunately, a thumping noise behind them caught their attention. Remy, drunk out of his gourd, had walked into an ice sculpture and fallen flat on his butt.

"Yo, Riley!" Remy shouted. "This obstacle course rocks, you should try it."

"I think when they let bystanders out you should call a cab, you're so wasted you're swimming in it!" said Riley.

Remy laughed. Danny did too, he didn't think this friend of Riley's had anything to do with it – he was too drunk to stand, let alone stab a girl.

"You know this guy?" said Danny.

"Went to school with him," said Riley.

"It's me, JC," said Remy.

All the color drained from Riley's face.

"Oh shit Riley I'm sorry, I forgot I had the same initials as…," said Remy. "Whatever I'll just hail a cab when I get out."

Danny and Riley got to the top of the staircase. Lindsay was taking photos and Mac was looking at the body with a flashlight.

"No retraction marks," said Mac.

"Blood's diluted," said Lindsay.

"The weapon was either wet, or –" said Mac.

He looked up at the ceiling, and Riley followed his gaze.

"An icicle?" said Riley.

"Boom, that's cold," said Danny.

"Not cold enough," said Mac. "Our evidence is turning into a big pool of water."

To Riley, this almost ranked over the mummy. Almost. Luckily, nothing melted too much. The victim was put in a body bag, the AC was lowered to 55 degrees and dry ice was brought in to cool down the room temperature. According to Mac, the dry ice was 25 degrees.

"Temperature's comin' down," said Danny.

"Good, we're not literally swimming in evidence," said Riley.

"Even with the room cooled down, we have an hour at the most to find evidence," said Mac. "Riley, let's hope we don't wind up swimming in it."

"Is it just me or did Mac make a joke?" said Danny.

Riley shrugged.

"This icicle could be part of the murder weapon," said Riley.

"Not much time to find out," said Lindsay.

"Got the scene?" said Mac.

"I'm good, what about you two?" said Danny.

Both women nodded. Riley vaguely wondered why Mac was leaving. She was pretty sure the detective never slept a wink. She shared a look with Lindsay, both of them thinking the same thing: he had a hot date with Peyton. Then again though it was Peyton, so it would either be a lukewarm date or a cold one because Peyton was an ice queen. Another chunk of ice fell as if to underscore that fact.

"Work fast," said Mac.

The three CSIs soon got to work collecting evidence. A print on part of an ice bottle was found. They assumed it was the killer's, as everyone who was supposed to be handling them had to wear gloves. The three of them went down the hydraulic lift. Riley could think of a few places where hydraulics rocked her world, like Six Flags and Cedar Point.

"Underbelly of show business," said Danny.

"Can't all be glitz and glamour," said Riley.

"Tanya Nettles would agree," said Lindsay.

The three of them walked in silence, flashlights and kits in hand. Riley heard Danny let out a sad sigh behind her. Whatever was bothering him, he needed to get it off his chest.

"It's been a long time since I got stood up on a date," said Danny.

"Sorry Danny, something came up," said Lindsay.

"Phone not workin'?" said Danny.

"You could've at least called," said Riley. "I'm not angry with you but you owed him that much."

Phew. The girls didn't hate each other, but Danny had no idea where to go from here.

"Sorry you guys," said Lindsay.

"Hey we're friends too remember?" said Riley. "We can talk about stuff."

"I don't talk much," said Lindsay. "It's not you, you rock. It's me."

Danny and Riley gave each other a look as if to say where we have heard that one before?

"We ok Lindsay?" said Danny.

"Yeah," said Lindsay. "These are the ice versions of the commercial product. They were filled with vodka for the party."

"A model I knew was carrying one of these," said Riley. "I can safely say she didn't do it, we kept bumping into each other all night to the point where she stole me away for a half hour before Tanya Nettles rose up."

"For what?" said Danny.

"Girl talk," said Riley.

Lindsay watched Riley's friendly banter with envy. After what had happened to her in Montana, Lindsay hadn't forged any close friendships. Riley was the kind of friend Lindsay wanted, but she was too scared to chance it for fear of history repeating itself.

Meanwhile, Danny was looking at evidence under the lift. Riley crouched down beside him.

"How can you do that in that dress, and the shoes at that?" said Danny.

"I'm female, it's that simple," said Riley.

"Yeah Danny, we were born with that knowledge," said Lindsay.

Riley and Lindsay shared an amused look before letting out small laughs. Lindsay stopped laughing before she could get too close and took photos of the crime scene. Riley took some pictures of feathers and Danny found a safety pin with blood on it. The three of them debated the feathers Riley had photographed on whether they belonged to the killer or not. Soon they came back up. Riley looked around and spotted Remy and Julia, but didn't make herself known to them, seeing as Julia was only cold instead of freaked out and Remy looked to have sobered up with time, although he would need coffee later. She hoped Danny hadn't noticed her reaction earlier to the "JC" thing. Remy's full name was Jeremy Carlyle. Then there was _him_.

FLASHBACK

"_JC!" someone shouted._

_It turned out to be another fireman, not Brad like Riley had thought. Brad was with Alexa._

"_Your last name starts with a C, doesn't it?" said Riley._

"_Yeah, it's Cooper," said Jared. "Now let's get the burgers before they're all gone!"_

END FLASHBACK

Riley blinked a couple times, hoping the memory was gone. The nightmares were worse. She had had them ever since _that_ night, and they had only gotten worse after Alexa's death. Whatever Lindsay was hiding, it was nothing compared to the hell Riley had gone through during the last four years of her life. It had started before the nightmares… Riley was soon surrounded by the remains of the vodka party and all was semi-normal. The man who had yelled for everyone to call 911 had been the vic's boyfriend and one of the models went out for a cigarette when they were supposed to stay in. Didn't they know stuff like that got them in trouble?

"Our witness list is our suspect list," said Danny.

After they got the evidence back to the lab, Stella took one look at the tired CSIs and sent them all home. Riley got back to her TriBeca penthouse to find that Sylvia and Amanda, her roommates, were already asleep. Riley soon got ready for bed and fell asleep, but it didn't last for long.

_She stood in the middle of a beach, the white dress flowing down her body like her hair did when she left it down. She watched the Mustang coming around the dune. No, she didn't want to watch it again. She couldn't stop it – stop it from exploding, from watching him die…_

Riley bolted awake and checked her digital clock. She was never able to sleep anymore. Luckily, she had gotten three hours in this time – she knew the only reason was because she was run-down after being at work until 5 am. The only time she didn't have nightmares was when she drank herself silly, and she refused to become an alcoholic. In a few hours she was at work, looking refreshed and acting like her silly self with Danny and Lindsay as they walked down to Autopsy.

"Interesting," said Sid. "Tanya Nettles was stone-cold sober."

"Aren't most people sober when they work?" said Danny.

Riley laughed. She needed some comic relief, even though it was at Sid's expense.

"I'll ignore the implication detective," said Sid.

Sid explained that blood alcohol content was zero but there was vodka in her stomach.

"How did that happen?" said Lindsay.

"She was supposed to come up with a scepter," said Riley. "Maybe she was stabbed with it."

"Boom," said Danny.

There was also trace on the dead model's face, which they discussed before heading back to the lab to compare the feathers they found. Lindsay soon found a match to the trace on Tanya's face, which was soy oil.

"Makeup?" said Danny.

"No, it's able to withstand extreme cold," said Lindsay.

"The hydraulic lift at the club," said Riley. "The way the platform was set up, she couldn't have touched it."

"Transferred by someone she worked with, maybe?" said Lindsay.

Also, there hadn't been a codis hit on the blood from the safety pin and the DNA on the gum wasn't clear except that it was female but not their victim.

"I'm checking a list of employees," said Lindsay.

The blood on the safety pin belonged to Tom Flynn, the owner of the club the party had been at. Apparently he had been taking a peek, but had gotten caught and when she closed the curtain, the pin cut his face. Danny and Don wanted to get his prints but Flynn wasn't cooperating, so when he put his hand palm first on his car Danny let him go. When he was out of sight Danny took prints off the car door.

"Smooth," said Don.

After Danny got back, he grabbed Lindsay and Riley and the three of them set out for a walk to get lunch. Prints on Flynn were negative but the blood still put him at the scene.

"How about we grab something to eat?" said Danny.

Riley knew Danny was trying to get Lindsay on another date.

"Mac wants us to wrap this up," said Lindsay.

"I agree, but a slice or two won't hurt," said Riley.

"Riley's right, I'm starvin'" said Danny.

"Was that Adam you talked too?" said Lindsay.

Danny and Lindsay debated the gum until Lindsay walked off, leaving Danny and Riley alone.

"You want a slice or you gonna go with Lindsay?" said Danny.

"I'd rather have a slice," said Riley.

"I know this great pizza place, Joe's," said Danny. "Best pies in Manhattan."

"Never heard of it," said Riley as they walked.

"Then you haven't lived," said Danny.

Soon they got there, and Riley was pretty sure Danny was telling the truth when the pizza smell hit her right in the face. Soon they ordered a couple slices of pepperoni and were talking about the case, although soon things turned to Lindsay.

"I don't get it," said Danny. "What did I do wrong?"

"Maybe you did nothing wrong," said Riley. "I don't really know what happened, she's not telling me and I'm not gonna twist her arm for it."

"Meet me at Sullivan's tonight," said Danny. "We'll drink beer, shoot pool, and fugghet about it."

"Personally I'm more of a cosmopolitan girl," said Riley.

They finished their pizza and soda then headed back to the lab where Lindsay had DNA results from the gum. There was nicotine and spearmint on it, which Danny realized belonged to the blond waitress-model who had gone outside to have a smoke. Lindsay went down to the club to question her. She had gone to the basement and she denied being on the platform.

"Your gum says otherwise, Jennifer," said Lindsay.

"I went down there to sit on the thrown, see what it was like to be a winner," said Jennifer. "Tanya came out of her dressing room and caught me. We had words and it got physical. Then I came back upstairs."

Lindsay wasn't satisfied, so when she saw the feathers on Jennifer's costume, she wanted her prints, which Jennifer wasn't willing to submit. Lindsay headed back to the lab where Danny and Riley were going over the feathers. They didn't like Jennifer for the murder but Lindsay wanted to get her prints anyway. Soon Adam came in.

"Riley, someone's here to see you, a Julia Marshall?" said Adam.

Riley nodded and left the room. Julia had a visitor's tag around her neck, and she looked a little shaken.

"It's about Tanya," said Julia. "I don't know if it relates to the case or not."

"You understand I'll have to take you to interrogation, right?" said Riley.

Julia nodded. Riley signaled Danny and the three of them went down.

"Just start from the beginning," said Riley.

"Alright – I think her boyfriend showed up before she got killed," said Julia. "I think Jennifer called him during the party."

"Elaborate," said Riley.

"I wanted to call my fiancé, and I gave Remy my phone to hold on to while I was serving drinks. I stood near a curtain while making the call, then Jennifer came up and asked to use my phone. I let her, and she called someone long-distance. She said something like 'I heard your girlfriend's sleeping with the vodka man.' I knew she was talking about Tanya because Jennifer kept telling me Tanya got the spokes-model job on her back, but I didn't really care, I have a wedding to plan and Tanya was a good friend while we were setting up for all this. I just hope this wasn't my fault," said Julia.

"It's not your fault unless you did it, and we already know it wasn't you," said Danny.

"Julia, go hail a cab home, ok? You're upset, you gotta get it together," said Riley.

Danny watched as Riley led her friend out. Julia had been the only cooperative witness during the case, and she was thinner than Jennifer, making it impossible for her to do it, not to mention she had chatting it up with Riley at TOD. Danny and Riley went back to the lab, and the feathers. They found one used for fishing, which led them to Tanya's boyfriend. Danny's mind went back to the upset Julia and the phone call. Down to interrogation the three CSIs went. Riley and Lindsay watched while Danny and Don questioned the boyfriend. There was enough evidence to arrest him. Along with the feather, his suit had grease from the lift on it. The boyfriend caved: he and Tanya had gone out since high school, even going to the same college. Soon after they moved to Manhattan she took a job as an exotic dancer. When the Buri vodka thing came up, she stopped dancing and it almost seemed things would work out between them, until Jennifer called him. Riley felt awful now realizing Julia had been right. Needless to say, he got back to Manhattan in three hours and confronted her in the basement, the end resulting in him stabbing her to death with her scepter as the lift rose up the stage. After he was booked, Danny caught up to Lindsay, hoping that maybe he would have good news at Sullivan's tonight.

"Lindsay, what's goin on?" said Danny. "I thought we had some chemistry there, y'know?"

"I got stuff going on right now," said Lindsay. "I like you, but I can'e be in a relationship with you."

She left, leaving Danny standing there feeling defeated. Luckily he had tonight to look forward to, and Don was coming too.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Sullivan's was teaming with cops when Danny, Don, and Riley walked in. Danny and Don both got beers, and Riley got a cosmopolitan. They talked a little bit about work and played pool. Danny wasn't complaining. He was able to get his mind off Lindsay. He was almost in a cheerful mood – that could've been from the beer – but Don, being the player he is, said something crude.

"So how was it that a woman that hot was kept away from me for so long?" said Don.

"You can't keep it in your pants, that's why," said Danny.

"C'mon Dano, lighten up – don't you wanna tap that?" said Don.

Don immediately regretted it after he said it. After all, she was a colleague and he had had way too much beer. Then Danny blew his top.

"Hey! Don't you EVER say that about Riley again! Are we clear on that?!" Danny yelled.

"Crystal," Don stammered.

Riley felt the need to separate them before there was a brawl and hailed a cab for her and Danny. It came and they got in. They talked as the cab pulled away from Sullivan's.

"You didn't need to do that back there," said Riley. "It's not the first time someone made a sleazy remark about me."

"Well, he should know better… and I don't like you like I like Montana but you're special regardless…" said Danny. "You remind of someone I used to know and maybe one day I'll tell you about her… you're like a little sister, y'know? I guess I'm a little protective for those reasons, and I didn't like what Don said."

Riley smiled. Given that she was always the one looking out for everyone in her life it was pretty moving that Danny wanted to do the same for her.

"I always wanted an older brother," said Riley. "Hey, you have my back, I have yours as well."

Danny nodded then caught site of the air freshener on the rearview mirror and laughed. Riley followed suit until they both got home.

**I hoped you guys liked it. Press my purple button and the muse works faster.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Other Hoffman Girl

**Chapter 7- The Other Hoffman Girl**

_Spoilers: Hung Out To Dry_

Hip-hop music played. Kayla Hoffman danced with some frat boys at the Sigma Theta Delta sorority house at Chelsea University. She had been partying at several fraternity and sorority houses so she could get invited to rush. Either house gave a hopeful girl the potential to meet sorority girls from the house you wanted to be in. Kayla was having fun, and Sigma would be a good backup if Tri-Delta didn't work out. Mostly everyone except her boyfriend Shane Casey, who was mixing drinks, was drunk. When her parents had been alive, they had put a contract on her and her older sister – if they stayed sober until they were 21, they got 5 million. Riley had lifted it after their parents' death, providing that Kayla wouldn't do drugs or drink to the point of oblivion – and Kayla was cool with it. She had drunk a little tonight but not too much, and she was certain Riley had snuck under the radar before turning 21. Some guy nearby was pouring rum drinks.

"Give her rum and she'll succcumb," said the guy.

"Ignore Robbie, he's crass," said Shane.

"Could I get a mojito – and make it light on the rum?" said Kayla.

Shane laughed and mixed her drink. Kayla sipped it gratefully. Mojitos were very refreshing after dancing. Suddenly she looked up and snickered. A couple was going upstairs, and a girl from Tri-Delta had dared to follow a random couple and listen in.

"There go Britney and Kevin!" said Kayla. "Ahh! Ahh!"

"It sounds better when you're NOT faking, Kayla," said Shane.

"Ha ha very funny," said Kayla. "I think I'll follow them."

"Hey! Come back, I'm lonely damnit," said Shane.

Kayla ignored her boyfriend. He'd been making out with her half the night – then again, a college boy's hormones could never be satisfied. She was a freshman, he was a senior – it would probably end when he graduated. She saw her friend Reed Garrett nearby and waved. He followed her upstairs, knowing she was curious as to what Britney and Kevin were up to. Reed was wearing swim trunks, and Kayla had on a bikini, hula skirt, coconut bra, and a floral lei. She also had several glow-sticks around her neck.

"Compared to me you're underdressed," said Kayla. "You're also drunk, go home."

Reed nodded and left. Kayla saw Britney and Kevin head into a room and shut the door. She listened, then for some reason they stopped. She saw the light go on and heard them both begin screaming in terror. Kayla knocked, and the door swung open. What she saw shocked her: dead girl, headless, dangling from the ceiling fan.

"SHIT! SHIT! SOMEONE CALL 911!" Kayla yelled.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

The CSIs walked into the sorority house to find almost every partier passed out on the floor.

"College tuition $40,000. Room and board $10,000. Puking and passing out on your parent's dime – priceless," said Stella.

"Looking at a suspect pool of about 200," said Mac.

"Ah, the joys of sorority life," said Riley.

"Riley!" someone yelled.

"Kayla?!" said Riley. "Stella, this is Kayla, my younger sister."

"Did you see anything?" said Stella.

Stella looked at the young girl. Looked 18, had hair so highlighted with blond color she couldn't tell what the original color had been and her green eyes were slightly bloodshot. Compared to everyone else in the house she might as well be sober because she was actually standing up.

"I followed my friends upstairs… oh man it was so gross!" said Kayla. "Where's her head?!"

Riley and Stella exchanged a look. Noticing they appeared satisfied, Kayla traipsed off. Riley saw a guy in a coconut bikini passed out in a baby pool.

"Oh, the humanity," said Riley. "I only graduated from college a few months ago. I never drank that much."

"Ever in a fraternity, Mac?" said Stella.

"I went to plenty of parties but I don't recall ever ending up like that," said Mac.

The three of them walked up to the victim's room. Don stood there with a hankie over his nose and mouth. The smell was disgusting, and true to Kayla's word, the head had been cut off.

"What do we got?" said Stella.

"Amy Feidler, 22 years old and a member of Sigma Theta Delta," said Don. "Britney and Kevin came up to do the nasty, instead they discovered the nasty. A friend of theirs, Kayla, opened the door upon hearing their screams and also saw the body. Yelled at the entire house to call 911. Decapitated, no sign of the head."

Don put the hankie back over his face.

"He took the head with him?" said Stella.

Riley stood with Don while Mac and Stella took a closer look.

"Base of the neck was burned, that explains the smell," said Mac.

"Now I know why Kayla didn't enter the room," said Riley.

"I could tell when I saw her that she was your sister," said Don. "You two look alike enough."

"Yeah, except she has so many highlights in her hair that it doesn't look natural," said Riley. "I waited longer to start doing that so my hair looks better than hers."

Stella could tell. Also, it hadn't just been Don. When that girl had called Riley's name, Stella had been able to figure out the connection just by looking at her. Both young women had the same body structure and wavy hair, but Kayla's was a little straighter and it definitely was a no-brainer that Riley was the cool and collected one. Stella didn't like Kayla for the murder, but if there weren't any other good witnesses she would question her again to see if Kayla had seen anything strange at the party – well, stranger than what the detectives had already seen.

"Any other witnesses – sober ones?" said Stella.

"I waited until you guys got here to start," said Don. "Lookin' forward to them too by the way – I swear if one of them calls me bro…"

"Danny and Riley will help you out with that," said Mac.

"Good luck with that," said Don. "C'mon Riley, let's go talk to the Greeks!"

Riley followed. A part of her wanted to see how Danny and Don would react, especially if a Greek said "bro" to Don's face. Soon after they left the room Don took the hankie off his face. They got down the stairs and met Danny at the entrance. Soon the three of them split up and questioned the Greeks.

"So what did you see?" said Riley.

"Nothing," said a guy, Robbie. "I just heard screaming. Lots and lots of screaming."

Riley interviewed a group of girls who said the same thing and one guy that she threatened to arrest if he didn't stop trying to grope her. None of them knew who the victim was and there weren't any other sober people left. She went off to find Danny, who was interviewing some girl who was a party animal. She caught up to Don who was interviewing a guy who had 40-ounce beer bottles taped to his hands.

"It's called Edward 40-hands!" said the guy. "Like Edward Scissor-hands, but with 40s!"

"Get out of here," said Don.

"No really that's what they call it," said the guy.

"No I mean get out of my face," said Don. "I never wanna see you again."

"Whatever, bro," said the guy.

Don heard Riley release a slight laugh and rolled his eyes.

"Hey, at least he didn't try groping you or say 'don't you wanna tap that?'" said Riley.

"I'm sorry," said Don.

"You're forgiven," said Riley.

Danny had found Shane and Kayla and was now interrogating Shane. Don and Stella had both gotten statements from Kayla already about seeing the headless body and being freaked out. Shane said something about Amy being private, smart, and wondering who would kill her. Danny took a look at Kayla. She looked familiar. He didn't know where, but he knew he'd seen her somewhere before.

"You're the only sober guy at this party – if you hear anything give me a call," said Danny.

"Will do, detective," said Shen. "C'mon Kayla, let's go home."

"Shane, wait up, my sandals are wet," said Kayla.

Danny watched Shane walk off in a hula skirt. Kayla had on a matching one. Suddenly he figured out where he had seen her before.

FLASHBACK

"_Yo Louie, do you have my – please tell me that isn't jailbait!" said Danny._

"_No, I'm 18," said the girl. "Your brother's taking me to prom."_

"_You're going to a prom, Louie?!" said Danny._

"_Yeah – you should see how old her friend's date is! He looks like a grandpa!" said Louie._

_Louie and the girl laughed, and Danny walked away, disgusted._

END FLASHBACK

Danny vaguely wondered if Riley had known. He had heard rumors of prep school girls dating guys in their late twenties, early thirties, sometimes forties when the girls were legal, but Danny had thought it was a sick joke. He'd been told by his mother that some girl had visited Louie in the hospital up until he died, which had been in August. He saw Riley walk up.

"Riley, how did the questioning go?" said Danny.

"Hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil," said Riley. "One guy did try to grope me though."

"Where is he?!" said Danny.

"You two, get back to the lab so we can catch this guy," said Don.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

By the time they all got back, it was daytime. Mac, Sheldon, and Riley were in autopsy. Riley liked going down there – that is, when Sid was doing the post. If it was Peyton she faked a smile and imagined her as one of the piranhas in Vinny's piranha tank – then Riley imagined herself as Julia's grey tabby and then she "ate" Piranha Peyton for breakfast.

"The head was seared off?" said Mac.

"Without the head I can't give you much more information than that," said Sid. "See this area around the neck?"

Riley took a look.

"It's very fascinating," said Riley.

"Is it, isn't it?" said Sid. "See how it was burned right through to the bone?"

"Sid, now you're taking other people to the creepy place?" said Sheldon.

"I'm a big girl, Sheldon – I can handle it," said Riley. "Doesn't look like the killer hesitated, I can't see any hesitation marks."

"That cauterized the neck, stopping the flow of blood," said Sheldon. "It would explain why there was no blood on the floor of the crime scene."

"When she was hung upside down, the blood vessels burst, causing her blood to drain out of her body," said Sid.

"Seems like our murder weapon was an acetylene torch," said Mac. "It had to be portable – the killer brought it in the room then left with it."

"Was it pre or post-mortem?" said Riley.

"The rawness of the flesh of her neck indicates that she was alive when the beheading occurred," said Sid.

Mac, Riley, and Sheldon all looked at Sid, their eyes wide.

"I bet she didn't feel a thing, she was probably unconscious," said Sid. "Her blood alcohol was .26."

"That's a lot of jungle juice," said Riley. "Main ingredient in that stuff is Everclear, most of the frat guys and sorority girls I knew used 190 proof."

"The 190 proof Everclear is illegal to sell in New York," said Mac.

"There's a store in Jackson Township, New Jersey," said Riley. "Easy to get to, and considering that I was obsessed with Six Flags Great Adventure, my 'sisters' gave me their money to buy the alcohol and I would drive back with it."

Mac realized the law of NOT selling 190 proof in New York was a little silly if people were willing to drive out to New Jersey and buy it – technically it wasn't illegal to do it that way.

"The highest I ever registered was .23 – I was celebrating my first divorce," said Sid. "I fell down the stairs – didn't feel a thing…"

"Sid – anything else?" said Mac.

The three of them were now grinning as they tried picturing Sid drinking that much alcohol. The three men then tried picturing Riley doing Jell-O shots and tried hard not to laugh.

"She also has trace amounts of GHB in her system," said Sid.

"Date rape drug," said Sheldon.

"Strange thing is, there's no sign of sexual assault," said Sid.

"There's nothing about this case that isn't strange," said Mac.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Kayla lay next to a sleeping Shane in his dorm room. Thank god it was the weekend, she didn't have class and their dorms were right across the hall. She hoped Danny hadn't given Shane the card because he had recognized her. She was pretty sure Danny blamed her for Louie's death. Her relationship with Louie hadn't been the most conventional: for starters, she'd met him on her 18th birthday – it was January 2nd – and she'd been walking around Coney Island with her BFF Sarah Endecott trying to get Sarah to sober up. All she had done since Alexa's death was drink, smoke, snort, and pop pills. A couple thugs had tried snatching Kayla's purse and a third guy ran them off.

FLASHBACK

"_Oh my god, I thought I was gonna get mugged!" said Kayla. "Thank you!"_

"_Not a problem – you gotta be careful of men like that. Otherwise, Coney Island is a fun place to be," said Louie._

"_Yeah, that would've sucked – and on your birthday too," Sarah slurred._

"_Happy birthday," said Louie._

_He was about to walk away. Who cared that he was older? Kayla thought his Staten Island accent was sexy._

"_I don't even know your name!" said Kayla._

"_It's Louie Messer – and yours?" said Louie._

"_Kayla Hoffman," said Kayla._

"_I'll see you around," said Louie. "If you ever want to look me up, I'm always here."_

END FLASHBACK

Kayla knew it had been an open invitation, but she hadn't taken it. She hadn't known if the remaining friends she had left – most of her crowd had been killed by Darius – would approve. They did, but said she should've gotten his number as he probably had an apartment somewhere and wasn't always at Coney Island. Then three weeks later, Sarah overdosed and Kayla had no idea where to go. Riley had made it clear she hated Sarah and her parents were just grateful Kayla hadn't gone down the same road. So Kayla took a taxi down to Coney Island and ran to the beach.

FLASHBACK

"_Louie!" Kayla yelled._

_She vaguely wondered why she was yelling like a bat out of hell. Oh, wait. Her BFF overdosed and died, that's why. Luckily the beach was deserted considering it was the dead of winter. She yelled Louie's name again, then when it became clear he wasn't there, she started crying – god, how stupid had she been? Suddenly she heard a ship's horn. It was one of those fishing boats. She was about to sit on the frozen sand and just let it all out when she saw who was standing on the boat. She immediately ran at breakneck speed to the dock and sure enough, Louie was right there._

"_I know I said I was here all the time, but I do fish for a living," said Louie._

_Kayla smiled somewhat. Noticing she was upset, Louie anchored the boat and jumped onto the dock. Kayla told him what had happened with Sarah._

"_The one night I go out with my sister – I should've stayed with her," said Kayla._

"_She was screwed up, Kayla," said Louie. "It would've happened sooner or later, and I'm sorry you're going through this."_

_He wiped her tears away with one of his thumbs. Soon they were staring right into each other's eyes and the kiss that followed was inevitable._

END FLASHBACK

Things had gotten better after that. Kayla had looked forward to life instead of dreading waking up in the morning. Right now as she stared up at Shane's drab ceiling, she made a mental note to go back to sleep if he woke up. She felt like she was going through the motions. She remembered dates she had been on with Louie – a movie, dinner, a combination of both, spending Valentine's on his fishing boat because he had to work that day, fishing for shellfish at the beach when the weather got warmer. They had also gone to Orion Park once. It had been their last date before everything was shot to hell. She remembered that night clearly. They had left the park and were walking around holding each other's hands and talking about Kayla's prom, although technically Hathaway Prep called it a Spring Formal to ward off the social stereotypes of a prom. He had been worried about his brother – said he'd gotten him into trouble. They sat on a bench and that's when everything got ugly.

FLASHBACK

"_Louie, everything will be okay – his coworkers will look out for him and if you can help him, that's great too," said Kayla._

"_That's why we may have to split for a while," said Louie._

"_Why?" said Kayla. "Are these Tanglewoods dangerous or something?"_

"_I used to be one, I should know," said Louie. "I don't want you hurt or worse."_

"_I'd rather be with you – there must be something I can do," said Kayla._

"_If they come after me, you run as fast as you can and call 911 when you get far enough away," said Louie._

_Kayla nodded. Soon she heard a rustling noise behind her. She heard Louie stand up and pull her up with him. He gave her a hug and whispered something in her ear._

"_It's Sonny Sassone and his buddies," Louie whispered. "They came for me. We need to get the hell out of here now!"_

_They separated and walked, then ran when they thought they had lost Sassone. Unfortunately he and his buddies caught up with them. One of them grabbed Kayla while the other three, Sonny included, focused their attentions on Louie._

"_Y'know what? This is about me, why don't you just let her go?!" Louie yelled._

"_Can't do that," said Sassone. "She's important to you, and until we figure out what you told the cops Bruce is gonna have his fun with her."_

_Louie looked like he was about to tell all – then he grabbed Bruce in a chokehold. Bruce let go of Kayla, who immediately ran over to Louie. The four gang members were now focused on just Louie. Kayla never saw the first punch, it happened too fast. Before she knew it all four of them were beating Louie to a pulp._

"_Kayla… run…" Louie gasped._

_Kayla tried jumping on Sassone and punching him in the head. He grabbed her and threw her off him like a rag doll. Kayla called 911. Sassone noticed and he left, followed by Bruce and the other two thugs. Kayla ran over to Louie, who was gasping for air and coughing up blood._

"_Just stay awake Lou," said Kayla, using her nickname for him._

_He blacked out right before the ambulance arrived._

END FLASHBACK

Everything had been a blur after that. She had been devastated when she learned he had slipped into a coma. She wound up going to prom with a guy she knew, Darren. When Louie died in August she was shattered. The prognosis had been bleak to start off with, but Kayla had always held out hope. Then Shane came into the picture. The sex was good and their dorm rooms were right across from each other, so they spent a lot of time together doing homework and Shane playing with his laptop while Kayla looked for something mindless to watch on VH1. She rolled over and Shane was gone. He must've left to buy some breakfast – he couldn't cook to save his life.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Sheldon and Riley were examining the evidence that had been collected at the crime scene and looking for trace. Lindsay walked over.

"Prints were a bust," said Lindsay. "Aphis was just as helpful as FEMA – nothing. What about you guys?"

"FEMA – that's funny, Lindsay," said Riley. "I'm surprised Bush didn't get impeached after that one."

Lindsay nodded.

"Blood off the T-shirt, probably the vic's," said Riley.

"We also found coconut hair on the vic's clothes," said Sheldon.

Stella heard the beeping on the computer which had the coconut hair result on it and came over.

"I think we have a suspect," said Stella. "Riley, do you remember that guy in the baby pool?"

"Yeah, he had way too many," said Riley. "Good luck getting a confession."

Stella laughed as she left the room. She questioned Ethan, who seemed horrified that he could have killed her with the erotic choking that Amy had asked him to do. Stella then got a call. The head had been found in Central Park. According to Don, the middle-aged man holding the dog had been exercising, but took a break when he noticed his dog digging under a rock – and found the head. The head was brought back to autopsy, where Sid pulled some fluid from an eyeball with a syringe. Mac, Lindsay, and Riley went down to Autopsy to see the head.

"Mac, have you ever seen a head before?" said Riley. "Decapitated, I mean."

"Not like this," said Mac.

"Turns out your vic wasn't drugged – the body naturally produces some GHB after death," said Sid.

Mac said something about telling the difference between produced and drugged GHB by looking to the ocular fluid in the eyes and using a syringe to draw it out. Lindsay looked a wee bit grossed out – Riley, on the other hand, was fascinated by what Mac and Sid were saying about acid conversion. They really knew their stuff. They found ligature marks consistent with the twine.

"Ethan said he choked her during erotic asphyxiation," said Mac.

"The depth isn't enough to cause death, and no other signs of strangulation as COD," said Sid.

"He could've applied just enough force to make her pass out, and then…" said Mac.

"Off with her head," said Sid in a funny accent.

Riley grinned, trying not to laugh. Sid always made her laugh. The three CSIs looked at each other and wondered if Mac's scenario was correct. Riley then walked back up to the lab and examined the rest of the T-shirt with Stella and Sheldon. The three of them deduced that Amy had been one of the killer's labors like the hydra had Zeus'. Soon Danny walked in and mentioned that a guy he had questioned at the sorority house had been wearing a similar shirt. Mac and Danny went to question him. Again, Kayla was there, but Danny decided not to bother her. She knew why the detectives had come and had wisely gotten to a homework assignment. Shane didn't know what the shirt was, although Mac had figured out that Shane's EDOCLAUNDRY shirt had a drip pattern where the first drip had 26 notches for the alphabet.

"You have any idea how long it took me to figure out – even with her help?" said Shane, pointing a thumb in Kayla's direction.

Shane explained that after figuring out the codes you went to and accessed a story, which was about a murder mystery in a rock band.

"I think the drummer did it," said Shane. "I have all eight shirts, that isn't one of them – the guy that makes 'em sells 'em in Washington Square Park."

Mac and Danny left, but not before Danny wrote something on a piece of paper and handed it to Kayla. Kayla read the message and smiled.

"What did it say?" said Shane.

"It said 'I don't blame you'," said Kayla.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY **

They then interrogated the T-shirt maker, who seemed pretty angry to learn someone had stolen his idea. Danny pondered buying a shirt but after hearing they were $29 each he dropped one shirt like a hot potato.

Back at the lab, Stella and Sheldon got on and Riley and Lindsay were eating lunch in the break room. In lieu of Kendall who was in the lab, Danny was there instead. Soon Peyton came in.

"The way you dress is very unsavory," said Peyton.

"Unsavory? If you can't come up with anything better, go away," said Riley.

"Actually I can – that top makes you look like a slut and your arms have track marks," said Peyton.

"Checking out my scars? Man, you're a freak!" said Riley.

"Riley Meth Whore Hoffman," said Peyton. "Yeah, you're a meth whore, you're dumb, and…"

"What the hell is wrong with you lady?!" Riley yelled. "I was in a car accident! So you call me a slut because of my top?! I've seen librarians you wear better clothes than you – you do NOT wanna start a fight with me, you will lose!"

"Fine, we'll fight right here," said Peyton.

Riley was about to take her earrings out when Danny grabbed her arms.

"Let me at her, Danny!" said Riley.

"She's not worth it, Riley!" said Danny. "Let it go."

Riley sat back in her seat while Lindsay told Peyton to leave.

"Can't… stand… her…" said Riley.

Danny put an arm around her while Lindsay talked to Riley in an effort to comfort her. Soon the three of them left, Riley's temper now under control. She hated this. She didn't know who to talk to about how Peyton treated her. The best comfort she could get was Danny being his brotherly self and Lindsay telling her she would make sure Peyton wasn't in the break room next time. Riley vaguely wondered why just existing was enough to make the ME hate her so much. It hurt, especially when after losing her parents and Alexa she was trying so hard to put her life back together. However, it was the loss that had occurred _before_ Alexa that Peyton had hit a raw nerve at. She had told a half-truth. It _had_ been a car accident – sort of. Soon she was back at the beach, watching the Mustang pull up – then the explosion…

"Riley! You okay?" said Danny.

They were back in the lab and Danny was looking at her, his blue eyes filled with concern.

"I'm fine, Danny," said Riley. "Really, I'm okay."

Danny nodded.

"Riley, we have another body in Central Park," said Lindsay. "Stella asked me to come get you."

"No problem, I'll go get my kit," said Riley.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Stella, Lindsay, and Riley pulled into Central Park. Mac and Don were with the body. The vic's name was Kevin Chandler, he was 32. Apparently he lived in the park and had once been a bouncer at a nearby bar.

"Shot, stabbed, what are we looking at?" said Stella.

"This doesn't fall into any of the normal categories," said Don.

"Neither did the last one," said Lindsay.

Mac had been standing in front of the body, keeping the others from seeing it. When he backed away Riley got a good look. The victim had been nailed to a tree through the eyes.

"I agree with you Don," said Riley.

Lindsay's jaw dropped a little bit, but she pulled it back up.

"Not subtle, is he?" said Lindsay.

"There's meaning behind everything he does," said Stella.

"Like I'm whacked out of my gourd, that kinda meaning?" said Don.

"Railroad spikes run through the ocular cavities and into the tree," said Mac.

Stella pointed out that the vic was wearing another KODECON shirt. Riley saw blood on one of the vic's pockets and opened it.

"Same guy," said Mac. "No one goes home until we catch him."

"Do we have a serial killer on our hands?" said Stella.

"Uh, Mac?" said Riley. "You might wanna take a look at these."

Mac saw Riley glove up and take something out of the vic's pocket. When she stood up again she opened her hands – she was holding the vic's eyeballs. Mac took them from Riley and examined them.

"We definitely have a serial killer on our hands," said Mac.

"I just ate," said Lindsay.

"Forget that, how do we get him off the tree?" said Riley.

"I still can't believe you pulled those eyeballs out of his pocket," said Don. "Even I couldn't do that."

When they got back to the lab, it was nightfall. It soon occurred to Riley that she hadn't slept since last night when she had been paged. She went with Mac to Autopsy. It soon occurred to her that this was the third time she had gone down there. They found Sid, looking slightly annoyed.

"This guy ever heard of a gun? A knife? A simple poisoning?" said Sid.

"There's nothing simple about this killer, Sid," said Mac. "He's deliberate. He's trying to tell us something."

"Well, this case is definitely teaching me a lot," said Riley.

"Well, you're very attentive and I like seeing you down here," said Sid. "I just wouldn't want to see you in a body bag – ever. You be careful doing your forensics work, you hear me?"

"Don't worry Sid, I'm careful," said Riley.

"If I had to guess your vic saw something he shouldn't have," said Sid. "The concentration on the eyes – speaking of which I heard you discovered the victim's in his pocket, Riley?"

"Yeah – cross your fingers and hope I don't come down here with any more body parts," said Riley.

"After he kills them he puts a T-shirt on them," said Mac. "First shirt was related to COD."

"I can definitely tell you our vic wasn't pecked to death by a peacock," said Sid.

"This reminds me of that movie _The Birds_ – you seen it Sid?" said Riley.

"Oh yes, I actually have it on video," said Sid. "It's amazing."

"Ditto," said Riley.

The three of them removed most of the victim's clothing. All that was left were his boxers and undershirt, which Sid took off revealing eyes painted onto the victim's chest. Riley got her camera from her kit and started taking pictures. Riley took some paint off the body while Mac examined the shirt, trying to figure out the code on this one. It said "Consciousness." Mac and Riley brought the shirt back to the lab. Mac looked at both shirts – to the naked eye it looked more like three shirts because the first shirt had been torn in half. Stella then walked in with a book on Greek mythology.

"Doing research on Hydra," said Stella.

"Cool," said Riley.

"Stella, you're Greek," said Mac. "Don't you know all that stuff?"

"Even us Greeks need to brush up on our mythology now and then," said Stella. "According to this book, Hydra was regarded as an obstacle to justice."

"I always wished I could learn about Greek mythology and stuff like that," said Riley. "Sadly, in my high school English classes, all we were taught was one major Shakespeare tragedy each year and how they related to everyday life – no other curriculum was taught other than the everyday grammar. Once I got to college I mostly took chemistry, physics, and justice courses."

"The answers are staring us right in the face," said Mac.

"Argus, the mythological watchdog," said Stella.

"Kenneth Chandler was a bouncer," said Mac. "A watchdog in his own right."

"Different mythological creatures for different people," said Riley. "Maybe if we find the T-shirts before the killer kills the next target or targets, we could match them up and find a pattern."

"Riley, you'll wanna hear this myth," said Stella. "Herra, Zeus' wife, called upon Argus to spy on Zeus who she suspected was having an affair. Argus was the perfect watchdog because he had 100 eyes. Zeus had Argus killed because he wanted to continue the affair. When Herra found out about Argus' death, she had his eyes placed in the feathers of her favorite bird, the peacock."

"That is wicked cool – although now I think Zeus is a jerk because he cheated on his wife and killed a dog," said Riley. "Sorry, but I love animals."

"No need to apologize," said Stella.

Mac speculated that maybe the killer caught Amy cheating on him with Kenneth, but Stella said that there was no boyfriend in play. Sheldon walked in and said he was still unable to track the owner of the website. He had found out what was used to dye the shirts. However it was available in most art supply stores, so there wasn't any chance of tracing it. Sheldon pointed out how the code phrases related to numbers. Everything and Nothing was 0, Consciousness was 7.

"Either a cubed zero or three zeros," said Mac.

"Evidence without context," said Stella.

"Let's hope we don't have to find another body to learn the context," said Mac.

While Stella watched the second video, Riley ate dinner with Danny, Lindsay, and Kendall in the break room. A takeout pepperoni pizza sat on the table in front of them.

"Lindsay told me what Peyton said," said Kendall. "That bitch…"

"Can we not talk about her? I'd like to be able to eat my food," said Riley.

"So Don told me you pulled a couple eyeballs outta the second vic's pocket," said Danny. "He's not bluffin', is he?"

Riley shook her head.

"You got guts, Riley," said Danny. "Don thinks so to, said he wouldn't 'ave even gone near them."

"Why not, they were just eyeballs," said Riley.

"They were bloody!" said Lindsay.

Kendall laughed and nibbled on a slice.

"I'm exhausted," said Riley. "The minute I get home I'm uncapping the Chivas Regal and soaking in the hot tub."

"Ice cream sundae and a movie," said Lindsay. "Odds are nothing's on when I get home."

"My apartment's being fumigated, I'm staying with my boyfriend right now," said Kendall.

"Who's your boyfriend?" said Lindsay.

"Adam," said Kendall.

"Ross? That's cute," said Riley.

"Yeah, considering he's working too we'll probably hit that 24-hour diner near his apartment – he likes the scrambled eggs they make and I like the pancakes. They have a 'Wee Hours Breakfast Special'." said Kendall.

"That's nice, you all have a way of winding down," said Danny. "Me? I'm just gonna strip down to my boxers and hit the sack."

"You mean to tell me you don't have a way of winding down after a long shift like this?" said Riley. "Not even a slice of cold pizza and beer?"

"Nah, by the time I get home I'm usually too tired," said Danny. "I can tell you what the others do: Stella uncaps her white wine and has one glass with a bar of dark chocolate. Don has a beer, Jessica exercises for a half hour, Sheldon goes for a jog, and Sid makes himself a Zombie."

Soon everyone was laughing. They all knew what Zombies were: the thing in horror movies and the cocktail so loaded with alcohol that drinking one was equal to drinking three shots of hard liquor. Danny had been referring to the latter.

"You left out Mac," said Riley.

"Honestly? I never see him leave," said Danny. "I don' know if or when he sleeps. He's a marine, so maybe he learned ways to go without it, I don' know."

Danny motioned for the women to lean in closer.

"There's an urban legend in the lab that's been here a lot longer than me," Danny whispered. "I was hired in 2002. The people who were here prior to that – except for Stella, she wouldn't confirm or deny when I asked her – said that when his wife, Claire, died in 9/11, he literally became the job. He stayed all night doing paperwork and evidence, and the icing on the cake? I never saw this, but they say he slept in the lab and kept changes of clothes."

"Get out of here," Riley whispered.

"I'm serious," Danny whispered.

They broke out of the circle. Riley finished her pizza and was at a loss for words until they all had to get back to the case. Danny and Riley went to help Stella with the video she had been watching. Stella pointed out the Manhattan skyline in the background. The Manhattan skyline was always one of Riley's favorite things to look at during the night. The windows in the skyscrapers all looked like candles when light came out of them. Seeing the skyline change after 9/11 had been a hard thing for everyone. Riley had been able to talk about it with friends, but only because they were more superficial than her. The three CSIs tracked the bubble to the Donald Trump towers.

"Got a thing for the Donald?" said Danny.

"I've met him, he's arrogant and he loves it – too bad for him 'cuz I hate arrogant," said Riley.

"It's the hair," said Stella.

"You're kidding right?" said Riley. "The hair is worse than his attitude."

Danny chuckled. They then tracked the bubble back to Long Island City.

"Boom," said Danny.

It was daytime again. It was the second day Riley had gone without sleep – would it be the third night as well? Forget that urban legend about Mac sleeping at the lab, they had all been taking catnaps as of late and drinking enough coffee to wake the dead. Right now Riley, Lindsay, Kendall, Adam, Sheldon, and Sid were napping in the break room. The couches were actually futons. Lindsay and Riley were sharing one futon while Adam and Kendall shared another. Sheldon had reclined the chair and was napping while Sid had unrolled a sleeping bag and was on the floor. Bags of vending machine food and a box of Starbucks coffee cups that Riley had brought in a couple hours ago sat on the table.

"Ah, the joys of being a lab rat," said Riley. "Squeak squeak Lindsay."

Lindsay half-moaned half-laughed. Kendall slightly sat up.

"Did Peyton go home?" said Kendall.

Riley nodded.

"Figures," said Kendall dryly. "The mean girl gets to go home and sleep while we're stuck here."

Riley laughed a little then fell back asleep.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac, Stella, and Danny got back to the lab. Stella got the T-shirt paraphernalia to the lab.

"Where is everyone else?" said Mac.

"I don' know," said Danny.

The two of them went looking then found the group sleeping in the break room. Mac's eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets while Danny busted up laughing.

"C'mon, think it about it, it's funny," said Danny. "You're not angry, are you?"

"I should've foreseen this," said Mac. "I mean, I have been keeping you all here examining evidence."

"You gonna wake em up?" said Danny.

Mac nodded. Danny shook his head.

"Let sleeping lab rats lie or they get mad!" said Danny.

"I'll take my chances, we have a murder to solve," said Mac.

Mac and Danny walked in. Mac saw Danny's sports horn on the break room table. He took it despite whispered protests from Danny and blasted it. It made its shrill stadium cry and everyone sat up.

"This isn't a slumber party!" said Mac. "All of you back to work!"

The response was mumblings of fatigue. Riley grabbed one of the cups of Starbucks and chugged it.

"You're gonna burn your mouth," said Danny.

"Good morning to you too," said Riley.

They all went to the lab to look at the T-shirt paraphernalia except for Sheldon and Sid, who went to Autopsy. Mac and Stella speculated on Greek mythology some more.

"Hypnos, god of sleep," said Danny. "Didn't think I knew my Greek mythology, didja?"

"Don't tease me Danny," said Riley. "I'm only running on Starbucks now. 'At my wit's end' ended for me a long time ago."

Danny had caught a guy selling opiates his first year on the job. The dealer had had Hypnos on his dime-bags because his product lolled customers to sleep.

"So is this guy goin' all _Davinci Code_ on us or what?" said Danny.

"That was a crazy movie," said Riley. "This seems more like a _Sev7en_ scenario to me."

Riley saw Mac look at everything. It looked like he had taken a high dive right into the evidence, that was how concentrated he was on it.

"It's a criminal court case," said Mac.

Riley was almost overwhelmed. Mac had been able to figure all that out just by looking at it? She knew he was smart, but this? This was hitting a new high – and he wasn't done yet. Mac walked over to the clear board they had been writing stuff on and picked up a marker.

"It's a docket number," said Mac. "Rearrange the letters of KODECON, it spells out Docket No. The scale is the balance scale of justice."

"Mac, you're brilliant," said Riley.

"All in a day's work," said Mac.

"2003 QN, he's referencing a Queen's case from 2003," said Stella.

"Just gotta figure out the remaining six numbers," said Danny.

"We'll let the computers do the work for us," said Mac.

Lindsay came in with a hit. The hair had come back to an Ian Casey, but it matched his brother, Shane Casey, who Danny had interrogated. They checked out the docket number of the case on the computer. Riley walked in, hearing the tail end of the discussion.

"Shane Casey is dating my sister," said Riley.

"How much do you know?" said Mac.

"Nothing, my sister Kayla just dropped his name over lunch one day," said Riley. "Says they're always at each other's dorms because they're right across the hall from each other, and that's all I know."

Riley whipped out her Blackberry and dialed a number.

"What are you doing?" said Mac.

"Calling her and telling her to get her co-ed butt down here," said Riley. "She's not stupid, she probably caught on to something and I'll be damned if he makes a shirt for her."

Riley got Kayla on the first ring.

"Kayla? Look, it's Riley. Danny has to question you again. He had to look at something, so I told him I'd call you. I don't care if your boyfriend has blue balls, you get down here NOW!"

Riley shut off her phone.

"Sorry about that, Mac," said Riley. "Kayla was about to tell me she was too busy kissing our main suspect so I had to get drastic."

"It's alright," said Mac. "She's your sister. I can see why you're nervous."

They took a look at Ian's case. He had been sentenced to life in prison for murder two then the day he was sentenced he hanged himself in his jail cell. The prosecution's witness was Kenneth Chandler. Shane was targeting the people involved in the case.

Kayla showed up a few moments later. Mac had decided that Danny should question her after all, considering Kayla had been living right across from the suspect for several weeks.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Kayla sat in an interrogation room, examining her French manicure and looking around – not that there was anything fun to look at. Soon Danny walked in.

"Hello to you too," said Danny. "Take those glasses off."

Kayla took her sunglasses off. Danny saw that the girl's eyes were red-rimmed from crying. Kayla put them back on.

"So how long ya been with Shane Casey?" said Danny.

"A month – I needed to look like a normal college student and he needed someone to talk to," said Kayla. "His brother died and some of the older sorority girls were pushing us together, so I flirted with him. Not that I wanted to."

"Why's that?" said Danny.

"You know why, Danny," said Kayla. "Must I bring it up in this room?"

Danny hung his head. He knew why – she was still grieving for Louie.

"Did anything happen at the party?" said Danny.

"Yeah, I followed Britney and Kevin upstairs – it was a dare from one of the Tri-Delta girls to listen to a couple go at it. Shane told me not to, but he was acting silly about it," said Kayla. "It didn't occur to me that he had anything to do with this until those cops kept me from entering his dorm room and then I got Riley's phone call."

"What did he say to you the night of the party?" said Danny.

"Are you nuts? I saw what he did to that girl, forget it!" said Kayla. "I'm already messed up. The night Louie got beaten up I ran straight for the docks where the family yacht was always docked. Riley taught me how to drive it, and I planned on piloting the thing all the way to Miami – she was in a seminar down there about bullets being taught by some Calleigh woman. I got on the yacht and found my parents shot to death! At first I thought maybe Sassone and his thugs had come looking for me, but the detective working the case tossed that theory out the window. The case was never solved."

"I'm sorry," said Danny. "Look, we can put you under police protection. We both know Riley would go to the ends of the earth for you. I wasn't even supposed to question you – it was a hoax to get you away from Shane. My boss changed his mind when Riley mentioned the proximity of your dorm room to Shane's."

"Alright – Shane was mixing drinks, and he mixed me one. I mimicked Britney and Kevin by doing a fake orgasm. Shane made fun of it, so I left and followed them upstairs," said Kayla. "Then he was all like 'Hey! Come back, I'm lonely'. I thought he was just teasing me again, but if he killed that girl he wouldn't have wanted me to see it."

"Ya did good Kayla," said Danny.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac and Stella had found out a bit more. Turned out Amy Fiedler was the forewoman on the jury and that the jury had turned over a guilty verdict after deliberating for 15 minutes. Ian Casey had shot the owner of the bar that Kenneth had bounced at and taken off with the money, but Ian had been arrested without both the money and the gun. Mac saw the name of the ME who autopsied the owner and knew he had to warn his friend before it was too late.

"Sid! Where's Hawkes?!" said Mac.

I'm over here," said Sheldon.

"Shane Casey is coming after you," said Mac.

Mac and Sheldon talked about Sheldon's testimony. The prosecutor had hounded Sheldon about the shooter's height, something Sheldon hadn't been able to figure out.

"That's good stuff for a cross," said Mac.

"The defense attorney was asleep at the wheel," said Sheldon.

"Hypnos, god of sleep," said Mac.

Soon Sheldon, Adam, and all the women but Stella congregated in the break room again, a little more awake than before and a little more worried.

"It'll be alright, Sheldon," said Riley. "What would we do without you and your smarts around?"

Sheldon didn't know if Riley had realized it yet, but she had an even bigger effect on the lab than he did. Granted, he was smart, but the newest CSI had the entire package. She was smart, funny, kind, and had such a huge heart that had room for everyone. It was easy to tell if Riley was in the room because all who were present were just in a better mood. Sheldon had even noticed Mac smiling a bit more since Riley's arrival at the lab. Soon Lindsay got a call from Danny.

"They caught Shane Casey, they're bringing him in," said Lindsay.

"Goodie, I can go home and sleep," said Kendall.

"You mean my home," said Adam.

"See Sheldon? They arrested him, they're bringing him in," said Riley.

The two CSIs smiled at each other. Unfortunately, they later heard via Mac that Shane Casey escaped. However, they were all sent home by Mac and Stella as the CSIs weren't able to do anything more. When Riley got to her penthouse, she was dead on her feet. Her roommate, Amanda the DJ, was probably asleep and Sylvia the psychologist was probably at her office seeing patients. Riley was greeted by Snowy, and her cat Tuxedo followed her as she got ready for bed and fed her tank of tropical fish. Her other dog, a Chihuahua named Missy, sat on a pillow on her bed. Both her dogs and her cat lay on one side of the bed as she crawled into the other, and she fell asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

**Yeah, there's a little Run Silent Run Deep in there. I don't where that plot bunny came from, sometimes I literally pull them out of my head and before I know it they're on Word. Being able to update makes me glad I've finished most of my homework. Still have math. Ew. No offense to people who like it, but I hate math, it's my weakest subject. Press the green button and make my day.**


	9. Chapter 8: Phoenix Suicide

**OK, first I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed my story, especially Chrysalisescapist, Vanpatt5, Hope4sall, and Elmostroverde for keeping it up. Now here's the next update. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 8- Phoenix Suicide**

_Spoilers: Oedipus Hex_

Riley lay on her stomach on a sterile table surrounded by the following suicide girls: Missy, Fractal, Zoli, Razzi, Sawa, Nixon, Al, and Amina. Heavy metal played on a nearby boombox.

"So," said Missy. "I guess if we're gonna do this we'd better do it now."

"Yeah," said Fractal. "Get over here Chase."

Riley smirked and Amina uncapped a bottle of Bacardi 151.

"You'll need it when he's done with you," said Amina.

Nixon and Razzi held Riley's hands as Chase came over with the needle. Sawa got eye-level with Riley.

"I didn't know if you'd agree to it," said Sawa. "Missy wanted to do this."

"We all thought you were so sweet while interviewing us," said Razzi.

"Now you _are_ one of us – well, honorable at least," said Missy. "I don't think you'd have the time for the tours once you're a cop."

A nervous laugh was shared throughout the group. The Suicide Girls had heard of cops getting hurt on the job or worse.

"If I can get this tattoo I can do anything," said Riley.

The Suicide Girls had thought that of all the radio stations they had been too, Riley's interview with them at CTNS had been the best. Also, she was pretty out there, and that was grounds for an honorary induction. However, when she had told them she had no tattoos, they had all decided to do something about it and take Riley to get her first tattoo. Riley's choice had been the following: a phoenix tattooed on her lower back. The end result was that it would wind up between her upper back and her waist, and it would be a large tattoo. Luckily it would be hidden when she wore strapless tops.

"Fire it up Chase!" said Fractal.

Riley felt the needle in her back, but she tried her hardest not to notice. It was over in minutes, but it had felt longer.

"God, it looks hot," said Al. "So you."

The fiery red, orange, and yellow phoenix had its beak wide open as if crying out and its wings were spread across Riley's back.

"Now that you have a tattoo, you need a name," said Zoli.

"Missy, what about Phoenix Suicide?" said Amina.

"Welcome, Phoenix Suicide," said Missy.

**Eight months later**

Riley walked into work, happy as a clam. She had gone and seen the Suicide Girls' opening performance last night and it had been a blast. She had worn a black corset and her black jeans, and now they were soaking in the sink because one of the girls had thrown a bloody tux at her. It didn't matter as they were easy clothes to replace. She overheard Danny and Sheldon talking about finding a body near the concert site and frowned. It was a good thing she wasn't on the case, because she would've had to recuse herself. Stella soon walked over and told her there was a DB in Rucker Park. She joined Stella and they walked outside. Mac was already in the police van. They drove off.

"Mac is it okay if I bring something up?" said Riley. "I thought I would ask your permission first, you being the boss and everything – I was thinking of possibly throwing a small Halloween party in the break room."

"That sounds great!" said Stella.

"Do I have to dress up?" said Mac. "By the way my answer is yes."

Stella and Riley burst out laughing.

"No one's gonna make you get dressed up, Mac," said Stella. "Riley and I, on the other hand, probably WILL dress up."

"Yeah I already made my costume – the way people act in the streets during Halloween why not dress up and join them?" said Riley.

Stella laughed even harder then took a few deep breaths so she could calm down. Soon they were at the park and were greeted by Don. Despite the beer-induced comment Don had made at Sullivan's, he and Riley were now friends. He didn't have good news for them though: Shane Casey had been spotted in Battery Park and he was still in the wind, which meant Sheldon was still in danger.

"Can't believe he's still out there," said Stella.

"What do we got?" said Mac.

"Welcome to Rucker Park – the place in this city for anyone who puts up a good jump shot," said Don.

Mac dropped the names of a few pro basketball players that had played at Rucker. Meanwhile, Riley was reminded of those hot New York summers when she and Remy would come all the way up here and he would shoot hoops – sometimes she joined him or she brought a book and read. Those had been the best years of her life – until the towers fell and people looked over their shoulders, and her mother forbade her to ever go back to Rucker. After she turned 18, she didn't bother with her mother's stupid rules. Diane Hoffman had been a nasty hag, and if the unknown intruder aboard the yacht hadn't killed her, the undiagnosed cirrhosis in her liver would've.

"Including yours truly, I've been the resident Larry Bird five years now," said Don.

The four of them walked over to the body.

"Alonso Chopper Tevis, AKA the Human Helicopter," said Don. "Just yesterday I was here with my YMCA kids watching him go one-on-one with Dante Hope from the Mets. Unbelievable."

"I didn't know you volunteered at the Y," said Riley.

"If I spread it around people would think I was a softie," said Don.

"Not a softie, a role model," said Riley.

Don smiled.

"Pockets are turned out like he was robbed," said Mac.

"He did take home a check for 50 grand," said Don.

"Where's home?" said Stella.

"Right here in the street," said Don.

"Got a crescent-shaped gash on his forehead," said Riley. "Someone used him for batting practice."

Mac pulled something out of the gash.

"Not many baseball bats that would leave this behind," said Mac. "It's jagged like it broke off form something."

"Abrasions on his arms and a piece of glass on his elbow," said Stella.

"Also abrasions on his legs," said Riley. "Maybe he crawled back here?"

"Blood trail," said Mac. "Directionality indicates he came from out there somewhere."

The three of them followed the blood trail to a sidewalk where Mac pointed out medium velocity blood spatter.

"Could be where the head injury was inflicted," said Stella.

They walked into a nearby alley to see where the trail ended.

"So Chopper wins the tournament, leaves the park then crawls back," said Stella.

They found more spatter and deduced that it was where the blood trail had started.

"This doesn't make sense, Mac," said Stella. "Given the severity of his injuries, there isn't enough blood."

Riley had been confused too, so she was grateful it wasn't a rookie thing.

"Maybe he was beaten somewhere else and dumped here," said Mac.

"Still doesn't explain the blood spatter at the end of the alley," said Stella. "Then he dragged himself all the way back to the basketball court, why, where was he going?"

"Or who was he trying to get away from?" said Mac.

When they got back to the lab, they all took their lunch breaks while Sid autopsied Chopper. Danny then breezed in and told Mac it was about the Suicide Girls and how they could probably be suspects.

"Yo, Riley, can we talk for a sec?" said Danny.

Riley nodded and left the room. Danny showed her a group shot of the Suicide Girls – Riley almost gasped when she saw herself in the picture.

"Yeah, Adam found this on the SG website," said Danny. "Anything you care to explain? C'mon Riley I know you went to that Thrill Kill concert."

"I went only to see the opening act, then I left – and before you ask I have roommates that can verify," said Riley.

"I wasn't gonna ask about that, but you, a Suicide Girl?" said Danny. "I know you're out there but…"

"It's an honorary thing, I interviewed them when I used to work for CTNS and they thought I was really nice and that I also fit who they were – needless to say they took me out to get my first tat that night," said Riley.

"What and where is it?" said Danny.

"That's for me to know and you to never find out," said Riley.

She walked out of the break room as Sheldon walked in. Danny told Sheldon about Riley being an honorary Suicide Girl and the tattoo.

"I didn't see her with one," said Sheldon.

"That's probably 'cuz it's on her ass," said Danny.

"It's a chain of skulls – I heard her and Sid talking about the Day of the Dead yesterday," said Sheldon. "Hey, you've seen all that skull paraphernalia on her Harley."

Danny nodded.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac, Stella, and Riley were in Autopsy listening to Sid tell them what they had found.

"COD is blunt force trauma," said Sid.

Sid also pointed some other injuries that weren't related to COD – burns on Chopper's right arm and both legs fractured.

"Needle marks on his insteps – these aren't fresh Sid," said Mac. "An ex-addict – it looks like he hasn't used in months."

"By the looks of it, he was trying to turn his life around," said Stella.

Riley could relate to that. She had lost a lot, and the only reason she had survived it all was because Remy, Babs, or another friend would come and drag her out of bed in the morning. Suddenly she was back at the beach, in the dress, watching the Mustang turn around the dune… _no, no not again, not right now, PLEASE not right now_… and she was back in Autopsy.

"This is how he's repaid?" said Sid.

Stella and Riley went back to the lab to examine evidence while Mac went to his office, saying he would be along later.

"So Stella, do you think the party is a good idea?" said Riley.

"I think it's a great idea, it'll get Mac to loosen up a little even if he doesn't dress up," said Stella. "Riley, I noticed your mind was off somewhere while we were in Autopsy. What was that about?"

"I – I can't talk about it… its too painful," said Riley. "You don't need to worry. It won't interfere with my job performance."

Stella nodded. It wasn't about Alexa, they had already discussed that. It had to be something else. However, Riley was okay right now and for now Stella wouldn't nag. Soon they had most of their evidence analyzed, except for a piece of glass with a partial print that was annoying both detectives. Soon Mac came in. He noticed Riley was chewing another piece of gum. He'd noticed her doing it a few other times in the lab, and he didn't have a problem with people chewing gum if they disposed of it properly.

"I'm in partial print hell over here with this glass from Chopper's arm," said Stella.

Stella ran the print and asked Mac what he got off the fragment from Chopper's head.

"Its brass, but my print didn't yield anything," said Mac.

The glass soon got a match. It was Dante Hope, the Mets player who had played against Chopper yesterday. Mac and Stella left to question him and Riley went down to Autopsy again after making sure the evidence chain of custody was secure. She wanted to talk with Sid about the party. She found him slicing open another body.

"Ooh, nice," said Riley.

"Did you come to watch?" said Sid.

Riley let out a small laugh.

"Actually, I came down here to talk to you – I got the okay from Mac and Stella to throw a Halloween party in the lab," said Riley. "I was also hoping I could decorate this place?"

"Please, feel free – I'll even help," said Sid. "Will you be bringing horror movies?"

"Yeah, there's a TV in the break room and I'll be bringing several DVDs for people to choose from," said Riley. "I'm also gonna burn a CD for the party."

"Should we dress up?" said Sid.

"It's optional," said Riley.

"Maybe you could help me with my Dr. Frankenstein face?" said Sid.

Riley laughed and left when she saw Peyton walk in. Peyton gave her a nasty look. Unbeknownst to either of them, Sid noticed it and shook his head. Riley almost ran into Kendall.

"I saw her glare at you – what a bitch!" said Kendall.

"Let's just head back to the lab," said Riley.

Both of them half-ran, half-walked to the lab and immediately began talking about it.

"She's really out of hand," said Kendall.

Riley wasn't paying attention. She had seen something in Mac's office that caught her eye.

"Kendall, is that a guitar case?" said Riley.

"Yeah, Lindsay told me he plays at this jazz club every Wednesday night – I believe it's called Cozy's," said Kendall. "Hey wait a minute… you like music right?"

"I don't know much about jazz, I'm more of a rocker type," said Riley.

"Yeah, Lindsay told me about your thing with those girls – I think it's pretty neat," said Kendall.

"Danny must've told her," said Riley.

"Back to business, you're going to Cozy's tonight," said Kendall. "I'm coming over to your penthouse so I can help you pick an outfit and everything – and I'm bringing Lindsay and Jessica. Peyton won't know what hit her and you'll be dressed to kill."

Riley almost smiled. Granted, she knew this was part of a plot to steal Mac out from under Peyton and being a home-wrecker wasn't her thing and that she wanted to stay single, but she was slightly curious about Mac being in a band. Music had always been her thing. She listened to most of it except for country and classical. Besides, the few jazz songs she had heard hadn't been bad, they had sounded a little like R&B. Soon Kendall went on a break and Stella was back. They had more evidence to look at.

"In my darkest moment, when all seems lost, you are at my side," said Stella.

She had been reading off a piece of paper found on Chopper's body.

"I appreciate you too Stella," said Mac.

Was it just her, or had Riley just heard Mac make a joke, even if there was some possible truth to it? She didn't know if she would be able to go to Cozy's tonight. For one thing, her being an honorary Suicide Girl was going to give Peyton more ammo. _Let her, she isn't human_. Riley decided then and there she would go – although for a woman not looking to get serious with anyone she felt nervous. She was proved right about the joke part when Stella let out a slight laugh.

"Is it from a greeting card?" said Mac.

"Actually it's from Chopper's prayer card," said Stella.

Mac and Stella went to the church while Riley stayed back. Soon Kendall came back again, this time with Lindsay in tow.

"So Kendall told me about tonight," said Lindsay.

Riley nodded and took her Blackberry out of her pocket. She turned it on and went online looking up Cozy's.

"My whole life is on this thing, no joke," said Riley.

Soon she was on the site and onto the entertainment section. The band members' names were there, so she scrolled down and saw Mac's name and that he played lead guitar.

"I wonder if he has any groupies," said Riley.

The three of them collapsed into peels of laughter. Soon Mac and Stella were back with more evidence and Riley was back to work. Lindsay left too, getting back to who had murdered Omen Suicide. Mac, Stella, and Riley got to work on the devil button that had fallen into one of the church candles.

"Like some kind of logo or trademark," said Stella.

Mac's phone rang.

"Taylor. Where? What about Shane Casey? Alright," said Mac.

Stella and Riley both watched him, wondering what was going on. Had Shane been caught or was he once again in the wind? Mac hung up his phone.

"They didn't pick him up," said Mac.

"Damn," said Stella.

"He can't be that smart, they'll catch him – hopefully before he does something to Sheldon," said Riley.

Mac and Stella nodded. Mac then said that Chopper's fifty grand was now with the vic's ex-wife.

"I think I'll stick around and make a deal with the devil," said Stella.

"Riley, you're with me," said Mac.

Riley was pretty happy about that – the third time going out and she was going out this time. Soon she and Mac were in the police van and they were on their way to question the ex-wife.

"So Mac, I'm thinking of bringing in some DVDs for the party – anything you'd like me NOT to bring?" said Riley. "My collection is pretty big."

"Pretty much every single horror movie is R-rated and we see worse on the job, so don't worry about that – however, I hate zombies so please don't bring in a zombie movie," said Mac.

"No problem – my second biggest film pet peeve is horror remakes," said Riley.

"What's the first one?" said Mac.

"To each their own," said Riley.

Riley wasn't about to tell Mac her biggest film pet peeve was the rash of 9/11 movies that had come out recently as the terrible tragedy was always replayed on the History Channel every year, so why spend money to see a movie that would only bring up bad memories? Stella had mentioned Claire once and how sometimes she wondered if he was really moving on with Peyton. Soon they were at the apartment building and they got to the right apartment just in time to hear Don ream the ex-wife.

"Why didn't he just endorse the check himself?" said Don.

Apparently they had argued before he signed the check. She hadn't wanted it but he left it anyways.

"Mrs. Tevis were you at the game?" said Riley.

"I watched from this window and cried when he won," said Mrs. Tevis. "When I first met Chopper, I knew there was something good inside him. Last Christmas he called, wanting to get back together, but I said no. It was too late, and I had already let him go."

The three of them heard a door open. A boy walked in, possibly a preteen and from the looks of it the late Chopper's son.

"Wussup?" said the boy.

"I'm sorry about your father," said Mac.

"Excuse me," said Mrs. Tevis.

She followed her son into another area of the apartment. The three detectives then left, feeling worse than when they had arrived. To Riley, it was always worse when kids were involved. She had heard plenty of stories in the police academy about arrests being made or telling someone a spouse had died and then the kid was watching the entire scenario unfold. Meanwhile, Stella had found the devil logo on a car exhaust pipe so when Don got back she left with him. Mac went to his office and Riley went back to the lab. She soon realized she hadn't seen Danny all day. Either he was busy with the case, trying to woo Lindsay, or was avoiding her because of what she had told him. She had never been a mainstream kind of woman. While her friends had been seeking out drugs for a high, she had been seeking out thrills – spicier food, faster thrill rides, louder music, scarier movies, anything to get her adrenaline going. She had everything in her wardrobe from Betsy Johnson dresses, her leather jacket, tube tops, jeans, D&G corsets, long skirts, pinstriped pants, and other various clothes. Her parents had always bought her fine jewelry when they were alive starting when she was 13, so she had a pretty extensive collection. There was also the fact that her penthouse was pretty out there. Her entertainment system would give Don a wet dream. She had shopped at Spencer Gifts for a lot of her stuff, so her place looked a bona fide bachelorette pad with a mosh pit twist. Yet, she would give anything to be understood. It wasn't the fact that when she wasn't at the lab she was a rebel – it was that nightmare she had every night and wanting it to end. Soon she was walking with Mac and Stella, talking about the case.

"We're at a dead end with Moody," said Stella. "What's troubling me is that stolen watch."

"Maybe we should work it from the other end," said Mac. "See if there was a complaint filed by any tourists – if Moody won't give us something they will."

Later in the lab, Riley listened to the 911 tape. The caller had been Lily Becker. She and her husband had been robbed at gunpoint at Rucker Park. Their wallet and his watch had been stolen. No one had been injured so Lily had been told to go to the precinct with her husband and file a report, but she had said they weren't from around here. Mac and Stella wound up arresting the couple for Chopper's murder. Riley rolled her eyes when Mac got back to the lab and told her the story.

"Seems racist to me – god, why are people so fast to judge what's on the outside?" said Riley.

Mac couldn't blame Riley for being disgusted. He was too. Stella then walked in.

"Need some help cleaning up?" said Stella.

"Sure," said Mac.

The three of them put the evidence away and then they left for the night. Riley went to her locker and took her helmet out. She knew Kendall and Jessica were probably at her place right now and Lindsay was going to leave soon.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Danny watched the Suicide Girls hugging each other, glad to finally be going home. The one he assumed was Nixon walked up to him – she had flirted with him while he had questioned her earlier.

"Nixon Suicide, right? You're free," said Danny.

"Never wasn't," said Nixon. "Feel like going out for a couple cocktails? See where the night takes us?"

"Maybe next time," said Danny.

"Being with a Suicide Girl – you don't know what you're missing," said Nixon. "Tell Phoenix we send her our love."

"Yeah, Phoenix probably already left – let's get out of here," said Al.

The girls all left. He had been confused for a second – until he put it together with what Riley had told him. _And I didn't talk to her all day – she probably thinks I think she's a freak_. Danny soon got his stuff together and left – just in time to see Riley board her Harley and take off.

"Phoenix!" Danny yelled.

He boarded his bike and caught up to her. She had stopped after hearing him yell out her Suicide name.

"What is it Danny?" said Riley. "You ask me about what I had to do with them and then you don't talk to me all day?!"

"I'm sorry – I wanted to, but the case kept me busy and I wound up questioning most of the girls," said Danny. "I'm sorry if I made you feel bad. You're my friend. I don't want you feeling uncomfortable with me."

"Glad we got that sorted out – unfortunately I gotta get home," said Riley.

"So your name's Phoenix Suicide, so is that the tattoo you have?" said Danny.

"Yeah – also, it's not on my ass," said Riley.

They laughed before they went their separate ways. When Riley got back to her penthouse, Lindsay was already there along with Kendall and Jessica. A few outfits were laid out on a couch and Kendall was going through Riley's makeup.

"All your makeup is dark – I didn't need to bring a thing!" said Kendall.

Jessica stared at Riley's array of perfume bottles and nearly drooled. She picked up Chance Chanel and brought it over to where Lindsay and Riley were.

"This one – you usually where that Bath and Body Sweet Pea spray to work, so this is gonna be something different," said Jessica.

"The only reason I wear that spray stuff is because it isn't that strong but it still smells good," said Riley.

"Yeah, that stuff looks pretty strong," said Lindsay. "Riley, is this a shirt or a dress?"

Riley looked at a nude-colored dress with a mandarin neck.

"Dress – I don't think that would work for a jazz club," said Riley.

Kendall brought over some makeup and arranged it on Riley's coffee table. Jessica found a pair of sparkly black stiletto heels and a black velvet blazer.

"These could work with something," said Jessica.

Lindsay found a pair of black pinstriped pants and Kendall found a sparkly red halter top. Half an hour later Riley was in the clothes they had picked out, her wavy hair was in a half-up half-down style, her smoky eye makeup made her blue eyes pop, and her lips and nails were painted scarlet. The Chance Chanel wafted throughout the room.

"Cripes Kendall how much did you spray?" said Lindsay.

The women laughed, went outside, and hailed a cab to Cozy's. Kendall made Riley check her reflection in her compact before leaving the cab. Riley was satisfied to see her diamond drop earrings showed well. She was also wearing a ruby bracelet and a black pearl necklace, and there was a swarovski crystal clip of a red rose in her hair. She went inside and after trying to figure out where the best vantage point was for getting a good view of the stage, sat at the bar. The bartender, Joel, asked her if she wanted anything.

"I'll have a glass of Jack Daniels, straight," said Riley.

She sipped it and watched the band. The singer was pretty good, but Mac's guitar playing was phenomenal. It was pretty cool watching this, and she had to admit she was impressed.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

When the band finished, they all went to the bar for drinks. Mac was talking with the drummer, Chris, about the Yankees, when Cameron let out a low wolf whistle.

"Check her out – damn she's hot!" said Chris. "I'd better ask the bartender what she's been drinking so I can buy her one!"

Mac looked in Chris' direction. There was a woman sipping Jack Daniels and people watching. She looked familiar, but it wasn't until he ordered some Jack Daniels himself that she let out a small laugh and he realized who it was.

"Riley? What are you doing here?" said Mac.

"A couple birdies told me you perform here every Wednesday," said Riley. "I had to see it for myself."

"Mac reeled in another one!" Chris cried.

The singer, Michael, walked up to them.

"Mac here's the chick magnet – they all want his number but he never gives it to them!" said Michael.

"I work with him!" said Riley.

The second guitarist, Darren, almost spit out his beer.

"You're a cop? Damn!" said Darren.

"Wow!" said Chris. "You're a… you're a…"

"I'm what, Chris? I'm what?" said Riley.

Darren and Michael snickered as Chris turned beet red.

"Well, we're gonna leave you with your friend while we take Chris outside to sober up," said Darren.

They left, leaving Mac and Riley alone.

"Don't worry about them – most of the women who come here aren't their type," said Mac.

"I doubt I'm theirs, either," said Riley. "I liked the performance. You're pretty good."

"Means a lot – usually Michael's the one getting all the compliments," said Mac.

"How long have you been doing this?" said Riley.

It was hard for Mac to keep the conversation going. He had never seen Riley outside of work and with the outfit she was wearing it was hard for him not to notice, even though he knew she was just a friend – after all, he was with Peyton.

"Few years – I needed something to get my mind off Claire, and their lead guitarist had just left, so I did open mic one night, although at the time I didn't realize it was an audition," said Mac.

"I can see why – music is the best therapy," said Riley. "Whenever one of the girls in my sorority got dumped I would find some angry chick music and I'd get them to sing it with me."

"You sing?" said Mac.

"Somewhat – you know, maybe we should jam at Sullivan's," said Riley. "I think we would rock the place."

"I'll think about it," said Mac.

"No one said it had to interfere with this – we could do it on Mondays," said Riley. "Mondays are never fun, and something should be done about that."

Mac smiled. He rarely ever smiled, Riley knew that much.

"Sure," said Mac.

They agreed on making a list of classic rock songs they both liked and the rest of the band members came back.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Riley.

She left, feeling pretty psyched. Boy were the girls gonna hear about Monday!

**The more you review the faster the muse works. Press the green button!**


	10. Chapter 9: How Dare She!

**My english essay is done, my house has power, I can finally update at my own free will! Sorry that I've kept you guys waiting, I decided to take on a multi-fandom challenge floating around, although now with more time on my hands all my stories will have my undivided attention. One more thing, I don't own the lyrics in this chapter.**

**Chapter 9- How Dare She!**

_Spoilers: Open And Shut_

Riley snapped photos of the body while the press crammed against the caution tape like sardines. She was beginning to feel annoyed. Her loud neighbors next door, young Wall Street bachelors who were rock star wannabes, were quieter than this. Apparently the fuss over Mandy, a model who had just flown in from Milan and who Remy had been flirting with for a few months wasn't surprising – looking at the supermodel, Riley was pretty sure Remy just wanted her on his arm. He had had a crush on Babs since high school despite his playboy reputation once he got to college. Stella, who Riley had lost in the melee of paparazzi, finally slipped under the caution tape.

"Swimwear ad done on the rooftop – Mandy Foster found the body," said Don.

"Is our vic a model too?" said Stella.

"Hotel concierge, Sara Jackson," said Don. "20 years old, moved here from Minnesota two years ago."

"From the trajectory, I'd say this wasn't an accident," said Mac.

Danny soon walked in. He looked at the press, looked at Riley, and rolled his eyes. Riley nodded in understanding. He got his kit out and started collecting evidence while Riley took a couple more photos.

"I got a partial print off the fingernail," said Danny.

"Possible defensive wounds on her arms," said Stella.

Mac was upstairs examining a section of railing.

"I want this section to go back to the lab, have Adam look at it," said Mac.

"What about the vic?" said Danny.

"Remove the body with the spike intact," said Mac.

Riley then heard what sounded like two gunshots. Nearby onlookers started screaming and running for the nearest exit.

"That was a gunshot!" said Stella.

"Sounds close!" said Don.

"Danny, Riley, stay here and hold the crime scene!" said Mac.

The three detectives ran off, leaving Danny and Riley to speculate what had happened. They talked as they removed the body, spike and all.

"I heard about the Halloween party you're doing," said Danny. "I don' care what you bring but don' bring any _Chucky_ movies, he scares the crap outta me."

"You're scared of a doll?" said Riley.

"He's an evil doll!" said Danny.

"No sequels, tacky remakes, zombies, black & white, or Chucky," said Riley. "That narrows it down, but considering my DVD collection it makes it easier."

"So much for good times at the Soho Regency," said Danny.

Danny and Riley wheeled the body outside to see an ambulance and Stella trying to comfort a blond woman with wet hair.

"Wow, there's something you don't see every day," said Sheldon.

"Make you wish you were still in the MEs' office?" said Danny.

"No, I can safely say I truly don't," said Sheldon.

"You used to be an ME? That's awesome Sheldon!" said Riley.

"I wanted a change," said Sheldon. "First I was finding out about COD, now I get to figure out the motive behind it – and Riley, call me Hawkes, everyone else does and Peyton calls me Sheldon all the time, and I hate it."

Riley nodded and laughed. Lindsay then arrived. Riley stood with Lindsay and Sheldon waiting to figure out which case she would be assigned to.

"We have two crime scenes, one in the hotel and another in the apartment building next door," said Mac.

"I think it was a full moon last night," said Hawkes.

"My cat Tuxedo brought home another girlfriend last night – black cat," said Riley. "Getting him neutered didn't do much for his sex drive except take away his ability to reproduce."

Hawkes laughed.

"Any way the two crimes could be related?" said Lindsay.

"They don't appear to be," said Mac. "Sheldon, Lindsay, you two hook up with Stella. Riley, you and Danny will be working the hotel with me."

Mac, Danny, and Riley went back to the lab to wait on the autopsy results. Danny and Riley sat in the back of the police van. Mac could hear them joking around about some kid in Danny's building who had eaten an entire pizza at Joe's on a bet, then they started singing the Elvis Presley classic "Heartbreak Hotel".

_Well, since my baby left me,  
I found a new place to dwell.  
It's down at the end of lonely street  
at Heartbreak Hotel_

You make me so lonely baby,  
I get so lonely,  
I get so lonely I could die

And although it's always crowded,  
you still can find some room.  
Where broken hearted lovers  
do cry away their gloom

You make me so lonely baby,  
I get so lonely,  
I get so lonely I could die

Well, the Bell hop's tears keep flowin',  
and the desk clerk's dressed in black.  
Well they been so long on lonely street  
They ain't ever gonna look back

You make me so lonely baby,  
I get so lonely,  
I get so lonely I could die

Hey now, if your baby leaves you,  
and you got a tale to tell.  
Just take a walk down lonely street  
to Heartbreak Hotel

Danny was tone-deaf and Riley hit every note. He remembered when she had sung "Summer of '69" at Sullivan's and he had played his bass guitar. He had been a little nervous but they had done it anyway, and the applause had been so loud the roof almost came down. When they got back, Mac and Riley went to Autopsy while Danny took the evidence to the lab. Sid was already waiting for them.

'The spike penetrated her chest and perforated the aortic arch. A couple centimeters to the right she would've pulled through," said Sid. "When I was an intern they brought in a guy who fell off a loading dock and into a container of steel enforcement rods, talk about a thousand points of light –"

Riley liked Sid's stories, so it was too bad that Mac and Sheldon always interrupted before he could finish.

"Sid, that sounds really fascinating, but I'm jammed up here today – why did you leave this on?" said Mac.

Riley saw that there was a bracelet on the vic's right wrist, and it didn't appear that it had a clasp on it.

"Look at this," said Sid. "Cartier came out with these bracelets in the 70's. They're supposed to represent enduring love. Only way to remove it is with a special screwdriver which is kept by the giver of the gift – of course, I could've cut it off but I couldn't bring myself to damage such a sentimental part of the victim's life."

"A bracelet worn for eternal love – how romantic," said Riley. "Personally though I prefer charm bracelets."

"What are these gouges on her arms?" said Mac.

Sid said they were fingernails. He had collected an oily substance from the wound tracts. Also, there had been semen present down south.

"I found some hairs on her inner thigh, they weren't hers," said Sid.

Mac and Riley took a look.

"So we have a bracelet, fingernail marks, sexual activity, and foreign hairs," said Mac. "Add it all up, we could be looking at a lovers' quarrel."

"I think that's pretty stupid – if you really love someone why kill them?" said Riley.

"Love makes people do things they wouldn't otherwise," said Mac.

Sid watched Mac and Riley leave and looked at the vic.

"A lovers' quarrel," said Sid.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley loved microscopes. They were fun. Once in AP Biology her sophomore year of high school, she had tried putting some of her lip gloss in a slide to examine the compounds. High school had sucked. Her parents had signed her up for AP classes all across the board, save for the fine and performing arts classes she had taken as a break from it all. She could still remember her course-load during her senior year. 9/11 or not, she would've remembered regardless, but AP English 4 had gotten pretty morbid as the class was often taught to one Shakespearean tragedy and its place in modern times. Senior year it had been Macbeth and everyone had pointed out similarities between Macbeth's fallen empire and a fallen Manhattan like crazy. First they had read the play, and Riley had scared everyone with her portrayal of Lady Macbeth, proving she wasn't the only decent actress at Hathaway – but Babs was talented. She would've let Babs read it, but her boyfriend, Seth, hadn't let her. He had been an abusive asshole who had done everything to break Babs, and between Alexa and Riley, he had hated Riley the most because Riley had known exactly what he was and unlike Alexa had done everything short of killing the bastard to stop him – which was why Pauline Rayburn's murder had hit home with her: Seth had proposed to Babs right before the Spring Musical, and if not for a chain of events that spanned the next two months, she would've married him and Riley was sure she would've gone to Babs' funeral. Now Babs was on Broadway playing Collette in _Les Miserable_ and she was doing great for herself. Riley moved over and let Danny look at the microscope.

"What were you up to Sara Jackson?" said Danny. "The oily substance Sid found? I don't even think it's human."

"I'm having the same problem with the hair," said Mac. "Microscopic characteristics can be hard to nail down, just focus on it."

Mac wound up getting a hit first.

"Camel hair," said Mac.

"Camel hair?" said Danny.

"Wait a minute… I'll be right back!" said Riley.

She took off like a bat out of hell.

"Looks like a light bulb went off in her head," said Danny.

"She knows something about that hair," said Mac.

Riley half-walked half-ran back to the lab. Mac noticed she had a makeup brush in her hand.

"It has camel hair on it," said Riley.

Mac took a hair off Riley's brush and compared it with the hairs they had found. It was a match, which meant that the hairs they had found had come off a makeup brush made by the same manufacturer.

"On our vic's thigh?" said Danny. "A makeup brush? How did you…"

"I've been using that brand of brushes for nearly a decade," said Riley. "They all come in a set, and they all have camel hair."

"This just gave us a major break in the case," said Mac.

They wound up connecting the hairs to a photographer that had been at Mandy Foster's photo shoot. Mac and Don went to question him while Danny and Riley went to the break room. Adam and Kendall were there, eating pizza. Danny and Riley stole some slices for themselves.

"So Riley, you jus keep on surprisin me," said Danny. "You and Mac at Sullivan's Monday night? Wow! You two outta take that show on the road."

"I'm not that good, Danny," said Riley.

"Yeah you are," said Danny.

"I officially love Mondays," said Adam. "Who knew Mac could rock and roll?"

"We have Riley to thank for that," said Kendall. "From what I've heard, Peyton is mad, which makes me glad."

"You got him to get outta the lab – I think you're workin miracles, Riley," said Danny.

"I'm not God," said Riley.

"Maybe, but you've had an effect on everyone here," said Danny. "Everyone likes you – well, almost everyone."

"Peyton's jealous of you, and no one likes her," said Kendall.

Soon Peyton walked into the break room and to the fridge just as Riley was pouring herself some soda. Peyton took the soda and spilled it all over Riley. It got on her hair, her top, and her jeans.

"Well well well – oops," said Peyton.

"Hey! Clean it up!" Kendall yelled.

Peyton left.

"How dare she!" said Kendall.

Adam and Danny tended to the mess on the floor while Kendall and Riley went to the locker room.

"Did I just see a catfight?" said Adam.

Danny nodded.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Kendall listened to Riley rant as the detective took a shower, trying to get the soda out of her hair. A change of clothes Riley kept on hand sat folded on a nearby bench that Kendall sat on.

"She just ruined my top!" Riley yelled. "Usually I'm not a bitchy person but I'm hitting her back – and hard! I gotta wonder though, why are you so eager to help me?"

"I was new a few months before you arrived, and when I came she was nice to me only when Sid and Sheldon were around," said Kendall. "She was more interested in soaking up the spotlight – she hated that Sid had a soft spot for me."

Kendall heard the shower turn off and handed Riley a towel.

"He has a soft spot for everyone," said Riley. "What the hell is she trying to do anyway, date Mac AND have all the men at her beck and call?"

"Seems that way, and it would explain why she hates you so much," said Kendall. "You hit it off with Danny and Peyton's 'flunkie' Hawkes on the first day, then you managed to soften up Mac just a teensy bit and hit it off with Sid – and I'm pretty sure she thinks you're after Mac. So all I need to do is make her think she's losing the war."

"Mac and I are just friends," said Riley.

"Relax, I won't name names," said Kendall. "I'm gonna go now, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, just don't imply anything specific if you wanna play dirty," said Riley.

"Don't worry, I have your back," said Kendall.

Kendall left and walked back to the break room. Adam was still there and he had his laptop – good.

"Adam, can you loan me your laptop for a half hour? Pretty please?" said Kendall.

"Sure, no problem!" said Adam. "I gotta get back to work, but you know the combination to my locker, right?"

Kendall nodded and assured Adam his precious laptop would be safely returned. She knew there wasn't any porn on it, so what was the big deal? Too bad Lindsay hadn't been there this time, Lindsay would've been furious. Kendall opened up Word and typed up a very convincing letter that would hopefully do justice while she whipped out her phone and made a call to the florist shop across the street. Then she went down to Autopsy to pick up the letter from the printer – Sid always turned a blind eye to lab escapades, and Peyton would hopefully reveal her true colors to Mac once the letter began circulating throughout the lab.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley's hair was in a wet ponytail when she went back to the lab to help Adam with the railing. Adam was about to ask Riley how she was when Mac arrived asking for an update. Riley vaguely wondered how Mac didn't see through Peyton as several other people did. Riley did know one thing, though. If Stella saw what they saw, Mac would drop Peyton like a bad habit because he listened to her and vice versa.

"Either of you got anything?" said Mac.

"That's a joke right?" said Adam.

"If it was then it was so funny that I forgot to laugh," said Riley.

"Call it wishful thinking," said Mac.

"This thing has more trace than a public restroom," said Adam.

"I hate public restrooms," said Riley. "They always smell – yes Adam, even us women rip it now and then."

"Like the Devo song 'Whip It'," said Adam.

He immediately began singing the chorus.

_Now whip it  
Into shape  
Shape it up  
Get straight  
Go forward  
Move ahead  
Try to detect it  
It's not too late  
To whip it  
Whip it good_

"Adam – Riley stop laughing it's encouraging him," said Mac.

"Sorry, I had a bad lunch and needed that comic relief," said Riley. "I dropped a soda bottle and when I picked it up and opened it the thing spilled all over my clothes so I had to change."

Mac saw Adam and Riley exchange a look. Mac had noticed that Riley looked different – obviously she had changed her clothes and her hair was wet, but how did the soda get in her hair?

"I don't even know what I'm looking for," said Adam.

"Sometimes we don't know what we're looking for until we find it," said Mac.

Someone came in and handed him a paper, probably with test results. Riley looked up for just a second, wanting to know what it was. Apparently the photographer's prints hadn't matched the prints on the railing but now they were pursuing someone else.

"Mandy Foster?!" said Adam, his mouth opening and closing.

"Don't say anything I'll repeat to Kendall later," said Riley.

Mac walked out smiling. After questioning Mandy Foster at the hotel, he and Don went back to the lab, where murmurings of roses and love letters were spreading like wildfire. He rolled his eyes – one of the lab techs had probably gotten flowers. It wasn't the first time and it wouldn't be the last. Danny approached him and said that he had identified the substance on the wounds on Sara's arms – bovine stem cells, and they had no clue how they had gotten there. Soon they were joined by Riley and Don – the latter had a gossip magazine, _World Wide_, in his hand. Mandy Foster was on the cover and the words "ANGER MANAGEMENT!" were in all caps. They went to the lab with the magazine and figured out from the angle – and the bracelet in front of the camera – that Sara had been the one taking the pictures.

"Just one problem with your theory," said Don. "I called the editor of _World Wide_ – the picture was from a video that was uploaded two hours after Sara's murder."

"Get a subpoena – whoever took that video could be our killer," said Mac.

Mac then went down to Autopsy, taking Riley with him. For reasons unknown to him both Riley and Sid seemed to enjoy each other's company. Mac didn't care, but that was only because Riley paid attention to what they were talking about. Also, Sid had asked Mac to bring her.

"You wanted to see us, Sid?" said Mac.

Sid nodded.

"I don't think you've seen this before, Riley," said Sid. "When Sara Jackson's body went into rigor, something interesting happened."

"What?" said Mac.

"Check her right hand," said Sid.

Mac checked it while Riley watched.

"It's not in rigor like the rest of her body," said Mac.

"That is so fascinating – granted death is a terrible thing, but stuff like this is fascinating," said Riley.

"You're starting to sound like me – we'll have to creep out Sheldon when you two work a case together," said Sid.

Riley kept her mouth shut, knowing laughing in front of Mac would possibly ruin any indication that she was able to be serious.

"Muscle exertion in her hand at TOD caused it to go into early rigor," said Sid.

"That would only happen if she was clutching something when she died," said Mac.

"There wasn't anything at the scene," said Riley.

"Maybe someone pried her hand open and took it out," said Sid.

"Once the rigor was broken it didn't return," said Mac.

"Right," said Sid. "You're looking for an object that would fit in the palm of her hand."

"Like a video camera?" said Riley.

Sid nodded. Mac and Riley then left.

"I got a call from Don and Jessica, they're coming to the party," said Riley.

"How'd they manage that?" said Mac.

"Don, he's so mean!" said Riley. "He lied to a couple rookies that he and Jessica were taking his little nieces and nephews trick or treating so they could get out of the Halloween Night shift – and they bought it!"

Riley laughed.

"Sorry, I'm kind of a jokester," said Riley.

"It's alright," said Mac.

"I've been dealt a bad hand – I can either laugh or cry the day away and I decided it was better to laugh," said Riley.

Mac didn't think that was so bad – he'd caught himself smiling around her a couple times. She wasn't one of those fake cheerful women that he'd met in the past but her sense of humor seemed to have had a ripple effect throughout the lab. He left to question Mandy Foster with Don while Riley walked to the break room. Danny and Lindsay followed her. Riley saw a vase filled with red roses. She knew the language of flowers like the back of her own hand, red roses signified true love. They were also thorn-less, which meant first love. A letter, folded in half and taped shut, was taped to the vase. Danny promptly took the letter off the vase and took the tape off it. Soon he began to read it.

"Dear Riley –" said Danny.

"Hey, gimme that!" said Riley.

"No, no no!" said Danny. "I'm gonna read it!"

"C'mon Danny, just give her the letter," said Lindsay.

Danny immediately surrendered the letter to Riley. She began reading it.

_Dear Riley,_

_I'm not a man of many words. For one thing, I only believe in what I can see. That is why admitting that I am attracted to you has been tricky. My heart has been broken once before, and it could very well get broken again. We are a lot alike, yet in so many respects we are different. You are a funny, kind, and intelligent woman. Every time you smile it lights up a room – forgive me if that sounds stalker-like. Like I said before, I'm not a man of many words and I'm not skilled in the ways of wooing with words. Mostly I observe the things and people around me, and you are someone I have noticed a lot. I work here in the crime lab, so I see you on a daily basis. You listen to your iPod while analyzing evidence and you chew a lot of gum – I'm just thankful you dispose of it properly. You also eat a lot of pizza, but you don't seem to like anchovies. Also, you drive a Harley to work unless the weather's bad. I'm pretty sure I only scratched the surface of who you are. However, maybe we could get to know each other better. Meet me at Cirque at five o' clock._

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Seriously?" said Riley. "He has the nerve to say how he notices all these things about me and doesn't even bother to leave his name?!"

"Who wrote it?" said Lindsay.

"It was typed," said Riley.

"Riley got a love letter!" said Danny. "Who do ya think it's from?"

"Don't know," said Riley. "Whoever it is is a very observant person."

"Like you?" said Danny. "Let's see… who else besides you is observant… holy crap! Mac Taylor!"

"Me and Mac?" said Riley. "That's funny, Danny."

Danny waited until Riley and Lindsay started talking then he swiped the letter.

"Hey! Get back here!" said Riley.

Danny had already left. He found the fax machine and made several copies. After he was done he randomly distributed them throughout the lab – everyone was going to go nuts.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac, Don, and Riley were in the lab viewing the video Sara had made of Mandy Foster when Don found a piece of paper. He started reading it, looked at Riley, and snickered.

"Forget the video, this is even more interesting," said Don.

"What?" said Mac.

"Riley's got a secret admirer," said Don. "Riley, you gonna head to Cirque? I love that place – so many pretty women."

"Very funny, Don," said Riley.

Adam walked in. He had a piece of paper in his hand.

"So your secret admirer says you have gum – can I have a piece?" said Adam.

"OK, did someone make copies of this?!" said Mac.

"Yeah, the original was in the break room but Danny took it – he must've made copies," said Riley. "Sorry."

Riley fished out a piece of gum for Adam.

"I'm not a gum chewer, she stopped offering me pieces weeks ago," said Mac.

Adam left. Don snickered again.

"What?" said Riley.

"You and Mac?" said Don.

"Then you _and_ Danny need to go back to the academy," said Riley.

Mac took Don's copy of the letter and read it. He definitely hadn't written this – whoever had had tried too hard to make it seem like he was the writer, or in this case the typist. He saw Riley reading it and rolling her eyes.

"I know who wrote it – and I'll be seeing them in a couple hours," said Riley.

The three of them got back to discussing the video when Stella walked in. Riley thought Stella was a kind and beautiful woman. They way she walked, it seemed nothing or no one could touch her.

"That's the Thomason's apartment in the background," said Stella. "Where did you get this?"

"Sara Jackson took it on the roof yesterday before she died," said Mac.

"Looks like Mandy was on the up-and-up about the videotape," said Don.

"I still don't think she's innocent," said Mac.

Mac and Riley left. Don followed, but not before Stella asked him what time the video was made. Riley soon got a call on her BlackBerry Pearl – it was Remy.

"_I heard that Mandy Foster got arrested," said Remy. "I tried bailing her out and she told me to get lost! What a little bitch – why I even bothered to try getting her to go with me to the Club X opening is beyond me."_

"You don't need her for the opening to be a success – I think all she wanted from you was press, and when it became clear that you weren't that kind of guy, she decided to show her true colors," said Riley. "Ask Babs – it can't hurt, just ask her as a friend."

"_I may wind up doing that – both you and Babs have been supportive of me," said Remy. "I'm surprised her parents aren't in the funny farm yet. They disowned her because she became an actress and dumped Seth – he cheated on her AND he rearranged her face!"_

"I know Remy – who do you think paid for the plastic surgery?" said Riley softly.

"_I don't get it – why does a guy hit a girl? My parents got drunk and high and hit each other, and if I had even told Vinny that Seth had tried killing you that time he would've killed Seth himself," said Remy._

"We don't even know it was him, Remy," said Riley.

"_Riley, that theater may have burned to the ground, but Jared's sister found pour patterns all over the remains – someone knocked you out and left you there to die, then set the theater on fire," said Remy. "You were the only one who didn't run out – Jared and Brad had to run in and get you, and we both know what happened then."_

"I only know what I was told after I came out of the coma," said Riley. "I don't remember anything from that night – I was taking off my stage makeup and I saw a silhouette in the mirror then everything went black. All I can remember is that it was a girl, so Seth didn't knock me out."

"_He was too busy soaking the theater in diesel," said Remy. "Of course, when everyone from Engine 36 got there everyone was out of the theater but you and I was so nervous that you wouldn't make it – then when Jared came running out with you in his arms the goddamned building exploded."_

"Remy, I know what happened, but right now I'm working and I gotta go," said Riley.

"_Remember remember the third of November," said Remy. "That's the opening date for X!"_

Riley laughed. The two friends said their goodbyes and Riley shut her phone off. She joined Mac and Danny in the hall.

"Guess what bovine stem cells are used for these days – facials," said Danny.

"That's a new one," said Mac.

"Just 'cuz I can afford it doesn't mean I'm trying it," said Riley.

Danny laughed.

"It reverses the aging process, which you definitely don't need," said Danny. "Only a couple places do it, luckily for us one of them is the SoHo Regency Spa."

"Was Mandy Foster on their client list?" said Mac.

"Her, several members of her entourage and several hotel guests," said Danny.

"Now all we gotta do is narrow it down," said Mac.

"Maybe look at people who had access to the atrium?" said Riley.

"That's a good place to start," said Mac.

"Boom," said Danny.

Riley grinned. She always thought it was funny when Danny said that. He had his own catchphrase/word – like Paris Hilton had "That's hot!". She then laughed, comparing the L.A. socialite to the Staten Island detective – although she would never tell Danny that. She and Danny soon found their way to the break room while Mac went to see Adam about the railing. They sat down in a couple chairs. Riley was reminded of the earlier incident with Peyton and cursed.

"Femmina stupida!" said Riley.

"If you're gonna curse in Italian do it in front of someone who doesn't know the language," said Danny.

"You know Italian?" said Riley.

"Yeah, my whole family's Italian," said Danny. "Don't worry, I curse a lot – I just wanted to see the look on your face."

"How about we talk in Italian and see who else we can screw with besides each other," said Riley.

Danny laughed.

"Mi domando se impressionerebbe Montana – sebbene lei chiama il suo Lindsay," said Danny. "Dove l'ha fatta l'impara in ogni modo?"

"Ho avuto AP italiano il mio anno superiore alla Scuola preparatoria di Hathaway," said Riley. "Ho odiato la scuola superiore privata. Se lei non è andato alla Lega di Ivy dopo che la graduazione che lei non era niente."

"L'ha fatto va?" said Danny.

"No, sono andato a NYU," said Riley. "Mi sarei potuto si preoccupare meno dell'opinione popolare, non ho mai seguito la folla – e New York è la mia casa. Era sempre, ed andando a uno di quelle università mi avrebbe messo fuori della città ero cresciuta in, una città che sente come è una parte di me."

"Non era lí un intorno qui?" said Danny.

"Si, Columbia U – mia madre non sentirebbe di esso, mi ha voluto applicare a Harvard, a Yale, ed a Princeton," said Riley. "Mio padre mi ha incoraggiato a applicare a NYU perché ho voluto andare. Lo manco."

Danny frowned. He hadn't heard Riley talk about her parents before now, and it wasn't a stretch to realize that her mother had cared about vanity and her father had only wanted her to have the life she wanted – now both of them were dead and only one appeared to be missed.

"Non vado d'accordo con sia dei miei genitori," said Danny. "Mi biasimano per ciò che è successo a Louie."

Riley decided to change the subject to a lighter topic. They kept talking in Italian, waiting for someone to walk in. Hopefully it would be Peyton. She didn't seem to know any languages at all. Stella they wouldn't be able to fool, she knew Italian and Greek. Anyone else besides her was fair game. Mac then walked in. All they accomplished from him was a confused look.

"Riley, I need you for an experiment," said Mac.

"Dopo Danny," said Riley.

"Vedere Riley di ya," said Danny. "Fare attenzione."

Mac and Riley left. Mac needed Riley for this one – he and Adam had deduced that the victim had weighed 115 pounds, and Riley was about the same height and weight as their new prime suspect, Tess Larson, which made her perfect for what he had planned. They walked into the room where the railing was kept. Mac had already explained to Riley on the way over what had to be done so she wasn't nervous when Adam brought over a black belt with a turquoise belly ring attached. Riley put it on and stood behind the railing.

"OK, let me have it," said Riley.

Mac handed her a weighted drum. The weight of it caused her to lose her footing and her waist was planted right on the railing, and she was leaning over, her feet off the floor behind her and she was staring down the floor in front of her.

"So is your theory correct or will I be doing gymnastics over the railing?" said Riley.

Adam laughed.

"Don't worry, we're done," said Mac.

He took the drum from Riley, and Adam helped her back up.

"Thanks Adam," said Riley. "So did Tess do it?"

Mac walked around the railing and looked at where Riley had just been leaning over. There was new trace just like the trace from Tess' navel ring.

"Looks like it," said Mac. "Now all I need is a confession."

When Don called telling him Tess had arrived, Mac left and Riley and Adam exchanged a look.

"How dare she!" said Riley. "I probably just missed the chance to meet my secret admirer!"

"You still have a half hour – go, I'll cover," said Adam.

"Thanks, you're so sweet," said Riley.

"You're welcome," said Adam.

By the time he turned around Riley had already left the room.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

The minute Riley left the building she took off at a fast walk. Cirque wasn't that far away and whoever sent the letter could've gotten there by now. Soon she got there. If the sender was trying to sound like Mac, they would be at the table that she and Mac had been sitting at. It had only been a chance encounter, but she was sure that table would only have one empty chair when she arrived. Sure enough, when she got there, one of the chairs was occupied. When she saw who the other person was she burst out laughing and ran over.

"I knew it!" said Riley.

"Let's talk trash," said Kendall. "Didja see Peyton's face yet?"

Riley sat down and took a piece of cheesecake and a cup of espresso.

"Thanks for buying food," said Riley. "I'll pay you back."

"Don't bother, I didn't even pay for it – men still buy me stuff at restaurants, and I still capitalize on it," said Kendall. "I know I shouldn't given that I'm dating Adam, but it allows me to go shopping more because I have more money for rent – you wouldn't believe how expensive food is."

"Sometimes I have that happen to me – I don't follow through either 'cuz I'm single and liking it," said Riley.

"We gotta go to Sullivan's tonight – last time the four of us went, it was a blast," said Kendall. "So how did everyone react to the letter?

"Danny made copies!" said Riley. "They're all over the lab!"

Kendall laughed and nearly spit out her espresso. Riley laughed too.

"So was it convincing?" said Kendall.

"How the hell should I know, I only care if it convinced the piranha," said Riley.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Peyton saw a piece of paper in the Autopsy room. She picked it up.

"Dear Riley…" Peyton read.

She kept reading the letter, wondering who the sender was. It sounded an awful lot like… no, it couldn't be Mac – but then why was he now performing with her at Sullivan's every Monday night? Peyton immediately began crying. She made a mental note to get back at Riley later – she had googled the CSI and had found out her secret, the one she hadn't told any other members of the team. She would throw it in Riley's face the next time the CSI even dared to come between her and Mac.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Lindsay overheard Stella telling Mac what had happened during Grace's questioning. When Stella walked back out Lindsay was there.

"How dare she!" said Stella. "For her to say that…"

"It was out of line," said Lindsay. "She's a killer, you're not. She knew that and was just trying to antagonize you."

Stella nodded and went to the locker room, where she saw Riley putting on her biker boots for the ride home.

"Hey Stella!" said Riley. "Was it a rough day?"

Stella noticed that Riley had probably seen it all over her face. She was grateful that the younger woman hadn't asked for details.

"You could say that," said Stella.

"Then you need to come to Sullivan's with us," said Riley.

"Us?" said Stella.

"Lindsay, Jessica, Kendall, and I," said Riley. "You come that makes five."

"Sounds fun – I need to get drunk," said Stella.

"I've had plenty of those days," said Riley.

They left the lab together. Stella saw Riley's Harley. It was pretty cool. The license plate read "NYSOUL" and there was a scarf tied on one of the handlebars. Stella noticed there was a B stitched on it.

"Who does the B stand for?" said Stella.

"Babs," said Riley. "She got it for me because she heard somewhere that a lot of people have sentimental stuff on their bikes pertaining to their loved ones – not that I'm hardcore, from what I heard the hardcore bikers are Hell's Angels."

Stella laughed, feeling somewhat better. She noticed Riley fingering the scarf, a serious look on her face.

"She was the vulnerable one out of the three of us – back when Alexa was alive," said Riley. "I was the tough girl in the group – no one dared to mess with me because I paid it back worse."

"Is this going somewhere?" said Stella.

"Yeah – I'll tell you later at Sullivan's," said Riley. "You'll hopefully be too drunk to remember it in the morning."

She then got on her bike, put her helmet on, and drove away.

**Later that night**

Riley met them all there several hours later. They had all traded their work clothes for girls-night-out outfits. Stella looked a little wary.

"What are we gonna do?" said Stella.

"Get drunk!" Kendall yelled.

Riley laughed.

"Shooters!" said Jessica.

"Who's paying for the first round?" said Lindsay.

"I am – Frankie! Five Liquid Cocaines!" said Riley.

"Those things taste terrible!" said Jessica.

"I know. Frankie! Bring out five Sex on the Beach shooters with those!" said Kendall.

"Good, we'll have a chaser for after – Stella, you okay?" said Riley.

"Yeah," said Stella.

Riley shook her head not believing her. The two women then went to the bathroom so Stella could tell Riley about what had happened to her.

"That's terrible! Also, what that murderer said about you was uncalled for!" said Riley. "Hey, remember what I said earlier before I left?"

Stella nodded.

"Well it's a good thing we're out for drinks then," said Riley. "You know how I brought Babs up a couple times?"

"Yeah," said Stella.

"When we entered our freshman year of high school she began dating this guy, Seth Baldwin," said Riley. "He treated her like a queen, had flowers delivered to all her classes and all the jazz that went with it. When Alexa, Babs, and I entered our sophomore year, things changed. She didn't punk up her uniform anymore like Alexa and I would and she just stopped being the social butterfly she was – also, when they thought no one was around, they argued. However, I was always privy to something."

FLASHBACK

_Riley walked out of the bathroom, careful not to get caught by Darcy and Caitlin, who were sneaking booze from a flask in a nearby stall – they were the cruelest and most popular girls at Hathaway and she didn't feel like getting on their bad side. She walked out just in time to hear shouting. She followed the noise and saw Babs and Seth arguing again…_

END FLASHBACK

Stella and Riley left the bathroom so they could finish the story while doing shots. They got back just in time to down the first round, the Liquid Cocaines.

"This is the only cocaine that is legal!" said Lindsay.

Kendall and Jessica immediately began laughing. They all did the Sex on the Beach shooters and got the taste of the first one out of their mouths. Riley resumed the story she had been telling Stella while Kendall told Lindsay and Jessica about the letter.

"So junior year she comes over my place one day and I see this nasty bruise near her hairline – you don't get something like that from falling," said Riley. "Seth was hitting her, and after that I made it my personal mission to out the bastard – 'scuse my language."

"You're excused," said Stella.

"It only got worse after that – one night all three of us went to Serendipity 3 after final exams, and he called her," said Riley. "She and Alexa told him where we were. Me? I cursed him out and despite Babs' protest I shut her phone off."

"That probably wasn't the best idea," said Stella. "You could've gotten yourself killed if you're saying he was that dangerous!"

"He tried and he failed – I hailed Babs a cab and Alexa and I took off in my Mustang," said Riley. "A pickup truck was tailing us and I was almost run off the road!"

"Was it him?" said Stella.

"Yeah – he got close enough to my rear bumper that I could see his face in the rearview mirror," said Riley. "I did over a 100 until I got to a gas station – after that incident my old man started taking me to the shooting range so I could learn how to 'shoot between the eyes' as he always said."

A third round of shooters, Kamikazes, came along and everyone downed the shot.

"Just what the doctor ordered," said Stella.

"Okay where did I leave off – oh, senior year!" said Riley. "That one was a doozy! Seth became meaner, Darcy and Caitlin became drunker along with their gay friend Josh, and Darcy decided that I should be in her clique – which got me into all the good parties! However Seth was beating up any guy that talked to Babs. He beat up my friend Remy, who back then was a sweet smart kid who wouldn't hurt a fly and even though he had a crush on Babs kept his distance, and then he beat up Josh because he was opposite her in the fall musical! Spring musical they were opposite each other again, and the tension was so bad with everyone I knew that it could be cut with a knife – Caitlin had been kicked to the curb by Darcy and Josh so for the first time in my life I had to play the politics game."

"Maybe you should tell Mac your secrets," said Stella.

"You kidding?" said Riley. "It snowballed real fast – when I told Darcy and Josh that Caitlin was talking trash Josh aired Caitlin's dirty laundry. Then there was the rumor that Seth and Caitlin were sleeping together – not to mention that after the spring musical the theater caught fire and I was trapped inside."

"This sounds like a soap opera," said Stella.

"I was in a coma – someone knocked me out and I don't know who it was," said Riley. "Soon the spring formal – technically it was a prom but the chaperones didn't want that name used – came around and I had evidence of him cheating on her. Funny, she tolerated getting hit but not cheated on. At my spring debutante ball, I used my video camera –"

"Mac told me about that thing, this can't end well!" said Stella.

A round of voodoo shooters was soon followed by a round of Tequila Boom Booms, which fizzed when you banged them on the table.

"That last one was fun!" said Jessica.

"Weeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!" said Kendall.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"I had a video of Seth making out with Caitlin, so all I had to do was arrange a big-screen TV to be at the hotel – it was supposed to play music videos – then when they were both onstage for spring king and queen and I was making my class presidential speech, Remy put the DVD in and Seth was humiliated out of the state!" said Riley. "Seriously, last I heard he lives in Canada and Caitlin lives in Dallas."

"It looks like he tried killing you twice," said Stella. "Why did you chance it?"

"To save Babs – one night she showed up at my place and half her face was gone," said Riley. "Her parents wouldn't pay for the plastic surgery because they thought she brought it on – I got my dad to pay for it. Being a rich girl in that environment was no cakewalk – appearances were everything and in her parents' minds Seth was the perfect husband."

Riley rolled her eyes. Growing up Stella had been envious of the rich girls at her high school, but maybe they had had their own problems. Apparently the Upper East Side was nasty, but the adults sounded worse than their offspring.

"I'm glad I'm drunk, I needed it," said Stella.

"I feel great," said Lindsay.

"Bring on the magic potions," said Kendall.

"Riley, show me the letter!" said Jessica.

"I think we had too much," said Riley.

The five of them hailed a cab laughing and giggling. Riley realized she and Stella would forget about that story and Kendall telling everyone about the letter by tomorrow morning. Tonight, everything was fair game. Soon Riley was the only one left in the cab.

"Where to?" said the cabbie.

"Times Square – there's a theater out there," said Riley.

Soon she was there. Riley got out and paid the cabbie.

"I should stay," said the cabbie.

"I don't know how long I'll be here," said Riley. "It's late, go home."

The cabbie nodded and drove away. Riley entered the theater – she had known it would still be open, Babs was always there the latest rehearsing even though she should be in bed. Sure enough, Riley saw Babs onstage singing one of her numbers. Babs, with her light brown hair and dark brown eyes, was a beautiful young actress who the tabloids weren't able to get enough of lately.

"Sounds great Babs," said Riley.

"Hey Riley!" said Babs.

She jumped off the stage and gave Riley a hug.

"You're drunk," said Babs.

"I had some shooters with the girls," said Riley. "I haven't seen you since I graduated from the academy and your opening night for _Les Miserables_.

"So you hailed a cab all the way down here?" said Babs. "Did Remy send you?"

"I'm not his maid, if he wants to ask you to be his date for the opening of Club X, he has to do it himself," said Riley.

"He already did – I said yes," said Babs. "However it's platonic."

"I think it's great that you said yes though," said Riley. "He just wants someone there who will support him for who he is and not just 'cuz X is supposed to be the biggest thing since Limelight, Twilight, and the Tunnel combined."

Babs nodded.

"I'm finished, how about I drive you home?" said Babs.

"I'll just hail another cab, I don't wanna put you out," said Riley.

"You're my friend, that isn't possible," said Babs.

They went outside to Babs' car, a robin egg's blue Volkswagen bug convertible. Both women got in. Babs started the car, and they headed for Riley's bachelorette pad.

**What the Italian words meant in English. I used a free translating site for everything.**

"**Stupid bitch!" said Riley.**

"**I wonder if it would impress Montana – although you call her Lindsay," said Danny. "Where did you learn it anyways?"**

"**I had AP Italian my senior year at Hathaway Prep," said Riley. "I hated prep school. If you didn't go to the Ivy League after graduation you were nothing."**

"**Did you go?" said Danny.**

"**No, I went to NYU," said Riley. "I could've cared less about popular opinion, I never followed the crowd – and New York City is my home. It always was, and going to one of those colleges would've put me outside the city I had grown up in, a city that feels like it's a part of me."**

"**Wasn't there one around here?" said Danny.**

"**Yeah, Columbia U – my mother wouldn't hear of it, she wanted me to apply to Harvard, Yale, and Princeton," said Riley. "My father encouraged me to apply to NYU because I wanted to go. I miss him."**

"**I don't get along with either of my parents," said Danny. "They blame me for what happened to Louie."**

"**Later Danny," said Riley.**

"**See ya Riley," said Danny. "Be careful."**

**So I hoped you liked my very late update, lol. Press the green button and make my day!**


	11. Chapter 10: Tricks And Treats

Phoenix

**Chapter 10- Tricks And Treats**

It was the Friday night before Halloween and Danny was bored out of his mind. He didn't feel like going out with a random girl and he wasn't gonna stay in watching TV. He did know that _Saw III_ was coming out tonight but he didn't like seeing movies on the first night because the ticket prices were insane. He remembered that there was one movie theater in the East Village that also served decent food, Chunky's, which was an old off-Broadway theater converted into a movie theater. He got on his computer and went on the website. The movie was playing and the ticket prices were actually cheaper than at the place he usually went – Danny chalked that up to the fact people paid extra for the food. He didn't mind too much as he hadn't had anything to eat yet. He went over on his bike and soon he was there. He went inside and got in line. There were two lines. He saw a woman out of the corner of his eye in the line next to him.

"One for _Saw III_," said Danny.

"One for _Saw III_," said the woman next to Danny.

Danny watched her leave and after realizing it was Riley, ran to catch up with her.

"Riley! Wait up!" said Danny.

Riley turned around.

"Danny, hey!" said Riley. "I was wondering whether or not you'd notice I was there."

Danny just shrugged sheepishly.

"What do they got at this place?" said Danny.

"Everything – they got popcorn and candy, and some decent grub on the menu," said Riley. "Also, there's a pinball machine, air hockey, all that good stuff."

"I'd like to know more but I think the movie's about to start," said Danny. "I take it you come here a lot."

"Dinner and a movie at one place, why not?" said Riley.

They grabbed one menu each and went into one of the cinema rooms. They grabbed seats in the back. A perky waitress soon walked up.

"Hi I'm Tiffany can I get either of you a drink and possibly an appetizer?" said the waitress.

"Yeah, we'll get the bucket of beer – Guinness," said Danny. "Riley, you pick the appetizer."

"Nachos, no chicken," said Riley.

"OK, enjoy the movie," said Tiffany.

She either walked off or bounced, neither CSI could tell.

"Anyone that perky is on drugs," said Danny.

"Speaking of, it's a good thing our shifts ended when they did," said Riley. "The bucket of beer has six bottles."

"Then we're all set," said Danny.

They laughed and told jokes like a couple teenagers.

"Y'know, I heard he's supposed to die in this one," said Danny. "Question is, how?"

"Uh, he has terminal cancer? Duh!" said Riley.

"You burn me Riley!" said Danny.

"Not too much, I hope," said Riley. "I may need help with the shopping."

"What shopping, all you're buying is candy!" said Danny.

"Yeah, a lot of it," said Riley.

Danny laughed, then cupped his hands around his mouth and lowered his voice.

"Peyton, I'd like to play a game," said Danny.

Riley busted up laughing. Soon the nachos and beer arrived, with Danny ordering the Dead Man's Chest Quesadilla before Tiffany left. Soon the lights dimmed and the movie started.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Danny and Riley walked out of the cinema room, feeling as full as full got.

"I can't believe you ordered that," said Riley.

"Ordered what?" said Danny.

"The Tri Wizard Cup Sundae – that thing was supposed to serve five people max!" said Riley.

"Three minimum, but given my appetite – and yours, apparently – it can also serve two," said Danny. "I didn't know women ate that much – every time I take a woman out all they eat is salad."

"I don't think I'll be able to eat tomorrow," said Riley. "Have you ever eaten ice cream with beer before?"

"Riley, I drink beer with everything," said Danny.

Riley nodded and made a beeline for the pinball machine.

"I'm the pinball queen, Danny – I win every time," said Riley.

Riley put in a couple quarters and immediately started the game. Danny was watching, and several kids had crowded around, watching her play. One kid's jaw was almost to the floor. Soon the game was over, but not before Riley's score was the highest on the "High Score" list. Soon she and Danny left, riding their motorcycles to Dylan's Candy Bar, a high-end candy store. Danny's jaw almost hit the floor.

"We need to get some of those lollipops," said Danny. "They're huge! Hey, is this for the party next week?"

"Yup," said Riley.

They found themselves picking up various candies. Soon Riley's purchases were rung up and Danny was helping Riley with the bags.

"I actually had a bunch of lights and stuff delivered to Sid's Autopsy room," said Riley. "Saves me the trouble of driving it from my pent-loft back to the lab especially since I don't have a car."

Danny rolled his eyes. The building Riley lived in was some entrepreneur's idea of a freak of nature. It had the loft look with the penthouse creature comforts. All the tenants called them pent-lofts. From what Danny knew, they were huge and expensive. However, the landlord allowed pets, which may have been the reason behind Riley's moving into such a place – she had showed everyone, save Mac, pictures of her new miniature dachshund Zoe. She had found the dog in a shelter a couple weeks ago and adopted it, totaling her pets to four – at least the ones with legs. They had just gotten to Riley's "pent-loft" complex and were walking inside when Riley brought up yet another pet – the one Remy and Vinny were naming the Club X mascot. Danny already knew about both men being friends of Riley. He was going to the opening and would probably meet them next week, although given the family Vinny was from Danny wasn't so sure he wanted to meet him.

"Did I ever tell you about Bubba?" said Riley.

"No," said Danny.

"Well, Remy wanted a mascot for X, and Vinny up and bought this huge parrot," said Riley. "Needless to say we all named it Bubba – the poor animal's corrupt, the guys thought it would be funny to teach it all the swear words we knew."

Danny laughed.

"It gets worse – Bubba swears in Italian too," said Riley. "I have no idea what possessed Vinny and Remy to do that. They're usually above silly stuff like that. Well, at least the bird knows two languages."

Both CSIs were laughing as Riley unlocked the front door to her place. They walked in and put the candy in the kitchen.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

_Halloween Night_

It was almost six pm. Mac walked around the lab, feeling quite nervous as Halloween songs played, courtesy of a CD Riley had burned. She had also set up strobe lights in the various rooms with Adam a couple days ago, making the lab look like a rave. Normally he wouldn't care, but rumors of Captain Gerrard lurking made him uneasy – and there was very little that made Mac uneasy. Oh well, the lights weren't interfering with evidence analysis – besides, both Mac and Stella had given Riley permission to decorate the lab. Mac peeked in a couple more rooms. The break room had candy set up, and he was slightly amused to notice that packets of pumpkin-flavored pop rocks had been placed near the soda. He decided to find Sid – the party couldn't start without the Halloween-loving ME to kick things off. As he walked down the hall that led to Autopsy, Mac heard laughter. It sounded like Riley and Sid.

_They did the mash  
They did the monster mash  
The monster mash  
It was a graveyard smash  
They did the mash  
It caught on in a flash  
They did the mash  
They did the monster mash_

"Stay still," said Riley.

"That tickles," said Sid.

"Please stop talking, I'm almost there," said Riley.

Mac heard the clicking of heels and curiosity compelled him to walk inside. There was Sid, dressed up like Doctor Frankenstein and a flapper showing him his green face in a mirror.

"Wow," said Sid. "I look like the real thing!"

"Then my work is done," said Riley.

Riley twirled around in her dark blue flapper dress, unaware Mac was standing nearby. She had pinned most of her hair so it looked like a bob, and she wore a sequined black 1920s headband, fake black pearl strands that went to her waist, black fishnets, black heels, and there was black sequined fringe on her dress. A black feather boa was draped over her arms. Her lips and nails were painted scarlet, and her eyes were smoky.

"You look like you should be in jail with Velma and Roxie," said Sid.

Riley let out a laugh and left Autopsy, followed by Mac and Sid. Mac wondered where Peyton was and then remembered she had had the day shift. Maybe that was a good thing because Riley in that costume was making his stomach do flip-flops – or was that his heart?

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley split off from Mac and Sid and headed for the ladies' room, where Stella, Lindsay, and Jessica were. Riley walked in and found Stella dressed as Medusa, Lindsay as Marilyn Monroe, and Jessica as a flamenco dancer.

_I put a spell on you  
Because you're mine  
You're mine_

"You guys look great!" said Riley.

The women smiled and gossiped.

"Gerrard's not really coming up here is he?" said Jessica.

"Hope not," said Stella.

"Ew," said Riley.

"You don't even know him, how can you hate him already?" said Jessica.

"You have no idea," said Riley. "Hey, I'm gonna go find the other guys, see you later."

Riley left the bathroom, feeling nasty. Stanton Gerrard – that was a blast from the past. She still remembered it all, plain as day. He had had the gall to just come in and… Riley shook her head. It was unpleasant, but not life-damaging. Besides, she had put together a party and was good and ready to enjoy it. She walked into the hallway just in time to see a cowboy and a pirate delivering pizzas to the break room. Riley giggled. Seeing Don in a Stetson and Danny wielding a fake sword was priceless.

_It was a one-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater  
One-eyed, one-horned flyin' purple people eater  
One-eyed, one-horned, flyin' purple people eater  
Sure looks strange to me (One horn?)_

"Hi guys!" said Riley.

"Argh!" said Danny.

"Howdy," said Don.

"Looks like you both got into character too," said Riley.

The three of them laughed. Riley had given everyone candy necklaces to wear – and now someone was biting hers. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a vampire.

_I'm your night prowler, asleep in the day  
Night prowler, get outta my way  
I'm the prowler, watch out tonight  
Yes I'm your night prowler, when you turn out the light_

"Hawkes!" Riley squealed. "What the hell?"

"I vant to drink your blood," said Hawkes.

"That's gross," said Danny.

Don laughed.

"Laugh all you want, I can't even chew the candy I bit off with these fake teeth," said Hawkes.

"That's actually funny," said Riley.

Suddenly all the guys got spooked by a zombie groom and bride.

"Chill, it's just Adam and Kendall," said Riley.

Soon everyone was in the break room, eating pizza, popcorn, candy, and watching _Alien_. Everyone was sticking around for that movie. Riley ate some of the pop rocks she had bought and passed a packet to Danny, who immediately ate them and chugged some soda. More music blared over the speakers, making Mac wonder exactly where Riley had put that CD. Almost as if reading his mind, Stella answered his question.

"It's in my office, playing over the P.A. system," said Stella. "Don't worry. If you want it stopped I can do that."

"No, I like it," said Mac.

Danny drank some more soda, clutched his stomach, and collapsed.

"Danny!" said Mac. "Danny!"

"Is he OK?" said Lindsay.

Riley just stared at him, collapsed on the break room floor. A smile spread out on his face. He then opened his eyes and sat up, earning the evil eye from Lindsay.

"Fooled you, didn't I?" said Danny.

Mac rolled his eyes. It was that stupid urban legend about pop rocks and soda.

"Mikey likes it," said Don.

A few of the CSIs laughed. Soon they quieted down and finished the movie. The next film was The Shining, at which point Mac left the room to do paperwork. The only reason he had stayed to watch _Alien_ was because that had been a favorite growing up. Other than that, the paranormal didn't really suit him much.

"I'm definitely staying, Stephen King is my favorite author of all time," said Riley.

Her statement was met with nods from Adam and Sid.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac was doing paperwork when an email came over the computer. It was from Stella, and there was one word – _Jaws_. He made a beeline for the break room and sat on the couch. Riley then joined him a minute later, a paper plate heaped with pepperoni pizza. Danny was sitting on the floor right in front of her, eating the same pizza and joking with her. Stella was sitting on Mac's other side. Riley then felt a rope go over her head and settle around her shoulders.

"Don!" said Riley. "What are you doing?"

"Lassoing a lass," said Don.

"That's not how to pick up women," said Jessica.

Riley pulled Don's lasso over her head and flung it over the back of the couch. Lindsay giggled and bit into a piece of veggie lover's pizza. Mac was trying not to wonder why at least three of the five women in the room were crammed on the same couch he was sitting on. Stella he could understand, but Lindsay and Riley? Danny sitting on the floor had to be the only plausible answer. Mac nearly laughed when he realized he was the only male other than Adam on a piece of furniture. Even Hawkes was sitting on the floor, regardless of the fact that his Dracula costume would be covered with dust. The popcorn bowl got passed around and people took handfuls. Riley was eating a bag of M&Ms and chanting the _Jaws_ theme song. Jessica sat on a chair, Don leaning over her.

"This is fun," said Sid. "I don't know how you convinced Mac to let you do this, but keep it going."

Riley smiled. She would've laughed, but she was enjoying the movie, and Quinn the fisherman's antics. Soon _Jaws_ ended and _The Exorcist_ was put in the DVD player and turned on. The spotlight Riley had rigged in the break room earlier gave off a water-like effect, making the room look like a theater with the lights off. Soon a yell could be heard throughout the hall.

"TAYLOR!"

Mac groaned and left the room.

"Stella, can I turn the music up?" said Riley.

"You really have something against Gerrard, don't you?" said Stella.

"Relax, it's personal," said Riley. "If he decides to barge in, I'll be professional – all you gotta do is look at him and he'll be a huge boulder."

"Personal," said Don. "Why do you think I'm interrogating people day in and day out?"

"Same here," said Jessica.

Riley could hear a noise behind her and turned around. She could see Adam and Kendall making out, the movie making everyone else oblivious.

"That's so icky," said Riley.

"What?" said Danny.

Riley shook her head and stepped outside to see Mac and Gerrard having words. Riley rolled her eyes and was about to double back when Gerrard turned around.

_It was burnin in my room like an oven  
My bed soaked with sweat, and man, I was buggin  
I checked the clock and it stopped at 12:30  
It had melted it was so darn hot, and I was thirsty  
I went downstairs to grab some juice or a coke  
Flipped the TV off, and then I almost choked  
When I heard this awful voice comin from behind  
It said, "You cut off 'Heavy Metal' and now you must die!"  
Man, I ain't even wait to see who it was  
Broke outside my drawers and screamed, "So long, cuz!"  
Got halfway up the block I calmed down and stopped screamin  
Then thought, "Oh, I get it, I must be dreamin"  
I strolled back home with a grin on my grill  
I figured since this is a dream I might as well get ill  
I walked in the house, the Big Bad Fresh Prince  
But Freddy killed all that noise real quick  
He grabbed me by my neck and said, "Here's what we'll do.  
We gotta lotta work here, me and you.  
The souls of your friends you and I will claim.  
You've got the body, and I've got the brain."  
I said, "Yo Fred, I think you've got me all wrong.  
I ain't partners with NOBODY with nails that long!  
Look, I'll be honest man, this team won't work.  
The girls won't be on you, Fred your face is all burnt!"  
I patted him on the shoulder said, "Thanks for stopping by."  
Then I opened up the door and said, "Take care guy!"  
He got mad, drew back his arm, and slashed my shirt  
I laughed at first, then thought, "Hold up, that hurt!"  
It wasn't a dream, man, this guy was for real  
I said, "Freddy, uh, pal, there's been an awful mistake here."  
No further words and then I darted upstairs  
Crashed through my door then jumped on my bed  
Pulled the covers up over my head  
And said, "Oh please do somethin with Fred!"  
He jumped on my bed, went through the covers with his claws  
Tried to get me, but my alarm went off  
And then silence! It was a whole new day  
I thought, "Huh, I wasn't scared of him anyway."  
Until I noticed those rips in my sheets  
And that was proof that there had been a nightmare, on my street_

"So good to see you again, Riley," said Gerrard.

"You two know each other?" said Mac.

"I met him a couple times years ago," said Riley. "Why call me by my first name, anyway?"

"Well, considering we're on such good terms –" said Gerrard.

"Good terms? Ha!" said Riley. "Elvis Presley has a better chance of being on good terms with me."

She walked away, leaving a puzzled Mac and an embarrassed Gerrard in her wake.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Danny was in the break room, grinning as he heard Gerrard and Riley go toe to toe. His grin faded when an angry Riley walked back in, followed by Mac.

"Riley, what was that all about?" said Mac. "I need to know."

"He has to be the most pretentious man I have ever known," said Riley. "God, when I think of what he did, I just wanna be sick."

"I heard what happened outside," said Danny. "What was all that about?"

"None of you would understand," said Riley.

"Try me," said Mac and Danny.

Riley nodded and sat down. Mac and Danny both got back in their respective spots.

"I was 18 at the time," said Riley. "I had gone to my prep school's spring formal – really it was a prom. I had doubled up with two friends, and we had been in the limo, going to all sorts of spots in the city. We dropped my boyfriend off, and my friends were drunk, so we went to my place stay out of trouble. My sister was at a slumber party and my father was away on business when it all went down."

FLASHBACK

_May 26__th__, 2002._

_The elevator ride up to the Hoffman penthouse was filled with laughter, courtesy of Darcy Collins, Josh Winthrop, and Riley Hoffman. The first two were under the influence while Riley was giddy from lack of sleep. After the spring formal they had gone to POP Burger for cocktails and the restaurant's mini burgers. Riley had had a milkshake at POP Burger, making her the only sober one out of the three. _

"_Oh my god, I'm so high," said Darcy._

"_I need a cigarette so bad," said Josh._

"_When we get in, I'll open the downstairs windows in the entertainment room," said Riley. "You guys can smoke in there, how does that sound?"_

_Darcy and Josh nodded. Riley used her key to get inside, putting her takeout box of POP Burgers on the kitchen counter._

"_Darcy, you outta eat one of these before Starbucks tomorrow morning," said Riley. "It'll lessen your hangover."_

"_It's already morning biatch," said Darcy._

_She and Josh were smoking cigarettes. Riley checked the clock. 4:30 am. She turned on the TV, looking for something good that would keep her friends entertained._

"_Just put a DVD in biatch," said Josh._

"_How about _Heathers_?" said Riley._

"_Right!" said Josh._

_Riley put it in and pressed play. She was glad she had opened the window. She hated the smell of tobacco. Suddenly she heard a noise over her head and paused the movie. It sounded like bedsprings. It was a bed moving up and down. She thought it was her fatigue playing tricks on her until Josh gasped._

"_Someone's being a whore!" said Darcy._

"_No, my parents are – oh my god!" said Riley._

_Up until that moment, she had forgotten her father was at a lawyer's convention in Las Vegas. Her mother was upstairs – committing infidelity. Riley sank into a nearby couch._

"_I hate that woman!" said Riley._

"_Chill!" said Josh._

"_We'll find out in a few hours who it is," said Darcy._

_They changed their clothes and went to sleep. It was almost noon when Riley woke up. She made a run to the nearest Starbucks and bought eight large coffees – her friends would need them. When she got back, she set the two trays of coffee on the kitchen counter and searched for a slice of cold pizza. Suddenly a man strolled into the kitchen, in boxers, like he owned the place. It hit Riley that he was her mother's "guest" and she proceeded to treat him like dirt. Darcy and Josh watched from the entertainment room, cigarettes in hand._

"_I'm Stanton Gerrard," said the man._

"_If you're looking for my father, he isn't home," said Riley. "Get out."_

"_I'm actually looking for the orange juice, your mother wants a screwdriver," said Gerrard._

"_Fine, enable her alcoholism, but stay away from my family," said Riley. "Do you even know what you're doing? My father has been trying so hard to hold this family together, and here you are, tearing us apart."_

_Riley couldn't believe it. After 9/11, her mother, Diane Hoffman, had been the sole survivor of her company in Tower 1. She had hit the bottle, and was now having an affair. Luckily Riley's father Thomas had been successful working as a defense attorney with his best friend Duke Waldorf, working a private practice from Duke's penthouse._

"_Your mother and I have been together for five months now, Riley," said Gerrard. "I was hoping to get to know you and your sister better."_

"_No chance in hell," said Riley. "I'm a daddy's girl, and a daddy's girl I'll stay."_

_Gerrard narrowed her eyes at her. Riley ignored him and opened up one of the coffees she bought. It was hot, so she blew on it._

"_She's asking for a divorce the minute he gets home," Gerrard sneered._

_Riley decided not to hear anymore – she wasted no time dumping the coffee all over his crotch. He finally left._

_You go back to the women who will dance the dance  
You go back to your friends who will lick your ass  
You go back to being so oblivious  
You go back to the center of the universe_

END FLASHBACK

"You dumped hot coffee all over his family jewels?" said Danny. "That's priceless!"

Someone popped in _Halloween_.

_Come on baby...don't fear the reaper  
Baby take my hand...don't fear the reaper  
We'll be able to fly...don't fear the reaper  
Baby I'm your man..._

"He made me so angry," said Riley. "He had the gall to try and play daddy – it was my mother who needed the boot."

"That's awful," said Mac.

"I take it you told your dad?" said Danny.

"You bet I did," said Riley. "He not only refused the divorce but he froze all her bank accounts and her credit cards. He even changed his will and left me and my sister everything. Gerrard didn't get off to easily either – my father shot him in the ass."

"Seriously?" said Danny.

"It was an accident," said Riley. "My father was a gun enthusiast, and we were both holding the shotgun – Gerrard was stupid enough to stand in front of the target. My father was helping me hold the gun, but he decided I needed to observe him pull the trigger, so he fired, and Gerrard stepped in front right after. Luckily it was only buckshot – however, both of us stayed in the ER with him while the nurse pulled the lead shots out."

"I take it you weren't too nice," said Mac.

"My father and I were so mean," said Riley. "We were calling him names and I even videotaped the humiliation."

By this time the whole room was laughing, except for Adam and Kendall, who were still making out. Mac rolled his eyes, while Riley set off one of her contraptions – a dropping spider. It dropped right onto the couple, making them scream. Later on, Gerrard came back – just in time for Riley to set off a hopping octopus and a rotating disembodied head. Gerrard screamed and ran away. The team watched some more movies and talked about the urban legend of the hit song "Love Rollercoaster", about a woman's scream looped into the song. Then when their shift ended they went to Sullivan's. They were all drinking when a man and a woman, dressed up in gangster costumes, walked in. The woman had black hair and brown eyes while the man had blond hair and hazel eyes. They immediately walked up to the bar and ordered drinks.

"Strawberry daiquiri," said the woman.

"Pina colada," said the man.

Frankie Sullivan immediately began mixing the drinks. The couple plopped right next to Riley. They looked familiar, but Riley couldn't place them. Then it hit her.

"Darcy? Josh?" said Riley.

"Who do you think it is, girl?" said Darcy.

"I know, right?" said Josh.

Riley couldn't believe it. The two most popular people at Hathaway – and two of her close friends – had come back. She hadn't heard a peep from them since graduation.

She only knew one thing – they were going to stir up a lot of drama…

**So that's my update. I know the chapter's long, but I did make u guys wait way too long. The songs are the following: "Monster Mash" by Bobby (Boris) Pickett, "I Put A Spell On You" by Screamin' Jaw Hawkins, "Purple People Eater" by Sheb Wooley, "Night Prowler" by AC/DC, "Nightmare On My Street" by DJ Jazzy Jeff & The Fresh Prince, flashback song is "Narcissus" by Alanis Morissette, and the last song is "Don't Fear The Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult. press the green button please!**


	12. Chapter 11: Switched

**Chapter 11- Switched**

_Spoilers: Murder Sings The Blues_

"What are you two doing here?" said Riley.

"Josh and I were just in Las Vegas, seeing some brave souls riding those contraptions on the roof of the Stratosphere and I remembered how much you loved rides like that," said Darcy. "Needless to say, we changed our flight plans and decided to fly here instead of back home to L.A."

"So we got here and found Remy, who told us you might be over here," said Josh. "He had to be mistaken, this is a cop bar!"

"I'm a CSI now," said Riley.

"Which means you must also be a detective," said Darcy. "So much for _really_ getting back to old times."

FLASHBACK

_November 2001._

_Riley was driving around in her Mustang Cobra. It was jet black. Josh, Darcy, and Caitlin Rivers sat in the passenger seat, drunk as could be._

"_I don't have the bike, the weatherman broadcasted snow!" said Riley._

_They were laughing it up, and soon got to Central Park. Riley loved Central Park. Day or night – it was nighttime now – it was her favorite place._

"_And they say the best things in life aren't free, but this place – hey!" said Riley._

_She turned around to see Josh and Caitlin drinking nips and Darcy snorting coke off the roof of her car…_

END FLASHBACK

"I still can't believe you did that," said Riley.

"I still can't believe we're here!" said Darcy. "Let's get outta here!"

"Yeah, girl!" said Josh.

Riley waved goodbye to the rest of the team, promising to tell them more about her friends the next time she was at work, which was the day after Mac's birthday. She walked out, but not before wishing him a happy birthday.

"You got any days off?" said Darcy.

"Yeah, tomorrow," said Riley.

"Great!" said Josh.

Riley laughed. Josh was so gay it wasn't even funny. They walked into a limo Darcy had hired. Several bottles of Cristal sat inside, one of which Darcy uncorked right then and there.

"Let's party til the sun comes up," said Darcy.

"What for?" said Riley.

"You're here," said Josh. "I take it you got your own place?"

"TriBeca," said Riley. "Where do you guys live – in L.A., I mean."

"Beverly Hills," said Darcy. "As for now, we're at the Cosmopolitan Hotel."

"Remember the spring formal?" said Riley.

"Barely," said Darcy and Josh.

Riley wasn't surprised, given the amount of alcohol consumed by both and the coke snorted by Darcy. Darcy and Josh had been popular for the parties they had hosted together. They had been best friends, and Riley had been welcomed into the fold the first week of her senior year when Josh noticed a pair of shoes she had been wearing. There had been another girl in their group, Caitlin. But Caitlin had betrayed Josh and Darcy, and Riley, not wanting the wrath she had known her "in" friends would bring on her, had gone on with it. Riley, Darcy, and Josh sipped champagne and talked while the limo rode around the city.

"So how's life been treating you since we last saw you?" said Darcy.

"Not too great, but I just wanna have fun with you guys," said Riley.

"Forget life, what about your coworkers?" said Josh. "They were pretty hot, especially the one with the Stetson."

"That's Don, and I'm not happy with him," said Riley. "He slept with one of my friends to get information and dumped her like a bad habit – and right before she got surgery on her knee."

"Anyone we know?" said Darcy.

"No, I met her in December 2005," said Riley. "Sadie Wilder."

"As in the Wilder Crime Family?" said Josh.

"Oh. My. God," said Darcy.

"She doesn't even date that much, she's really into her ballet career," said Riley. "She's really upset 'cuz she thought he was the real deal. Real deal my ass, he's a total player."

"Who needs commitment anyways?" said Josh.

"Sorry Josh, but from what Riley said I don't think he'd be into you," said Darcy.

Josh laughed until Darcy hit him. Riley groaned. Those two were always hitting each other. She thought of cuffing Darcy, but knew both her friends would get off on it. They were that crazy. From the way they acted now, it seemed that they had never left high school at all. Soon the limo came to a stop.

"We're here!" said Darcy. "POP Burger!"

The three friends stepped outside and went inside. They had stopped at the one near Fifth Avenue, the one Riley remembered from their many trips there senior year after a party to either grab a bite or for Darcy and Josh to keep the party going. Caitlin had been with them too, Caitlin with her blond hair and beady green eyes, until she had betrayed them all. Riley had tried remaining above all the drama, until Caitlin had said something nasty about Josh. Riley looked around and saw several Halloween revelers still dressed up, eating the restaurant's signature mini burgers.

"Lounge, bar, or pool hall?" said Riley.

"Lounge," said Darcy.

They went inside the lounge and sat on the red couch-like area. A small votive candle lit their table. There were a couple chairs to sit in, but none of the three felt like using them. Rock music blared through speakers set above their heads. It was a contrast to what Darcy had been playing off her iPod in the limo – her signature mix of top 40 dance, hip-hop, and reggae music. Josh's iPod was exactly the same while Riley's was rock, hip-hop, rap, and soundtracks to various musicals – the soundtrack to the city that she loved. They ordered some POP Burgers and then ordered some cocktails. Darcy got the Perfect Margarita, Josh got the Sexploitation, and Riley got the Popmopolitan, a twist on her favorite drink the cosmo. They ate, drank, and talked about their senior class trip, which had been to Walt Disney World and a Disney Cruise in the Bahamas. Riley remembered it well, it had been the most fun she had had at Walt Disney World, mainly because she had been surrounded by friends. The other times she had been, she had been with her family, and face time with her mother hadn't been something she had done well when her parents were alive. It was her second favorite place. Her top favorite was the state of New York, of course.

"I still can't believe the trip almost got bagged because of everything that happened," said Riley. "We nearly lost our trip 'cuz a bunch of man-whores wanted their 72 virgins!"

Darcy and Josh busted up laughing, even though Riley had been referencing something serious. After 9/11, the Hathaway dean had wanted to cancel the trip because it involved taking a plane ride down to Orlando. Riley had recorded a petition with her video camera stating why the trip had to stay scheduled. Luckily the fact that she had been class president had carried a lot of weight. After a couple hours of reminiscing and drinking, the three went back to the limo and drank more champagne as the driver drove around the city for the second time. Riley downed her glass before Darcy did, and Josh promptly filled it up.

"God, you're a rolling stone," said Darcy. "What happened to you?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Riley.

"You were always worried about the consequences," said Josh.

"I'm twenty-two, not seventeen," said Riley.

"That's not what I meant," said Josh. "The party-hardy lifestyle is for Darcy and I. You, you wanted to be our friend, and we thought you were trying to schmooze off us, but you're genuine. You managed to keep us out of trouble."

"Without you, we would've been arrested after the spring formal, we were so trashed," said Darcy. "You had ideals, but didn't push them on us – what happened? I never thought you would be drinking like this."

"Relax, I'm not an alcoholic," said Riley. "I just like the buzz."

"Then you got a pretty big one," said Josh.

They laughed. Darcy's iPod blared, and Riley decided she wanted to pop out of the sunroof. She was standing on the seat of the limo and heard her friends argue.

"Just don't flash the cabbies," said Darcy.

"Like you did the night of the spring formal, Darcy?" said Josh.

"You peed on the sidewalk, Josh!" said Darcy.

"I love you New York City!" Riley yelled.

Satisfied, she got back inside and the sunroof closed. Soon they got to her place and walked Riley to the lobby.

"We're comin' back tomorrow, girl," said Darcy. "Gotta talk about Club X, sober up, and go shopping!"

The limo left and Riley took the elevator back up to her place. Checking the time, she realized it was already November 1st. Christ, why was it that those two always kept her out way into the wee hours of the morning?

**Next Day**

Riley was grateful to be back at work. While she had enjoyed showing her old friends her pent-loft and shopping for clothes on Fifth Avenue, she had felt like she was dodging questions. There had also been that remark Darcy had made about her being a rolling stone. Then again, what with everything that had happened in the last couple years, Riley knew she had a right to indulge from time to time. She found Danny in the break room, eating pizza.

"Didja just bye that pie Danny?" said Riley.

"Yeah, breakfast pizza," said Danny. "Ya wanna slice?"

Riley laughed and took one. Danny saw Riley sticking a box of something weird in the fridge.

"What is that?" said Danny.

"Sushi, my friends and I ate at a place yesterday and we had leftovers," said Riley.

"Yuck," said Danny. "Eat pizza, that's real food."

"I never said I disagreed," said Riley.

Danny laughed.

"Tell me about those friends of yours," said Danny. "They treat you OK?"

"Yeah, and they should," said Riley. "If I hadn't been around to drag them out of a situation when it arose, they would've served a half dozen drunk and disorderlies by now."

"Party animals?" said Danny.

"Yeah," said Riley.

The two CSIs laughed and ate breakfast pizza until Stella walked in. Needless to say, the morning fun was over and their work awaited them.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

"A single dinner with this guy sold for $100,000 at a charity auction two weeks ago," said Stella.

"Why? What's he cookin'?" said Danny.

"His name is Grant Jordan," said Stella. "Manhattan's most eligible bachelor – triathlete, philanthropist, and notorious playboy."

"Well now I know what I missed out on – nothing," said Riley.

Both Danny and Stella suppressed an urge to laugh.

"Looks like Mr. $100,000 got gooseflesh," said Danny.

"Water temp must've delayed rigor," said Stella.

"Who keeps a Jacuzzi that cold?" said Danny.

"It's a swim-gym Danny," said Stella. "There's a motor that generates a current, and you swim against it."

"No signs of struggle," said Danny. "So if he was the athlete you said he was, somethin' odd happened here."

"I'm with you Danny," said Stella. "Now the vic was discovered under the pool cover, right?"

"Murder's a tough thing to look at," said Danny.

"Someone must've pushed that button," said Riley.

They examined the crime scene while Don questioned the room-maid. Danny and Riley came out and saw them.

"Miss, did you vacuum the joint?" said Danny.

"Yeah, I hosed the whole place," said the room-maid.

"Hey guys, the building's got a central-vac, check it out," said Don.

The three of them looked inside where the vacuum had been.

"Open that, stick the hose in –" said Don.

"Yeah, I know how it works," said Danny.

"Ditto," said Riley.

"This means all our evidence has been sucked into an airshaft somewhere in this building," said Danny. "Where does it all end up?"

Don shook his head.

"I hate rich people," said Danny.

He didn't know Riley had been listening until he got elbowed hard in the ribs. Danny groaned.

"What? I keep forgetting you're loaded," said Danny.

"Way to take your foot out of your mouth, Danny," said Riley.

Riley walked away as Don laughed.

"Ya coulda told me she was listenin and I wouldn't ave said nothin'," said Danny.

Don just laughed and shook his head. Meanwhile, Riley looked for trace with Stella, the latter of who found a contact and took it up to Don. Riley just rolled her eyes. She had hated her Upper East Side life since she had been fourteen, when she had gotten a firm grasp of what her expectations had been. That was why she was good friends with Vinny, because his family was prepping him for a life he wasn't so sure he wanted. She remembered when she had first met him. She had been fifteen, and spending a week in New Jersey with Remy, who kept talking excitedly about this kid he knew, Vincent Brucitelli, who would be going to college at NYU after the summer. Riley had heard rumors about the Brucitelli crime family so she had been a little nervous until Vinny walked in, all smooth and easy going. She knew that if Vinny decided getting out from under his father's thumb wasn't worth it their friendship had no chance of surviving – friendship with a known criminal would put her integrity into question. It was something that saddened her, because she knew if it happened she would miss him. As she went back to the lab with Danny and Stella, she got a phone call from Remy – something about a train and wondering if she was working the case.

"I don't know anything, bye," said Riley.

"What was that about?" said Stella.

"I have no idea," said Riley.

Once they got there Danny took the evidence to the lab while Stella and Riley went down to Autopsy. Riley had heard that Peyton was working another case, so she knew she would be seeing Sid this time, much to her relief.

"Grant Jordan had a significant difference in iron concentration between the two ventricles of his heart," said Sid.

"So technically he drowned," said Stella.

Sid nodded.

"I did find trace on his forehead that looks like the shape of fingers, but there's no ridge detail," said Sid.

"Someone probably held his head underwater," said Riley.

"And we may have a witness," said Sid.

He pointed out something the body scan had found.

"Found this in the left bronchus," said Sid.

He held out a petri dish that had the head of a bride figurine on it.

"Looks like the head of a wedding cake topper," said Riley.

"What's a bride doing inside of Manhattan's most eligible bachelor?" said Stella.

Sid just gave them an amused look before the women went back up to the labs. Danny was examining dirt from the central-vac system.

"I hope you like getting dirty, Riley," said Danny.

"Well, it's not dumpster diving," said Riley.

"You'll get your turn," said Stella.

"I don't doubt it," said Riley. "I heard it's a hazing ritual around here."

Danny and Stella laughed.

Danny and Riley donned masks and got to work taking the dirt pile apart. Danny found a condom, and decided to have Riley put it in the petri dish – a little new girl hazing on his part.

"Very funny Danny," said Riley.

After Stella was done examining the bride head, she left with Don to question the old maid while Danny and Riley went to the break room to grab lunch.

"I really am sorry, Riley," said Danny. "I never shoulda said what I said back at the scene."

"Just don't say that again," said Riley. "I hated my old life – my mother wanted me to be this perfect Ivy League socialite, and I hated it. I hated her too. She never supported my decision to do this."

"Becoming a CSI?" said Danny.

"Yeah," said Riley. "My father was over the moon, though – I just wished he had seen me graduate from the academy. He would've loved it. Kayla, she worries sometimes. What was the academy like for you?"

"Everyone hated me," said Danny.

"Impossible," said Riley.

Danny told her about his father being in the mob and Louie's involvement in Tanglewood. He remembered asking Riley if she had known about their siblings being involved, and she hadn't. She had been going through some stuff, and both sisters had needed some space from one another.

"They thought I was nothin'," said Danny.

"No one liked me either," said Riley. "They all thought I bought my way in, even though I busted my ass off."

They heard Peyton walk in and rolled their eyes. The ME opened the fridge, screamed, and ran away.

"I think she found my lunch," said Riley.

Danny took the clear box of sushi out of the fridge. The ingredients didn't exactly look friendly, but not scary to him.

"How do you put it together?" said Danny.

"Sit down and I'll show you," said Riley.

She showed Danny how to arrange the ingredients, roll it up in the seaweed wrap, and finally she cut the sushi roll into pieces small enough to eat.

"Want a bite?" said Riley.

"Nah, I'm good," said Danny.

The friends laughed, wondering what was more daunting – sushi or the evidence from the case. Riley rolled her eyes when she got another phone call.

"I told you not to call me about that!" said Riley.

Danny raised an eyebrow.

"My friend Remy found out his competition is involved in Mac's case and he's hounding me for answers I don't have," said Riley. "Wouldn't give them to him anyways."

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

It was the next day. It was noon, and Riley was nervous. Club X was opening tonight, and she had gotten a call from Vinny. Remy getting his hands on that info had been no accident – her friend from prep school had been moonlighting as a PI, and was probably gonna keep it up even after the club opened. Worst part was that it was a win-win, because god knew how many people showing up at the club would need a PI for something. Remy would be raking in so much money that everyone who had looked down on him would be kissing his ass by next week. She needed a chocolate fix, so when she saw Don eating what looked like chocolate torte she immediately grabbed a piece.

"Yum," said Riley.

"You can't eat that, its evidence," said Don.

"Evidence that's going in your stomach," said Riley. "I know Weinstein's when I taste it, so be nice."

"No can do, I'm a bottomless pit," said Don.

"I can see that," said Riley.

"I'm confiscating your cake," said Don.

He grabbed her plate, which Riley held on to. They began laughing as they struggled for it, and somehow the plate flipped and the piece of cake flew – right into Peyton Driscoll's face. The detectives hastily tossed the paper plate in the trash and began eating like civilized adults, trying not to laugh at what just happened. Soon Stella came into the room, saying that the contact that she had found matched the old maid Veronica's prescription, but it didn't prove that Veronica was the killer. Don and Riley looked up from their plates of torte.

"Try some of the flourless chocolate torte," said Don. "Might help."

Stella opened one of the pink boxes and pulled out a wedding cake topper. The head on the bride looked exactly like the one Sid had found inside the vic.

"Cake order from Weinstein's," said Don. "Signed by one Veronica Perez Jordan."

"Ever seen _Fatal Attraction_?" said Riley.

"Jordan?" said Stella.

"The same Veronica Perez Jordan who donated a $100,000 to a charity two weeks ago," said Don.

"She was the one who bid on him at that auction," said Stella.

"When I found that out I did some checking," said Don. "Seems the Jordans were registered at Barney's, Tiffany's, and Crate & Barrel."

"When I was looking through Grant Jordan's apartment the only thing that even hinted at a wedding was a closet full of tuxedos," said Stella. "There was nothing to indicate that he was planning on getting married. No engagement ring, no honeymoon plans."

Don shook his head while Riley grabbed another fork and started picking her piece of torte apart.

"Veronica was planning a wedding with Grant and he didn't even know it," said Stella.

Don picked up the topper and began playing with it.

"Do you, Stella Bonasera, take Veronica as a crazy with a motive?" said Don.

"I do," said Stella.

"Riley, what are you looking for, buried treasure?" said Don.

"No. Boiled bunnies," said Riley.

The three of them grinned at the little joke. Soon Veronica Perez was in interrogation and Riley was back to analyzing the dirt pile with Danny. They joked about a guy from Boston who had been flirting aggressively with Riley.

"And I said 'I'm a Yankees fan, you don't want my number'," said Riley.

"Boom," said Danny.

Stella then came back. She was flustered, which told Riley that they had had to let the maid go.

"Tell me you guys got something that connects Veronica to Grant Jordan's death," said Stella.

"No, but we do have a Saint Bernard with flees, and a poodle with a skin condition I think," said Danny.

"The results of the trace?" said Stella.

"Yeah," said Riley. "The red granules Danny and I found on the condom are sand particles."

"Same trace I found on Grant Jordan's doormat," said Stella. "The sand is used to track river currents – the Dolly Llama. It says here that this sand is also used to create mandalas."

"I'm still at the Dolly Llama," said Danny.

"It's Buddhist – I don't remember what it is though," said Riley.

"Mandalas are Buddhist sand paintings," said Stella.

"Should've known, an old friend of mine went through a religion craze," said Riley.

"Before the sand is used the designs are sketched out with waterproof chalk," said Stella.

"Like the trace we found on Grant Jordan's forehead?" said Danny.

"Exactly," said Stella.

"Our killer's a Buddhist," said Riley.

"Is the maid a Buddhist?" said Danny.

"I don't think so," said Stella. "When we were processing the apartment, Flack and I heard bells or chimes like they use in Buddhist meditation through the walls."

"So we're not looking at the maid, but the next door neighbor," said Riley.

"It's gonna take awhile," said Danny.

"No, I got a shortcut," said Stella.

The three of them went back to the central-vac to go through everything and compare each apartment's dirt. Danny and Riley snickered as Stella grimaced putting the mask on.

"Dumpster duty Riley, your time will come," said Stella.

"Well, I know what I'm doing tonight," said Riley. "Club X, me in a hot dress and heels high enough to kill me."

"I'm going too," said Danny. "Seven floors of unknown sins and all the women I can handle."

Riley rolled her eyes and was about to get back to the task at hand when Mac knocked on the door. He waved Stella outside. Danny and Riley watched as their bosses talked and gestured to Riley a couple times. Danny and Riley exchanged a look. Stella came back in and pulled Riley aside.

"Mac had to kick Hawkes off the case and he needs another pair of eyes," said Stella. "Don't worry about chain of custody, Danny and I have it covered.

Riley's phone began ringing again. Seeing that it was Remy again, she turned it off. She then ungloved and went with Mac. He filled her in on the case and the prime suspect they were trying to catch, James McQuinn.

"I know who he is," said Riley. "Before we do this, I gotta tell you something."

She told Mac about Remy pestering her for information.

"I gave him nothing," said Riley. "Usually he's nice but the thought of his competition in jail has inspired him to play dirty with his PI skills – rest assured I refuse to be a part of it."

"Good," said Mac.

They arrived at the lab. Mac later left to do some paperwork. Riley saw Lindsay and sent a smile in the CSI's direction. They then got to work reconstructing the flask that had contained the poisoned scotch. Kendall was nearby examining some trace when they heard Mac and Peyton getting into a fight.

"Goodie goodie," said Kendall.

"We're all screwed," said Lindsay.

"Not as much as I," said Riley. "She hates me being around her me – wait a minute, is she taking Hawkes' side over Mac's?"

"She _is_!" said Kendall. "Y'know I'll bet she's with Hawkes on the side."

"Would she?" said Lindsay.

"I'd bet my trust fund on it," said Riley. "Gum anyone?"

As she offered up the gum she saw Mac enter, obviously upset but then he smiled somewhat. As soon as it came it went, and the three CSIs finished putting the flask together. After it was pieced back together Mac dusted it for prints. The three of them were excited to find three different prints on the flask.

"Three people handled the flask," said Lindsay.

"Top print is the vic's – she drank the DMH inside the flask," said Mac.

"Second print is Randy Curn," said Riley.

"So Randy handed the flask to Jenny Anders," said Lindsay.

"Before that someone handed it to him," said Mac.

They looked at the third print, which had no ridge detail – meaning that there was a chemical burn, something Randy Curn's prints didn't have.

"Means Randy was the intended victim, not Jenny," said Riley.

Mac and Jessica questioned Randy at the precinct while Riley and Lindsay talked.

"This is crazy," said Riley. "He really wants to nail McQuinn, doesn't he?"

"You know more than the case info, what is it?" said Lindsay.

"My friend Remy is trying to open up this multi-level club – both Curn and McQuinn are his main competition," said Riley. "He's been trying to shut them down all summer – he paid off conductors on Curn's payroll to go on strike and has hired cocktail waitresses out from under McQuinn. I've never even met these men, but Remy has been bragging about playing dirty for the longest time. He and our friend Vinny even hosted their version of the Boston Tea Party – only it was the Manhattan Jet Fuel Party and they dumped McQuinn's stash of jet fuel."

"I'd hate to get on his bad side," said Lindsay.

"He's actually very sweet, but with the competition around here he's been take-no-prisoners ever since he built the place – it opens tonight, if you wanna do a girls night," said Riley.

"It sounds intriguing, but I'm gonna pass," said Lindsay.

Lindsay didn't want to get too close, and she knew it was happening. She had heard about the club in the paper. It sounded fun, but the girls nights were beginning to take a toll on her, and not just with the hangover she had gotten with the last one. She couldn't risk going through what she had gone through at fifteen, no matter what.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac came back, annoyed that Randy Curn hadn't given him or Jessica anything to go on. He saw that both Lindsay and Riley were doing an impeccable job. He had no regrets switching Riley up.

"Randy won't tell us who gave him the flask, so we'll let the science do it for him," said Mac.

They got to work analyzing the flask. Soon the three of them were in Mac's office looking over the results. It was a rare day when any of the CSIs ever saw the inside, save for Stella whenever they worked a case or she was just making sure he hadn't spent the whole night at the lab doing paperwork.

"The results were lead and cadmium," said Mac. "Cadmium forms naturally on the ocean floor."

They started talking about the DMH, which could've been in experimental fuels.

"Like jet fuel," said Mac.

"So James McQuinn wanted to kill Randy Curn," said Lindsay. "Why?"

"Greed," said Riley.

"Randy Curn was making money off the blue train, McQuinn saw it as an opportunity," said Mac. "He knows McQuinn tried to kill him and he's gonna get his revenge."

Mac made a phone call to get a location on Randy and McQuinn while Lindsay and Riley left his office, talking excitedly about the case. Soon Mac left the lab. Both women walked to the break room.

"Looks like your friend is about to have a very good day," said Lindsay.

"I know," said Riley.

Danny, Hawkes, Adam, and Kendall soon joined them. They were all talking animatedly when Peyton walked in, looking like a bat out of hell.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Peyton yelled.

"How dare I what? Be prettier than you?" said Riley.

"Oooh," said the male CSIs.

"You only let Mac switch you up so you could get ahead!" said Peyton. "Doing the casting couch thing, that's real classy Riley."

"Are you insinuating something? 'Cuz if you are, say it to my face!" said Riley.

"I'm insinuating something alright," said Peyton. "You're only getting ahead on your back!"

For the longest moment possible the room was quiet. The tension could've been cut with a knife and a pin could've been heard dropping. Everyone was waiting to hear how Riley would respond.

"And you're an ugly bitch," said Riley. "You just can't stand the fact that if it came down to you and me, everyone would have my back."

"They wouldn't if they knew who you really were," said Peyton.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said Riley.

Riley let out a loud snort and laughed, tossing a high five with Danny.

"You laugh and act tough now, but these pieces of paper tell me what you really are," said Peyton.

She brandished a couple articles close enough for only Riley to see. Everyone noticed the color drain from Riley's face.

"Brad Hudson? Jared Cooper?" said Peyton. "Those names ring a bell to you?"

"Give me those, now," said Riley.

Peyton's lips curled into an evil smile.

"You bitch, give me those papers!" Riley yelled.

She ran at Peyton. Screw her job, what Peyton had in her hand was worth beating her up over. She felt a pair of arms grab her. Danny. He was always trying to get her out of these fights.

"Damnit Danny just lemme at her!" said Riley.

"I can't lose you too!" said Danny.

"What?" said Riley.

She was momentarily stunned. She saw Hawkes go over to Peyton and grab the papers, folding them up and handing them to Riley.

"For what it's worth, I didn't look," said Hawkes.

"Let me go, Danny," said Riley.

After Danny released his hold on her, Riley promptly ripped up the pieces of paper as small as she could before tossing it all in the garbage. Hawkes and Peyton both left while Riley sank into one of the couches, looking as pale and void of life as the vics they saw everyday. One by one, all the others filed out except for Danny, who joined his troubled friend on the couch. He couldn't bear seeing Riley like this.

"What was that about?" said Riley.

"I should ask you the same thing," said Danny.

"I can't talk about it," said Riley. "It's too painful to even think about, and Peyton wanted to tell everyone."

"You don' ave to tell me til you're ready," said Danny. "Anything I can do, in the meantime?"

"You stayed, that's all that matters," said Riley. "Frankly, I'm sure the others would've pressured me to tell all, so I don't really care that they left."

The two CSIs stood up and left the break room, but not before Danny gave Riley a hug.

"I'll share mine when I'm ready too," said Danny.

He vaguely wondered what her demons were. He remembered Don telling him that the job drew those with demons – whatever Riley's were, they were pretty bad and Peyton had tried dragging them out into the open. He just hoped to god she didn't get herself killed. Although he would never admit it to anyone, Riley was slowly filling up that dark empty space that Aiden had left behind – and he would be damned if he lost Riley too.

**Later That Night**

Riley and her roommate Sylvia arrived at Club X and stood in line waiting to get in. Their other roommate Amanda was one of the DJs Remy had hired, along with some guy named Holden that had a rivalry with Amanda on whom could DJ better.

"You know what they say about love and hate," said Riley.

"Fuck love," said Sylvia.

"Fuck love," Riley echoed.

"Isn't your friend Cindy a bartender here too?" said Sylvia.

"Yeah," said Riley. "Oh, Sadie's also coming – she's allowed to leave her apartment and she'll be back to dancing next week."

"I like her, but we both know I hate Julia," said Sylvia.

"Put it aside in my presence, it's all I ask," said Riley.

Soon they were joined by Darcy and Josh. Sylvia rolled her eyes. After a while Remy came outside and personally let all four of them in, to the chagrin of everyone else waiting.

"Sadie, Babs, and Julia are already inside," said Remy. "The drinks and the music will go all night."

He then pulled Riley aside and gave her a necklace with a prism dangling off it.

"Your key to the seventh floor," said Remy. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was an ass."

"You were, but I'll forgive you," said Riley.

Vinny came up with Julia, who was squealing while Vinny tickled her. Both Riley and Remy rolled their eyes. Soon Danny, Don, and Hawkes showed up. Hawkes sat at the bar, ordering scotch straight up when Sadie came up and began to flirt. They talked – Hawkes found out she liked to party, but unlike Jenny she seemed to have an anchor, which was her ballet career. Right now she was currently recuperating from knee surgery and would be practicing again next week.

"Until then, I'm gonna enjoy myself," said Sadie. "I'm Irish. I can hold my liquor pretty well."

Hawkes told her a bit about his job. She still had a hand on her glass of Bailey's but she seemed impressed.

"I'm really serious about what I do," said Hawkes.

"Me too," said Sadie. "It may not be law enforcement but it's my passion."

"To passion," said Hawkes.

They clinked their glasses. Riley then came up and told everyone about all the crazy stuff she had seen.

"He should've called it Club Fetish," said Riley.

Sadie ordered an Irish Car Bomb.

"For you, Riley!" said Sadie.

"I'm already too drunk – oh well," said Riley.

She dropped the shot of Bailey's in the pint of Guinness, and began to chug it amongst shouts of "DRINK!" throughout the first floor of the club. After she was done she put the glass down and plopped onto a barstool.

It was going to be a long crazy night.

**So here's my update. I hope you all like it. Press the green button please!**


	13. Chapter 12: Secrets And Betrayal

**Chapter 12- Secrets And Betrayal**

_Spoilers: Consequences_

Riley lay awake in bed, trying to go back to sleep and pondering why the hell Don had to make a pass at Darcy when Club X opened. Hawkes and Sadie together: good, they were both committed to making it work. Don and Darcy going at it like rabbits: bad, because Riley knew how it would turn out. She had warned Don not to sleep with Darcy, and had he paid attention? No. She glanced at the invitation to the NYPD Christmas Ball on her nightstand. Josh had taken them all dress shopping when the invites got passed out – well, except for Peyton and Kendall because they hadn't been invited. The bad part was that Peyton would probably be there anyway as Mac's date, which Riley knew would be terrible. When the invites had come in she had seen Mac grumble about being forced to attend yet another function. According to Kendall, he had gone down to Autopsy to talk to Peyton and tell her he didn't want to go, but she had found out about the invite and had practically dragged the "yes" out of his mouth. It angered Riley to no end. Mac was slowly becoming a good friend, and she wouldn't have made him go. She already had a date – Danny. He had tried asking Lindsay, but she had turned him down so he asked Riley afterwards. Hawkes was taking Sadie, Mac was going with Peyton, and as far as Riley knew, everyone else was going stag. Riley allowed her eyes to close hoping the nightmares wouldn't follow when she heard a buzzing noise. It was her BlackBerry Pearl on her nightstand. She picked it up and saw that it was Mac – there was a crime scene in Lafayette. Riley looked out the window and saw the sun was just coming up. _Great – don't these murdering SOBs know that it's six am? It's too early!_ She rolled her eyes and got ready for work. Danny was waiting for her in one of the Chrysler trucks when she stepped outside.

"You didn't have to come all this way," said Riley.

"We're both going to the same place, why not?" said Danny.

Riley got inside and Danny handed her a cup of Starbucks coffee.

"Danny, you didn't have to get me coffee," said Riley.

"I drank three cups already," said Danny.

The CSIs laughed. Hawkes was in the back. They were on the way to the scene when Danny's stomach let out a huge rumble.

"Uh-oh! Danny didn't eat breakfast!" said Riley.

"We're in trouble," said Hawkes.

More laughter ensued. They were close to passing a pizzeria when Danny slammed the brakes.

"Danny, we got a crime scene!" said Hawkes.

"I'm driving, and my stomach is in control," said Danny.

"I haven't eaten yet either, but I think all three of us can wait," said Riley.

"A woman cannot live on Starbucks alone," said Danny.

"You bought it for me, so you're an enabler!" said Riley. "Get back in drive or I'm taking the keys!"

"Whatever you say, boss," said Danny.

He began driving again.

"I'm not the boss, shut up!" said Riley.

"Am I a third wheel or something?" said Hawkes.

They were all cracking up when they pulled up to the warehouse. Riley hadn't had much time to get ready, and knew she would have to take a shower at the lab. They all went inside. Danny and Riley took pictures of the crime scene, Danny's growling stomach echoing throughout the large warehouse. Mac then came over, looking down at the body.

"Expensive marker, top of the line equipment, we got a paintball pro here," said Danny.

"We got a name?" said Mac.

"No wallet or I.D.," said Riley. "Gunshot wound to the shoulder."

Mac lifted up the body and looked at the wound to the shoulder.

"Entered the scapula – good chance the bullet's deformed and we won't get a hit in IBIS," said Mac.

"Bullet to the chest is a through-and-through," said Danny. "Still looking for the bullet."

"Looks like we're gonna have to perform an autopsy – on our wounded soldier," said Mac.

Danny and Riley went outside to look for more evidence. Both of them had on sunglasses, Danny's a bargain pair of aviators while Riley was wearing her favorite Chanel sunglasses – She thought the two Cs crossed together made for the coolest logo on anything.

"Why kill someone at two in the morning? Wouldn't the psychos rather catch some Zs?" said Riley.

Danny laughed. The two friends slapped a high five while looking at paintball splatter.

"Paintball is awesome," said Riley. "I used to know a couple people that played – ran circles around them."

"I don' doubt it," said Danny.

They found some leaves with green paintball spatter and what looked like blood spatter. Stella came up to them, fresh from her day off and asking the CSIs what they had found.

"The red in the green paint is definitely blood," said Danny. "I also found orange paintballs on the body in the warehouse and on the dumpster."

"Alright, so there was another paintball player in the alley," said Stella. "Maybe their game turned serious and Mr. green-paint traded in his ammo for the real thing."

"Then where did he go?" said Riley. "If he just shot someone, why run in this direction? It's a dead end and there's a locked gate over there. Also, this door is locked."

"What about a car?" said Stella.

"Seems the only way in or out for a vehicle is blocked," said Danny.

"Paint trail starts there, leads here, and stops," said Riley. "He got here and just vanished."

The three of them went to work searching for more trace.

"More blood," said Stella.

Don came through a little while later, looking annoyed.

"Hear no evil, see no evil, and speak no evil?" said Riley.

"Exactly," said Don.

They all went back to the lab soon after.

"Stella, I hope you don't mind, but I gotta take a shower," said Riley.

"Go right ahead, just make it quick," said Stella.

"No biggie," said Riley.

She went to the locker room and quickly got ready. Apparently someone else had had the same idea, because she heard one of the showers turning off. She walked over, clad in just a towel – and almost ran right into a dripping wet half-naked Mac Taylor. Both of them were surprised to see the other.

"Oops," said Riley. "That callout came so quickly this morning I –"

_Tell me I am not seeing what I think I'm seeing._

She had gotten a good enough look at Mac to see that little Mac was standing at attention. She tried averting her eyes, but Mac gave her a look that made her realize he knew she had seen.

"I – I gotta get in the shower," said Riley.

She immediately walked into the nearest shower stall and turned the water on. When she was certain Mac was gone, she immediately began cussing so bad it would've made a sailor blush.

_I can't believe I just saw my boss have a case of morning wood – how the HELL am I gonna live that down?!_

After Riley was finished her shower she walked out, dressed in her original clothes and trying her best to conceal her embarrassment. That had been very awkward, but she knew that if she remained professional no one would ask what was wrong and hopefully Mac wouldn't bring it up. It wasn't the first time – she had seen guy friends in college running to class with that condition and would have to try to be discreet about it. She heard that Danny and Stella had already left, so she went to the break room to grab a Boston crème donut from her stash. She saw Peyton holding a bouquet of black roses and freaking out. Riley knew Darcy had sent them. It was her message to people she hated, and she also had a tattoo of a black rose on her ankle to go with it. Riley wished she hadn't vented about Peyton when she, Darcy, and Josh had been eating at Serendipity 3. She saw Peyton tear open a package just as Danny walked in. Peyton screamed when she saw the dead piranha. Danny then chose that moment to mock _The Godfather_.

"It's a Sicilian message," said Danny. "Peyton Driscoll sleeps with the fishes!"

However, Riley wasn't laughing. She only knew one person who kept piranhas for pets, and he was Sicilian by blood – Vinny. Peyton ran off while Danny and Riley talked. Kendall then walked in. They goofed off for a little bit, then they saw Lindsay walk in, sit at a table, and read off a piece of paper, sighing. Riley waved at her friends to be quiet – she knew it was about the case and her curiosity was running wild. Mac then walked in, and Riley fought hard not to blush, but she must've because Kendall grinned. He walked over to Lindsay.

"Lindsay?" said Mac.

"Yeah," said Lindsay.

"You okay?" said Mac.

"I ran the chemical profile of the black cocaine against our internal database, I got a match," said Lindsay.

"Usually that's a good thing," said Mac.

"Drugs were the exact same chemical makeup as the trace you found at the warehouse," said Lindsay. "They were confiscated in a raid six months ago. They were held in NYPD evidence and then destroyed, all fifty kilos."

"You double checked this," said Mac.

"I triple checked it," said Lindsay. "It's a really unique blend of cocaine."

"Now we're finding traces of that same drug in a warehouse," said Mac.

"I spoke with two DEA agents who witnessed the incineration of the drugs and the mixing agents," said Lindsay. "Even if someone had the ingredients and the recipe, there's no way it would've had the same chemical profile."

"Means our guys at the raid didn't get the whole stash," said Mac. "You have the arrest report?"

Lindsay handed it to Mac while the other three listened in. Something smelled fishy, and it wasn't the piranha Peyton had thrown in the trash.

"Lead detective credited with the bust… was Flack," said Mac.

Mac and Lindsay looked at each other. Danny and Riley also exchanged a look.

"I gotta analyze some trace, see you later," said Kendall.

Kendall left. So did Mac. Danny and Riley just stared at each other, not wanting their minds to go where they were going.

"Holy shit," said Riley.

"Boom," said Danny.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Danny, Riley, Stella, and Adam were discussing "rust stuff."

"It contained traces of molasses and nonhuman blood – bear blood to be exact," said Adam.

"What?" said Stella.

"North American grizzly bear, but there's more," said Adam.

When they got to the lab, Adam picked up the medium-sized rock that had been found at the scene.

"The blood on this rock is a match to Cyrus Menlowe, but it's also a match to the blood found on these leaves," said Adam.

"Both human blood – right?" said Stella.

"When you put it together like this – sha-zam!" said Adam.

"Ya got one leaf – with a hole in the middle of it," said Danny.

"Probably made from a spike or something with a jagged edge," said Adam. "See where I'm going here?"

"It's a bear trap," said Riley.

"Yes! You win the washer and dryer!" said Adam.

"Whoa, help me out here," said Danny. "You're telling me that Cyrus Menlowe was caught in a bear trap?"

"Yeah," said Adam.

"You're crazy," said Danny.

"It's the only conclusion we can arrive at with this evidence," said Adam.

"So Tenaka sets the bear trap, leads Cyrus Menlowe down the alley," said Danny. "Tenaka goes into the warehouse."

"Bang bang, Tenaka gets shot, Cyrus walks out, steps into the bear trap while Tenaka bleeds to death in the warehouse," said Adam. "Moral of the story? Stick with bowling!"

Danny and Riley laughed, bumping fists with Adam while Stella rolled her eyes.

"Okay, let's say we buy that story," said Stella. "First of all, why didn't Tenaka just lead him into the trap? He didn't need to go into the warehouse. More importantly, if Cyrus Menlowe were stuck in a bear trap? How did he get out of the alley?"

"The rust stuff," said Riley. "There was directionality. There were drag marks, so he could've dragged himself out of there with the old rusty bear trap still on his leg."

"But we've checked all the hospitals and emergency rooms," said Stella. "His family hasn't seen or heard from him. If he got himself out of the alley don't you think he'd go for some help?"

"Not if he just whacked somebody," said Danny.

"Still begs the question, where the hell is he?" said Stella.

"We should go back where he was last – look over more of the evidence from the alley," said Riley.

"Thanks for confusin' us," said Danny.

"Your welcome," said Adam.

Stella, Danny, and Riley went over more of the evidence. One of the lab techs brought over some results to Stella, who had a huge grin on her face.

"I see a look of victory!" said Danny. "Who we takin' down?"

"Darren Cramer," said Stella. "1282 Lafayette, that's two doors down from the crime scene. See these little pieces of paper? They were crinkled like an accordion. They were stripped from the box because of friction underneath. The box was dragged."

"There would need to be pressure on top," said Riley.

"Like Cyrus Menlowe's unconscious body?" said Stella. "Quick and easy way to get him out of there."

"Alright, so now your sayin' that Cyrus Menlowe was unconscious and dragged from the alley," said Danny.

"Yeah," said Stella.

"But what makes you think its Darren Cramer, anybody could've grabbed this box and used it," said Riley.

"Right, that's why I love this job so much," said Stella. "You see this black trace right here? Black cocaine."

"Alright, maybe we should ask Darren Cramer some questions," said Danny.

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Stella.

She left to question Darren, while Danny and Riley left to buy pizza.

"Did you hear your stomach this morning?" said Riley.

"Yeah, an' I take it everyone else did too," said Danny.

They left and brought back some pepperoni pizza to the break room, which they ate while talking about that kid following Stella around. Nothing eventful happened save for Mac coming in. He eyed their lunch and frowned.

"Pizza again?" said Mac.

"Ya kiddin'? I could live on pizza 'til the day I die!" said Danny.

"I'm a pepperoni addict," said Riley.

"Someone needs to do an intervention on you two," said Mac.

"Take some back to the office with you," said Riley. "We don't mind."

"I'm good, but thanks," said Mac.

He left, and Danny and Riley cracked up.

"We don't need pizza rehab!" said Danny.

"Hear hear," said Riley.

Danny and Riley went back to the lab and examined some more evidence while Stella tried tracking down that kid on surveillance footage. Adam then walked up to them.

"Check this out," said Adam.

Danny and Riley took turns looking at something under a microscope.

"It's a piece of the moon," said Adam.

Both of them looked at Adam like he had two heads. There was no way a piece of the moon was under that microscope.

"A moon rock," said Adam. "This rock is from the moon."

"From the moon," said Danny.

"Outer space," said Adam.

"No way," said Riley.

She picked up the bag and looked.

"Wow," said Danny. "How did a piece of the moon end up in the alley?"

"I don't know, this stuff is illegal to have and somebody went to a lot of trouble to get it," said Adam. "I've seen this stuff listed on eBay before and most of it isn't real, but if it is, short of going to the moon they would've had to steal this from NASA."

"Something happened in that alley and I don't think it has anything to do with what happened in the warehouse," said Riley.

The computer Danny had been standing over earlier beeped, and he went over to it.

"Got a match off that print I lifted off that box in the alley," said Danny. "Not what I expected. Print is from a woman."

Adam went to Stella while Danny and Riley mulled over everything that had been going on in the case.

"This is so bizarre," said Riley.

"Ya got that right – moon rocks, dirty cops…" said Danny.

"Why would a cop go on the take? I seriously don't get that," said Riley.

"Me neither," said Danny. "It happens though."

They both let out a sigh and got back to work. Danny left to talk to Trina's husband while Kendall waltzed in, a grin on her face.

"I heard what happened with Peyton earlier," said Kendall. "Priceless."

"Wow, nothing is sacred with you is it?" said Riley.

"I'm a gossip, I can't help myself," said Kendall. "Besides, all the other lab rats love to dish because we never have enough stuff to analyze."

"I'd better ask Vinny why he sent that, or we're gonna have a dead M.E.," said Riley.

"Who cares? Let him do you a favor!" said Kendall.

"I'm tempted, but with all the stuff about dirty cops going around…" Riley's voice trailed off.

"Dirty cops, huh? Whoa," said Kendall.

Riley got her friend on the first ring.

"I saw your present get opened – I hope that was just meant to scare," said Riley.

"_It was – did it work?" said Vinny._

"Yup," said Riley.

"_Then I gotta go, Julia and I are at the wedding planner's office," said Vinny._

"_Hey Riley!" said Julia._

"Bye guys," said Riley.

She hung up and sighed.

"My crazy life," said Riley.

"It's not boring," said Kendall.

They laughed and got back to work. Soon Danny came in told Riley that Don and Stella had found Cyrus Menlowe – Trina had thought the paintball payer was an alien.

"Whoa, someone's lost a few marbles!" said Riley.

They all congratulated themselves with a job well done, but weren't satisfied just yet – someone had disrespected the badge and tried selling drugs in that warehouse, and had committed murder to do so. When Kendall left, Danny told Riley that Mac had gone to get Don's memo book.

"This is terrible," said Riley.

Danny and Riley went to the break room and sat on a couch.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Don was devastated at today's turn of events. It was a lose-lose situation. He just hoped Darcy would be at Sullivan's with one of her fruity drinks. Sure enough, there she was with a pina colada.

"You ever drink beer?" said Don.

"Sometimes, but I prefer cocktails," said Darcy.

They didn't spend anymore time at Sullivan's after that. They went back to his place, making out and in a rush to tear each other's clothes off.

"Where's your friend?" said Don.

"He took that detective Bonasera shopping," said Darcy. "All the women love Josh – he's so gay it isn't even funny."

"I kinda figured that out when you two walked into the bar on Halloween night," said Don.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Don's first thought the next morning was how great the sex was. He noticed the other side of the bed was empty and there wasn't even a note, like the last few times. He called Riley – she would know where her friends were.

"I just dropped them off at the airport, Don," said Riley.

Don cussed.

"I told you not to sleep with her, but you didn't listen," said Riley.

Don sighed. Riley had trying to look out for him and he had thought she was still reeling from the Sadie thing – so now here he was, handcuffed to his bed by a playette on her way back to California, and his ego was bruised considerably.

"I could use some help," said Don. "Darcy handcuffed me and I don't know where the key is."

"Hold on, I'll be over there," said Riley. "Cover up."

She sighed and rode over on her bike. Soon she was there. She was able to get in via a key Danny told her was under Don's welcome mat. She soon got into the bedroom – and it seemed this was the week for her male detective friends to be having a bad case of morning wood.

"You could've warned me!" said Riley.

_Not again!_

She picked his lock with her hairpin then bolted from the apartment before he could explain it away.

It just wasn't her week NOT to get embarrassed.

**Green is in with the environment and with reviews. Also, i kinda had to make this chapter funny, 'cuz the next two are gonna be pretty dark. **


	14. Chapter 13: Mistaken Identity

**Chapter 13- Mistaken Identity**

_Spoilers: And Here's To You, Mrs. Azrael_

_Riley stood on the beach. She was wearing a white dress, her iPod in her ears. She twirled around, watching HIM laugh and brandish her keys. She put the player back in her purse, chasing HIM as he ran to the Mustang. She yelled for him not to do it. She had had this dream before, and she knew what would follow._

"_Relax," he said._

_He turned the ignition and the car exploded…_

"NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!"

Riley sat up in bed, her head in her hands and tears rolling down her face, just like the last time. She cursed her subconscious mind for doing this – she hadn't gotten a decent sleep in god knows how long. She checked the clock. It was 4 a.m. She remembered talking to Sylvia, who had told her that she should try confiding in the rest of the CSIs about what had happened all those years ago. She worried what they would think of her. She had gotten this far without having to tell them, and the last thing she wanted was people walking around her on eggshells every time she so much as frowned.

**Next Day**

It was Wednesday night. Riley and Lindsay were taking photos of a crime scene. The vic was Nicole Gardner, nineteen. It looked liked she had been smothered, and in her hospital room. Riley saw Lindsay slightly wince and couldn't blame her. Overall, the entire scene and everything that went with it was just plain brutal. A ruckus caught their attention. A man was trying to get under the crime scene tape. Riley heard enough to deduce that he was the vic's father. Lindsay and Riley then went to the room that had been broken into earlier in the day while Stella came into the hospital room to collect evidence. Soon Danny came in. Riley was so glad he had arrived – she needed to be cheered up, stat.

"Who breaks into a doctor's lounge?" said Danny.

"Junkies who like their drugs in pill form," said Riley.

"I got tool marks on the door lock," said Danny.

"I got scratches on this lock too," said Lindsay. "Looks like they were made by the same tool."

Danny and Riley walked over, flashlights in hand.

"It probably belongs to whoever made this print," said Lindsay.

"Beautiful," said Danny.

They all rode back to the lab, silent. No doubt that everyone on the team was hit hard by this one, but what none of them knew was that Riley was the one hurting the most. All she could think about was what had gotten Nicole Gardner in the hospital in the first place – a car accident. Riley felt another flashback coming on and shook her head, trying to get rid of it. Luckily it was dark inside the pickup truck so no one realized that anything was wrong. She later went inside the lab to analyze evidence – going to autopsy would just bring on another flashback, and she knew it. Day soon arrived, and Riley felt the urge to grab breakfast. Having the break room to herself made her feel better. She needed to collect her thoughts and pull herself together so she would be able to work the case – only after they caught the killer would she drown herself in whisky at Sullivan's. After she ate, she went into the lab with Stella to analyze more evidence and they managed to get a print off the bar of soap. Riley went to the print lab and was running it through the databases when Danny walked in.

"Please tell me ya got somethin' – anythin'!" said Danny.

"Not yet," said Riley.

"Sorry, I got no leads and I'm frustrated," said Danny.

"That makes two of us," said Riley.

"You alright?" said Danny. "You aren't yourself today."

Riley knew she was barely hanging on by a thread, and was grateful Danny was the only one who noticed something was even remotely wrong.

"I'm fine, Danny," said Riley.

"Ya need to talk or grab a slice, you know where to find me," said Danny.

He started to walk out.

"Danny," said Riley.

He turned around.

"Thanks," said Riley. "You're a really good friend."

"No prob," said Danny.

He left, leaving Riley to analyze the print and focus on catching the perp. When she got a match – a kid named Matt Huxley – she called Stella, knowing that the detective was in Mac's office and they could run with it from there. After Riley ended the call, she found herself back on the beach, watching the events take place again.

_Stop it! STOP!!!_

Riley blinked a couple times, trying to shake it off and found herself back in the print lab. She took a couple deep breaths in order to calm herself. Soon it was nightfall and her shift was over. She left, not realizing that Mac was watching her leave with a concerned look in his eyes. When she got back the next day she saw that Mac had indeed slept in his office. The rumors were true. She hadn't gotten much sleep herself. Her nightmares were full blown, and the flashbacks she sometimes got during the day were more vivid than they had been before. She drank a cup of Starbucks, knowing it was the only thing keeping her from collapsing to the floor. She saw Mac walk into the break room to get more coffee and was about to leave when he called her name.

"We need to talk," said Mac.

"Is it about the case?" said Riley.

"No, it's about you," said Mac. "I know something's wrong, I'm just not sure what."

"Nothing's wrong," said Riley.

"We both know you're lying," said Mac. "You look like you haven't slept in a week."

"What about you?" said Riley. "I know you slept here last night."

"I'm that obvious?" said Mac.

Riley nodded. Mac wasn't angry with her for noticing – better Riley than Danny and especially Kendall. The latter two gossiped like old ladies at church and the former knew when to be discreet, as he hadn't heard squat about the incident in the locker room.

"I'm concerned," said Mac. "I know what you may have going on isn't effecting your work – yet – as a friend, I'm still worried."

"You don't need to worry about me Mac," said Riley. "Like you said, it isn't hindering my ability to solve this case."

She left, and Mac wished she would just tell him. He knew whatever it was had her deeply troubled.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley was in one of the labs examining evidence with Stella and Hawkes. She was grateful for the distraction on so many levels. They managed to catch a couple breaks with the evidence – the blue plastic bag was the murder weapon and an imprint on one of Nicole's bandages suggested her father had visited. When Stella left to question him, Riley was looking at more evidence with Hawkes when Lindsay showed up.

"I got your page, what's up?" said Lindsay.

"Stella asked Riley and me to take a look at the evidence pulled from the crime scene," said Hawkes. "I got four heart sensor pads."

"That's weird," said Lindsay. "The ECG monitor in Nicole's room only required three."

"Sure about that?" said Hawkes.

"Yeah, Lindsay and I photographed the entire scene," said Riley. "The monitor only required three pads."

"Doesn't make sense that I have four pads then," said Hawkes. "I have the one from Nicole's room still attached to the lead and the three Mac pulled from the vic's chest."

"So if Nicole had hers on, who was wearing a fourth pad?" said Lindsay.

The three CSIs exchanged a look.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

It was late afternoon when the case took a turn for the bizarre. When DNA samples from Nicole's mother didn't match Nicole, they realized that Nicole was possibly Heather and the other way around. Riley and Hawkes were analyzing the blood samples, slightly shocked at what could possibly come of it. When they got the results back, the two CSIs went directly to Mac, who brought Ms. Rollins down to the station – Hawkes, Lindsay, Danny, and Riley watched Mac and Stella question her, waiting for the big reveal. They all knew she had killed Nicole – no, scratch that. She had killed _Heather_, her daughter.

"Ms. Rollins, we have forensic evidence that puts you in Nicole Gardner's room around the time of her death," said Mac.

"One of those pieces of evidence are fingerprints we pulled off the equipment that monitored Nicole's vitals," said Stella. "We matched them to a print that we got off a notaries document here."

"Children aren't supposed to die before their parents," said Ms. Rollins.

"Mrs. Rollins?" said Stella.

"Nicole took my daughter's life," said Ms. Rollins. "She was driving drunk. I told Heather to stay away from her. She was gonna get her killed. Nicole was popular and Heather wanted to be just like her."

"So you decided to commit murder?" said Mac.

"I was hoping Nicole would never come out of the coma and she would die like Heather," said Ms. Rollins. "But then Nicole came to. I couldn't let her live. Not after what she'd done. You have to understand. My husband died last year and Heather was all I had left."

"There's nothing about this that I understand," said Mac.

Ms. Rollins stood up.

"You should take me away now, I've said all I have to say," said Ms. Rollins.

"Sit down, Ms. Rollins," said Mac. "There's just one more thing."

Ms. Rollins sat down. The CSIs watching through the glass knew what would come next.

"When we looked at the heart sensor pad you left in the room we realized that you and your victim shared certain genetic similarities," said Mac.

"I don't understand," said Ms. Rollins.

"It means that the person you smothered with the plastic bag wasn't Nicole Garner," said Stella. "The person you murdered was your own daughter."

"No, that's not possible, you're lying," said Ms. Rollins.

"That's a toxicology report, it revealed there was alcohol and drugs in Nicole Garner's system," said Stella. "Enough to tell us there was no way she could've gotten behind the wheel that night."

"But your daughter could've," said Mac. "She didn't do any drugs, just drank. Her BAC was .09, just over the legal limit. The accident was the result of driving while intoxicated but it was Heather's fault. She was driving, not Nicole."

"You're wrong," said Ms. Rollins. "Heather didn't even have a driver's license."

Stella tossed a driver's license onto the table.

"This is what the paramedics used to identify your daughter at the scene," said Stella. "It was in her back pocket, not in a purse where it ordinarily would've been."

"Nicole's driver's license had Heather's prints at one end, Nicole's at the other, location and orientation of the prints indicate the license was handed from one person to the other," said Mac. "And because both girls suffered severe facial lacerations it wasn't possible to tell them apart. It was assumed that the girl behind the wheel with the driver's license was Nicole when in fact it was your daughter Heather. Blood samples pulled from the wrecked car confirm this."

"She was trying to tell me," Ms. Rollins sobbed. "God, she was trying to tell me! Oh, God!"

She broke down and Stella got the officer standing in the room to take Ms. Rollins to booking. The six detectives walked out of the precinct and went to Sullivan's – even Mac. They all ordered beers.

"So Don was right," said Riley. "Guinness is the best! Makes Bud Light taste like water."

Her comment earned a round of laughs from the team. Riley then ordered a shot of Jack Daniels, downed it in one swig, and promptly ordered another one. She noticed Mac drinking the same brand of whisky from a glass and let out a very unladylike laugh.

"Mac Taylor, have you ever done a shot?!" said Riley.

"Yeah, have you?" said Hawkes.

Mac shook his head, causing the entire team to let out gobs upon gobs of laughter.

"C'mon Mac, it's so easy," said Riley. "You order a shot, you grab the glass, and you drink it fast."

Riley then proceeded to do a demonstration, causing Danny to clap his hands.

"Yeah Riley!" said Danny. "Show the boss man how it's done!"

"There's no point in doing that unless you wanna lose your stomach the next day," said Mac.

"The point is to get drunk," said Riley.

"Hear hear!" said Danny.

Stella and Lindsay soon left. Danny and Hawkes left after another hour past, leaving Mac and Riley alone to drown their sorrows. Someone played "Stairway To Heaven" by Led Zeppelin on the jukebox, and Riley ordered a double-shot of Jack Daniels. Mac grabbed it.

"For your sake – and mine – I'm cutting you off," said Mac.

"If I have to hear that song I'll go bananas!" said Riley.

She made a move for the glass, but Mac was much quicker and more sober than Riley, who had downed god knows how many shots of whiskey.

"What is it with you and that song?" said Mac. "Don't make me guess, I think I already know the answer."

"This case we did today? All the mistaken identity stuff?" said Riley. "It took me back somewhere I really didn't wanna go – hell, I shouldn't even be drinking this much, they say alcoholism is hereditary. What do they know? Lightening struck so many times in my family it wasn't even funny."

She turned away, and a photo fell off the table. Mac grabbed it before it could hit the floor. It was a picture of Riley and Alexa, not knowing what fate had in store for them. There were also two young men next to each girl, who were three or four years older than the girls judging by the looks of them. The one standing next to Alexa had brown hair and eyes and was making a demonic face. The other guy, who was next to Riley, had a modern surfee look going on with his blond hair down to his shoulders and dark blue eyes. It looked like the photo had been taken in Central Park in the dead of winter. Mac gave Riley back the photo, and he saw that she was close to crying.

"I'm the only one left," said Riley. "I should've listened. His friends told us we were doomed from the start. I remember this picture – Alexa and I decided we were gonna kick our boyfriends' butts in a snowball fight, but then she went with Brad and I went with Jared and it was couple vs. couple."

"They don't look like Hathaway students," said Mac.

"They weren't," said Riley. "I met Brad Hudson and Jared Cooper on 9/11. They were FDNY. The next day there wasn't any school, so Alexa and I decided to set up a table with sandwiches and drinks for the rescue workers, and they came by. After their shifts were over, the four of us would hang out. Sometimes we talked about it and sometimes we would just watch a movie. When October began, Brad asked Alexa to be his girlfriend and Jared asked me to be his girlfriend. Things were good for a while, but everything went south and our lives just became this big turmoil."

Riley struggled to blink back tears. She hated that she was this close to breaking down – was it because out of all the others that only Mac knew what she was about to tell him? The only one who could possibly understand?

"I would have to tell you the whole story," said Riley.

"Are you sure?" said Mac.

"It's the only way," said Riley.

**Next chapter is a complete flashback to the fated foursome. Tonight I'm giving you all a special treat. I'm also updating Anything Can Happen, for those of you also following that story. See the button? It's calling your name.**


	15. Chapter 14: Heaven And Hell

**Chapter 14- Heaven And Hell**

_September 11__th__, 2001._

It was late that night, and Rod was sending everyone home. When Riley got outside the radio station, the one thought racing through her mind was about that action film, _Volcano_, and how L.A. had been covered in a blanket of dust. Manhattan was now the same way. She got on her bike and started it, heading for the Upper East Side. It wasn't working well. The filters were probably clogged with god knows what. It crapped out halfway from home.

"Shit," said Riley. "Shit, shit, shit."

"Need some help, miss?" said a voice.

She could make out two firefighters in the distance. One of them had blond hair to his shoulders and dark blue eyes, and the other one had brown hair and brown eyes. They were both pretty good looking, and Riley knew she was probably covered in dust. She then mentally kicked herself for being self conscious in the wake of what appeared to be the biggest tragedy in the history of America and New York.

"I'm good, my Harley decided to get clogged with dust and die on me," said Riley.

"I know a good repair shop," said the second firefighter. "I'm Brad Hudson, and this is my best friend, Jared Cooper."

"Riley Hoffman," said Riley.

"No! Not THE Riley Hoffman!" said Jared. "Manhattan's favorite socialite? Phew!"

Riley laughed. She could tell Jared was joking around.

"I hate it all," said Riley. "Gets boring, really."

The three of them walked around until they got to a garage. Riley could make out several cars and motorcycles in the repair stages. Old rock music could be heard playing while they waited for someone to come out and look at Riley's bike.

"So what was it like down there?" said Riley. "It looked pretty bad from where I was."

"It was worse," said Jared. "Half our guys went missing."

"Oh my god," said Riley.

"I pulled out half a dozen people," said Brad. "All of them were dead."

"Oh lord," said Riley.

The three of them just stood there for a while, not saying anything. Usually Riley could think of ways to keep a conversation going, but she had no idea how to this time, nor did she want to think of a way to keep it going. She leaned against a counter, listening to the music playing over the radio. Soon a guy came and examined Riley's bike. Riley was surprised that she didn't get stiffed – maybe the repairman had decided today wasn't a good day to stiff people.

"You can pick up your bike on Thursday," said the repairman.

Riley thanked him and the three of them left. They soon found themselves in the Upper East Side.

"You two should go back," said Riley. "My building is right here."

They nodded and Riley went inside. She exchanged a look with the doorman, as if both of them had witnessed today's horrific events. Forget the ninth ring of hell, she had seen the tenth. She rode the elevator up to her penthouse. Alexa, Sarah, and Kayla were inside. Riley smiled. The four of them had always had fun together. The apocalypse had come to her city, but the smallest amount of normalcy was sitting right in front of her watching the news.

_September 12__th__, 2001._

Riley woke up the next morning and looked out the window. She had a clear view of the skyline from the penthouse, but what she saw was something different from what she had seen Monday night. She heard footsteps behind her. She knew it was Alexa, because her footsteps were quieter than the noise their younger sisters made.

"It's different," said Alexa.

"Yeah," said Riley.

They looked over at their sisters, still asleep. Riley closed the curtain so they wouldn't se the changed skyline when they woke up. They listened to the radio, and heard that school was canceled again because of yesterday's events. It suddenly occurred to Riley that this was her generation's Pearl Harbor.

"We should do something to help the rescue workers," said Alexa.

Riley nodded. They immediately left and went to a local supermarket, stocking up on bottled water and the fixings for coffee and sandwiches, as well as fresh fruit. They then went to a retail store and bought a battery-operated coffeemaker as well as a table and two chairs so they could set up shop. They went home and made various sandwiches, talking about at what point in the day they would go out and donate blood. They packed up everything and got Alexa's driver to drive them as far as they were allowed to go. They set up the table and chairs. Alexa started the coffeemaker while Riley put out sandwiches. By the time they were done, it was almost noon and the workers began coming. Riley then saw the firefighters from last night coming up.

"I heard someone was feeding everybody," said Jared.

"Jared, how can you joke at a time like this?" said Brad.

"Humor _is_ a good coping mechanism," said Riley. "Guys, this is my best friend Alexa Endecott. Alexa, this is Brad Hudson and Jared Cooper. They're the guys I told you about last night."

"Ah, the firefighters who helped out with your bike," said Alexa. "How old are you two?"

"Twenty-one," said Jared and Brad.

They ate their free lunch.

"So what are two eating? Sandwiches like us or something else?" said Brad.

"We'll probably wind up eating sandwiches too," said Riley.

Jared laughed.

"Don't, you'll hurt herself," said Riley.

"Don't encourage him Riley," said Brad. "Jared has no idea when to be serious."

"Do too!" said Jared.

That made the foursome crack up right then and there. Jared and Brad soon left.

"They were cute," said Alexa.

"Yeah," said Riley.

"I think you and Jared were hitting it off," said Alexa. "I liked Brad."

"Maybe," said Riley.

_October 10__th__, 2001._

Riley looked around the obstacle course, paintball gun in hand. It was her first date with Jared, and they were at a paintball complex. They had doubled up with Brad and Alexa, and it was every man for himself. She heard a noise behind her and fired the gun. She had hit Alexa.

"Wahh! You got me!" said Alexa.

"Who got you?" said Brad.

Riley shot Brad next, who just laughed evilly. Riley then went to look for Jared. She found him crouched behind a rock, taking aim at a mirror that had her reflection in it. She shot him right in the back.

"SHIT!" Jared yelled. "I fell for it!"

"Mirrors are funny that way," said Riley.

"What are gonna do now?" said Jared.

Riley answered by pulling him into a kiss. It was always better to make love, not war.

_March 30__th__, 2002._

Riley sat in the dressing room at the old theater, taking her makeup off. The senior class play, _Sound Of Music_, had just finished its last night. Riley had played the part of Lisle and Babs had played Maria. Alexa had been an extra. She had wanted to do the play but wasn't nuts about being in the spotlight. She couldn't wait to see Jared later. Their relationship was something that brought Riley a lot of joy. She knew it was the same for Brad and Alexa. All their friends had been there, watching the play. Jared and Brad hadn't been able to come because it was their turn to work the nightshift, but Riley and Alexa were going to meet them at the firehouse and tell them everything. Riley was shifting in her chair, and took her eyes off the mirror for a moment. She never saw the mystery person enter with a blunt object until it was too late. She felt a sharp pain in her head, and everything went dark.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

The assailant looked down at Riley's slumped form on the floor. Phase 1 of the plan was done. Now for Phase 2. The assailant made a phone call.

"I did what we agreed on, now it's your turn," said the assailant.

They hung up. At the end of the theater where the boiler room was located, the person the assailant had called stuffed several rags under the boiler room door. They were soaked with gasoline. The arsonist immediately took a lit match to them and ran from the building, dumping gasoline in the process.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

The fire alarm went off in the theater. Smoke and flames filled every hallway. People immediately began running to the nearest exit. No one knew that Riley was missing until they did a head count when the fire department arrived.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Jared and Brad were pumped to enter the building. Looked like a huge fire, something they could tell their girlfriends about later. They had no idea until the truck pulled up close enough that it was the same theater their girlfriends were at.

"Shit," said Jared. "I hope they're outside."

"You and me both, man," said Brad.

The four of them weren't just two couples, they were also friends. Brad and Riley both shared a fondness for horror films. Alexa ran up to them, tears running down her face.

"Where's Riley?" said Jared.

Both firefighters felt the color drain from their faces when Alexa stared at the building.

"She never came out!" said Alexa. "I don't know why!"

"Thanks, Alexa," said Brad. "Go back with the others."

Alexa left, but not before giving Brad a kiss.

"We're going in there," said Jared.

"Jared, we gotta do this right," said Brad.

"My girl is in there!" Jared yelled. "If I wasn't mistaken she's your friend too!"

Brad nodded.

"I'm gonna clear it with the chief, you wait for me to get back," said Brad.

Brad was only gone for ten minutes, but for Jared it felt like a century. When Brad got back, the look in his eyes told Jared that they had been given the clear.

"We're allowed to split up, but don't do anything stupid," said Brad. "We gotta stay in radio contact at all times."

Jared nodded. They both went in. It was worse inside the building than it had looked from outside.

"Take that side!" said Brad.

Jared went over to the west side of the theater while Brad went over to the east side of it. There was more smoke than fire, and he hoped to god it was where Riley was. He soon got to what looked like the dressing rooms. All the doors were thrown open because everyone had rushed to get out. There was one door that was shut. Brad opened it and went inside. Sure enough, Riley was there. She was lying unconscious on the floor. Brad took his mask off and placed it over her face, hoping she hadn't inhaled too much smoke. Brad was carrying her out of the dressing room when he heard a creaking noise. He looked up just in time to see a beam falling down. He was able to shield Riley, but the beam fell on top of him in the process.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Jared was circling into the east end of the theater when he heard a crash. He ran to the source and saw Brad pinned under a beam. Jared was elated when he saw that Brad had found Riley. Jared tried moving the beam, but found that he couldn't and any further efforts would only injure Brad more than he already was.

"You gotta take Riley," said Brad. "Her vitals aren't so great. Get her outside, and tell the chief to send some people in after me. If I don't make it out of here, tell Alexa that I love her."

Jared scooped Riley out of Brad's arms and put his mask on her, knowing Brad would need his.

"Tell her yourself," said Jared.

"I mean it, man," said Brad.

Jared nodded and ran for the front of the building. He immediately brought Riley to a waiting ambulance. The paramedics began to work on her. Alexa, Babs, Josh, Darcy, Remy, and Vinny had all run over and were standing at a respectable distance.

"She's not breathing!" one of the paramedics yelled.

"Oh my god!" said Babs.

Remy put an arm around Babs. Jared just hoped to god it wasn't too late.

"Where's Brad?!" Alexa yelled.

Jared ran over to the fire truck to tell the chief what had happened. Alexa was at his heels.

"Brad's trapped inside!" Jared yelled.

The chief immediately began barking orders. That was when the building exploded. Everyone ducked for cover. Jared and Alexa hid behind the fire truck. When Jared saw the fireball that was now the building, he knew that his best friend was no more.

"Alexa," said Jared. "Brad, he – he told me to tell you that he loved you."

Alexa immediately began sobbing.

_April 4__th__, 2002._

Riley opened her eyelids just a bit. The harsh light that entered was enough to make her want to close them again.

"Riley?" said Jared. "C'mon baby, just open your eyes."

That was enough for Riley to open her eyes all the way, even though the blinding light of her hospital room was giving her a huge headache.

"What happened?" said Riley.

"There was a fire at the theater," said Jared. "You don't remember?"

"No," said Riley. "I was taking my makeup off, and I can't remember anything after that."

"All that matters is that you're okay," said Jared.

Alexa walked in. She was wearing black jeans and a black top. Riley saw that her friend had been crying.

"You're awake," said Alexa. "I'm glad."

She sat down in another chair.

"So everyone's been really worried about you," said Alexa. "Remy and that friend of yours from NYU, Vinny, have been here practically every day and Babs is out in the waiting room right now. I think Josh and Darcy are outside having a smoke. Whether it's cigarettes or pot I couldn't tell you."

"It wouldn't be pot… not in broad daylight," said Riley.

"It's nighttime," said Jared.

"How many hours was I out?" said Riley.

"You've been in a coma for the last five days," said Alexa. "No one knew if you were gonna wake up."

"From smoke inhalation?" said Riley.

It was at that moment that Vinny decided to enter.

"Vinny, two at a time," said Alexa.

"I break the rules, remember?" said Vinny. "I see it doesn't matter now, considering you're awake, Riley."

"Good to see you too," said Riley. "Where's Remy?"

"With Babs," said Vinny. "I think he's got a crush on her."

"He does," said Riley.

"Did you two tell her yet?" said Vinny.

"No," said Jared and Alexa.

"Tell me what?" said Riley.

"Riley, when they rushed you to the hospital, you had smoke inhalation and intracranial pressure," said Vinny. "The doctors did surgery on your head and in the x-ray deduced you had been hit with a blunt object. Someone knocked you out."

"Why?" said Riley.

"The cops think someone tried to kill you and set the fire to cover it up," said Vinny. "Jared's older sis, Trina, is an arson investigator and she found pour patterns in the remains of that theater that went all the way to L.A. Whoever did it is looking at murder charges – I mean attempted murder!"

"You said enough!" said Alexa. "Now leave, before I shove my foot up your crotch!"

"Not my fault you didn't tell her," said Vinny.

His thick New Jersey accent stayed with Riley as he walked out, leaving her to wonder if what he had said was more than a Freudian slip. It suddenly occurred to Riley that Brad hadn't been mentioned by anyone nor was he even in the hospital room with them, like he would've been if he had been worried. It was always the four of them – always.

"Is Brad here?" said Riley.

Alexa and Jared both averted their eyes.

"Brad and I went in to look for you," said Jared.

"He got hurt, didn't he?" said Riley. "That's all it is, right?"

"Brad got pinned under a beam after he found you," said Jared. "I couldn't get it off him. He told me to take you because you were worse off. I got you outside."

"You stopped breathing for half an hour," said Alexa. "I was so freaked and I had to find out what happened to Brad."

"Just tell me what happened!" said Riley.

"I was about to go in with several others to get him out when the building exploded," said Jared. "There's almost nothing left of it. Brad didn't make it."

"No! No, you're wrong!" said Riley. "He's gonna walk in here with one of those horror films and we'll all be together."

"The funeral was two days ago," said Alexa.

"This is all my fault!" said Riley.

Jared held Riley in his arms while she cried and Alexa took her friend's hand in hers.

"Why are you both even here?" said Riley. "Aren't you supposed to hate me or something?"

"No, never," said Alexa.

"We couldn't lose you too," said Jared.

_April 27__th__, 2002._

Riley stood next to her escort, Bryce, and waited for her name to be called. It was her debutante ball, and she hated the whole thing. She would rather go out with Jared. They always had fun together, but the whole thing about the ball had become an issue between them. Riley hadn't wanted to do it. She planned on ditching the minute she was sure her mother wasn't keeping tabs on her, and she would hail a cab to the firehouse. The emcee called her name and the pair of teens stepped out onto the stage. Riley could see how giddy her mother was and almost puked right then and there.

"Riley Hoffman – escorted by Bryce Stanley," said the emcee.

Riley did her curtsy and after Bryce escorted her backstage, she put up with her mother for all of five minutes before going to the dressing room to gossip with Alexa and find her purse.

"You're leaving now?" said Alexa.

"Yeah," said Riley. "Fuck appearances."

"Good luck," said Alexa.

Riley snuck out of the Dandridge Hotel and ran down the sidewalk, holding up the skirt of her strapless white ball gown. She could feel her heels under her feet and was surprised that they didn't hurt yet. They didn't call her queen of the killer shoes for nothing. She saw a taxi and waved it over. She had hailing cabs down to an art form. She got in.

"Where to, miss?" said the driver.

"Firehouse 36," said Riley.

It took a while due to traffic, but soon Riley was there. She paid the driver and went inside. She saw Jared sitting on the couch watching a movie.

"Jared?" said Riley.

"I thought you had your ball to go too," said Jared.

"I ditched," said Riley. "My mother made me go but she couldn't make me stay."

Jared stood up and took Riley into his arms.

"I'm sorry I made it a big deal," said Jared.

"It's okay," said Riley.

_May 27__th__, 2002._

"Is he here?" said Riley.

"Yeah," said one of the firemen.

Riley ran up the stairs and ran smack into her boyfriend.

"Sorry," said Riley.

"No need, babe," said Jared. "You look pissed."

"I am pissed," said Riley.

"I thought the spring formal at your school went well last night," said Jared. "Did I do something wrong."

"It wasn't you, it was my mother," said Riley.

She told Jared about what she had found that morning.

"She's sleeping around? Jeezus!" said Jared.

"My father gets back in Manhattan next week," said Riley. "I don't know how to tell him."

"Just tell him," said Jared. "It won't be pretty anyways."

_July 4__th__, 2002._

Riley was walking into the firehouse. The only reason she knew was that she could make out the faint smell of chili. Jared had his hand over her eyes.

"I got a Fourth of July surprise for you," said Jared.

"What? What is it?" said Riley.

They stopped somewhere. Jared took his hand off her eyes and what she saw in front of her gave her the biggest smile on her face. It was a Dalmatian puppy.

"She's old enough now to go home with someone," said Jared. "I want you to have her."

"Aw, thank you!" said Riley. "She's perfect, Jared! This is the best present I've ever gotten!"

Riley sat down and the puppy crawled onto Riley's lap.

"See? She likes you," said Jared.

Riley pet the puppy and saw her tail wagging.

"I'll call her Snowy," said Riley.

Jared just grinned and sat with her.

_December 4__th__, 2005._

Riley and her sorority sister Julia sat in the emergency room, waiting for the nurse to give them a shot of antibiotics. Babs had already gotten her shot.

"So have you called your boyfriend, Jared?" said Julia.

"Have you called Vinny?" said Riley.

Both college girls shook their heads. Riley was exhausted. Meningitis had picked a bad time to have an outbreak on campus. Now she and Julia were waiting for shots of antibiotics so they wouldn't get sick. It took another hour to get the shot.

_February 5__th__, 2005._

Riley stormed into Sullivan's, not caring that she was five days shy of her 21st birthday or the fact that cops as well as firemen and paramedics hung out there. She needed to find Jared, who she knew was having beer with the guys.

"Jared, we need to talk," said Riley.

"It can wait," said Jared.

"It can't," said Riley. "We're going outside – _now_."

She grabbed his hand and he half-walked and was half-dragged outside.

"What was so important that you had to interrupt guys' night?" said Jared. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No, I'm not," said Riley.

"Just tell me what's wrong, we'll fix it," said Jared.

"I'm pregnant," said Riley.

"What?!" said Jared. "How did this happen?! We were careful!"

"What about that one night when the condom broke?" said Riley.

"You're on the pill," said Jared.

"Remember that meningitis outbreak that occurred at NYU?" said Riley. "I had to get a shot of antibiotics. They told me at the free clinic that the antibiotics rendered the pill useless."

"Where do we go from here?" said Jared.

"I may be pro-choice but I can't have an abortion," said Riley. "I just can't do it."

"We don't have to," said Jared. "How far along are you?"

"Two months, I just found out today," said Riley.

"We could get married," said Jared. "You're not showing yet, and no one has to know we conceived out of wedlock."

Riley knew both their families would bring the fires of hell down on them of they knew the truth.

"No," said Riley. "I'm only getting married for love, no other reason."

She left.

_March 2__nd__, 2005._

Riley looked in the mirror as she put on a pair of jeans. She didn't look different. She didn't feel that much different either except for the morning sickness that annoyed her to no end. She was still with Jared, although the topic of marriage hadn't been brought up again. She put on a top and left the sorority house, hailing a cab to CTNS. Since getting pregnant she had been told riding her bike put her at risk for a miscarriage, so it was still in storage.

"Work your magic, Riley," said Rod.

Riley rolled her eyes when she saw her boss with a banana daiquiri in his right hand and his left arm around a blonde. She went inside the booth where all the mics were and was soon on the air taking calls from people. Another call came in. Riley soon realized it was Jared. The last time he had called was to tell her he loved her the first time, and everyone listening to the station had heard everything.

"Riley, its Jared," said Jared. "Look, I know we're in a rock and a hard place right now, and you're worried about what's gonna happen several months from now, but I'm still gonna be here. You've been the biggest part of my life for over three years, and that counts for something. Now I hope this works this time, 'cuz I'm asking for the right reasons."

Riley heard a noise behind her, and saw Jared pop out of the closet in the room. He had his cell phone to his ear. Riley almost gasped when her boyfriend got down on one knee, an open ring box containing a diamond ring in his hand.

"Riley Hoffman, will you marry me?" said Jared.

"Yes," said Riley.

Riley got flooded with phone calls of congratulations from people who had been listening as Jared slipped the ring on her finger. Rod, Katie, and Bianca walked in, grinning like fools.

"You were all in on this, weren't you?" said Riley.

"Guilty," said Rod.

Jared pulled Riley into a kiss.

_March 9__th__, 2005._

Riley stood on a stretch of beach in New Jersey. She was in a white dress, listening to her iPod and dancing with Jared to their song "Stairway To Heaven" by Led Zeppelin while Trina sat in Riley's black Mustang Cobra. They were all gonna drive down to Las Vegas so Jared and Riley could tie the knot. Riley had hoped Alexa would come, but she was currently in Miami. Jared brandished Riley's keys in front of her and ran off. Riley put her iPod in her purse and chased after him. Both of them were laughing. Jared got to the car first. He put the key in the ignition and turned it. The world exploded right before Riley's eyes.

"NO!" Riley yelled. "NO NO NO NO NOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Riley felt dizzy. She felt the ground come up to meet her. The last thing Riley saw before she blacked out was the silhouette of a woman with curly hair.

_March 13__th__, 2005._

Riley had been in and out of it for the past several days. She had managed to get a lot of information from Alexa, who had flown up from Miami after hearing about the explosion.

Jared and Trina were dead, and Riley had been thrown back so hard the stress to her body had caused her to lose the baby. Riley was inconsolable. She had crying fits that lasted several hours and sometimes she was so numb no one could get through to her.

"I got questioned by the New Jersey PD," said Alexa. "Someone put a bomb underneath your car, Riley."

"What?" said Riley.

"They must've had a detonator and they would've had to have been right there," said Alexa.

"I saw a woman, but I couldn't describe her if they asked 'cuz I blacked out at that moment," said Riley.

She began crying again, and Alexa gave her friend a hug.

"Did they have the funerals already?" said Riley.

Alexa nodded.

"I'm tired," said Riley.

"I'll see you later," said Alexa.

Riley turned around in the hospital bed after her friend left and cried herself to sleep.

_November 9__th__, 2005._

"_Darius has me, Riley. He's taking me to NYC, Upper East Side, where we used to live with our parents."_

The minute Riley got that text from Alexa she bolted out of class and ran to the parking lot, where her motorcycle was. She immediately got on it and roared right out of the campus. She knew she was speeding but she didn't care, this was her best friend and Riley had to do something. Soon she got there and she ran up the fire escape stairs and up to the window where the living room was. That was when she saw Kayla and Sarah heading to the kitchen. Riley couldn't believe it. What was her sister doing, skipping class? Did they even know that there was a psycho in the penthouse? She got another text from Alexa.

"_Take Kayla."_

"_No!"_ texted Riley.

"_I'll be fine, get your sister!"_ texted Alexa.

Riley knew that Alexa was upstairs and Kayla was downstairs, which was probably why Alexa had texted that to her. Riley opened the big window and walked in, sneaking into the kitchen and grabbing Kayla, who had been eating an apple and not drinking like Sarah was, thank god. She immediately began dragging Kayla to the window.

"Go out the window and down the fire escape, now," Riley whispered. "Don't ask, just do it."

"Where are you going?" said Kayla.

"Upstairs," said Riley.

She immediately ran upstairs and saw Darius and Alexa at the safe. She was about to make her presence known when she saw him shoot her. Riley put her hand over her mouth to mask any gasping noise that may have escaped. She knew her childhood friend was gone. She ran down the stairs, making an anonymous call to 911 as she did so. She immediately ran into the living room and shut off the radio.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?!" Riley shouted. "Get outta here!"

Riley looked up in horror to see her former best friend's blood dripping through the floor. Just then Darius came down the stairs. She had heard about this guy on the news, that he had killed possibly eight people in Miami alone.

_Fuck this, I'm running._

She then ran, and she saw her sister was still sitting on the fire escape. Riley heard gunshots and screams as she jumped onto the fire escape.

"Go! Go! Run!" Riley shouted.

They both ran down the fire escape and got on Riley's bike, riding away. Riley dropped Kayla off at Hathaway Prep, feeling nothing but anger. If Kayla hadn't been there partying, she could've saved Alexa.

The funeral was three days later. Riley had heard enough to make her sick. Sarah had taken the money out of the safe and Alexa had been killed as a result. Then there was Mr. Endecott who had lied about not being Darius' father to save face. It was all their fault, and she shouted it to the rooftops at the funeral reception.

"You are both a couple fakes, and I hope karma bites you both in the ass!" Riley yelled.

"Riley, wait!" Mr. Endecott yelled.

Riley walked out, her middle finger to the world.

_Present day._

"They never caught the arsonist or the bomber," said Riley. "It was the worst time of my life. Jared's death hit me the hardest. I began having nightmares about that night, and I still do. They never stop."

"I understand what you're going through, Riley," said Mac.

Riley went over to the jukebox and selected a different song.

_I'm on the highway to hell  
On the highway to hell  
Highway to hell  
I'm on the highway to hell_

She paid for her drinks and bid Mac goodbye.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac watched Riley leave Sullivan's and hail a cab.

He knew how consuming the guilt could be. It consumed him everyday.

**Song is "Highway To Hell" by AC/DC. I know, two heavy chapters in a row! Next chapter will be a little lighter on it, I promise.**


	16. Chapter 15: Gut Instinct

**Chapter 15- Gut Instinct**

_Spoilers: Sweet 16_

Mac was looking down, and Danny and Riley were looking up, trying to figure out where their vic, a skydiver, had come from.

"Maybe the chute was sabotaged," said Danny.

"Problem is all our suspects are dead," said Mac.

Riley finally looked down and saw several dead pigeons. They were white, not like the grey ones she encountered every day.

"So much for finding out who left me that lovely present on my bike helmet this morning," said Riley.

"Better your helmet than your hair," said Danny.

Riley bent down to look at the vic – the human one.

"Multiple compound fractures to the legs," said Riley.

"The impact also caused significant brain trauma, all consistent with a base jump gone bad," said Mac.

"Our vic was the best in the business," said Don. "Jeff Scott, 23 years old. Madison Avenue hired him to promote the upcoming Real Fuel games. They picked today for the stunt because the conditions were perfect."

"There was a slight change in forecast to cloudy with a chance of birds," said Danny.

"The birds weren't flying, they dropped out of the sky like bricks," said Mac.

"What are we looking at here?" said Riley. "Electrical storm? Bird flu?"

"Poison. According to Jo O' Keefe over at Animal Care and Control, based on the size of the crime scene and the number of birds, she believes they were flying formation then suddenly died at approximately the same time," said Don.

"That doesn't explain all the blood they're covered in though," said Danny. "Somebody tagged 'em."

"These are racing pigeons," said Mac. "Looks like a bloody handprint."

"Our vic's wearin' gloves so it didn't come from him," said Don.

Mac picked up one of the dead pigeons.

"Take a look at this one," said Mac.

"High velocity blood spatter, indicating a gunshot or some other violent action," said Riley.

It had been several days since that night at Sullivan's, and Mac and Riley were closer because of it. They had a better understanding of each other, and it came in handy when they were working cases together.

"Means somewhere out there is one more victim," said Mac.

Mac and Riley snapped photos of the crime scene while Danny got a laptop ready to send the photos over. They were going to be there a while. Mac and Riley then came up with the memory cards from their cameras.

"Send these over to the print lab," said Mac.

"You two get all the fun," said Danny.

Riley just grinned and got back to work.

"So Jo, how do they race these pigeons?" said Riley.

"It's become a popular sport," said Jo. "These birds are athletes. They can fly a thousand miles at sixty miles per hour and always return home."

"They navigate by the earth's magnetic field, their beaks have hidden magnets," said Mac. "Acts like a compass."

Danny and Riley exchanged a look. They had no idea what Mac was talking about. Where the hell did he find this stuff out, anyway?

"I always thought these things were just flying rats," said Don.

"To some, yeah," said Jo. "But to others in the racing community, these birds are worth a lot of money."

"That's motive for the poisoning right there," said Danny.

Mac was holding up one of the tags.

"NU?" said Mac.

"National Racing Pigeon Union," said Jo. "06 for the year the bird was born and registered, RS-644 is the owner."

"I'll reach out to the National Pigeon whatever it is and see if I can't figure out who owns these birds," said Don.

Riley shook her head. Either Don had lost a few brain cells at Sullivan's or Mac had gotten him even more confused than her and Danny combined.

"Maybe that'll lead us to the owner of the bloody handprint," said Danny.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

The next day Mac, Danny, and Riley went to question Ray Sealy, the owner of the birds.

"Oh yeah, that's the same tag on every one of Mr. Sealy's birds," said the super, Howie. "His coop's just up there. If he isn't in his apartment, he's usually on the roof."

Mac got a phone call. Both Danny and Riley waited with baited breath, knowing it could be about Lindsay. She had been injured at a crime scene last night, bitten by a cobra.

"Keep me posted," said Mac.

"How's Lindsay doin'?" said Danny.

"She was treated with antivenin bolis, she'll be fine," said Mac.

"Good to hear," said Riley.

The three of them walked upstairs to the roof.

"Howie, you know Mr. Sealy well?" said Mac.

"Well enough," said Howie. "Y'know just the other day, Ray was tellin' me how got one of the networks to pony up a fifty thousand dollar quarter mile race between one of his pigeons and a greyhound."

Howie laughed. Riley did, too – she couldn't help it after the mental picture of a pigeon racing a greyhound entered her mind.

"You believe that?" said Howie.

He kept on laughing, and wondered why the attractive female CSI had stopped. He saw why when he turned around.

"Ray," Howie whispered.

The CSIs snapped pictures of the scene.

"Full rigor," said Mac.

"You're jus' gonna ignore the bird?" said Danny.

Riley saw the white racing pigeon perched on Ray Sealy's body. She picked it up.

"Same tag," said Riley. "This is home."

"Doesn't have blood on it like the others though," said Danny.

"Or dead like the others," said Mac.

Danny spotted some blood spatter.

"This looks pretty," said Danny.

"Arterial spray, he was cut here and stumbled back into the coop," said Mac.

"That could explain the bloody handprint we found on one of the birds," said Riley.

"Severed carotid," said Mac. "That's gonna be our COD."

"M.E.'s office is on the way," said Danny.

"Howie, Mr. Sealy ever mention any trouble he was having?" said Mac.

"Nothing specific," said Howie. "But as I understand, the sport was very competitive. Everybody wants to come after the king. It's what Ray used to say. Maybe that's why he was thinkin' about gettin' out."

"What do you mean, just quittin'?" said Danny.

"He told me he was thinkin' 'bout selling off his flock," said Howie.

"Who else has access to the roof?" said Riley.

"No one," said Howie. "Mr. Sealy paid extra to have the roof to himself. I mean, it was just him and the kid."

"Who?" said Danny. "What kid?"

"Uh, he cleaned the coop, fed the birds," said Howie. "He loved the flock as much as Ray I guess. I heard them get into it the other day but I wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying."

"What's the kid's name?" said Mac.

"Kid," said Howie.

Riley almost rolled her eyes. Despite being cooperative, the landlord's answer gave them nearly nothing to go on.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

"This cut in Sealy's bone looks like it was produced by a tooth blade," said Mac. "Discoloration suggests it was moving at a high rate of speed."

"You're thinkin' our murder weapon was a power saw," said Danny.

"It would explain the high velocity spatter," said Riley.

The three of them walked into Mac's office.

"The results came back on the reflective substance we scooped off the pigeon coop," said Mac. "Calcium carbonate and conch trace."

"Clam shells in a pigeon coop?" said Danny.

"Not specifically, could be the iridescent lighting of any number of any mollusk shells," said Mac.

Don knocked on the door and walked in.

"You guys ready for this?" said Don. "Ray Sealy is actually Rudy Santangelo. Ran a background on him, his prints came back to this guy Rudy who was picked up for a couple B & E's back when he was 15. Did some more checking, turns out Rudy boy testified in a federal case back in '93. After that, nothin' – disappeared like he never even existed."

"Our victim was in witness protection," said Riley.

Mac left to go meet with an FBI agent and Riley left to have lunch with her friend Julia. It was pretty ironic that her latest case was a vic who was or had been in witness protection and one of her close friends was marrying her other friend who was a mob prince.

"So you're coming for Thanksgiving?" said Julia.

"Yeah, my sister got invited by a friend to spend Thanksgiving out in Colorado," said Riley. "Couldn't pass up the skiing, I guess."

"I should warn you, the elders are coming to check out the club?" said Julia.

Riley knew that Vinny's father and uncle had had issues about him investing in Remy's club, but Club X had become a sensation over night, and Riley had heard that they were gonna come and check it out while they all had Thanksgiving dinner there, but Riley had hoped it was just a rumor.

"I'd better make sure my will is in order," said Riley.

"That's not funny!" said Julia. "Besides, we both know Vinny would probably blow their heads off if they tried anything."

"He would, although I'd rather he not go to prison for me over his psychotic uncle and his power-hungry father," said Riley. "Maybe the worse that'll happen is that we'll both have to hit the gym to get out of a turkey coma."

They giggled and got back to eating their salads.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Both Mac and Riley had just gotten back inside from their respective outings when Danny came back.

"You two might wanna keep your coats on," said Danny. "Found traces of termite killer inside the feed box on Sealy's roof. Located the one place that stocks the Fly High Feed and I checked their packages, all their other bags were clean."

"So someone tampered with the feed after it left the store," said Mac.

"Owner confirmed Sealy had an account there, sent a kid named Jesse to pick up the feed every week," said Danny.

"Jesse," said Riley.

"Jesse Quinn, loves the birds as much as Ray, tracked him down to a pool table repair shop on Ocean Avenue in Brooklyn," said Danny.

"Pool tables, which have mother of pearl inlays," said Mac.

"That explains the conch trace," said Riley.

"Call Flack, tell him to meet me there," said Mac.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac had just gotten back and even though he had tried hiding it, it was obvious to Riley that things hadn't gone well.

"What happened?" said Riley.

Mac told her how he had tried questioning Jesse Quinn and how the kid had bolted.

"I don't think he did it, but Flack doesn't see it the same way," said Mac.

"You have good instincts," said Riley. "I believe you."

"Good – I think Danny may need your help in the lab," said Mac.

Riley went to the lab Danny was in and the two of them examined the piece of bone Sid had cut from Ray Sealy's arm, trying to figure out the type of saw that had cut it. Danny then grabbed a fake version of the bone and took a saw to it so they could try to get a match. Riley looked at the cut pattern under a microscope and shook her head. Danny then grabbed another fake bone and another power saw. They kept at it until they found a math on the third try.

"Boom," said Riley.

Danny laughed and shook his head. They called Mac and soon he was there going over the results.

"The same W-shaped curve mark and tooth pattern," said Mac. "Looks like you two found our murder weapon."

Danny and Riley slapped high fives with each other.

"Not only our murder weapon, it tells us how the coop was damaged," said Danny. "So you said Jesse built pool tables. Means he had access to power tools. We got his prints at the crime scene, and we got motive. Still don't think this kid did it?"

"Jesse Quinn is not a killer," said Mac. "But you're right, let's follow procedure and call the DA, get a search warrant. Let's see if one of Quinn's power saws is our murder weapon."

Danny left.

"I still believe you, Mac," said Riley.

She then followed Danny out, leaving Mac to look at the results again. He smiled, not because of what he was staring at, but because Riley understood that there were times when gut instinct even overrode science.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac and Riley were looking at some evidence when Don walked in. Normally Riley liked it when he walked in unannounced, it sometimes got funny like that time they had accidentally lobbed that piece of cake right into Peyton's face. Today he was all business and getting in Mac's face.

"Mac I got a DA who's asking me a lot of questions," said Don. "He wants to know where we are on the Sealy investigation. I was a little tongue-tied, so I'm asking you."

"Blood we found on the birdcage outside the billiards shop turned out to be pigeon blood," said Mac.

"What about the warrant to search Quinn's power saws?" said Don.

"Look I understand the kid looks good but I'm not gonna rush this," said Mac. "Patrick Quinn has a history of abuse. Flack, Jesse wasn't running from us he was running from his stepfather."

"Incident reports filed by an ER doctor?" said Don.

"Jesse Quinn broke his collarbone on September 5th of last year," said Mac. "In November a broken finger in March two broken ribs this summer a shoulder sprain. Four instances this year."

"Maybe the kid plays football," said Don.

Riley watched both men go back and forth and almost showed how annoyed she was, but decided against it.

"In January?" said Mac. "That's when he broke his arm – for the second time."

Danny knocked, and all three turned around.

"I got our vic's blood on one of the power saws I took from Quinn's workshop," said Danny. "Also two sets of prints, Jesse and his stepfather Patrick."

"They share tools," said Don. "You're gonna find two sets of prints, but hear me out. The stepfather's got no motive. It's the kid. Sealy wanted to sell his flock Jesse got pissed we got a murderer."

Danny put the results on Mac's desk and left. Mac told Riley to go with Danny, so she did.

"He really thinks Jesse didn't do it," said Danny. "What do you think?"

"I agree," said Riley.

She was in the lab with Mac later on in the day when he got a phone call.

"Taylor," said Mac.

It turned out to be the FBI agent he had talked to earlier that day. Riley looked at some evidence so it didn't appear as if she was eavesdropping, because she could see that Kendall had looked up from her microscope in order to hear the call. Danny then walked in.

"Hey, I got your page, what's up?" said Danny.

"I think I can prove that Jesse didn't murder Ray Sealy," said Mac.

"Here's what Riley and I have been working on, take a look," said Mac. "Based on statements and autopsy findings our vic's official time of death was Friday at approximately three pm. We know from the digital clock found on the coop that our bird landed here on Sealy's rooftop at 3:18 pm. The chip attached to the pigeon recorded the distant covered of 12 miles."

"So assuming a straight amount of flight, the bird was anywhere around this twelve mile radius," said Danny.

"That zone includes the billiard shop where Jesse worked," said Riley.

The mile radius from the shop to the roof was 11.82 miles.

"I believe that's where he was taking care of our little feathered friend and that's the same place where we found a birdcage with Jesse's prints and traces of bird blood," said Mac.

"So you're saying that Jesse released the bird from this location," said Danny. "Eighteen minutes is not enough time for him to murder Ray Sealy, get back to the billiards shop to release the pigeon and then for the bird to fly twelve miles back to the coop. The theory? It just depends on how fast the bird can fly."

The three of them stared at the one remaining pigeon left, watching them intently from its cage.

"We need to clock this bird," said Riley.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Danny and Riley were on the roof of the billiards shop while Mac and Don were on the roof where the coop was.

"You guys in position?" said Danny.

"We're ready," said Don.

Danny released the pigeon.

"Wow, that bird is fast," said Riley.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

The test had proven that Jesse was innocent, but that his stepfather had committed the crime. Riley hoped the bastard got what he deserved for what he had put Jesse through.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

It was Thanksgiving, and Riley hailed a cab to Club X with Babs, Julia, and Vinny.

"Tell me you're not on call," said Vinny.

"I'm not," said Riley.

"Good, 'cuz I never told my father what you do," said Vinny.

They all met Remy inside. Vinny's male relatives all showed up later. Riley could see both of his older brothers, his father, and his uncle all checking the place out. Remy, Riley, Babs, and Julia all waited until they could sit. Riley hoped she could get through the meal without any bloodshed happening. Things went well until everyone sat down and Vinny's father tried to cut the turkey. Remy had ordered takeout for everyone, and it seemed like it had been a bad idea. The stuffed turkey was made of rubber, and it wouldn't cut. Suddenly Riley heard a gun cock. Vinny's father was pointing a revolver at the turkey.

"Dad, put it down!" Vinny yelled.

Vinny's father ignored him and fired a shot. The turkey flew across the room, and everyone was spattered with stuffing. Riley could see a huge bullet hole in what was supposed to be the main course of Thanksgiving dinner. For a moment everyone was silent until Riley spoke.

"Would someone please pass the cranberry sauce?" said Riley.

**I told you things would be on the lighter side lol. Next chapter... the bitch is back! dun dun dun...**


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16- Ass-Kissers And Assholes All Around**

_Spoilers: Raising Shane_

Riley was trying to sleep when she heard her phone go off a little after two am. Within an hour she was at a bar looking for evidence with Mac, Stella, Danny, and Lindsay. Soon the undercover police car pulled up with the suspect inside. Riley saw the plainclothes detectives haul the man out as Don, Mac, and Stella watched. However, she was the only one of the CSIs still in the building who saw the hood get lifted off Hawkes' head.

"Oh my god!" said Riley. "No! It can't be!"

Danny and Lindsay both stared in Riley's direction and gasped.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

It was several hours later. The sun was up. Danny and Riley were in a corner of the bar looking for evidence, hoping it would prove Hawkes was innocent. Riley had called Sadie, and her friend was currently waiting down at the precinct for word on Hawkes. Soon the arrival of Stanton Gerrard made Riley feel nauseous.

"Great, an asshole," Riley muttered.

He then proceeded to bark out orders, strut around the bar like he owned it and puff out his chest like the arrogant bastard he was. Riley could tell he was enjoying it too, the sonofabitch. She could tell that Mac was seething. _Guess misery loves company_. Riley went over to help Mac pack up the evidence and could feel her boss/friend's anger radiating out in waves. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Gerrard smirk and flashed him a smile so fake that it was obvious. Once he turned away, she glared at him.

"So I guess there's nothing we can do, we just leave," said Danny.

"You know the drill, we're being pulled off the crime scene," said Stella.

Don then walked in, and Riley could tell even before he spoke that it wouldn't be good news.

"Vic's in critical condition and Hawkes is being held over at the precinct," said Don.

"This is crazy!" said Lindsay. "They found a wad of cash in his pocket?"

"280 dollars," said Don. "He was six blocks away wearing the exact same outfit the bouncer described."

Riley saw Danny walk back over to the bar area and followed him, hoping to get him out of there. She didn't want to see anyone else get in trouble.

"There was also a positive ID," said Stella.

"Yeah, from who?"" said Danny. "One guy, a bouncer."

"Danny, get the hell out of here!" Riley hissed. "I don't want your ass in IAB."

"Screw IAB," said Danny.

"Hey!" Gerrard yelled. "How many times do I gotta tell you to get your team out of here Bonasera? Or you're gonna have three of your people under arrest!"

"I was just telling Danny we should leave, Captain," said Riley.

She was hoping to diffuse the situation so Gerrard wouldn't tune anyone up. Unfortunately he started to yak even more and Stella wasn't the only one to get the brunt of it.

"You and Taylor got a penchant for hiring high-tech geeks with a penchant for committing felonies and bastard children with silver spoons in their mouths that belong at galas and in the _Post_," said Gerrard.

"He didn't just say that," said Riley.

"What? What did he say? Tell me," said Danny.

"I was conceived out of wedlock so my parents married before I was born," said Riley. "Technically I'm a bastard. My mother never failed to point it out, and I guess the bitch told Gerrard while she was on her back."

Danny could tell that while Riley was trying to hide it, she was visibly upset and that made him angry. How dare that asshole flaunt something like that! Danny was gonna show him.

"Why don't we step outside grandpa I'll show you what kind of geek I am!" said Danny.

"Danny, stop it!" said Riley. "He's not worth it!"

"That's right, be a whore with your Tanglewood boy! That's all you're good for!" Gerrard whispered.

Riley had to grab Danny's arms to keep him from beating Gerrard up right then and there.

"Danny, get the hell out of here!" said Stella. "Now!"

"I'm goin' with him Stella!" said Riley.

Stella nodded. She knew that Riley had a good chance of talking the Staten Island native down. She had noticed the bond between them. They had become good friends really fast, although the Greek CSI already knew nothing romantic would come of it, even if Riley hadn't lost her fiancé.

"Someday I'm gonna beat some sense into that kid," said Gerrard.

"Lemme tell you somethin'" said Stella. "You threaten another member of my team again and I'll make it my personal mission to have your badge. Crime scene is yours Captain."

Riley smirked. She had heard of the wrath of the gods, but compared to the Greek gods and in this case Greek goddess it was small potatoes.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac couldn't believe just how low the morale in his team had sunk after Hawkes' arrest. Riley, although trying hard to hide it, was seething, and trying to keep it cool so she could calm down Danny, who was ranting to whoever would listen. Lindsay and Don were both looking down at the asphalt, and Stella walked out of the bar looking angry. Mac could still hear Danny shouting.

"This is stupid! How the HELL did that bouncer ID Hawkes?! Hawkes wouldn't do something like this!!" Danny yelled.

"I don't know, Danny," said Riley. "Do me a favor and cool it, okay?"

"Sorry," said Danny.

"S'okay," said Riley.

Mac saw Danny lean against Don's police vehicle, looking defeated and Riley standing next to him, obviously trying to brighten up her friend's spirits. He highly doubted the ex-debutante would be successful on the first try – Danny was capable of stewing for hours on end. Stella then came next to him and Mac could almost touch the anger she was feeling.

"I hate the view from this side of the tape!" said Stella.

"So now what do we do?" said Lindsay.

"Scratch our asses while these guys decide Hawkes' fate," said Danny.

"We do our jobs," said Mac.

As if on cue, Stella got a text on her cell phone.

"We got a dead body in Times Square," said Stella.

"You and Danny take it," said Mac.

"Lovely," said Riley. "Better get it out of there before the tourists get scared."

"C'mon Mac!" said Danny.

"Danny, you're going. Go," said Mac.

Stella and Danny went to the Chrysler Stella drove. Mac pulled Riley aside.

"I want you to go with them, I'm worried Danny's mind may be elsewhere," said Mac.

"No problem," said Riley.

Riley grabbed her kit and caught up with the two CSIs. She was grateful that Mac was sending her off – being in the same vicinity as Gerrard was getting to her.

"Mac thought you two might need an extra pair of hands," said Riley.

"Hallelujah," said Danny.

The three of them got inside the truck and drove to where the body was. The location happened to be Peeping Toms, a porno film outlet that also had girls men could peep at. In Riley's mind, such establishments were barbaric and porn was disgusting – then again, Remy and Vinny had joked she felt that way because she couldn't find any decent male porn. That wasn't true. Riley had never seen a porno in her life and wasn't about to anytime soon. Cheap music blared over the speakers. The place smelled like it had last been cleaned before Pearl Harbor. Danny found a DVD and uttered the title.

"Ew, put that away," said Riley.

"When the soldier's unit is taken by surprise," said Danny.

"Danny," said Riley and Stella.

"What, you don't want me to ruin the ending for ya?" said Danny.

"I hate porn," said Riley.

"I need your mind on the job we have to do here," said Stella.

"Hello?" said Riley.

"What is the job we have to do here?" said Danny.

"Process a dead voyeur," said Riley.

A man came up to them. Riley thought he was as skeevy as the place he ran.

"Welcome to Peeping Toms," said the man. "You uh, looking for anything in particular?"

"Lemme guess, Tom?" said Stella.

"Tom, the man, the myth," said Tom.

"Detective Bonasera, the law, the order," said Stella.

"Booth number three," said Tom.

"Thank you," said Riley.

"Freakin' junkies," said Tom. "I'm trying to run a reputable business here."

"Reputable? You kiddin' me?" said Danny.

The CSIs found Jessica Angell bent over the body, flashlight in hand. Riley was glad her friend/sometime drinking buddy was here. It would help her somewhat take her mind off what had gone down at that bar.

"Am I interrupting anything here Detective?" said Danny.

"Cute," said Jessica. "Apparent overdose. Peeking Tom came in here to clean the booth, found the vic just like this. Swears he never touched him, never came into the booth. I figured a dead guy in skivvies on the floor of a peep show booth constituted suspicious circumstances."

"I wonder if our vic knew certain drugs cause impotence," said Riley.

Danny and Jessica laughed. Stella began taking pictures of the crime scene.

"Alright, let's see what we got here," said Stella.

"These needle tracks are fresh," said Riley.

"Yep. This guy's got old track marks between the toes, he's definitely a junkie," said Danny.

Riley was repulsed. She had no idea why people did drugs, even if they were trying to escape hardship. She never even smoked. It was a dirty habit. She drank, but luckily was doing a better job of watching how much. That talk with Mac had helped a lot. Riley no longer felt the need to go out in a blaze of glory, rather she was planning to seize the day and start over.

"Were there any witnesses?" said Stella.

"Nobody saw him come in," said Jessica. "Ironically Peeking Tom doesn't have a surveillance camera. Privacy issues."

"How 'bout one of the girls? Anyone dance for 'im?" said Danny.

"I haven't interviewed any of them yet," said Jessica.

Danny found the coin slot and put in a couple quarters.

"Did you dance for this guy?" said Riley.

The girl in the booth shook her head no.

"Some odd trace on his back," said Stella. "He came into this place wearing only his boxers?"

"Junkies come in here all the time to get out of the cold," said Jessica. "I guess it's possible someone came in, saw the vic, and lifted his clothes."

Riley saw Danny deep in thought.

"What are you thinking?" said Riley.

"How the hell did that bouncer ID Hawkes?" said Danny.

Riley walked up to Danny.

"I know you're upset," said Riley. "Let's talk when we get a break, okay?"

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac saw Riley on her cell phone.

"Sadie, I'm gonna find out what happened, okay? Just stay at the precinct," said Riley.

Mac saw Riley snap her phone shut and march right over to him.

"I just got a call from Sadie. She was distraught and barely coherent, but I was able to get her to tell me that Hawkes was facing murder charges," said Riley. "Mac, you gotta tell me what's going on. I got an upset friend depending on me for answers. I know you're only allowed to say so much, so just get to the point."

"Flack told me that Kelly Jones died on the operating table," said Mac.

"That's not good," said Riley. "Hawkes wouldn't do something like this, he was framed I know it."

"The evidence doesn't support that," said Mac.

"What about a person's character?" said Riley.

Mac knew what Riley was referring to – the Sealy case. She had been the only one who had believed him when he had believed in Jesse Quinn.

"I know, but unless we get evidence Hawkes is going away for a murder he didn't commit," said Mac.

"I wish there was something I could do," said Riley. "She's my friend and she's all alone in this, then there's Danny who runs on emotion and I know I'm not that much different. Normally I can be professional in a case, but it's personal this time. It just had this huge ripple effect and like it or not we're all involved one way or another, even though we aren't processing the evidence."

Mac gave Riley a hug. He didn't care who saw. She was his friend and she needed more comfort than a listening ear could provide.

"Thanks, I needed that," said Riley.

Mac watched as she got paged by Stella. As Riley left, Mac realized that he had needed it too.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley went to Autopsy with Stella, even though she was sure that nothing Sid said would cheer her up today. She had called Sadie back and had told her about the situation without mentioning Kelly Jones' name, although Riley knew that the prima ballerina would probably hear about it on the news later that night.

"So what's the COD on our John Doe here?" said Stella.

"Tox results showed elevated levels of heroin mixed with fentonol, street name magic," said Sid.

"So we're looking at a straight up overdose?" said Riley.

"Yes and no," said Sid. "I found traces of gunshot residue in the nasal cavity, but no GSR on our vic's hands."

"Somebody held our junkie up for his clothes or drugs?" said Stella. "We found fresh injection marks on his arms but no needles or tie-offs anywhere near the body."

"I also collected traces of an unknown substance on the victim's upper back and along the collarbone here," said Sid.

Neither of the women heard Sid. They had just seen Kelly Jones' body get wheeled into Autopsy. Stella and Riley both fell into a trance at that moment, afraid for their friend who was now facing a murder charge. Sid, noticing that the CSIs were distracted, turned around and now saw what Stella and Riley were seeing.

"They'll find the guy who really did it," said Sid.

"I know they will, Sid," said Riley.

To Riley's disgust, Peyton walked in. She had heard rumors that the woman was tearing it up on the Upper East Side with Gerrard, and it was enough to make her sick. Peyton was nothing more than an ass kisser, and so was Gerrard. Ass kissers and assholes, the both of them.

_He's a good example of a bad Upper East Side parent – telling his daughter to be herself when he's licking Sinclair's ass, he's such a hypocrite! Ass licker! Gerrard and Peyton are both ass lickers, she's licking his ass and I'll bet she licks a helluva lot more when the lights go down. Oh, Mac. You don't deserve this. You hate this game, and she's playing it like a Stradivarius and from what I heard from Kendall she took it from the boardroom to the bedroom and the nasty whore is spreading her legs while he lets it out of his pants! And she's making you take her to that goddamn police ball all 'cuz she wants to flaunt her skanky self… you don't even want to go but she guilts you into everything, even when showing affection for each other is concerned. You're so good to me, you deserve better than that bitch…_

"Aren't you performing the autopsy?" said Stella.

"Conflict of interest, both Sid and I worked with Sheldon when he was an M.E.," said Peyton. "Don't worry. Dr. Cardina is one of the best pathologists in the state. I'm gonna have to ask that both of you leave while he examines the body."

"What? First the brass kicks us off the case and now this? What's next, are we gonna be banned from our own building?!" said Stella.

"Not your fault, she's the one kissing brass ass," said Riley. "C'mon, I'm pretty sure either you or Sid heard the rumors, which happen to be very true by the way."

"I did, and I was hoping they were false," said Sid.

Stella was confused. There was no love lost between Riley and Peyton. It was punk versus prep ever since Riley had been hired. Stella had heard of cat fights, food flying, insults, and Peyton trying to expose both Brad's and Jared's deaths to the entire team by way of a Google printout. Now even Sid looked angry at the other M.E., and any rumors going around Stella had tried ignoring, thinking it was the latest uproar between the Upper East Side rocker and the Englishwoman. Apparently it was now something bigger than that.

"This isn't a request from the brass, I'm the one asking that you leave. I don't want there to be any question about the integrity of the autopsy," said Peyton.

"Peyton, what is it that you think I'm gonna do?!" said Stella.

Riley grinned triumphantly. She had the Greek goddess on her side. She was pretty sure her temper was nothing compared to Stella's, and hell hath no fury like _two_ women scorned.

"I'm sor –" said Stella.

"Don't apologize, you're giving her what she wants," said Riley. "Are we done here Sid?"

"Trace from our John Doe," said Sid.

He handed it to Stella, and the CSIs left. No words were spoken until they reached the break room.

"What's going on?" said Stella.

"Peyton's been meeting Gerrard at the Cosmopolitan every Saturday," said Riley. "I don't know for how long."

"Who told you?" said Stella.

"Kendall, the doorman who works there lives right next door to her," said Riley. "Usually he's discreet but Kendall knew he was hiding something so I bought a fifteen-year-old bottle of scotch for her to bribe him with. He sang like a canary."

"Why is this bothering you, she isn't seeing anyone – is she?" said Stella.

"She is," said Riley. "I don't know how to tell the other person, he's a dear friend and I know it'll hurt. I already had to do that once and now I gotta do it twice. I know I was mean down there but I can't trust her as far as I can throw her. She's a snake."

"You gotta tell whoever it is," said Stella.

Riley nodded. First she would need pictures. Nine times out of ten Mac always followed the evidence. She called Remy.

"Hey, it's me. I got a job for you. Cosmopolitan Hotel, Saturday night, seven o' clock. You've only got an hour, They both leave at quarter to eight so their significant others don't know what's up. Stanton Gerrard and Peyton Driscoll, I'll email pictures tonight," said Riley.

She managed to find Gerrard getting under Mac's skin and got a picture of him. She saw Peyton eating in the break room and got a picture of her as well. Riley then followed Stella into one of the labs and saw what Danny and Lindsay were seeing – that Hawkes' clothes had tested positive for GSR.

"Okay, today is officially going down in the records books as one of the worst days ever," said Riley.

"They were testing the cuff of his right sleeve," said Lindsay.

"Consistent with firing a gun," said Stella.

"And he's right-handed," said Lindsay.

"Now we know he didn't do it," said Danny.

"We all know he didn't do it, but now the evidence is saying otherwise," said Lindsay.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

"Rikers," said Sadie. "They're holding him at Rikers."

Riley had met Sadie at PinkBerry and the two of them were eating frozen yogurt.

"I can't believe this! I was at his place sleeping and he decided to go for a jog, then this happened! I know he didn't do it, Riley," said Sadie.

"I wish I knew more, but I'm not on the case," said Riley. "I'm pretty sure what people _do_ know is being withheld from me and everyone else who works with him."

"What about Mac?" said Sadie. "From what Sheldon told me about him he knows everything."

"Yeah, that would be a pretty fair assessment," said Riley. "Mac's a smart man and a good friend. If anyone can find out more it'll be him."

Sadie nodded. Riley gave her friend a hug before departing for the lab. When she got back Kendall was jumping around like the energizer bunny.

"What are you smoking?" said Riley.

"Only the latest juicy gossip and I saw it for myself this time" said Kendall. "Mac and Peyton were talking. I couldn't hear what they were saying but I think it may have been about Hawkes, god knows _everyone_ has been talking about him lately. She reached up and touched his cheek. When Stella came by, he grabbed her hand and pulled it down!"

"Obviously someone wants things on the DL," said Riley.

Kendall snickered.

"Karma's a bitch!" said Riley and Kendall.

They both then let out evil cackles.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley sat with Danny, Stella, and Mac in Mac's office while they discussed who could've framed Hawkes. Stella had realized that the GSR could've been transfer from when Hawkes had been working a shift, so the four of them were trying to find more to go on.

"Yesterday Hawkes test fired two handguns," said Stella.

"So if he fired the gun then slid on the sweatshirt later at home, traces of residue could've easily transferred to his sleeve," said Mac.

"What about the cash in his pockets?" said Riley.

"Let's treat Hawkes like what he is, our only viable suspect," said Mac. "Let's interrogate him right here right now ask the hard questions see what answers we come up with."

"What the hell was he doing on Green Street that early in the morning?" said Stella.

"He works the late shift," said Danny. "Tuesdays and Wednesdays four to eight. I know for a fact that he goes running after he gets off. He says it's the only way he can wind down."

"Has he been to that bar before?" said Mac.

"Two or three times maybe," said Riley.

"It was possible he was casing the place," said Mac.

"What was his motive?" said Stella.

"Maybe he needed money," said Mac.

"I would've lent him some if he was short, but he never mentioned money problems," said Riley.

"He just started working the nightshift three weeks ago, that's overtime and he did move into a new apartment," said Stella.

"The motive is not money," said Danny.

"How can you be so sure?" said Riley.

"The bouncer said the shooter fired his weapon after he already had the cash," said Danny.

"Whoa, whoa! You talked to the bouncer?!" said Mac.

"What's the matter with you?!" said Riley.

"Danny, what were you thinking?! You could be accused of tampering with a witness or interfering with an investigation," said Stella. "Gerrard is looking for any excuse to come at us!"

"He could come at us for no good reason, the man hates us and he has too much time on his hands to concoct something nasty," said Riley.

"I'm sorry, a'right?" said Danny. "I didn't break any rules, just bent 'em a little. They pulled Hawkes outta a police car, his hands were cuffed behind his back, and he looked like a suspect before the guy even IDed 'im. I just wanted to know the bouncer was sure."

"And?" said Stella.

"He said that Hawkes did it," said Danny. "And that after he took the money from the register he still shot the bartender."

"Someone's framing him," said Mac.

Danny and Riley nodded. Mac was finally saying those words out loud, the ones they needed to hear from him so they could go into that direction of finding the real killer.

"There's no other explanation," said Mac "They had to have been planning it for the last three weeks, they must've been watching him to know he was working the late shift, that he goes running after work, wearing those types of clothes running in that particular neighborhood."

"How would they know he was working ballistics and got GSR on his hands?" said Stella.

"They got lucky," said Riley.

"Why would someone want to take down Hawkes and why this way?" said Danny.

"Someone's trying to prove a point," said Mac. "A bartender took two shots in the chest. The arrest was made based on the ID of a single eyewitness, the bouncer. It's not much to go on. The average citizen might just believe the justice system doesn't work. Sound familiar?"

"Oh yeah," said Riley.

"Shane Casey," said Stella.

"That sonofabitch is back," said Danny.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley and Kendall were walking around sipping their morning lattes when they saw Mac and Peyton talking.

"Oh boy!" said Kendall.

"C'mon, let's get inside before Danny eats all the bagels I brought in," said Riley.

"You c'mon! This is juicy! I wanna see what's gonna go down!" said Kendall.

Riley rolled her eyes. She liked Kendall but the woman had a lot of time on her hands to gossip. Kendall even had a blog dedicated to all the gossip going around the lab. While Riley preferred taking the discreet route, she had looked at it one day at her apartment. Everyone had different names: Mac was the Mad Scientist, Stella was Aphrodite, Danny was Blue Eyes, Lindsay was Country Gurl, Sid was the Grim Reaper, Hawkes was the Brain, Adam was Music Geek, Peyton was ShadyLady, and Riley was the First Sinner.

"I don't want to be an office secret anymore," said Peyton.

"She's so whiny," said Riley.

"Lemme guess, the whole Romeo and Juliet thing turns you on?" said Kendall.

"Actually, having a secret relationship is half the fun," said Riley. "The risk of being caught just makes things more exciting, and you gotta get more creative."

"Sounds like you know a lot," said Kendall.

Riley hadn't told her family about Jared until she went away to college. The two of them could hear Mac and Peyton talking. Then Mac said something that made Riley and Kendall almost drop their lattes.

"That's not true Claire," said Mac.

"Have you ever done that?" said Kendall.

"No, but I haven't really gone out any dates since Jared's death," said Riley. "I don't know if I can do another relationship again."

"Maybe you _should_ go out with Mac," said Kendall. "You understand what he goes through, the both of you could do things at your own pace and I highly doubt you would get mad at him for such a slip-up like someone else is. Oh my god, she walked away!"

Riley looked. Peyton had left Mac standing alone, and he looked so defeated.

"Go to him," said Kendall.

"I can't," said Riley. "He'll know we were here."

"Not if you keep your mouth shut," said Kendall.

Riley decided to go. She was nervous. She didn't know why. This was Mac Taylor, her boss and friend that she saw on a daily basis. Was she worried about being caught eavesdropping, or was it something else?

"Hey Mac," said Riley. "You look sad. What's wrong?"

Mac was grateful to see her. She knew more than anyone what he was going through.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Mac.

"Okay, but you do look like you could use a friend," said Riley.

Mac nodded. The two of them sat at a table for a few minutes. Mac wished his brain wasn't running wild with everything that was happening.

_You understand, more than Stella ever will. I don't know why I look forward to seeing you every day. Perhaps it's because I know I'm not alone in this? I don't know how to tell Peyton that I'm having a hard time. Its easier keeping things quiet because of the gossip. I'm not ashamed but I'm scared of jinxing things. I would tell you if I could, but sitting here helps. You understand my struggle, you go through it yourself._

Mac and Riley then went back to the lab. He felt better, like the weight on his shoulders had lifted somewhat – all because Riley had sat with him when Peyton had left, sipping her latte and sticking around even though he hadn't wanted to talk.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley sat with Danny and Lindsay, feeling helpless about Hawkes' plight. Between that and everything that had happened with Mac this morning, she was down in the dumps. Riley sat next to Lindsay, her head on her hands. Lindsay was staring into her cup of tea and holding the teabag while Danny stared into the fridge and leaned against the fridge door. That was how Stella found them when she walked in.

"Guys, c'mon! Look, there was something we could do Mac would let us know," said Stella. "In the meantime…"

"Work?" said Lindsay.

"Right," said Stella.

"C'mon, Stella! Peepshow guy's a drug overdose! End of story!" said Danny.

"I don't think so Danny," said Stella. "Someone placed that gun up his nose. I think there's more to the story. Look, the green trace we found on our vic, its clothing dye."

"Trace on his neck and his collarbone, looks like new clothing," said Riley. "Sweat a little bit off onto your skin."

"That's exactly where the story stops making sense," said Stella. "This specific dye is found in a high end clothing line."

"Well maybe that's why he was naked," said Lindsay. "Maybe he was desperate for a fix, he was gonna sell the clothes for drugs."

"Did you find something on the boxer shorts?" said Stella.

"Yeah, the analysis came back as disinfectant," said Lindsay.

"We found our vic in a peepshow booth, they gotta clean up once in a while," said Riley. "I shudder to think what they look like otherwise, ugh!!!"

"The stains weren't smeared, they were gravitational drops," said Lindsay. "Almost like somebody was kneeling over him."

"Peeking Tom," said Stella.

"Peeking Tom," said Danny.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Danny and Riley walked into the lab that Mac and Stella were in.

"Flack's got photos of Casey at the airports, train stations, and I'm also notifying the Jersey State Police," said Danny.

"I can't believe my sister was dating this guy and I had no clue what was going on," said Riley. "I should've asked her to introduce him. I would've known something was up."

"Don't beat yourself up over it," said Danny. "What's done is done."

"Did he try to make contact with her?" said Mac.

"No, and I told her if he did to get down here," said Riley.

"Shane left his cell phone on, we should be able to track his location," said Stella. "He's still in Manhattan."

"He knows we're lookin' for 'im, why's he keepin' his cell phone on so we can track it?" said Danny.

"He wants us to find him, he's playing a game," said Mac.

"That's his brother's case?" said Riley.

"This is a picture of the bartender he shot," said Mac. "Eyewitness testimony, no physical evidence, jury deliberated fifteen minutes and convicted Ian Casey of murder."

Mac enlarged the photo.

"Whoa whoa whoa, that's the ring!" said Danny. "The one Peeking Tom found in the peepshow booth. That's the same ring!"

"What's the bartender's ring doing next to the dead junkie?" said Stella.

Lindsay came in with some results.

"Guys, you're not gonna believe this!" said Lindsay. "Jake just told me that the gunshot residue from the wound in Kelly Jones is a match to the residue we found in the nostrils of the peepshow vic's nose."

"So you're telling me these cases are connected?" said Riley.

"Our peepshow guy is the shooter," said Mac. "African-American, 5'9'', dark hair, dark eyes, perfect description of Sheldon Hawkes."

"And Casey set it all up," said Danny.

"He just had to find someone crazy enough to go along with it," said Stella.

"Or desperate enough," said Mac.

"Sick bastard was willin' to kill an innocent girl for a nickel bag," said Danny.

"Casey planned every detail," said Riley.

"He takes the money from the robbery heads to where he knows Hawkes will be jogging and makes the transfer," said Mac.

"So we can get this to the D.A., chances are the charges against Hawkes are dropped," said Danny.

"But Sid could only find GSR on the peepshow vic's nose, not on his hands," said Stella. "We can't prove that he was the shooter."

"Prints on the gun might," said Lindsay.

"Prints on the casings still in the gun," said Riley.

"We need to find the murder weapon," said Danny.

"And Shane Casey has it," said Mac.

"He's at 148 Sealy Street," said Stella.

"Wait a minute," said Mac. "That's the scene of the crime. The Old English Alehouse, that's the bar where his brother shot the bartender."

A text message then came into the crime lab.

"I know a thing or two about going to bat for your brother," said Riley.

"He wants me," said Danny.

Everyone looked at him.

"He wants you to prove his brother's innocence," said Mac. "But we just found the evidence that proves his brother's guilt. That ring."

Another message then came in.

_Send Messer._

_Alone._

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley paced in the break room. She hoped that Danny would be okay. He was her friend. They balanced each other out pretty well. Besides, he was her date to the NYPD Christmas Ball next month, so he had to be fine. Granted, she knew the job came with risks, but it didn't make her worry about her friends any less. Soon her phone rang. It was Danny.

"We got 'im," said Danny. "Hawkes is in the clear."

"Yes!" said Riley.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Hawkes was getting his stuff back when he saw Sadie. She was standing under one of the dreary lights, wearing jeans, a cami, and ballet flats.

"You came," said Hawkes.

"Where else would I be?" said Sadie.

They embraced.

"I never doubted you, not once," said Sadie.

"I know," said Hawkes.

They walked out, arm in arm.

"I don't know about you but I need a drink," said Sadie.

"Me too, Sadie," said Hawkes. "Me too."

**Finally, I got time to update more than one story. I think all the reviews I was getting from Anything Can Happen went to my head, and for that I'm sorry. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Sorry I was lazy! I hope that a couple certain scenes in this chapter make up for it.**

**Chapter 17- Just Like The Godfather And Dynasty… Sort Of**

_Spoilers: Silent Night_

Mac sighed as he went through a new batch of paperwork. He couldn't concentrate after everything that had gone down with Peyton. He left his office and walked towards the break room in search of Stella and her infinite wisdom. What he found instead was Riley giving Adam and Danny dance lessons to the song "Staying Alive" by The Bee Gees. Neither man was doing well, so Mac stepped in.

"This is how it's done," said Mac. "Care to show them Riley?"

Riley nodded. Mac put one arm around her waist and took her hand ballroom style, spun her around, caught her, and dipped her before the other two CSIs, whose jaws hit the floor.

"It's all in the physics," said Mac.

He left soon after, and the three remaining burst into laughter when Adam attempted a moonwalk. Riley heard her pager beep.

"Later boys," said Riley.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley got out of the car with Hawkes and Lindsay.

"This house belongs on a hallmark card, not surrounded in yellow tape," said Hawkes.

Riley noticed that Lindsay looked upset at the site of the vic's mother breaking down in Stella's arms.

"I need the keys to the car," said Lindsay.

"What?" said Riley.

"I can't be here," said Lindsay.

"Why?" said Hawkes.

"Just give me the keys," said Lindsay.

"You alright?" said Riley.

Riley and Hawkes exchanged a look with Stella. After everyone collected enough evidence, Mac and Stella flipped a coin to see who would get the scene. Stella lost the toss and took a page for another scene back in the city while Mac, Hawkes, and Riley went back to the lab. She was about to take a look at the evidence from the scene when she got a phone call.

"Why are you calling at this hour, I'm working," said Riley.

Mac noticed Riley listening to the person on the other end, and the color slowly drain from her face.

"Just stay put, okay? Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything until I get there," said Riley.

Mac watched her put her cell phone away. He hadn't heard it go off. It must've been on vibrate.

"Mac, something came up," said Riley. "I gotta go. If I could wait until my shift ended, I would."

"Just go, I can take it from here," said Mac.

"Thank you," said Riley.

Mac saw her hang up her lab coat then she left. He later learned she hadn't told anyone she was leaving. Whatever it was, it was serious. No, not serious. It was bad.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley ran out of the building and was about to hail a cab when a limo slammed the breaks in front of the building. The driver immediately ran out. She recognized him. It was Enzo, the Brucitelli family's driver. He opened the door.

"Miss Hoffman, Mr. Carlyle is inside," said Enzo.

Riley nodded and got inside. The limo began to move. She was about to yell at Remy when she saw that he was as white as a sheet.

"It's bad, Riley," said Remy. "Georgie was driving their dad to a bodega in Newark. Someone opened fire when Carmine Brucitelli stepped out. No one knows if he's dead or alive."

"Shit," said Riley. "Where are we going? I can't show up like this, I gotta get back to my place and change."

"Enzo! Tribeca!" Remy yelled.

The limo turned a corner. It had been speeding the entire time. Riley couldn't believe what was going on. Georgie, Vinny's older brother, had been giving their father a ride when he had been shot.

"Does Vinny know what's going on?" said Riley.

"He won't talk to me Riley," said Remy. "He got Julia on a plane to their home in Miami and I haven't seen him since."

"Tell me he's not first in line," said Riley.

"No, that's Carlo," said Remy.

Riley remembered now. Carlo was the oldest brother. He was also the most hotheaded.

"When did this happen?" said Riley.

"Four hours ago," said Remy. "I heard it on the news."

"Why did you call me? You've known Vinny longer than I have and even you can't talk him down right now! You don't even know where he is!" said Riley.

"It's always been the three of us," said Remy.

The limo stopped. Remy and Riley got out. Riley was shocked when Remy grabbed her and kissed her hard on the mouth, leading her into her building while still joined at the lips.

"What the hell was that for?!" Riley hissed.

"If the feds are watching I don't want them seeing your face," said Remy.

"If the feds are watching they can kiss my ass," said Riley.

They went to Riley's pent-loft. Remy waited while Riley changed her clothes and redid her hair – she always had it up at the lab. She came out a few minutes later in a skirt, halter top, heels, and a coat that went to the floor.

"So not appropriate for the weather," said Remy.

"Don't I look like I just got back from vacation?" said Riley.

"Can't argue with that," said Remy. "Let's go."

They left, got back in the limo, and the driver sped off. By the time Riley realized they were in Newark, New Jersey, they were already pulling up to the Brucitelli home.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Danny paced angrily in the break room. He had seen the limo pull up to the building, he had caught a glimpse of the license plate and knew exactly whose limo it was. He wouldn't tell anyone, especially Mac. Most of the lab knew about Riley's friendship with Vinny except for Mac and Stella. Danny remembered Riley explaining it once, how both of them had felt trapped by familial expectations. Danny did know one thing though. If Mac knew, he would assume first and ask questions later.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

The Brucitelli home both looked like a fortress and was guarded even tougher than one. No one, she realized, was suspicious of her. She knew Vinny had told them she was studying to be a lawyer. It was a good cover, especially since she knew legal jargon from both her late father's career as a lawyer and her own career as a CSI. Enzo opened the door and Remy stepped out, taking Riley's hand in his.

"Stay close to me," Remy whispered. "It's not like when we used to come and visit, the entire family is here."

Riley nodded and the two friends made their way to the front door. One of the men guarding the door let them in. Riley smelled Italian food and knew that Vinny's younger sister, Gina, was probably cooking. She made her way to the kitchen with Remy. A lot of the mob soldiers were eating spaghetti, and one of them was stirring a big pot of meatballs.

"Ooh, it's Hoffman!" said one of them. "How's Harvard, Hoffman?"

"Doesn't beat Manhattan," said Riley.

The men muttered something about how the place one was born was the place always called home, and they went back to discussing business, so Remy led Riley out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Vinny's car is here, he's in this fortress somewhere," Remy hissed.

They walked until they heard voices coming from the study.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY **

Danny saw Kendall in the break room, reading an article about a shooting.

"Carmine Brucitelli presumed dead," Kendall read. "I've heard of that whole family. They control Newark, Atlantic City, and Las Vegas. Gambling and extortion, and they have fronts all over the place. There's speculation that they were moving in on the Wilder crime family in Hell's Kitchen, trying to steal their turf or something."

Danny knew what that was. Turf wars. He had watched his father plan some bloody ones. Compared to what he knew about the Brucitelli crime family, his old man was small potatoes. He had seen the youngest son, Vinny, at the Club X opening when he had gone. Neither of them had conversed, Danny had seen the man either with his fiancée or walking around with Remy and Riley. The three of them seemed to be tightly bonded to one another. Mac walked into the break room. Danny hadn't seen him but why else would Kendall throw the article in the trash?

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY **

"We hit tonight," said Carlo. "We're killing those bastards tonight."

"First we make sure they can't get to Pop, then we kill them," said Vinny.

"I'll take care of everything," said Antonio.

Antonio was Vinny's uncle.

"You're retired," said Vinny. "Georgie, you and Antonio make sure the house is guarded."

The two of them walked outside.

"Vinny, those friends of yours are here," said Georgie.

"Tell Remy to get back to X before the Feds swarm the place," said Vinny.

"He brought Riley with him," said Georgie.

Vinny immediately ran out and motioned for them both to follow him, ignoring Carlo's pleas to stick around. The three friends left the house and found themselves at an old Italian restaurant, Bella's.

"Why did you bring her?" said Vinny.

"You weren't answering my calls," said Remy.

"I'm right here, you can talk to me too you know," said Riley.

"My brother is gonna unleash hell on whoever did this, and I don't want you caught in the middle," said Vinny.

"What about you? I thought you wanted out," said Riley.

Vinny felt torn – he wanted out but someone had messed with his family, and they had to pay. A waiter came by and asked what they wanted to order – they all ordered lasagna. They ate and shared a bottle of red wine. Soon Remy got a call from Chaz and had to leave for New York. Vinny and Riley went back to the Brucitelli home and sat on the old docks in the backyard.

"It's too cold to be out here," said Riley.

"I don't know what to do," said Vinny. "My father could die and everything is going to the dogs."

"He's alive?" said Riley.

"He's in Bellevue, but you can't tell anyone, not even Remy," said Vinny. "You know how he gets when he drinks – blabs to whoever will listen."

Riley laughed then clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it – he really is quite the gossip when you get enough tequila in him," said Riley.

"It's alright," said Vinny.

"Come to Manhattan, stay at my place and shove this godforsaken war out of your mind," said Riley.

The words were out of her mouth before she could take them back. She knew she shouldn't do it, that her reputation could be compromised, but she had known Vinny since she was fifteen and Remy had brought her to the second mob heir's eighteenth birthday bash and they had all sped around on the lake in the backyard with the huge Brucitelli yacht and various watercraft. When night had fallen half the party guests had gotten wasted, a third had gotten sunburned, and another third were either skinny-dipping or hooking up. Riley had skinny-dipped because she had burned so bad that wearing her suit had become painful. As Riley stared out at the iced over lake, she could remember that party. Carlo had tried hooking up with her and still was. Damn Carlo. He had had a girlfriend at the time, now that girlfriend was his wife. Reputation be damned – if Riley had learned something growing up it was that loyalty, not money, was the better currency.

"I'll think about it," said Vinny.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac was doing some grocery shopping when he bumped into a woman pushing a carriage. When he looked up, he saw that it was Riley.

"Fancy seeing you here," said Riley. "What did you forget?"

"I can't sleep," said Mac.

"You should try," said Riley. "Maybe you wouldn't look so tense that Adam practically jumps out of his pants every time you walk into the lab – although that could be from when he listens to his iPod and has no idea someone's there."

Mac laughed in spite of himself.

"So did things work out for you?" said Mac.

"Not really," said Riley. "A good friend of mine is in trouble and there isn't anyone I can really talk to, so I gotta go this one alone."

"You can talk to me, you know," said Mac.

"I don't want to be judged," said Riley.

"I won't judge you," said Mac.

"I wish I was sure," said Riley. "It's not you it's me, I… I don't know what to do."

"You'll figure it out," said Mac.

Riley left after purchasing what she had come for and went back to her pentloft. She was putting the food in the fridge when she heard a noise at the home bar.

"Wow! You got a lot of good liquor here my friend," said Vinny.

"Are you gonna be okay?" said Riley.

"Well, I just drank a lot of your top-notch booze, so I'll be fine till tomorrow morning," said Vinny.

"Uh, Vinny? It is morning," said Riley.

"Well then top of the morning to ya!" said Vinny.

Riley went behind the bar and caught Vinny before he passed out. She fell under his weight and realized she would be spending the night on the floor.

"Great, just great," Riley moaned.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Vinny woke up, not knowing where he was. He went to adjust the pillow his head was on. The pillow moved. He went and grabbed the pillow and his hand was slapped.

"Thanks for grabbing my boob Vinny," said Riley.

Vinny immediately bolted upright and was greeted by a blinding headache.

"You passed out on me – literally!" said Riley.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," said Vinny. "I didn't mean to grab your a… your a…"

"Go to the guestroom and sleep it off," said Riley. "I'm gonna get to my own bed and sleep – lying on a hard floor doesn't do much for beauty sleep."

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY **

Mac hated the holidays, Christmas especially. It had been Claire's favorite holiday, and now Riley was running around singing carols. Oddly enough, he liked it. Riley had a beautiful voice, and he wondered why she hadn't made a career out of it. Perhaps being in the spotlight as a teen had been too bothersome. He enjoyed their Monday night jams at Sullivan's, and there had even been encores. Unfortunately, someone else had had the gall of hanging mistletoe in the doorway of his office. He had no idea who it had been, he suspected it was a lab tech as it was always done every year and a lot of the techs knew about it.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

_Deck the halls with boughs of holly  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
'Tis the season to be jolly  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la  
Don we now our gay apparel  
Fa-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la.  
Troll the ancient Yule-tide carol  
Fa-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la._

Riley happily sang as she brought Christmas candy and chocolate to the break room.

"You DO know that Mac is a scrooge, right?" said Danny.

"No one will be a scrooge on my watch," said Riley.

Riley had decided to let her Christmas spirit take over. It had always been her favorite holiday. As a kid, well, it had been because of the gifts but when she hit her teens and right now it was always because everyone acted like they were in a better place – not to mention that she lived in a city where Christmas cheer could be found in every corner.

"Mac was looking for you," said Kendall.

Riley left, and Kendall snickered. Danny gave her a look.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do it – okay, I did it," said Kendall. "Those two need to knock boots already."

"Mac and Riley knock boots? I hope not!" said Danny. "He'll screw her over like he screwed over…"

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley was still singing later when Mac called her into his office.

"Can we talk somewhere else?" said Riley.

Mac looked at her, grateful that she was giving him an out where the mistletoe was concerned. They went to the same hallway where Mac had rebuffed Peyton's advances just over two weeks ago.

"I've been hearing rumors, I need to know if they're true," said Mac.

"Well, anything in the lab rumor mill is a load of crap," said Riley.

"I was hoping that was true, but I got a visit from the FBI an hour ago and they gave me these photographs," said Mac.

Riley looked through them. There were pictures of her and Vinny at various locations. Some of the photos had Remy and Julia in them as well.

"I did some homework on him," said Mac, pointing to Vinny. "The Brucitelli crime family is as ruthless as they come and you associate with people like that?"

"Vinny isn't in with them," said Riley. "I've known him for over seven years, he wants out. He wants to open up a car dealership and marry Julia – that's the other woman in the photos. Remy – that's him right there – introduced me to him."

"What about the stuff circulating about the huge mob war that's supposed to go down?" said Mac.

"If Vinny tries anything I'll know it – he's shacked up at my place," said Riley.

Riley saw Mac give her a look that seemed accusatory, and she got angry.

"I can't believe you!" said Riley. "You really think my friendship with him is gonna fuck up the integrity of the lab? I don't care what you think – I'm not a plant, I'll always respect the oath I took when I accepted my badge. And don't you dare ask me to cut him out of my life! I've known him since I was a teenager and he helped me through all the shit I had to go through! I didn't even know I was being followed, and the few times I was aware, I thought it was some lowly paparazzo desperate to submit something to the _Post_. I thought you were my friend, Mac. I really did."

"Riley, wait!" said Mac.

She walked away before he could say anything. He really wished the thought hadn't crossed his mind that she would've disrespected the badge to protect a friend – it seemed that she was doing all she could legally to keep Vinny out of trouble, and Mac had possibly blown his friendship with her.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

The next morning Riley went to the bakery near her building. It had been run by a Jewish family for years, and she enjoyed how warm and friendly the little shop was. Paula was stocking the bakery counter when Riley walked in.

"Hey Paula! What's cookin'?" said Riley.

"Riley! Good to see you!" said Paula. "How's the job going?"

Paula smiled. She liked when Riley came in. The young CSI always bought a bag of assorted bagels and a pastry to eat on the run, and even though the store had been the target of hatred by vandals in the past, they hadn't come around since Riley had chased one down and put cuffs on him.

"The usual?" said Paula.

Riley nodded. The bells on the door chimed again and Mac walked in.

"It's a little out of your way," said Riley.

"I saw you walk in," said Mac. "I'm not good at apologies, but I feel awful. I… I'm sorry."

"You just have to mean it, Mac," said Riley. "And you do, so I'll forgive you – and I'll share my food with you before Danny eats all the bagels."

**One Week Later**

Soon the cases were solved and everyone went home to get ready for the NYPD Christmas Ball. Mac wasn't thrilled about attending. Prior to the fallout with Peyton, he had sent in his RSVP, so now he had to attend anyway. At least Stella was going, and they had decided to make a date of it in the platonic sense. What was worse was what Riley had given him after their impromptu bagel breakfast – pictures of Gerrard and Peyton at the Cosmopolitan. He had felt a mix of emotions, none of them good. To top it off, he had heard that Peyton was going with Gerrard – and once that rumor had hit the lab Riley and Peyton had gone open season on each other. Shouting matches, pranks, and a funny incident where Peyton had been playing classical music in the break room and Riley popped in a CD – not surprisingly, "Highway To Hell" by AC/DC had come on. Stella had told Peyton to go down to Autopsy and play her music for the dead.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley gave herself a once-over in her bathroom mirror then walked out to wait for Danny. She was wearing a satin navy blue strapless a-line dress that had gold lace covering it. Smoky eyes and dramatic lips were her makeup M.O, as well as the French manicure that she had carefully applied a couple days prior. Her jewelry consisted of a pair of pearl earrings surrounded by diamonds, the design making it look like she was wearing designer snowflakes in her ears. She also wore her Tiffany's charm bracelet, her favorite piece of jewelry that couldn't wear enough. Her necklace was a sapphire and diamond pendant. Riley didn't wear any rings – she remembered how her mother had worn a ton at functions and Riley had always found it ostentatious. She had half her hair up and the other half down, curled slightly.

"And to think we almost got married," said Vinny.

"That would've been way too weird," said Riley. "Besides, you love Julia – it was never that way with us."

"Yeah, that was the worst idea you, me, and Remy ever concocted," said Vinny.

They laughed about it until Danny arrived.

"Wow!" said Danny. "I'll have to make sure those politician wannabes leave you alone."

"Have fun, behave," said Vinny. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Danny and Riley got out of their taxi and headed inside Gracie Mansion.

"You two make quite the couple," said Jessica.

"Don't get your hopes up, it's a platonic date," said Riley.

"I'm gonna go find Montana," said Danny. "Perhaps I can get her to dance with me."

Riley noticed Gerrard and Peyton talking at a table. Rolling her eyes, she went for the buffet.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Even though Mac had shown up, he wasn't having the best time. He was sitting at the table alone, even though Stella had tried to either get him on the dance floor or to sit with him, but he hadn't wanted to tie her down – she loved to dance, and he just wasn't up to all the political schmoozing he was sure would follow if he didn't keep himself scarce. A woman with a plate of food took a seat next to him.

"Hey Mac," said Riley. "Mac, it's me! Riley!"

"Sorry," said Mac. "You look… different."

He had never seen her all dressed up like this. She even looked better than Peyton.

"Is that good or bad?" said Riley.

"Good," said Mac. "Why are you sitting here? Where did Danny go?"

"Danny went to find Lindsay, and I'm not in the mood to hunt down everyone else 'cuz I'm sure the mayor or someone else he's chummy with will want to pull me into one of their games," said Riley. "Stupid."

"You don't like playing politics either?" said Mac.

"No," said Riley. "Reminds me of how I was the only girl in Hathaway Prep in Darcy's circle of friends who didn't have to kiss the tanzanite ring she wore – I think it was 'cuz she knew I wouldn't do it."

"Friend of yours?" said Mac.

"And still a party animal," said Riley. "All the schmoozing reminds me of when I used to attend every single cotillion held from when I was sixteen until my parents died – god, I hated those things."

"How did you get through them?" said Mac.

"Vinny," said Riley. "He went with me to all of them except my coming out – he hated it too, and I'm pretty sure he would've taken an afternoon at the dentist's over it, but he was my friend so he suffered along with me. You know what they say – misery loves company."

"I need to ask you this, and please be honest," said Mac. "Were you ever romantically involved with him?"

"No," said Riley. "I did almost marry him though. He really wants out, and when I told him that I had decided to become a CSI, he wanted us to elope. We were gonna go to Vegas, bring Remy as our witness – marriage of convenience. Vinny told me that if I was married to him and got into the academy, he wouldn't be able to have a place in his father's organization due to some mob code or whatnot. The plan was to stay married five years with both of us living our own lives, lovers and all, then annul the marriage – I've known Vinny too long to get that intimate with him that it would've required a divorce."

"So what happened after Jared came into the picture?" said Mac.

"Jared knew – he understood that I was helping a friend. He and Vinny actually became close friends," said Riley. "Remy told me that when Vinny heard about the explosion he drank himself into a nasty blackout and was flat on his back at the Jersey Shore for a whole night before Remy found him. It was actually when my friend and sorority sis Julia came into the picture that Vinny decided to toss the plan out the window – he fell for her pretty fast. Now they're getting married, I'm the maid of honor, and I'm gonna have to beat the feds off with my bouquet and stilettos."

The thought of Riley kicking at a fed with a shoe made him smile. The two of them switched to a lighter subject then Riley asked Mac to join her on the dance floor. They did the pasa doble, and everyone watched. When they were done everyone save for Sinclair, Gerrard, and Peyton clapped. Riley was soon pulled aside by Sinclair's wife Tina, who was known to gossip with any new women in the department and made Kendall look like a saint.

"Strawberry daiquiri?" said Tina.

Not wanting to be rude, Riley nodded and Tina handed her one. One turned into two more as Tina smack-talked her husband and Riley cackled away. She then excused herself and made her way to the balcony, not knowing Mac was there until she felt his arms around her.

"You're drunk, you should sit," said Mac.

"I need air," said Riley. "I'll sober up that way."

"If I let you go you'll fall off and then I'll have to find a new CSI," said Mac.

Riley laughed.

"Sorry, that just sounded funny – I know you were trying to be serious but one I'm drunk and two it just sounded funny coming from you," said Riley.

"Let's go inside so we can sit," said Mac.

"No, you just want me to sit so Gerrard won't look at us and think we're an item," said Riley.

"Him too, but… Peyton…" said Mac,

"You're kidding me, right?" said Riley. "After those pictures I gave you you're still whining? Sorry, I'm drunk."

"No, you're right," said Mac. "She left me and decided to be with him – I'm a fool."

"You're not a fool, Mac," said Riley. "To quote Adam Sandler, love stinks."

Riley wasn't the only drunk one – Mac had had his share of beer that night. Neither of them knew if it was the alcohol or the things they had gone through that week, and they didn't know who started it – but before either of them knew it they were kissing. Riley had expected to feel guilty, but she didn't.

_Wow, Mac's a good kisser. Who knew?_

While Mac knew he was just a man, he also knew he had enough sense to pull away – god forbid someone see them.

"Wow," said Riley. "That…"

"Won't happen again," said Mac.

"I'd go look in the mirror if I were you," said Riley.

Mac went to the bathroom, hoping no one saw the lipstick that was probably smeared all over his face. Even though he was able to get it off, he couldn't erase the feeling of Riley's lips on his. She had been the most taunting vision tonight in that gown, but he had to control himself. Even though they were friends, he was her boss, and he didn't want to mess up the easygoing friendship they had – meeting up at Sullivan's to have duets and Wednesdays at Cozy's. Then there was how easily they worked together at a crime scene. He couldn't risk it all on some stupid feeling that was probably just his testosterone talking. He was a marine – he could ignore a little thing like male hormones.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley walked quickly, cup of hot chocolate in hand. She almost bumped into Danny and spilled it.

"Riley, your lipstick rubbed off," said Danny. "You smooch anyone tonight?"

"That's right, I had an affair with a martini glass," said Riley.

Danny laughed and walked away. Riley saw Lindsay and walked over.

"Hey Lindsay – enjoying Danny's company?" said Riley.

Lindsay was quiet, and Riley noticed that her friend looked sad.

"It's ok, you can tell me," said Riley.

The two of them sat down at a table as Lindsay told Riley the entire story about what had happened with her friends.

"You should talk to Danny," said Riley.

"He doesn't understand – you do," said Lindsay.

Riley gave Lindsay a hug.

"Ooh, dykes!" said a voice.

Riley broke the embrace and looked up.

"Knock it off bitch," Riley hissed. "Why don't you go back to Gerrard and go down on him like the whore you are?"

"Peyton got with Gerrard? I thought he was married!" said Lindsay.

"Hasn't stopped him before," said Riley.

Peyton walked off and Riley, sick of how the woman had been treating her, followed. They wound up at the dessert table, where a huge chocolate sheet cake sat square in the middle of the table. Everyone in the ballroom stopped what they were doing when they heard Riley and Peyton shouting at each other.

"WHORE!" Peyton yelled.

"BITCH!" Riley yelled.

Both women grabbed a piece of the chocolate cake and threw it at each other. Soon the floor was a muddy chocolate mess and both of them were covered in chocolate cake. Stella ran and found Mac.

"It's like _Dynasty_ over there – they're wrestling in the chocolate cake mess!" said Stella.

Mac looked. Riley and Peyton were red-faced, covered in cake, and insulting one another as best as they could. Everyone in the ballroom was watching the catfight.

"BOTH OF YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" Mac yelled.

Riley and Peyton stopped fighting.

"This has to end," said Mac. "Riley, go clean yourself up."

Riley left. Stella, Lindsay, and Jessica ran after her.

"Why the hell are you taking her side?!" said Peyton. "I want you back!"

Don and Danny laughed. Hawkes and Sadie exchanged a look.

"It's over," said Mac. "Go back to Gerrard and play politics."

Mac walked away, ignoring Peyton's pleas for him to come back.

"Gerrard, let's get home," said Peyton. "You told me your wife was out of town."

"You didn't tell me you were Mac's leftovers," said Gerrard. "I think not."

He too left a cake-covered Peyton in the middle of the dance floor.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac found Stella later and asked how things went with Riley.

"She asked us to sneak her out the back," said Stella. "Can't blame her, Danny told Lindsay that the _Post_ got an album's worth of shots when the two of them arrived. She told me to tell you she's fine – muttered something about winding down."

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley showered and got in her PJs.

"Vinny! Get the copy of _Die Hard_ out!" said Riley.

Soon they were watching the action film and making a big sundae out of the various pints of Ben & Jerry's Riley had stashed in the fridge.

"Chunky Monkey and Phish Food are so good," said Riley.

Laughter abounded, then they decided to pay attention to the movie.

As John McClane tried to save his estranged wife on the TV, Riley's thoughts drifted to the drunken stumble onto the balcony.

She had hoped the amount of alcohol she had consumed would help her forget the kiss.

Riley had been sticking to her plan to cut back however, so it wouldn't work.

Mac didn't want it to happen again, which meant he didn't feel that way.

As for Riley, she felt confused. She was still torn over Jared, but she knew that she was having some feelings for Mac.

Riley placed the huge bowl of the ice cream monster she had concocted with Vinny on the coffee table and decided to doze, hoping her head would be clearer with sleep, even though the nightmares usually came.

They never did.


	19. Chapter 18: Holiday Shenanigans!

**Sorry, I haven't updated in a while and i know this is shorter than normal, so i hope u all like it.**

**Chapter 18- Holiday Shenanigans!**

"Why are nuns singing?" said Stella.

"_The Sound of Music_ is on," said Riley. "ABC's been airing it every week."

"How do you solve a problem like… Riley!" said Kendall.

"Shut up!" said Riley.

"The lady doth protest too much," said Danny. "I heard your roommates moved out."

"They can't stand me coming home at weird hours of the night – not to mention my friend from Las Vegas kept them up," said Riley.

"Friend? What friend?" said Lindsay.

"Nick Stokes," said Riley.

She whipped out a picture.

"It takes two," said Lindsay.

"What can I say? Girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do," said Riley.

She began going through some pieces of paper. Danny recognized them as party invites.

"Y'know what? If you're gonna yak about Stokes, then I'm outta here," said Danny.

"Suit yourself," said Riley.

"What's up with you?" said Lindsay. "Ever since Gracie Mansion you've been burning the candle at both ends. What the hell is going on?"

"Nothing – Nick happened to be in the area, we're both attractive people who are in no rush to settle down," said Riley.

The truth was ever since Mac's rejection, Riley had felt pretty hollow. She was surprised she hadn't been used to it – all the boys she had grown up with had been intimidated by her, always finding someone prettier who didn't have an opinion, and they only wanted her after they found their Barbie dolls – and Riley refused to be someone's side dish.

Jared had been her first boyfriend – there had been a lot of firsts in that relationship. Even though she had embellished what she had done with Nick, the truth was that she hadn't had sex with anyone but Jared. She found the act to be so intimate that the thought of one-night stands nauseated her. Riley had no idea how or why she had developed a crush on Mac and now she was wishing she hadn't, because knowing he didn't return those feelings upset her – not enough to throw her off track, but enough that the holiday she loved the most had become bittersweet for her.

"So you still get invites to all the 'in' parties?" said Kendall.

"Yeah – I might go to one this year," said Riley. "Maybe more."

"I thought you hated your old life," said Kendall.

"I need a distraction," said Riley.

"Maybe Adam and I outta teach you Guitar Hero," said Kendall.

_Guitars… music… Mac…_

"Are you okay?" said Kendall.

"Yeah," said Riley. "Break's over, I gotta go."

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY **

Mac walked into the lab looking for Adam.

"When the dog bites! When the bee stings! When I'm feeling sad…" Adam sang.

"Adam!" said Mac.

"You didn't hear anything boss," said Adam.

Mac heard a laugh and realized Riley was standing somewhere nearby. He had to leave the room before Adam saw him blush.

"I'm scared of the boss and the boss is scared of you," said Adam. "That's funny."

For the sake of secrecy, Riley covered her mouth to look like she was masking a laugh.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac walked by Stella, who was humming a song from _The Sound Of Music_.

"It's a great musical film, one of the best," said Stella.

Mac knew the movie. His sister had always thought it was romantic, always popping the tape in the VCR back when the entire family lived in Chicago.

"Fraulein!" Danny yelled.

"If you call me that one more time you're gonna get it!" said Riley.

"Yeah, I'm gonna get it," Danny muttered.

"I'd be careful if I were you, she doesn't mess around," said Mac. "Why do you think I hired her?"

Danny laughed and went back into the lab. Later on, everyone except for Mac was in the break room eating dinner and watching the scene where Von Trapp and Maria did the Laendler.

"Who knew Austrian folk dancing could be so romantic?" said Kendall.

"Riley, your face is all red," said Adam.

"Stop quoting the girl in the movie," said Riley. "Damn hot sauce!"

Danny left, and she went to find him.

"What's the matter, Danny?" said Riley.

"Don' wanna talk about it," said Danny.

"If you ever feel like telling me, you can," said Riley.

She was about to leave when Danny changed his mind.

"I lost a friend last spring," said Danny. "She and I… we were so close and… the way she died… it was…"

"I know how you feel Danny," said Riley. "The holidays are hard when people die."

"Aiden was the best of all of us," said Danny. "If you two had had the chance to meet… you two woulda hit it off, I'm sure."

"I don't doubt it, I try not to make enemies," said Riley.

She gave Danny a hug, which unbeknownst to either of them was witnessed by Mac.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Soon it was Christmas day, and Riley got up and cooked the small turkey she had purchased for herself and her sister, who lay asleep in the guestroom. Vinny had left Riley's place and gone to Miami to spend the holiday with Julia, the couple would be back in time for New Year's Eve.

"Kayla, time to get up," said Riley.

Kayla got out of bed, still in her PJs like her older sister.

"Should I get dressed?" said Kayla.

"No, no one's coming over – just us and a downsized version of Christmas dinner," said Riley. "Could you please turn on the TV so we can watch the Christmas Disney parade?"

Kayla nodded and turned on the TV to the appropriate channel. Soon Christmas dinner was ready and the two sisters ate at the kitchen table, watching TV. They opened presents from themselves and from their friends. Riley opened Mac's present and almost cried: it was the 40th Anniversary Edition of _The Sound of Music_, it had come out in 2005 but her life had been such a mess that she hadn't taken the time to buy it.

Later that night Riley watched her new DVD, noting the chemistry between Von Trapp and Maria. Kayla had gone back to Chelsea, eager to participate in whatever stray parties were being held.

_And the Baroness reminds me of Peyton… and Von trapp served his country, just like Mac… oh crap don't tell me my favorite musical is playing out in real life. Adam singing show tunes is gonna drive Mac crazy! I don't know why I find that funny, and I feel stuck. I love Jared, so why do I get butterflies around Mac? Mac doesn't even reciprocate the feelings, he made it very clear at Gracie Mansion. Why, why must I think of that stolen kiss on the balcony? Just because it was good? It felt good, and I thought a spark was there but I'm pretty sure I'm wrong._

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac sat in his office, doing paperwork. He had ripped the mistletoe off his door, although he was sure someone would scrounge up leftover bits for New Year's Eve. He stood up and stared out the window. It was a beautiful night.

_Like that night at Gracie Mansion._

Mac shook his head, trying to rid the forbidden event from his mind, but he could still remember that kiss. Oddly enough, he had been able to wipe Peyton from his mind after going to Sullivan's and getting hammered – something he rarely ever did.

Riley Hoffman had somehow left a permanent mark there that not even the glasses of Jack Daniel's had been able to erase form his memory.

He could still remember how he had been holding her in his arms – he had only been doing it so she wouldn't fall over the balcony, not thinking how the feel of her body against his had been in the process of awakening something long ago that he thought had died.

It was at that exact moment, standing in his office and looking out into the city, that Mac wondered if he had only gone with Peyton because the thought of being alone forever had depressed him.

Riley was a breath of fresh air, they got along well both on and off the clock, and had several things in common – they loved music, cheeseburgers, wearing dark colors, and most of all loved New York City, a city both of them would protect at all costs.

Mac was scared. He didn't want his heart broken again. Dating Riley would get the brass breathing down his neck, and the last thing he wanted was the integrity of the lab compromised by what Sinclair or Gerrard might think.

The last reason – and the one that worried Mac the most – was that he knew there was always the possibility of losing her. The job was full of dangerous variables, and he was, most of all, scared of losing her in the line.

He hadn't told her it couldn't happen again because he wasn't attracted to her – it was the complete opposite.

For once in his life, Mac Taylor was scared and didn't know what to do – and what was with that hug she gave Danny? He had no idea what it meant – he knew they were good friends – and that was the other one, it would take all his willpower not to protest of she dated someone else.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

It was New Year's Eve, and the gang was gathered in Sullivan's waiting for the ball to drop. Frankie had the good bottles of champagne out, ready to uncork them at midnight. Everyone was eating, drinking, and being merry. Riley sipped a Cosmo as Kendall and Jessica tried to outdo each other with tequila shots. Stella was drinking some wine and everyone else drank beer. Hawkes had brought Sadie with him, and he was trying to teach her how to play darts. Riley noticed Danny trying to flirt with Lindsay to no avail. She sighed, wishing things were different and everyone in the bar could have what and who they desired for themselves without any heartache involved – the world would be a much better place.

Don decided to invite Riley to play pool with him – the CSI happily excepted the invitation.

"I wanted to go against Danno but he's too bust tryin' to win over Monroe," said Don. "She keeps pushing him away and he keeps chasing after her – crazy."

"I guess its love," said Riley.

They played until Riley sunk the 8-ball and secured a victory.

"Score one for the girls – want a rematch?" said Riley.

"Want Sex on the Beach?" said Don. "The drink, you dirty girl!"

Riley laughed and shook her head, gesturing to her unfinished Cosmo.

"How do you not have a girlfriend?" said Riley. "Smart, funny, and very attractive… how is a man like you still single?"

"I like playing the field," said Don.

"Good for you, love sucks," said Riley.

She sat at the bar and watched the announcer. Soon everyone began to chant.

"TEN!"

"NINE!"

"EIGHT!"

"SEVEN!"

"SIX!"

"FIVE!"

"FOUR!"

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

Everyone kissed someone except for Riley, who left Sullivan's once the smooching started.

She had thought of making Don her New Year's Eve kiss, but she needed to stay true to herself – she would rather kiss someone on New Year's Eve that she had feelings for than someone she was friends with and string them along. Nick Stokes had been a fling, but she had ended things after he flew back to Las Vegas.

Meaningless fun wasn't her style.

True love was…

**Review, review, i miss getting reviews! or maybe i get them often and i just can't get enough lol!**


	20. Chapter 19

**I'm back! My classes have ended, no more take-home tests! Well, at least until fall semester starts -- I won't know what my profs are like until classes actually start.**

**Chapter 19- Outdated Reindeer Games And Jersey Boys**

_Spoilers: Obsession_

The victim was a young john doe bashed in the head… in a shopping cart?

Riley and Jessica exchanged a look. This was weird, even for New York. Hawkes and Danny stood nearby.

"Passersby found him, thought he was passed out drunk until they tried to help him up," said Jessica.

"Didn't he know it was winter?" said Danny.

"No footprints, he came by cart," said Hawkes.

Jessica looked over, slightly amused at the carts being pulled by cheerleaders and bunnies.

"Idiot run," said Riley. "I did it with two of my friends in college."

"Remy and Vinny?" said Jessica.

"How did you know?" said Riley.

"I'll tell you later," said Jessica.

When they got the evidence back to the lab, Jessica pulled Riley aside.

"A fed gave me this huge manila envelope – there's pictures dating all the way back to your teen years," said Jessica.

"I only realized just now they were following me," said Riley. "I'm worried they're gonna use the wedding to nail the entire family – Vinny's clean, he's done nothing. He's wanted out for years."

"They probably think you know something because you've known him so long," said Jessica.

"It sucks!" said Riley. "Sorry, I don't mean to sound snappy. It's frustrating."

"We're all here for you," said Jessica.

"That's good to know," said Riley. "Jess?"

"Yeah?" said Jessica.

"You're a good friend," said Riley.

It was nightfall by the time Hawkes was able to go to Autopsy. Riley was currently on the phone with one of the bridesmaids trying to coordinate the bachelorette party.

"No strippers, I mean it!" said Riley.

"Can I strip?" said Danny.

"Hold on a sec Theresa – No!" said Riley. "Sorry that's one of my male friends being an idiot. Julia doesn't want strippers, and we better tell Gina that – we'll make do with a bachelorette cake. I think the guys are also going to Atlantic City so it's best we stay at a separate hotel – well, of course I know which hotel they're staying at! Vinny told Julia, and Julia told me. Well, I gotta go, Harvard isn't the cakewalk anyone thinks it is – see ya!"

"Harvard? They all think you're some law student or somethin'?" said Danny.

"Or somethin'," said Riley. "Like I'm gonna spread around to everyone that I'm a CSI, that's a real way of getting my ass shot."

"What about this Idiot Run thing?" said Jessica. "You said you did it?"

"Vinny Remy Julia and I," said Riley. "Those guys had on smoking jackets and us girls had on playboy bunny costumes – we won, too."

"Woulda wanted to see that," said Danny.

Riley elbowed Danny in the ribs.

"Ow!" said Danny.

They questioned several people who had been in the race – some teams wanted to win, others liked to sabotage.

"Did you set any traps when you did your run?" said Jessica.

"Yeah, we lay a few out on the way – heard we took a lot of people out too," said Riley.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Vinny stared at the picture – he didn't like what he was seeing.

"Are you sure this is correct?" said Vinny. "I need you to be absolutely certain."

"Yeah, that's the person who blew up Riley's car in '05," said Remy. "Are you gonna do what I think you're gonna do? I mean, you and Carlo 86ed all those Irish asses…"

Vinny kicked the barstool Remy was on – a real effective way to sober up his neighborhood friend. Remy got off the ground cursing – for once, he was actually scared of what Vinny might do.

They had both wanted to know who had tried killing Riley and had wound up killing Jared instead. Now that they had found out, sometimes secrets were left buried.

Vinny collected his thoughts – he couldn't do anything, not while certain members of his family were still alive.

He and Carlo had already done away with Gina's boyfriend – he had been a mole for the Wilder family syndicate, he had to die. Vinny knew that while this mob war was going on, he wouldn't be able to keep his nose clean much longer – he hadn't killed his sister's boyfriend, but he had participated enough to be considered an accessory, making the phone call to lure the man where Carlo and the Brucitelli soldiers had been waiting.

He feared the Wilder family syndicate would strike at the wedding – the weasel had already given away enough information before his death.

Now this news that he never wanted to hear, although it explained why the Newark PD rode his ass after the car bombing.

Vinny would take care of it, but not now – first, he had to confront the bomber at the wedding and find out why.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley rarely found herself falling apart, but today was one of those days. The minute she had gotten a break, she had headed into the locker room, where she now sat on a bench, tears falling down her face.

Riley rarely cried – she knew it was the wedding, being caught up in the fairytale. She had almost had it once – that and a beautiful baby, and someone had taken it all away. It could have been a boy or a girl and Jared still would've been a good father, he had done a complete one-eighty after finding out.

She took a look at herself in a mirror. The first gift Jared had given her, a gold locket, rested against her throat – Riley had always been into white-gold but the traditional gold of the locket never phased her. Besides, last she had heard mixing metals was so vogue. Hearing footsteps, she went to another area of the locker room and wept quietly. The footsteps grew closer. Riley looked up and saw that it was Mac. A big part of her felt like telling him exactly what she thought of him, which was at the moment a mixture of friendship, lust, and hate, and just walking out. She had to cover first.

After all, it wasn't just her grief over Jared that upset her, but her unrequited feelings for Mac also played a role today.

"Sorry, it's not my day," said Riley.

"I've had those," said Mac. "When Claire died I didn't think I'd ever have a good day again."

"When Jared died I thought my life was over," said Riley. "If it hadn't been for him, I don't think I'd be the kind of person I am… he was one of the few people who knew who I was and didn't give a damn."

"I don't care either," said Mac.

"Don't," said Riley.

She immediately went to the sink to wash her face and reapply her makeup – boy, would she be club and barhopping tonight.

"Riley, wait," said Mac.

"Danny told me earlier that we got a break in the case, I gotta go," said Riley.

It was the truth – there had been nail polish in the vic's head wound, he had probably been kicked by a woman, either the one from his own team or the dominatrix from the other team. She left the locker room before she did anything that couldn't be taken back, like blurting out her feelings for Mac.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Later that night, Riley had decided to forego a night of clubbing and help Danny out with the cart – both women had been cleared, so he was very frustrated.

"If we solve this tonight I'll buy you a drink," said Danny.

"We aren't dating, let's go dutch," said Riley.

"Deal," said Danny.

Hawkes came back.

"What are you two doing? We already processed the cart," said Hawkes.

"It's all we got," said Danny.

They examined the cart – it looked like someone had gone to great pains to do repair jobs on it.

"Whaddaya thinkin'?" said Danny.

"What market takes time to repair a shopping cart?" said Hawkes.

"None that I know of," said Riley.

"Whoever did this wanted it to last," said Hawkes.

"Carla said they snatch carts from wherever they can find 'em," said Danny.

"That's what my friends and I did during our own idiot run," said Riley.

They thought it might be a homeless guy… but did said homeless guy paint his toenails? And why was Bruce's body just left in the cart after the fact?

They were going to find out.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

The next day Hawkes, Danny, and Riley had the information they needed, and they went out to the old building where Delphina's Market used to be, which according to Danny, had gone out of business when he was a kid.

"They had the best mozzarella," said Danny.

"I've never had the real mozzarella," said Hawkes.

"I have," said Riley.

"Come to my ma's on Sunday and you'll get to try it," said Danny. "You too Riley. You'll need some hearty Italian cooking if you're gonna go clubbing again."

Riley laughed.

"We'll both be there," said Riley.

They found the dog they had been looking for, and the woman – well, sorta. It was only part of a mannequin, the foot part, red nail polish and all. The dog wouldn't let his owner walk off, who confessed soon after the three of them confronted him. The reason? Bruce had ruined the cart.

Later that night Danny and Riley talked about it at Sullivan's over drinks.

"Material possessions aren't worth killing over," said Riley. "I know I'm the last person you'd expect to speak those words."

"Nah," said Danny. "For someone who was raised uptown you're very down to earth."

"I live downtown now, like I always wanted to – and on the west side, so you can bet I did my best to move far away, very far away," said Riley.

Danny laughed and then let out a loud burp. Riley giggled.

"That shook the sound barrier!" said Riley.

They were so drunk on the cab ride from the cop bar they started asking each other really weird questions – like, who would they have sex with?

"Lindsay or Jessica?" said Riley.

"I gotta pick?" said Danny. "Mac or Flack?"

"Flack or a goat?" said Riley.

"Goat," said Danny.

They both began laughing drunkenly. The cabbie shook his head.

It was gonna be a long night.

**I hope you liked! Review, review! Now to type up the next chapter of ACH...**


	21. Chapter 20: Almost Lovers

**Enjoy! Song is "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy, I thought the lyrics went well with some things I wrote in here.**

**Chapter 20- Almost Lovers**

_Spoilers: The Lying Game_

The next day, there was a goat in Danny's office. He would later find out a drunken Riley and Kendall liberated it from an abandoned farm – Kendall now had the flu from her part of the escapade.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

One week later, Riley had been doing her normal morning routine buying her espresso on her way to work when she saw a guy holding a dog and threatening to drop it. She ran over, but didn't get there in time. Luckily, the dog survived having being caught by her owner, but the jerk ex-boyfriend who dropped her ran back in his apartment. Being a bona fide animal lover, dogs especially, she couldn't help what she did next.

"Asshole!" Riley yelled.

The couple with the dog was now looking at a truck – Riley realized the truck was spraying blood. She ran after it, whipping her badge out.

"Stop that truck! NYPD!" Riley yelled.

The driver parked the truck. Riley got a look at him. He had no clue what was _really_ coming out the back.

"Sir, could you please step out?" said Riley. "You're not in trouble."

He stepped out, got one look, and paled.

"I don't feel so good," said the driver.

"Go use that trash barrel over there, this is a crime scene now, so you can't puke in the road," said Riley.

As the driver lost his breakfast, Riley called Mac.

"Mac? It's Riley," said Riley. "You need to get down here, there's a crime scene right outside the espresso shop near my apartment."

"Where's the body?" said Mac.

"I'm not sure," said Riley. "There was a salt truck spraying blood on the road. Everyone cleared the street when they saw me whip my badge out to stop the driver."

Mac smiled on the other end – it was so like Riley to stop traffic. One time they had been leaving Cozy's together and she hailed a taxi – five had stopped.

"Make sure the scene stays contained, I'm bringing Danny and your kit with me," said Mac.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

When Mac got there, he spotted Riley on the side of the truck.

"Forget what I said on the phone, I see a foot," said Riley. "Don't worry, no one's disturbed anything. I thought I'd look, I'm wearing gloves after all."

Mac got closer and noticed she was indeed wearing gloves – but her boots weren't the best for maneuvering salt trucks.

"I think it's a john doe from what I can see," said Riley.

Mac climbed up beside her and linked his arm with hers so she wouldn't fall off the truck. Riley just hoped he confused her blushing with the cold winter air. Being this close to him was having the worst effect on her.

"Definitely a john doe," said Mac. "Danny, where'd the salt come from?"

"City shed in Brooklyn, driver said he picked it up this mornin' and he had no idea there was a body in the truck," said Danny.

"Maybe the body was in the salt," said Mac. "Have him show you where he picked up his load, see what you can find."

"Guess it's time to stop hanging around," said Riley.

Mac laughed, but frowned when he saw the odd look on Riley's face.

"I don't think I can get down without hurting myself," said Riley. "I was able to climb up okay, but getting down looks tricky. Stupid boots!"

"I'll get down first, then you just let go and I'll catch you," said Mac.

Riley nodded, vowing to get rid of those cursed boots when she got the chance. Once the little mission was accomplished and Riley was back on the ground, she realized she had liked being in Mac's arms – too bad they would never happen. When they all got to Brooklyn, Danny and Riley sifted through the salt while Mac and Sid found out who the victim was: Robert Gallagher, president of Sweet Extreme Ink. Mac and Danny went to question people while Riley went back to the lab with Sid.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac and Danny took Riley with them to Sweet Extreme Ink to take their skateboards for evidence, as the CSIs had deduced that a skateboard was the murder weapon. Danny then found blood on the chair in the vic's office. The CSIs realized they were standing in the primary crime scene.

"How did they get the body outta here?" said Danny. "This neighborhood is pumpin' even at night."

They found their answer in a golf case, which was positive for blood.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Back at the lab, Mac walked in to find Riley and Danny examining the skateboards. He remembered Riley telling him once that she used a skateboard when in Coney Island during the warm weather. He had to stop thinking about her like this – it was making it harder to sleep at night.

"We found it," said Riley.

"My mom always said these things were dangerous," said Danny.

The three of them went over the alibis, thinking something didn't add up with the partners or the golfer.

"I want you two to go to all three alibi locations, see if you can't find a hole," said Mac.

_Your fingertips across my skin  
The palm trees swaying in the wind  
Images_

_You sang me Spanish lullabies  
The sweetest sadness in your eyes  
Clever trick_

Riley saw Danny looking into Mac's office and realized why Danny had a look on his face.

Mac was hugging Lindsay.

Riley wished she could say she was surprised.

"I'll be right back," said Riley.

She quietly went to the locker room and allowed a few tears to fall.

"I knew it," Riley whispered. "I wasn't good enough."

As she put on her leather jacket, she hoped that Lindsay was enough to make Mac happy.

"Danny, I'm ready," said Riley. "We can go now."

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do _

They left, and found that the Stern Institute was a beauty parlor and the Shandara Meditation Center was a bar. The gym turned out to be a gym, which they told Mac when they got back. When Mac compared the receipts for the fake alibis, he realized it was the same paper and ink but the paper was different colors. Back in the lab, Mac called the Stern Institute and Danny called the meditation center. Riley raised an eyebrow, causing Mac and Danny to look in her direction.

"Same person," Riley mouthed.

The three of them found out that the number was from a company called Absolute Alibis.

"It's immoral," said Mac when they left.

_We walked along a crowded street  
You took my hand and danced with me  
Images_

_And when you left you kissed my lips  
You told me you'd never ever forget these images, no_

Danny and Riley found themselves at the SoHo Regency, and realized they would have to wait for the waiter who brought room service to Jackson Broderick.

"I got all the time in the world," said Danny.

"Me too," said Riley.

When the concierge guy went to another part of the desk, Danny gave Riley a kiss.

"What was that for?" said Riley.

"You don't lead people on," said Danny. "Say, whaddaya think it costs to get a room in this place eh?"

"I wouldn't know, I don't do the hotel thing," said Riley.

They laughed and after talking to the waiter, got some pizza at Ray's.

"Why did you kiss me?" said Riley.

"I told ya why," said Danny. "I thought Lindsay had a thing for me, not Mac… she led me on. You don't do that you tell it like it is."

Riley nodded.

"Now I'm gonna come over tonight, see if we can't turn friends into friends with benefits," said Danny.

"I'll make the nachos you bring the wine," said Riley. "If you change your mind I won't be disappointed."

"I'm not," said Danny.

He did back at the lab when he found a card from Lindsay. She had signed it Montana.

"Movie marathon then – I need the distraction," said Danny. "I'm sorry I put you in an awkward position. We still friend-friends?"

"Yep," said Riley.

_I never want to see you unhappy  
I thought you'd want the same for me_

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

They high-fived and found evidence linking to the partner that had been at the gym. When Mac questioned him, the partner confessed and was arrested. As Riley was leaving for the day, she heard Mac call her name.

"What is it?" said Riley.

"When you get back from New Jersey, there's something I need to tell you," said Mac.

Riley nodded and left, Mac watching her leave.

When she got back, he'd tell her how he felt. He had decided that day he couldn't keep doing what he was doing. It was hurting them both.

_I cannot go to the ocean  
I cannot drive the streets at night  
I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_

The next morning, Riley heard a car horn outside her apartment. It was one of the Brucitelli limos. When she got inside, Julia and Babs were waiting.

"Let the fun begin!" said Julia.

The women went wild as the limo departed for Newark.

No one knew that during the wedding, all their lives would be changed forever.

_Goodbye, my almost lover  
Goodbye, my hopeless dream  
I'm trying not to think about you  
Can't you just let me be?  
So long, my luckless romance  
My back is turned on you  
I should've known you'd bring me heartache  
Almost lovers always do_

**Review please!**


	22. Chapter 21: The Truth

**I can't believe I've neglected this! I'm so ashamed! Maybe this chapter can possibly make it up to you?**

**Chapter 21- The Truth**

Gavin Wilder watched his only daughter, Sadie, leave the apartment to go on a date.

"When am I gonna meet this guy?" said Gavin.

"He's a coroner, he's more busy than I am," said Sadie. "Bye, Daddy."

She left, and Gavin made a couple phone calls. The Brucitelli family would be letting their guard down with the wedding of their youngest son. It was the perfect time to plan another attempt on not just the old boss, Carmine – who had been weakened the first time – but on the entire group of heirs.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Tony Brucitelli watched his nephews Carlo and Vinny talking about the upcoming wedding. It was almost like old times. He went to his older brother's room, where Carmine was currently resting. The shooting had taken a toll on the entire family. Carlo was currently running things, and his wife was pregnant. So everything Tony was planning was for the good of the family. He knew the Wilder syndicate was planning to hit again. Let them. He turned to Georgie.

"I – I'm not sure I can do this," said Georgie. "If Vinny finds out, he'll kill me."

"He won't as long as your parents are alive, and that will bide us time, but that woman has to go – why he let her into his inner circle I'll never know," said Tony.

"We might as well waste Remy too!" said Georgie.

"Remy isn't a threat, she is," said Tony.

Tony handed Georgie a Desert Eagle .50.

"Get her alone, but your best bet is to shoot her from behind," said Tony.

"If the Irish mob doesn't strike at the wedding, he'll know," said Georgie.

"And you'll be on your way back to Vegas before he can find out," said Tony. "They'll strike, I just hope they get blamed for her death and nothing else happens."

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac sat at his computer, looking up an old case.

"Mac, what are you doing?" said Stella.

"Looking up an old case," said Mac. "Hoping to find something before it goes cold for good."

As he was looking up the information of Jared's murder, he accidentally clicked on the case of Riley's parents. There was a rumor that it was a murder-suicide, but it couldn't be proven. Diane Hoffman had been shot once in the stomach, and it looked as if she had also shot herself in the head. Looking up the information for Thomas, he realized he couldn't find much… because Thomas' body had never been found. The ruthless lawyer had only been declared dead due to the volume of blood found on the yacht and the lack of contact to his daughters.

"TAYLOR!"

Mac narrowed his eyes when he realized Gerrard was in the lab.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Millie Taylor quietly walked about her kitchen, making a cup of coffee for the man sitting on her couch.

"I'm sorry it's taken so long," said the man. "I had to go into hiding."

"They tried having you killed?!" said Millie.

"Doesn't matter, I'm here and I'm going to help you and everyone else who was hurt," said the man. "They need to pay. Their silence cost your husband and many others their lives."

Millie knew the man in her living room was considered a god to many in the South Side. After losing McKenna, there had been rumors that the machine factory her late husband had worked in had had a very unhealthy amount of asbestos in the structure of the building. Other people working at the factory had gotten sick and had also died, so Millie had gone looking for someone who could help her and countless others who had lost loved ones.

So she had found someone in San Francisco, and he had mentioned that a friend in Manhattan wanted in on the action. Said friend was very ruthless and could get Millie and the others what they wanted. Said friend was in her living room, holding a wallet photo of his oldest daughter.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

The Borgata was a very posh hotel/casino. Perfect for both a bachelor and bachelorette party. Vinny and the guys were in their rooms, Julia and the girls were in theirs.

"Who's picking up the cake?" said Babs.

"That's me," said Riley. "I think you're supposed to make that spa appointment for tomorrow."

"After the partying we plan to do, we'll need it!" said Julia.

The women laughed, and Riley left to pick up the bachelorette cake at Carlo's Bakery. She could remember going with Remy and Vinny when they were all in their teens and buying sweets there. Those summers spent in New Jersey, even for just a few weeks, had always been fun. Things had been so carefree back then. Thoughts of terrorism had never had the reason to enter her mind. Then 9/11 had happened, and everything afterwards had been a big fat mess. Jared's death still kept Riley up at night. She needed to know who had tried killing her and had killed her fiancé and unborn baby instead. The murder of her parents didn't keep her up so much because she knew in her gut that it had been a murder-suicide. Her mother had been desperate enough to do something that grisly, as her father had pretty much trapped the woman in a marriage she didn't want to stay in. Riley wished her mother hadn't been successful – she missed her father. Not knowing where his body was made her feel worse. She also realized that if she had known it would've been one less thing she would've had to talk about with Mac – he understood because Claire's body had never been found after the towers fell.

As she picked up the bachelorette cake and drove back to the Borgata, Riley didn't know whether or not to hate Mac. She was pretty certain he knew of her feelings for him. He was a detective, and one of the few brilliant men she'd met. He wasn't stupid. If it wasn't Peyton or Lindsay, he'd find someone else. Maybe it would be Stella or someone outside the lab, but Riley knew she wouldn't stand a chance.

"Guys, I got the cake!" said Riley.

She then went to one of the beds and listened to her iPod.

Riley knew she wasn't going to make the cut. She wasn't the kind of girl a man could bring home to his mother, because his mother wouldn't like her. Despite always doing her best to give everyone she encountered a chance, Riley hadn't done meeting the parents well when she had been dating Jared. They had let her talk for all of five minutes before saying she was using him and using her age to cry rape and get Jared in trouble with the cops. They didn't come around until Christmas when Jared got caught in a bad fire and his parents found her at the station waiting for him.

Riley wondered if things not happening with her and Mac were a blessing in disguise. She knew from conversation that his mother was a nice woman, but had been slightly protective since Claire's death, so it wouldn't be her wealth that screwed Riley over, but her job.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

The next day, Mac found himself in his office being yelled at by Gerrard, who seemed to think he could just waltz in like he owned the place – last Mac checked, not even he owned the place much less Gerrard. Both men then heard the elevator doors open and a man whistling "Mustang Sally". Gerrard's face went pale.

"I thought he was dead!" Gerrard whispered.

The man fainted, and the visitor entered Mac's office.

"He's not dead, why don't we just… stuff him in a closet and leave him there till someone notices?" said the man.

"Sounds very tempting," said Mac. "I have bigger fish to fry… like finding out why you faked your death and didn't even bother contacting your daughters, Thomas Hoffman."

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

After curing their hangovers, both parties made their way to Newark to Vinny's home, Saint Elizabeth's church, and eventually the rehearsal dinner. Georgie made his way to the hotel under the pretense of checking the reception space, after making sure that Remy was too enamored by Babs to follow any orders Vinny would give him. He got to the outdoor area and planted the gun uncle Tony had given him into a potted plant.

Georgie knew what he would do. Carlo, despite being married, was always flirting with her. He would send a note asking to meet her outside, knowing she would come because she had always had a soft spot for him whenever Carlo and Vinny had teased him. She would probably come thinking it was Carlo, and even if she saw it wasn't she wouldn't get suspicious. He would hide behind the plant with the gun, and when he saw her, he would shoot her either in the back or execution style.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

"I didn't have a choice," said Thomas.

"There's always a choice," said Mac. "Riley and Kayla had both had their significant others brutally ripped away from them, how do you think they were coping after you 'died'!"

"Gerrard over there has a friend in Chicago who wanted me dead, so that bitch I married tried to do the job," said Thomas.

"How did she wind up dead and not you?" said Mac.

"EBay sells everything… even Kevlar," said Thomas. "Duke and I got our hands on some after we got death threats. Look, I know I shouldn't speak ill of the dead, but you didn't know Diane. She was nasty and had an affair with that douche behind my back, not to mention she made Riley miserable."

"Why does someone in Chicago want you dead?" said Mac.

"Duke and I are heading up a class action lawsuit against a machine factory," said Thomas. "It's an old factory, has asbestos all over the place… the owner thought removing it would be a waste of time and money, scores of employees have died of asbestos-related illnesses. Deaths have dated all the way to the Nineties. Needless to say I have been hiding in Chicago ever since."

"Do any of the plaintiffs know?" said Mac.

"Yeah," said Thomas. "Your mother. She then told me to get my ass on a plane and find my daughters before I helped her and the others out any more than I already had."

"She had suspicions about my father's death, but she never told me," said Mac.

"Rest assured, those bigwigs will be cleaned out when Duke and I are through with them," said Thomas. "Now where is Riley?"

"Newark," said Mac. "Couple of her friends are getting married and she won't be back for a couple more days."

"I'm going back to Chicago then," said Thomas. "I already saw Kayla, and she's doing well. Dating some kid at Chelsea and she seems to be over her bad-bay phase, thank god."

"Wait until she comes back," said Mac.

"She'll hate me," said Thomas. "Kayla was angry, but she is easy to forgive because she doesn't like holding grudges and doesn't like tension. Riley isn't so easy to win over. She holds grudges and believes she has no one who will catch her if she hits rock bottom. She isn't used to people staying in her life, and it got worse when Jared died. I don't even know why they got engaged so young except that she was always looking for that special someone. I don't know why she chased it so much."

"It?" said Mac.

"Happily ever after," said Thomas. "She was a true romantic once. She once told me that all she wanted was for someone in her life to love her – not that she's desperate, she's very independent. Being rich can be a very lonely existence, and some of us give up. I hope my daughter hasn't."

Thomas then got up to leave.

"Why did you tell me all this?" said Mac.

"You know the answer to that," said Thomas.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

The day of the wedding arrived. Riley stood as Vinny and Julia recited their vows.

"I pronounce you husband and wife," said the priest. "You may kiss the bride."

The happy couple kissed and everyone went off to the reception.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Their bodies happily sated from hours of lovemaking, Hawkes and Sadie collapsed on her waterbed. Hawkes heard a dripping noise.

"Sadie?" said Hawkes.

"Yeah baby?" said Sadie.

"Are you still wearing your heels?" said Hawkes.

"Yeah, why?" said Sadie.

She went to kick them off – and killed the waterbed. The couple was then swept by the mini-flood into the kitchen.

"Oops," said Sadie.

"Big oops, where will we sleep?" said Hawkes.

They both burst out laughing.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

It was nightfall and the reception was in full swing. Everyone was dancing and Riley was trying to fend off Carlo's advances – the man was married and had a baby on the way, what was his problem? She decided to go outside for some air, and heard a rustle above her head. Seeing the glint, she ran back inside – she had just seen a sniper and she had to warn Vinny.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

The sniper, part of the Wilder crime family, opened fire. Several goons ran inside the ballroom and opened fire on the wedding guests.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Riley was under a table when she heard the shooting stop. When she crawled out, she saw with horror that Carlo's body was riddled with bullet holes.

"Is he dead?" said Remy.

He had Babs with him. Riley noticed that Babs was clinging to Remy and not about to let go anytime soon. Julia was doing the same to Vinny. Riley took Carlo's pulse and found nothing.

"He's gone," said Riley. "Julia, are you okay?"

Julia looked and realized she had blood on her wedding dress.

"It's not mine… oh my god! Carlo threw me out of the way! It's my fault!" said Julia.

"No it's not," said Riley.

They walked around and found that Uncle Tony and Vinny's parents had been finished off. Riley was shocked at the amount of dead. Suddenly someone ran up to them. It was Gina, Vinny's sister.

"I can't find Georgie!" Gina cried.

"Maybe he got away," said Vinny.

"I'll find him, you guys go outside and call the cops," said Riley.

"I'm giving you ten minutes then I'm coming in myself," said Vinny.

Riley walked outside where she had been before and heard a rustling noise in the bushes.

"Georgie?" said Riley. "It's me. They're all looking for you."

Georgie stepped out from the bushes. He had a gun.

"That a desert eagle .50? My dad always said they pack a wallop," said Riley.

"You're not making this easy for me," said Georgie.

"What are you talking about?" said Riley.

"I have my orders, Riley," said Georgie.

"To kill me? Georgie, why?" said Riley. "I'd at least like to know why."

She had to keep him talking, stall him until Vinny came looking for her.

"Uncle Tony and I overheard Vinny talking with Remy one night about you wanting to be a cop – we couldn't have that," said Georgie. "You would've brought us all down."

"No," said Riley. "I'm not a fed, nor am I Jersey PD. You let me walk out of here and I won't breathe a word to Vinny."

"He won't find out anyway," said Georgie. "He doesn't know about the first two."

"What?" said Riley.

"Uncle Tony and I set the theater house on fire when you were in it – I was the one who knocked you out, and he torched the place. Don't you remember how he was always so obsessed with pyrotechnics and explosives?" said Georgie.

"My friend Brad died in that fire!" Riley yelled. "Jared was so upset and… and…"

That was when it clicked in Riley's mind.

Any thought of trying to reason with Georgie was gone, blotted by one desire: revenge.

"You bastard," said Riley. "You put that bomb under my car, you killed my fiancé!!!"

"I thought you'd be in there!" said Georgie.

"I wasn't! Jared and his sister were in there! The blast threw me across the beach and I miscarried!" Riley screamed.

She ran and threw him to the ground, wrestling for the gun.

"They'll never question me," Riley hissed. "I'm a cop after all. You're nothing more than a common thug and a weak one at that. If Vinny asks, I'll cry self-defense. I got the best damn poker face of us all."

Georgie got the upper hand and threw Riley off of him. He aimed for her head, but the bullet ricocheted in such a freak pattern that it hit her in the leg instead, exiting and causing a compound fracture.

Then Vinny was there.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

Mac arrived at Riley's hotel wanting to tell her everything when he saw the crime scene tape. Seeing Quinn, he asked what happened and she told him about the shooting.

"One of my CSIs was a guest at the wedding, she knew the bride," said Mac. "Riley Hoffman?"

"She's one of the missing," said Quinn.

"I want to look for her," said Mac.

"Be quick," said Quinn.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

"Georgie, give me the gun," said Vinny. "You've done more than enough damage."

He walked over to his brother then they both tackled each other to the ground. Riley felt her heart go cold when she heard the gun go off.

"Vinny? Vinny please say something!" said Riley.

"I'm sorry Riley," said Vinny. "I found out what he did to you, but I didn't know how to tell you."

As Vinny stood up, Georgie slumped to the ground. He was dead.

"I didn't want my mother to know," said Vinny. "Remy and I found out a few weeks ago."

"You didn't do those things to me," said Riley. "Get out of here and go comfort Julia."

"You're bleeding all over the place!" said Vinny.

"The cops are here, I'll be found in time," said Riley.

She was lying. She knew the bullet had hit her femoral artery and she was already in shock, but Vinny believed her and left. Soon after he did, Riley began drifting in and out of consciousness. She thought she saw Mac.

"I must be dreaming," said Riley. "You're not here you're in the crime lab."

She blinked a couple times and realized she wasn't hallucinating. Mac was really next to her right now, and putting pressure on the bullet wound in her left leg. She winced.

"There are paramedics coming, just hang in there," said Mac.

"Sorry," said Riley. "Didn't mean to make you come all the way out here… kinda dumb really… those paramedics don't get back here soon I'm finished."

"Don't talk that way," said Mac. "Who would sing with me at Sullivan's?"

"Stella? I wish it was me… I wish I were that lucky," said Riley. "I'm sure being your girlfriend is an honor every single woman in New York wants. I wish it had been mine."

Riley then passed out from the blood loss.

**NYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNYNY**

When Riley opened her eyes, she saw white.

"Am I dead?" said Riley.

"No, thank god," said Mac. "You're in the hospital, you were shot. Do you remember any of it?"

"Barely," said Riley. "I dreamt you found me, but that must've been a dream because I can't remember anything else save for finding out what Georgie had done, and everything is a blur after that."

"No, I was there," said Mac. "I came to tell you something."

He told her about her father showing up.

"I don't know what to do," said Riley. "I should be angry but I missed him."

"Rest, you can figure it out later," said Mac. "I found you, you had been shot, and I put pressure on the wound but you passed out. I thought for a minute you had died. That scared me."

"You're Mac Taylor, you don't get scared," said Riley.

"I do when… I don't know how to say this just hear me out… I'm not used to feeling this way," said Mac. "I care about you, more than you think I do."

"You're attracted to me?" said Riley.

Mac nodded, and Riley found herself crying.

"Sorry, happy tears," said Riley. "I never thought we would happen. I almost gave up."

Mac pulled Riley into a hug then he kissed her.

As they kissed passionately, they both realized they were happier than they had been in years for finding for each other.

**And it all went down... and then some. Review please! **


	23. Chapter 22: Birthday Girl

**A/N: I can't believe I left this alone for so long. It's safe to say I'm back, and I'll leave a note on my file next time I think real life may get in the way for too long. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22- Birthday Girl**

Several weeks had passed since Riley's brush with death. She had had to take time off because of her leg, which had needed surgery. She still had a cast on and it made her itch, which Riley had found annoying after the first week putting up with it.

"I got a piece of metal in my leg… y'know how crazy that'll be at the airport if I ever go somewhere?" said Riley.

"You know what today is?" said Mac.

"No," said Riley.

Mac gave her an odd look. How could Riley forget her own birthday? Her father sure hadn't, showing up that morning with a huge basket full of Riley's favorite stuff from that store Dylan's Candy Bar – then Mac remembered Riley saying that her father was at least trying to win her over.

"I still don't know what to do," said Riley. "It's been weeks since I found out."

"If it's any consolation, he doesn't hate me," said Mac.

"He knows Gerrard has it in for you, he kinda did some homework," said Riley.

"Well no wonder he's so happy I'm dating you," said Mac.

"Then I'll give him a chance," said Riley. "He doesn't seem to hate that I'm putting away the very people he tries getting out. Then again, I think he likes the civil suits better."

Mac realized that the lawyer might've permanently switched over to civil suits, which would be a good thing in the long run.

"Are you sure you don't know what today is?" said Mac.

"I do, I'm just refusing to acknowledge it," said Riley. "My birthday is February 10th, big deal. Just like any other day of the year. I'm 23 now, so what?"

"Does this have anything to do with what I asked of you?" said Mac.

"No," said Riley. "You don't want anyone knowing about us, and that's fine."

She knew she was lying. All she really wanted was to shout from the rooftops that she and Mac were together. She also knew it was better this way for now because of all the gossip and power plays going on in the lab. So why did Riley hate it all?

Not knowing why she felt so torn, Riley decided to try getting some sleep on the couch.

"You should go, Mac," said Riley. "I'm not good company when I'm not awake."

"I want to stay," said Mac.

"Okay," said Riley.

**CSINY**

She woke up a few hours later. Mac was still there. Tuxedo was curled up on her stomach and Snowy lay at the foot of the couch.

"I'm sorry about earlier," said Riley. "I was acting like a stupid brat. I know why we gotta keep things discreet. I just wanted to celebrate with you and everyone else in our lives today. Did any of them try stopping by?"

"They're on a case," said Mac.

"I didn't sleep so long that I missed my birthday, did I?" said Riley.

"No, you were only out a couple hours," said Mac. "Enough time for me to get to know your dog and cat."

"I might get another dog," said Riley. "Not sure what kind though. Toss-up between a husky and a pug."

"When I was growing up in Chicago, I can't recall a time when there wasn't a dog in the house," said Mac. "My entire family loved dogs."

"That's why I love dogs, and cats," said Riley. "It doesn't matter how much money you have or what other people think of you. At the end of the day I come home and they're always there for me."

Mac got up and joined Riley on the couch.

"What do you want to do today?" said Mac.

"Not sure," said Riley. "Isn't easy to sneak around the city with a cast on."

Mac chuckled.

**CSINY**

They wound up deciding to order takeout from a restaurant Riley liked and watch some movies from her movie collection.

"You own _Nosferatu_?" said Mac.

"Yeah," said Riley. "Found it in a store a few years ago."

Riley and Mac each fished out a DVD and burst into laughter when they saw what the other had found – _Fugitive_ and _Volcano_.

"Looks like it's a Tommy Lee Jones double feature tonight," said Riley.

**CSINY**

They had gotten comfortable on the couch, his arm around her while she used his shoulder for a pillow. Neither of them were drinking because Mac had to go to work the next day and Riley wasn't about to mix alcohol with the pain medication she was on because she knew it'd just get her on a slab in the morgue. The pain pills already had her sleepy as it was.

"I like this part," said Riley. "The standoff in the sewer, and then he jumps."

They both laughed at the marshal's frustration after Richard Kimble jumped. Mac liked her laugh. It sounded like a song he didn't often get to listen to but loved all the same.

"I think I could get used to this," said Mac.

"I thought you'd be itching to go back to the lab by now," said Riley.

"I don't want to make the same mistakes I made with Claire," said Mac. "I did that all the time when I was with her because I always thought she'd be waiting for me. Then one day she just wasn't there anymore."

"Jared and I were similar," said Riley. "We didn't exactly spend so much time apart, but despite the fact I was studying to be a cop and he was a firefighter, we were both young and thought we'd have a long time together. I'm not that stupid anymore."

"Me neither," said Mac.

"You, stupid?" said Riley. "I can't picture that. I'm not just saying that because we're together now, I'm saying that because it's true. You're brilliant in many ways, Mac."

They shared a passionate kiss that had Riley seeing fireworks.

"Something tells me if it weren't for the stupid cast on my leg you would've taken things a lot further," said Riley.

He couldn't believe this. They'd been together for over a month and he was already an open book to her.

"You're worse than Stella," said Mac.

Riley laughed.

"Sorry," said Riley. "I'm not sure why I found that funny."

"I guess what I said was funny, but if Stella thought so she'd be mad," said Mac.

"She'd probably hang us by our hair," said Riley.

**CSINY**

After _Volcano_ ended, Mac knew he had to leave. For once he realized he wasn't nuts about that. Being with Riley was everything he thought it'd be and more. He knew they'd have to do a lot to make it work, but he was ready for it and he knew she was too.

**CSINY**

The next night Riley got a surprise visit from Stella, Lindsay, Jessica, and Kendall.

"Happy 23rd birthday!" Stella, Lindsay, Jessica, and Kendall yelled.

"Glad to see you guys," said Riley. "Being laid up like this is the worst."

"Least you can say you got shot, I broke my ankle once wearing thirteen-inch heels once in college," said Kendall. "Never again."

The five of them laughed. Kendall was obviously drunk, as she tried to write swear words on Riley's cast.

"No!" said Riley.

"Why not? Is a certain ex-marine going to frown on such behavior?" said Kendall.

"Someone please arrest her, she obviously smoked something illegal," said Riley.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"They also put a piece of metal in my leg," said Riley. "Airplane travel is going to be the worst."

"Get your doctor to write a note, you'll be fine," said Stella.

"That's good to know, I wanted to go some places this summer," said Riley.

"Where to?" said Lindsay.

"Several places," said Riley. "Cozumel is the big one though. The scuba-diving down there is supposed to be amazing."

"You're certified?" said Jessica.

"Yeah, I did it when I was in college," said Riley. "Went on a trip to the Bahamas with some friends. It was something else."

"Can we change the subject? Someone tell Riley what she missed this morning," said Kendall.

"What happened?" said Riley. "I got a call from Danny and Adam about Rule Number 23 along with them wishing me a happy birthday, so what's going on?"

"Gerrard came in the lab, he and Mac were having an argument," said Lindsay.

"Gerrard spilled Mac's coffee," said Kendall. "Poor Adam, he ran for it."

"Gerrard should've remembered the rules," said Stella.

"I thought those were made up on NCIS," said Jessica.

"They still apply in real life," said Stella.

"I don't believe this," said Riley. "Does that man want to die? He must want to die. He spilled a marine's coffee."

"Rule Number 23: Never mess with a marine's coffee if you want to live," said Lindsay.

They all laughed.

"So are you and Mac together yet?" said Kendall.

"How many shots did you down before coming here?" said Riley.

"Kendall, if Mac and Riley were together I'd know about it," said Stella. "Doesn't mean we can't help things along."

"Do not set me up," said Riley. "I'd rather die. Wait, I almost did. God, I'm becoming morbid like Sid!

The women laughed at Riley's remark and brought out a birthday cake, putting a 23 candle in the center for Riley to blow out.

Riley made her wish, then blew out the candle.

**Review por favor!**


	24. Chapter 23: Desk Duty

**A/N: I'm beginning to wish I never signed up for that summer class. I had an essay due, which meant it took longer than usual just to do this one update. So annoying. Yes, I know school is important but it's making it harder to get back on the proverbial horse, so to speak. Hopefully the Mac/Riley scenes in this story will help make up for that. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 23- Desk Duty**

Riley didn't like desk duty one bit, but she was glad to be back at the lab, even though the last few weeks had caused her to become as stir-crazy as she was at home. People dropped by at different times to say hello and Stella came by with paperwork. Adam and Kendall then came by for possibly the fifth time that day, and although Riley was glad to see them, she couldn't wait to be back in the field, which was why she was glad she was getting her cast off tomorrow.

"What are you two doing here?" said Riley.

"Hiding from Gerrard," said Adam.

"I'm not hiding, I just came to talk to you," said Kendall.

"He's here? You gotta be kidding me," said Riley.

"DETECTIVE TAYLOR!" Gerrard yelled.

"Ugh!" Riley whispered. "He's giving me a headache!"

They heard him coming, so Adam hid under Riley's desk and Kendall went back to the lab.

"Adam!" Riley hissed. "You can't hide under a table for the rest of your life!"

"No, but I can hide for the rest of the day! Last thing I need is to be cornered by that guy, okay? He scares me," said Adam.

"I'm not scared, he just pisses me off," said Riley.

"Were you scared when you got shot?" said Adam.

"No, I was angry," said Riley.

She turned her chair around so she'd have some more legroom, balancing her paperwork on her lap while Adam sat on the floor.

"We need tunes," said Adam.

Riley laughed, but it didn't last long. She could still hear Mac and Gerrard arguing, and she realized her boyfriend would be still be seething by the end of the day. It was going to take a lot to calm him down when they met back up at her place later during the night, which made her hope they didn't get another case because he'd only be in a sour mood that much longer.

"You okay?" said Adam.

"Yeah," said Riley.

She knew she couldn't tell Adam about her relationship with Mac, it would cause a nasty turn of events that couldn't be reversed.

She popped Nickelback's _All The Right Reasons_ in the CD drive of the computer and listened as the first song came on.

_Well you can dig me up a grave  
And try and stick me in the ground  
Well you can tie me to the bed  
And try and beat me half to death  
But you can never keep me down  
Well you can stick me in a hole  
And you can pray all day for rain  
You can shoot me in the leg  
Just to try to make me beg  
And you can leave me there for days _

She looked outside, hoping the view of the city and the loud rock music would drown out the yelling she heard.

However, as she bent to pick a pen up off the floor, she saw something falling to the ground across the street and realized it was a man.

She opened the window in a futile attempt to see if she could grab him, but it was too late.

The man was dead when he hit the ground.

**CSINY**

Mac couldn't believe this. Gerrard had obviously woken up on the wrong side of the bed and had decided to take it out on him. Mac had detained a friend of the other man for questioning in a prior case, which was the cause for this latest visit.

He heard a knock at the door and saw Riley leaning on her crutches. He noticed she had streaked her hair blue. He liked it.

He went to open the door, which just made Gerrard even angrier.

"There better be a good reason for this!" Gerrard yelled.

"Yeah, a dead body!" said Riley. "Guy either jumped, fell, or was pushed off the building across from ours."

"What the HELL did you do to your hair?" said Gerrard. "Wash it out!"

"That's real funny, Gerrard," said Riley. "It's not against the dress code, and I'm on desk duty right now anyway because of my leg."

She turned around and hopped away on her crutches.

"Meeting's adjourned, I have to go investigate a probable homicide," said Mac.

**CSINY**

They were outside investigating and realized the man had landed on his back, which meant he had either fallen, or had been pushed. Mac looked up and saw Riley looking down from her office. He realized she'd seen the guy plunge to his death, but because of where she was located she hadn't seen what had happened before, so it was probably bothering her.

After the case was solved, he'd talk to her.

**CSINY**

"Riley?" said Adam.

"Yeah?" said Riley.

"Are you okay?" said Adam.

"No," said Riley. "I couldn't save him."

"He was too far away," said Adam.

Riley nodded. It didn't help her feel better though. Just because she was a detective didn't mean she wanted to always be witness to what had been a person's last day on earth.

"Are you going to get off the floor and get back to work anytime soon?" said Riley.

"You're starting to sound like Mac," said Adam.

"I don't sound like him, Adam… get a cup and pee in it so I can test you, you're obviously on drugs," said Riley.

**CSINY**

Mac needed Adam's help on the case and couldn't find him. Sid had mused that the death was possibly a lovers' quarrel, but Sid was doing that a lot these days whenever young people came into the morgue.

He knocked on the door of Riley's office, even though she had the door open he wasn't one to barge in on people.

"Hey Mac," said Riley. "How are things going?"

"They'd be going better with Adam looking at the phones of the victim and the suspect," said Mac.

"Is Gerrard gone? He freaked Adam out with all the yelling and gnashing of teeth," said Riley.

"Yeah, he's gone," said Mac.

Mac watched as Riley spun around in her chair and glared at something or someone under the desk.

"Adam, get out," said Riley. "This is stupid."

Mac watched as Adam crawled out from under Riley's desk and walked out of the office, looking slightly ashamed of his behavior.

**CSINY**

The next day Riley was at her doctor's office getting her cast removed, eyeing the saw with curiosity and thinking of what Sid would say.

"Most people are scared of this thing," said Dr. Gallagher.

"I know someone who would make macabre jokes," said Riley.

She found her mind drifting to the case as Dr. Gallagher sawed the cast off. Sid's joke about it being a lover's quarrel had come back to haunt everyone when the killer had been the victim's wife. The victim and his wife had been separated, and the victim had been having an affair. He had asked for a divorce, and she had pushed him off the building.

Riley vaguely wondered how detectives were able to have a normal romantic relationship with someone without thinking about the crimes of passion that could ensue. She had heard rumors about what had happened to Stella, and seen plenty of cases despite not even being a CSI a year yet.

It was something she would try not to think about that night, because having no cast on her leg meant she and Mac could sneak around without being spotted so as a result they had planned a night out together. They were going to go to TJ Clarke's, Mac's favorite restaurant, and because Mac wasn't playing at Cozy's that night they were going to wing it from there.

**CSINY**

Riley was at her apartment, feeling more than a little annoyed. None of the clothes she had looked or felt right, everything was either too dressy or too plain.

"I have to have something in here," Riley muttered.

She felt something wet on her hand and saw that Snowy had walked into her bedroom. The dog was nudging Riley's hand with her nose. Riley reached up and began petting the Dalmatian, but Snowy began licking Riley's hand.

"Hi girl," said Riley. "Wanna help me find something to wear for my date with Mac tonight?"

Snowy yipped in response.

Riley ventured through her closet again, wanting to be ready early because she was certain Mac was the one guy who would show up early for a date.

**CSINY**

Riley took one last look in the mirror. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue halter top that matched her eyes. A pair of winter boots and some jewelry completed the look. The boots were a pair of silver-grey Uggs she had gotten a couple years back. There was still snow on the ground and the last thing she wanted to do was break something else because she slipped on the ice.

She grabbed her white winter coat and hailed a taxi, because she was meeting Mac there. She knew she'd probably be there first, she just hoped he didn't get so caught up with his paperwork that she was stuck at the restaurant by herself.

**CSINY**

Mac went into TJ Clarke's and saw Riley sitting in one of the booths, looking outside. She turned around and waved to him as he walked over and sat with her.

"I haven't ordered anything yet, I was waiting for you," said Riley. "Don't worry it was only about five minutes."

"You look great," said Mac.

Riley smiled and kissed him.

**CSINY**

They had each ordered cheeseburgers, and were currently eating them and talking.

"You look distracted Mac," said Riley. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I've just had a long day," said Mac.

"Is it because I'm going back into the field tomorrow?" said Riley.

"A little," said Mac. "I know in my head that you're always careful, but it's hard not to worry when I care about you the way I do."

"I worry about you too, but I'd rather make the most of the time we got right now," said Riley.

"Me too," said Mac.

They shared another kiss before finishing their food.

After Mac paid they left for Central Park and walked around, hand in hand as snow fell around them.

"I hope this snowfall is the last," said Mac. "Riley, where are you?"

She had disappeared without him noticing. As he looked around, something hit him right in the shoulder. It was a snowball.

"Gotcha!" said Riley.

Mac fashioned a snowball of his own and threw it at her, but she ducked behind a rock. He then made another one and began chasing her through Central Park. He managed to hit her the second time, and then he took her in his arms and began kissing her, only for her to hit him in the back with a second snowball.

"That wasn't fair," said Mac.

"All's fair in love and war," said Riley.

They sat on a bench and began making out, but the weather wasn't the best for that and they soon left, heading to a coffee shop and drinking hot chocolate, both of them agreeing they should probably go their separate ways afterwards since it was getting late and they were both on the day shift tomorrow.

"I'm having a lot of fun, you?" said Riley.

"Yeah, I am," said Mac. "Thanks."

"For what?" said Riley.

"Not rushing anything, and listening to me earlier," said Mac.

"Welcome," said Riley.

As the taxi stopped at Riley's place first and they shared yet another kiss that night, they both knew they would be going out again.

In the meantime, even though they had to hide their feelings from the team, they would see each other at work tomorrow and that made them happy.

**I was going to have them do the deed, but I figured that was too much too soon. Problem is, I got no clue how many dates its gonna take with these two! Review, por favor, and give me a number as to how many dates it should take, or like the tootsie pops, the world may never know! **


End file.
